A Little Spirit
by iamfinallyfree
Summary: An orphaned little girl causes love to blossom between Six and Rex as they raise her together.  Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

"There is a facility in Texas that has been illegally experimenting on EVOs. I want you to go in and shut it down so those bleeding heart liberals will stop complaining," White said.

"What about the EVOs?" Rex asked.

"Leave them. Most of them are dead anyway."

"What? No! I'm saving them! It's not right to leave them to die!"

"I mean it Rex. Most of the heat signatures are either warm and walking around or ice cold and not moving."

"Y-You mean they just killed them all?"

White nodded, "You leave in one hour."

Rex stormed out of the room with Bobo close behind. Six looked on as impassive as ever. Holiday wasn't so sure what she felt. She guessed that it all depended on what the research was on and what types of EVOs they were experimenting on. So long as they learned something to justify the amount of life that was lost. At least that's what she thought until she saw in the file that five hundred people had been experimented on and terminated… She frowned, utterly furious.

Six, Rex, Callan, and Bobo were dispatched with a couple of truckloads full of grunts. Six frowned as Rex began to slam into people left and right with his robotic arms. Apparently the younger man's anger had yet to dissipate. While Callan and the grunts arrested the guards and the scientists, Bobo and Rex went in search of survivors. What they found was horrifying. There were dead bodies strapped to beds and left to rot in just about every room.

Six heard Rex's yelling along with several things being smashed to pieces. He decided to let the boy be for now and try to see what he could find off the computers. There was a room with monitors set up, some of which had the "patient's" heart rate under the screen. All of them were dead. All accept one. It was a little girl.

Six pressed his earpiece, "Callan. Get the information off the computers. I have to go check something out."

"On it," Callan replied back.

Six went down to the room where the girl was located. His eyes widened in horror upon seeing the condition she was in. The skin of her abdomen had been cut open, pulled back, and held in place by wires that were wrapped around the metal bars of the bed she was in. Blood pooled on the floor around the bed, the wires that were sewn into her skin was still making it bleed nicely. He could see her heart still beating and her ribs were surrounded by a softly glowing white crystalline aura. She winced as bone ground against bone as they popped back into place and mended back together.

Six carefully used his katana to cut through the wires and removed the metal bits from her skin before folding it back over her abdomen. The girl winced as the strange aura mended the torn skin. She struggled to sit up. Six helped her and she pointed to the sink. The girl feebly began to wash up with the disinfectant soap, trembling in fear, exhaustion, and lingering pain. The poor dear had been covered in her own blood and waste. Six turned away to give her privacy.

She tugged on his blazer, sopping wet and shivering. There was nothing to wrap her in so he took off his blazer and handed it to her. Her skin was so pale and her ribs so visible. He could've sworn that he was looking at a corpse...

Her long black hair fell to her waist in a tangled mess. Her light gray eyes were hallow and fearful. Six frowned and scooped her up, carrying her out of the Godforsaken place.

"What do you have there Six?" Callan asked.

"A survivor."

"I'll tell Holiday to prep the medical bay for one more then."

Six looked down at the girl and was rather relieved to find that she was fast asleep. She also had a death grip on his tie... Needless to say Six was unable to drive with a little girl in his lap so Callan flew them back to the Keep.

Rex's eyes widened when he saw Six with the girl, "Dude! A survivor!"

The girl jumped and looked up at Rex in abject horror as she tried to hide herself in Six's chest.

"Rex," Six growled out.

Rex held up his hands and backed away, "Sorry. I didn't know."

Six sighed and looked down at the terrified girl. She was shaking like a leaf again. Once aboard the Keep Six tried to hand the girl over to Holiday but the poor thing froze up and began to hyperventilate.

"Hello sweetheart. What's your name?" Holiday asked.

The girl pressed her angelic little face against the crook of Six's neck and began to sob silently. He frowned and hugged her.

"I think it would be easier if you stay with her."

Six sat down and kept a watchful eye on the girl, as Holiday looked her over. He averted his eyes when the older woman did a rape kit, not that it would tell her much since the little one could heal... The girl was crying the entire time. She panicked when Holiday went to give her shots.

Six held her down by her shoulders, "We're trying to help."

The girl looked up at Six as though to say, 'I believe you. I just don't believe her.'

As soon as Holiday was done the little one clung to Six, wanting so badly to leave. He picked her up and was about to leave when Holiday stopped him.

"We should at least know what her name is," Holiday said as she looked though the information Callan gathered for her, "It says here that the youngest person to ever enter the place was a five-year-old female by the name of Spirit. Her father had sold her to the scientists for $10,000. Birth date is July 20th and blood type is A positive. She's currently ten and her power is healing."

Six frowned at the contents of her file, wondering how a man could do that to his own daughter.

"That's her."

Six turned and left with the girl in his arms. He took her to the kitchen.

She ate some toast and mint tea. It would take a while for her to eat normal foods again. She ate it as though it was the first meal she had had in five years. Six feared that that was likely the case…

"You may not want to talk to her. Will you talk to me?" Six asked as he sat down across from her.

Spirit shook her head and pointed to a long pink scar across her throat, something he hadn't noticed before.

Six frowned, "I see..."

Spirit looked down, trying not to tear up.

Six's eyes widened, "Calm down. It doesn't matter that you can't talk. We'll teach you how to read and do sign language."

She tilted her head to the side as though to ask, 'Why?'

Six sighed out of relief. He was _terrible_ with crying females.

"So we can communicate."

Spirit sighed and shook her head.

Six sighed, "Hold that thought until we can communicate."

Spirit nodded.

"Can you heal others?"

Spirit shrugged.

Six stood and took out a small knife. The girl shrank away. He pricked his finger and held out his hand to her. She touched his hand with her index finger and that strange aura appeared. The aura healed the tiny little scratch right up.

"Good. My boss will let me keep you then."

Spirit tilted her head to the side.

"Orphanages and foster homes are no place for a child, let alone an EVO."

She pointed to Six.

He gave her a small, hesitant smile and nodded, "You're perceptive. Hopefully that means that you'll be a fast learner."

Spirit yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Six stood, "Lets get you a room."

Spirit hopped off the chair and slipped her hand into his. Six looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a shy smile in return. Six looked a head, trying to hide a small smile. He gave her one of his undershirts to sleep in and left her on her own in the room next to his.

'Maybe it will be easier training her than it is training Rex.'

It wasn't that Rex was slow. No. Far from it. Rex was very intelligent. Unfortunately, he was also very undisciplined. Six stripped down to his pants and undershirt with a sigh. He hoped that the two would get along. He could really use some help with this. Raising a boy was one thing but a little girl was entirely different and Holiday wouldn't be able to help much this time around. He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to ramble on a bit more before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Six awoke the next day and nearly jumped when he saw Spirit curled up next to him. He sighed and got up to take a shower and change in the bathroom. Six yawned and vaguely wondered how the little girl was able to sneak into bed with him.

He sat at his desk and pulled out a book. There was no way that Six was going to let her wake up alone and panic.

There was a knock on his door and Six got up to answer it.

"Spirit is missing," Holiday, said frankly.

Six shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're the one who brought her home."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," his expression darkening.

"It's not! Just so long as you keep an eye on her!"

"She's safe."

Holiday raised an eyebrow to that. She had wanted to question Six but gave up, knowing that he would never tell her anyway. Once that man got it into his head that he wanted to protect something there was no changing his mind let alone getting him to open up. To Spirit Holiday was an enemy therefore; Six was going to be wary of her until the little girl got over her silly fear.

Holiday frowned, "Well when you find her she needs proper clothing. So take her shopping."

"_Me_? I thought..."

"It can't be me she's afraid of me," Holiday said bitterly, "Ask Callan if one of the grunts can do it then."

Spirit crawled out from under the bed and stared up at Six as he closed the door. She smiled. He nodded. She pointed to his old katana and then pointed to her hair.

"You want a hair cut?"

Spirit nodded and pointed to him.

"I'm not a barber."

She gave him a pleading look.

Six sighed and headed for the door, "Come on."

Spirit smiled and held his hand as they went to the kitchen. Rex and Bobo were already there making pigs of themselves.

"Sit," Six said as he went to get a knife.

Spirit didn't shrink away in fear this time. Six couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased that she seemed to trust him more.

He began cutting large chunks of the tangled mass she called hair. Six tried his best to even it out. Spirit's new hairstyle was a shaggy mass of curls that came to her chin. She looked at her self in the window and smiled at her reflection. Spirit turned to Six and flung her arms about his waist. He smiled and patted her head, causing Rex to choke on his orange juice. Bobo slapped him on the back as orange juice came out his mouth and dripped down his nose.

Six looked over at the two and raised an eyebrow at their antics. Spirit gave Rex a concerned look and began to wonder how someone could drown in a glass of orange juice. Rex sighed as he watched Six interact with the little girl. There was just something so hot about a man who was good with kids.

Rex smiled, 'Scratch that, a hot _ninja_ who was good with kids.'

"Hey! Hey kid! Rex!" Bobo said waving his hand in front of Rex's face.

"Huh?" Rex said as he snapped out of his hormone-induced trance.

Six was wondering what the hell was going through that boy's mind and why he was staring at him like that... Rex smiled and walked over to Spirit. He offered her his hand. He frowned as she shied away from him.

"I'm Rex. What's your name?"

Spirit gave him a sad smile and showed him the scar on her throat.

"Huh?"

"Spirit can't speak," Six informed him.

"Oh. Sorry. Listen, I know scared you last night. I'm sorry. Want to be friends? I can sneak you out of this place whenever you want."

Spirit slowly nodded at the first part but hugged Six and shook her head at the last part.

Rex snorted and began laughing, "Oh Boy. You're gunna be a daddy's girl, aren't you?"

Six blushed ever so slightly. He looked away but it was already too late. Spirit stared up at him utterly confused. Rex smiled at his poor embarrassed "nanny".

Bobo finished his coffee and checked the little girl out, "You know she ain't half bad for a human. A little scrawny though."

Spirit shook her head and held up her hands. A swirling white crystalline aura appeared, weaving itself between her fingers. She squeezed her tiny hands into fists and it disappeared.

"An EVO? What can she do?" Bobo asked.

"Heal," Six said with a smirk as he placed his hand on her head.

"Cool," Rex said with a cocky grin, "I can do this."

He showed off his massive metal fists causing Spirit to jump and cling to Six. She tilted her head to the side and shyly patted one of his arms. She was curious as to whether or not doing such a thing hurt the older boy though considering her healing powers didn't activate she figured he was alright.

Spirit cautiously stepped forward, away from her new comfort zone, and shook one of Rex's massive fingers. His arms returned to normal. Spirit stared at them curiously.

Rex grinned, "Lets go. Holiday says that you need clothing. You can't go around in Six's undershirt for the rest of your life."

Spirit looked to Six.

"I have a report to fill out."

She looked to Bobo.

"I have a crate of bananas to blow up."

Spirit gave the monkey an odd look, but nodded nonetheless and held Rex's hand as they left.

Six watched them leave with a small smile on his face, deciding that it would be nice for them to develop a close, sibling-like bond.

'Maybe it will get Rex to calm down some...'

He went to his room and began writing up a report on the horrors that befell the people in that lab. It was dull and routine but it was necessary to see that justice was served to the poor people who lost their lives and Providence's little survivor.

Rex had no idea whatsoever as to how to shop for little girl's clothing. So he picked out things that looked like it would fit her and let her decide what she liked. Spirit preferred calming colors. She kept staring at the blues and purples. He grinned when he spied a certain shirt.

"You want to mess with Six?" Rex asked.

Spirit tilted her head to the side.

He held up a black shirt that said "Daddy's Girl" in bright glittery pink. She scrunched her nose up but got it anyway, thinking it would be funny to see the quiet, stoic man blush again.

Rex grinned, "Oh I'm going to love having you around. I can pull the pranks and you can put on your cute act and I won't get in trouble!"

Spirit smiled and nodded. It sounded like a fun game to play with her new friend. They wondered the mall. Spirit was in her new clothes a pair of black ballet flats, black jeans, a black choker around her neck and her "Daddy's Girl" shirt. She tugged his arm when she saw the "Build-A-Bear" place.

Rex sighed and remembered the time he had thought about taking Circe or even Doc Holiday here to make each other bears. The idea no longer seemed to be as appealing as it once was for some reason. Rex sat down and watched as Sprit picked out a white and light green bunny. He laughed at the ridiculous idea of Six being a bunny. He looked to the stuffed animal next to him and raised an eyebrow. It was a green dragon. _That_ was more like Six even if it was a European styled dragon.

The dragon kept staring at him, almost mockingly. Rex sighed and flagged down a sales girl...

So in the end Spirit got her Six Bunny and Rex got a green dragon, which he hid in one of the clothing bags. Though best of all was the hug that his new mija gave him. It was hard to decide what Spirit was more like as a result of her ordeal. She still somehow retained a child-like innocence but something told Rex that she was more mature than she let on.

Spirit had her bunny clutched tightly to her chest, hiding the text on her shirt. Six was standing outside of Providence with a frown on his face.

"Any longer and I would've sent out a search party."

Rex rolled his eyes, "You worry too much."

Spirit ran up to Six and showed him her bunny.

Six smirked, "Yes, I see. It's a very nice bunny."

"Dude you suck at talking to children," Rex said with a grin, "Show Six your shirt."

Spirit opened her arms wide as though she were asking for a hug. Six raised an eyebrow and blushed ever so slightly. Rex chuckled. It was nice seeing Six expressing something other than grumpiness or bemusement. Six gave Rex a bemused look and patted Spirit on the head.

Rex grinned at the older man then turned to Spirit, "Come on mija. I'm going to introduce you to mi hermano. He's a scientist but not the bad kind. You'll like him. Cesar is weird."

Spirit looked to Six for approval. She was a little wary about the idea of meeting a scientist. Six nodded. She smiled and took Rex's hand as he went to her room and dropped off her clothing first. He hid the stuffed dragon someplace safe so Bobo wouldn't find it and tease him about it.

Rex took her to Cesar's lab where his eccentric older brother was making a lime coconut smoothie.

"Hey mijo. You're right on time for... Who do we have here?"

"Cesar this is Spirit," Rex said, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Cesar bent down to her level, "Hola. Would you like a smoothie?"

Spirit shook her head.

"I don't think her stomach could handle it. She was the sole survivor of that lab in Texas."

"I see... Who's her daddy then?" He asked pouring two glasses full of smoothie goodness.

"Six is more or less. He took her in like h took me in," Rex said taking a sip.

"Well that explains the green bunny..."

Spirit looked at a monitor, squinting ever so slightly.

"Can't you see that?" Rex asked.

Spirit nodded.

"Is it a little fuzzy?" Cesar asked.

She nodded again.

"Ah. Must need glasses."

"But she can heal. You'd think she'd be able to heal that."

"Her healing might be limited to injuries and illness. If you guys just got her yesterday and she was really weak and sick then she's looking very good for someone who would normally be bedridden."

"Think you can make glasses for her?"

"I have to test her vision first. What do you say?"

Spirit nodded.

Cesar leaned over to Rex, "She's mute isn't she?"

"Yeah. Scar on her throat."

Cesar frowned, "I wonder if there is a way to jump start her powers so she can heal her voice..."

"Maybe another time. Lets worry about the glasses first."

"Right. Sit yourself down and we'll check your eyes. Nod if one is better than the other, shake your head if its worse, and wave your hand if I have to go back one. Okay?"

Spirit nodded and sat down, holding onto Rex's hand as the lights were turned off. She wasn't afraid of the dark. It was the machines and the funny noises they made that she feared.

It wasn't long before Cesar had her prescription written down.

"Okay. You're free to go. I'll have a pretty pair of silver glasses for your pretty grey eyes," Cesar said.

Spirit hesitated at first but slowly hugged Cesar about the waist. She had no other way of saying thank you so she let the warm token of affection do it for her. Cesar chuckled and patted her on the back.

Rex took her to the kitchens for dinner. Holiday was there. Spirit froze up and hid behind Rex. Rex stood perfectly still as the poor girl clung to his jacket out of fear. Holiday gave him an odd look before leaving.

"Hello little lady. Remember me? I was the one who flew us home last night," Callan said with a grin.

Spirit smiled shyly and nodded.

"You look a lot better. I wasn't sure you'd make it. Good thing Six is so stubborn. Is he goin' to be your new daddy?"

Spirit shrugged.

Rex grinned, "I put her up to that."

Callan laughed as he got himself a couple of slices of pizza, "I'll bet you did."

He messed up Spirit's hair, resulting in a tangled mass of fuzz, "Let me know if you want to learn how to shoot when you're older. We'll turn you into a soldier like Rex."

Spirit nodded and saluted him much to Callan and Rex's amusement. Rex got some pizza for himself while Spirit had some chicken and stars. Rex told her a bit about how he and Six first met, leaving out the part where White nearly had him killed… Spirit listened to him ramble on with wide-eyed wonderment. It as then that she quickly decided that Six was definitely her new most favorite person in the whole wide world.

Rex took her to her room and helped her get ready for bed. Six watched them from the hallway as Rex read her "Alice in Wonderland". It seemed as though he found just the person to help him looked after the little girl…

There was a storm later that night. Six was wide-awake and staring at the ceiling. He could never sleep well during a thunderstorm… It stormed so violently on that horrible night…

Six expected Spirit to sneak into his bed again. Instead he heard someone sneaking out... He got up, expecting it to be Rex trying to sneak out for one reason or another.

Six grabbed his bathrobe and went outside. There, he saw Spirit staring up at the lightening streaked sky with a look of wonder on her sweet face.

"Spirit?"

The little girl jumped and turned to face him. She ran to him and held his hand with a grin on her face. Spirit held her hand out in the rain, loving the feeling of it against her skin. Six gave her a small smile.

"Lets go inside and watch from the windows. I'll make tea," Six said.

Spirit nodded and began to lead the way, trying to drag the much bigger and stronger man behind her. He made them some tea and they watched the storm together in silence until the little girl fell asleep. Six carried her to her room and smiled when he saw the green bunny tucked into bed with its head on the pillow.

Rex was passing by when he saw her door open, "Hey. Need help?"

"Yeah."

Rex moved the bunny and pulled the covers back. Six gently lay Spirit on the bed and smoothed out her wild and slightly damp hair. Rex covered her back up and laid the bunny next to her.

"Thanks."

Rex raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often that Six accepted help or even thanked someone for it. He smiled.

"Sure. Night man."

Rex continued on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack of cold pizza. Six went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: I want this closer to "Realistic" so Rex isn't as uber powered and uninjurable as he is on the show. Also, Six will eventually become somewhat OOC but this is my vision of who he is without his stony stoic mask.**

A couple of weeks had passed since Six took the girl home with him. Holiday frowned. He hadn't been to her lab since then, preferring to take the girl to _Cesar_ of all people instead. Six didn't really trust Cesar that much to begin with; especially after Van Kleiss claimed that he was the one who triggered the nanite event.

'So why trust him with a little girl that's so precious to him? Why can't he come to me?'

Little Spirit had it in her head that she was scary. Holiday wondered if it was the lab coat or if her bedside manner was off putting in anyway. Was it because she was a more serious person and Cesar while was borderline insane?

While Holiday was lost in thought Rex was going stir-crazy... Normally he liked quiet times like this but it was getting too awkward for him. New feelings started to become more apparent as he began to see Six in a whole new light. Rex always admired the older man and often thought that his feelings were just that. Admiration. But now he wasn't so sure... The love and affection he thought that he had felt towards Circe and Holiday had faded drastically. It transferred to Six of all people.

But it was so much more than just mere hormones... It felt like a combination of a burning all consuming fire and something _so_ much deeper.

Once upon a time Rex had thought of Six as an annoying father figure who wouldn't let him do anything fun. Now, he wasn't so sure how he saw the stoic agent. It really sucked but Rex started to avoid Six, afraid that his newfound feelings would surface and scare the older man away.

Rex sighed at how unlikely it would be for Six to return his feelings. The man was twelve years older than him for starters. He was also his opposite in a many ways, which was both infuriating and intriguing.

Rex's hormones would get the best of him and he would wonder how a man like Six would be like in bed. For some reason he pictured him as a gentle lover and while not particularly romantic he would certainly try to be. At least Rex _hoped_ he'd care enough to try… Rex knew from his fantasies that he was fiery and passionate. He wondered how that would translate in the bedroom...

He glanced over at the older man as he worked on learning sign language with Spirit. For someone who's education didn't go beyond preschool she caught on fairly quickly.

Rex smirked, 'I bet she turns into a complete chatterbox.'

Since Spirit still disliked Holiday so much everyone else pitched in on teaching her. Rex was helping her with math. Cesar covered science. Six, as it turns out, was really into literature while Callan was a total history buff. They each set aside an hour a day with her. She really seemed to be enjoying herself.

Though the most amazing thing happened when she was introduced to music. Rex had a meeting with White and the others. White, surprisingly enough, had violin music softly playing in the background in his office. Spirit's eyes widened and she began to cry.

"Mija! What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"_It's so beautiful,"_ Sprit signed.

That's how she came to have Callan's old radio in her room. Now Spirit listened to classical music while doing her homework at her desk. She also seemed to like jazz or at least she didn't change the station or turn it off when it came on at night. Six smiled as he listened to the music through the wall. He was actually quite enamored with jazz having grown up in Louisiana and all. He even played jazz piano once upon a time.

Six wondered if she would like to play an instrument… Or learn to dance. As she grew stronger Spirit really began to live up to her name. She was a spirited child with a sunny disposition so long as you weren't the one who woke her up in the morning...

He smirked as he remembered Rex complaining that she threw her pillow and one of several stuffed animals at him. Apparently some of the grunts found her adorable and began to spoil her as well. It was more likely that they felt bad for her being locked up in such a horrid place. Six was personally quite proud of how resilient she was. Spirit kept trying to look to the future and forget her past. Though her nightmares made that impossible. She still snuck into his bed every once and a while. He _still_ couldn't figure out how she did that without waking him.

The music grew louder and there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!"

Spirit came running in with her radio in hand. She sat down on the bed with him and put the radio on his bed stand. Spirit held up her book. She was having trouble reading something. Spirit needed to know how a word sounded and since she couldn't sound it out herself she often went to Six for help.

"Flamel," Six said.

Yes. He had her reading Harry Potter. It apparently ignited a love of reading in a lot of children and he wanted to ensure that she wouldn't turn into a TV loving vegetable like most children did.

Spirit sat next to him reading silently for the most part. When she got stuck she would point to a word and he would pronounce it clearly and slowly for her.

Spirit jumped when the alarm went off.

"Looks like we have an EVO to deal with," Six said, "I'll be home soon."

Spirit gave him a concerned look and hugged him tightly before diving under the covers and cuddling up with her bunny and her book.

Six smirked, "Alright. You wait right here for me."

The problem with this EVO? It wasn't an EVO, just as how the Chupacabra down in Mexico wasn't an EVO. It was a Chimera. A three-headed creature if you didn't include the snake that made up its tail. The goat was just plain annoying and loud while the lion had a sonic roar, the dragon breathed fire, and the snake spit poisonous acid.

Six was doing his matrix thing. He leaped into the air and just barely dodged both fire and acid as they sandwiched him chest to back. He frowned as his tie was burnt off and had had to rip off his blazer because acid began to eat away at it. Rex began wailing on it more or less. Most of Providence's "red shirts" were still miraculously standing and shooting at the beasty.

Rex let out a sharp cry of pain. His nanites failed him as the snake's fangs sank deep into his chest. He fell to the ground, bleeding badly as the acid began to eat away at his flesh. Six dodged fire and a sonic roar to get Rex to safety. He took the younger man's jacket off and placed it over his wound to try to stop the bleeding. Rex howled in pain. Six winced as the acid began to eat through to his hands.

Six wasn't an EVO... The poison affected him much quicker than it did Rex. He began to black out. Callan and some of his men grabbed the two and headed for home. The beast was too powerful and in a sparsely populated location so they had no choice by to initiate a bleach protocol to get rid of it. Six and Rex were both unconscious and badly bleeding.

No one could even bandage their wounds with the acid eating through things so quickly. Callan had radioed Holiday that Six and Rex were down as well as a couple of the grunts and they needed medical help ASAP.

"Get them to the med lab!" Holiday screamed.

Spirit woke up upon hearing that woman's unusually shrill voice. She opened the door and saw everyone zooming by with Rex and Six unconscious and bloody. Rex was literally dripping blood as the wheeled him to the lab. Six's hands were nothing but bone. Her eyes widened in horror and she ran after them.

Holiday tried to keep her out once she reached the lab, "This is no place for children."

Spirit mustered up what little strength she had and shoved past her. She placed her hand on Six's bare shoulder and the strange aura appeared, slowly healing his hands and ridding his body of poison.

She poured more and more of her power into it to the point where the room was spinning for her. Once her powers would no longer activate she knew he was fine.

Holiday rushed over and checked out Six's hands… They were perfectly fine! Not a scratch on them! She sighed as she remembered the one time he held her hand as they were dying under that nanite goop in Abysus. It was one of few times that he had ever reached out to her. His hands were so strong and warm. They were very reassuring…

Spirit began to heal Rex, his Omega Nanite was keeping him alive, but the acid began to eat away at his heart. As she healed him, a large wound appeared on her chest, blood began pouring down her shirt, as his wound became hers. She fell to the floor in an unconscious bloody heap.

Holiday snapped out of her thoughts and picked the little girl up off the floor. She quickly cut away the girl's shirt and was horrified to find her heart exposed just as Rex's had been. She quickly placed her in bed and put her under a hermetically seal quarantine curtain. She knew that Spirit's healing powers would likely be able to take on any germs she'd encounter but the girl was _so_ weak…

Holiday watched, feeling slightly ill that she could actually _see_ the girl's heart beating. There wasn't really all that much she could do for her but keep her covered and keep her safe…

She glanced over at Six who was still out cold. Holiday sighed, wishing that she could be closer to the mysterious man. Six was always so oblivious to her advances but it just seemed to grow worse now that this little girl was in his life. She waited until everyone was stable before finally retiring to her office/bedroom for a well-deserved rest.

Holiday had slept in when Six awoke a couple of days later. It stuck the older man as strange to not see her flitting about her lab at this hour. He looked to his right and saw Rex who had his back to him. The bed next to him was covered in plastic, indicating that whoever was inside was under quarantine.

"Who's that?" Six asked.

Rex turned, his eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep and crying, "Spirit."

"Spirit?" Six parroted, struggling to sit up.

Rex helped him up with a frown. He knew that Six needed his rest but wasn't about to point that out to the older man.

"Apparently she shoved her way past Holiday and into the med lab. But she bit off more than she could chew. That wound on her is mine. Cesar is working on something that will jump-start her healing maybe even fix her voice. Though he thinks that in her current condition it may just be best to wait."

Six sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Any idea when she'll wake up?"

Rex shook his head.

Six held his head in his hands.

Rex placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, "She'll be fine."

"I know. She's a survivor."

"It kind of sucks that we can't hold her hand..."

Six nodded.

Rex smirked to himself mentally. He knew it all along. Six really was a big softy on the inside...

Six was by her side whenever he could be. Rex, Callan, and Cesar would occasionally visit. Holiday had her under constant supervision. She documented her healing process and watched with morbid fascination as her skin knitted itself back together thanks to that ever-present aura.

It would nearly a week later when Spirit would wake up to a sleeping Rex. Six was at the bottom of her bed, reading her chart. She reached out and tugged on the plastic. Six looked up. A genuine smile lit up his face as he ripped aside the plastic and pulled the little girl into a hug.

Spirit was stunned that Six was being so affectionate but she didn't question it. It was nice to pretend that someone cared about her. She wondered if this is what it was like to have a _real_ dad. She hugged him back as tight as her weak little body would allow.

Rex sprung up, "Mija!"

He hugged her tightly, even slinging an arm around Six's shoulders.

"_What did I miss?"_ She signed.

Rex laughed, "Not much. Just Six and me losing sleep as well as sanity."

Spirit automatically began to tear up. She looked down and shied away from them.

"What's wrong?" Six asked.

"_My dad was right. I really am nothing but a burden. He used to tell me that all the time. I'm sorry,"_ Spirit signed while trying hard not to cry.

Six frowned. Rex could only imagine all the horrible things Six wanted to do to that man.

Six sighed and held her, "You aren't."

That only made her cry harder out of relief. She was afraid that Six would make her leave like her father did.

Rex grinned, "Cesar makes the best ice cream sundaes. Want me to go get him?"

Spirit nodded shyly as she wiped away her tears.

Six waited until they were alone before sitting down at the chair the Rex had occupied.

"Spirit. You will _never_ be a burden to me," Six said simply.

Spirit smiled and hugged him. Six smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He smoothed out her tangled hair. That was how Rex and Cesar found them. The Salazar brothers were stunned into silence upon seeing how caring Six was towards the little girl.

Cesar coughed, "Sundaes are here."

Cesar had brought a small sundae for Spirit and larger ones for Six, Rex, and himself. Six looked at the sundae warily, he was never all that fond of sweets. Rex looked at him expectantly, after all had made that one himself… He even added heart shaped sprinkles.

Six sighed and ate his sundae. He raised an eyebrow as Rex's cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink.

"Mija. Want to meet my friend, Noah? We're going up top to shoot hops," Rex offered.

Spirit looked to Six who frowned, "After a bath. You'll feel better."

She nodded and tried to stand. Spirit wobbled and would've fallen had Rex not caught her. She gave Rex a terrified look.

"Don't worry mija. Your legs are fine. You just spent too much time in bed."

He picked her up effortlessly, "Hey Cesar. How about putting her on a diet? She's not gaining anything."

Cesar nodded, "I'll draw up a plan now that her stomach is better. That reminds me..."

Cesar pulled a pair of nicely made silver framed glasses from his shirt pocket and place them on her, "How's that?"

Spirit grinned and motioned for him to come closer. Cesar raised and eyebrow and did so. She hugged him from Rex's arms.

He grinned and messed up her hair, "Glad you like them mija. Come by tomorrow for some blood work and I'll write up a diet plan, okay?"

Spirit nodded.

Rex set her down and Six took her hand, slowly getting her to walk. She winced as tears of pain ran down her cheeks. It felt like her nerves were on fire! Six frowned and picked her up.

"A nice warm bath with loosen you up and sooth your nerves."

An hour later and Spirit was on the roof in black ballet flats, tan jeans, a fuzzy white turtleneck sweater, her new glasses, and a burgundy conductor's hat. She was still in Six's arms. While the bath made her legs feel better it still hurt quite a bit to walk. It was something that they'd have to work on…

Rex looked up and ran over to Spirit, "Hey mija. You're looking better."

Noah followed him, bouncing the ball as he went.

"This is my best friend, Noah. Noah this is Spirit," Rex said.

Noah frowned, "I thought you said that she was Six's girl."

"She is."

"I was expecting someone... Older."

"Nah. Spirit's his daughter of sorts."

Noah smirked, "She's cute. She's going to have all the men on their knees when she grows up."

Six frowned and held her a little tighter.

Spirit frowned and signed, _"Does that mean I'm going to be this short forever?"_

Six smirked in amusement at the little girl's innocence.

Rex laughed, "No. He means something else. I'll tell you when you're fifteen okay?"

Spirit frowned at that but reluctantly agreed. She was too sleepy to protest right now anyway. Rex took his shirt off after playing a while. Six raised an eyebrow when he saw the scar.

"Dude! Where did you get _that_ from?" Noah asked.

"Huh? Oh. We had a mission against a _real_ chimera. I got careless and was hit with poisonous acid. Six tried to help but ended up nearly losing his hands. Spirit can heal but she started to get really weak and sick healing me so I was left with this scar," Rex said.

"Bummer."

"Not really. It's like a reminder of how much mija loves me. She just woke up tonight."

"Geez… Providence better pay well that's all I have to say."

"What? Afraid of betting your funny looking face melted off?"

"That's it! You're so going down!"

Noah and Rex played for the next two hours. Spirit had long since gotten bored and fallen asleep on Six's lap. Six sat there and watched them play with an impassive look on his face.

He eventually picked up the little girl, "Rex!"

Rex stopped and looked over then checked his watch. It was late, "Dude it's midnight. Your parents are going to freak."

"Shit! Gotta go!" Noah said as he ran off the court.

Rex ran over to Six and the pair of them went inside. Rex went for a shower while Six put the little girl in her own bed only to wake up and find her next to him in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: I want this closer to "Realistic" so Rex isn't as uber powered and uninjurable as he is on the show. Also, Six will eventually become somewhat OOC but this is my vision of who he is without his stony stoic mask.**

Six noticed that Rex was acting twitchier than normal. He was allowing whatever had gotten to him affect his performance on the field.

Six sliced through the spiny nettles that were flying towards him and Rex then dashed forward to give the boy an opening. Rex wailed on the EVO, pounding it into submission then cured it to reveal a pigeon.

"A pigeon? Seriously! My birthday was interrupted for a pigeon?" Rex griped.

"Rex!" Six barked.

Rex sighed, "Sorry. I just wanted to pretend that I was your normal everyday EVO for a change."

"There is no such thing as normal in our world. Get used to it."

Rex sighed and nodded, "Lets get out of here and try to chainsaw our way through Holiday's cake."

Six gave him an amused smirk, "My katanas can cut through anything but that."

Rex laughed.

Meanwhile back at Providence...

Spirit had snuck into Holidays' room and stole some of her make up and jewelry. It was Rex and Six's birthday and she decided that Bobo would make a nice clown. That and she wanted to get back at him for teasing her about being a "daddy's girl".

Spirit painted his face with cherry red lips, bright pinky-lavender cheeks, electric blue eye shadow, and covered him bright colorful tacky jewelry. She could smell his foul breath. It smelled like her father's did when he'd drink stuff that made him go crazy. It was yucky.

She snuck out of the room and put the make up back where she found it. Rex ran to his room where he had something special hidden… He took one look at Bobo and burst out laughing so hard his face was red and his ears nearly purple.

Six followed him, wondering what the commotion was. He smirked when he saw the monkey. Six had never liked Bobo all that much…

It was around this time that Bobo woke up, "What's goin' on here? Can't a monkey get some shut eye?"

Rex just laughed harder until he started wheezing.

"What's so funny?"

Bobo looked at himself in the window and freaked out, "You!"

He began to chase Rex, "Get back here!"

"It wasn't me! I just got back from a mission!"

Nearly everyone that Rex and Bobo ran past burst in to laughter. Then Holiday saw them...

"Rex! What is Boboette here doing in _my_ make up and _my_ jewelry?" Holiday demanded.

"I-I don't know! I didn't do this to him!"

"Rex! I swear if..."

Spirit fearlessly tugged on her lab coat.

Holiday turned to her and screamed in the poor girl's face, "WHAT?"

Spirit jumped and stared up at her, eyes wide with fear.

Callan laughed and kneeled down in front of the girl, "You did this didn't you?"

Spirit nodded.

Rex's jaw dropped, "You?"

She nodded again and began signing, _"I wanted to do something nice for you and daddy so I made you a clown!"_

Holiday frowned at the idea of her make up and jewelry being used to create a "clown". The worst part was that Six found it so damn amusing…

Callan burst out laughing, as did several other people.

"That's the best laugh I've had in years," he said giving her a hug.

Six, much to everyone's surprise, had yet to lose that amused smirk on his face.

Bobo frowned, "This is for calling you "daddy's girl" isn't it?"

Spirit nodded.

"Alright. I apologize. There, happy?"

Spirit frowned, _"No. Now you have to stay like that for the entire day or I'll do it again."_

Bobo frowned, "You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

She shook he head.

Six finally cracked, letting out a small chuckle. Rex's jaw dropped... He had never heard anything so sexy in his entire life! Six's laugh was like an eargasm of silk and honey. It sent chills down his spine.

Spirit looked as though it was Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and her birthday all rolled into one. She hugged Six tightly with a huge grin on her face. Six patted her on the head with an amused smile on his lips.

"Lets go try to eat some cake mija!" Rex said.

Spirit tilted her head to the side.

"Holiday can't cook or bake. Her cakes _look_ real nice but are as hard as a brick!"

Spirit tried valiantly to hide her amusement and not make the scary lady even madder at her. She failed... Spirit held on to Six as he picked her up and laughed her head off in the crook of his neck.

Rex grinned and messed with her hair, "Awwwww. So cute mija."

Spirit blushed darkly and swatted at his hand. Six still wore an amused smirk on his face. It was the most animated that Rex had ever seen the man outside of battle or anger that is… It was nice.

They sat down and tried to eat the cake… It was impossible. Even the icing was inedible due to the fact that the doc mistook salt for sugar. Though in her defense the containers looked exactly the same and were unlabeled… Needless to say that without a cake, the partying and merriment was incomplete. But that didn't make it any less enjoyable.

It was _after_ the party that things got complicated...

Rex went to his room to retrieve something. He then knocked on Six's door with a goofy grin plastered on his face. As soon as the older man opened said door a folder was shoved into his hands. Six raised an eyebrow and opened the file. His eyes widened. They were adoption forms for a Spirit Reaper.

Rex grinned, "You have no idea how hard it was to find out her last name and get those."

Six pulled the younger man into a hug after placing the folder on his desk. Rex's eyes went wide as he hugged him back. Ever since Spirit came into their lives and showered the stoic man with affection, he became somewhat warmer. But still, this gesture of affection was a shock to Rex.

"Happy birthday Six," he said with a smile.

Six broke the hug and opened his desk, handing Rex a simple brown package. Rex grinned and tore into it. His jaw dropped as he opened the book. In it was a picture of his parents, Cesar, and himself. He flipped through… It was his parents' journal!

Six smirked, "You have no idea how hard it was to find _that_."

Rex wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and kissed him passionately in his excitement. Six's eyes went wide with shock.

Rex took off running down the hall, he couldn't wait to read the journal! He... He... He just kissed _Six_! Rex stopped mid-step, his eyes wide and his face as red as a tomato.

Spirit had just snuck out of Rex's room. She made him nice little painting of everyone in Providence. Even that scary Dr. Holiday and the grumpy White man who lived like a pet fish. Spirit stopped short when she saw Rex frozen in the hallway with a red face. She wondered if he was working on a new power. After all his face matched his jacket so maybe he was becoming a chameleon. She stared up at him and waited for his hair to change color too.

Once it didn't she eventually got bored and ran to Six with her other painting. It was of the three of them.

Six smiled and took the painting, "This is very good. Thank you."

Spirit beamed up at him and hugged him. Six hugged her and picked up the adoption papers.

"You see these?"

Spirit nodded.

"These are adoption papers with your name on them. Rex got them for me and I plan to fill them out and send them in right away."

A huge grin formed on Spirit's face as she hugged the man tighter. There were tears in her eyes. She cried silently and looked up at him with her light gray eyes filled with happiness. Six let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was so relieved that she was as happy as he was.

As happy as Six and Spirit were, Rex was equally as miserable... He paced his room, not even noticing the painting that was now hung over his desk. He broke the lock to his door using his nanites and slid down it with his head in his hands. The journal was on the floor next to him. He looked at it with mixed feelings. It was his link to the past, something of his parents'. Yet at the same time it was just plain _evil_ in his eyes. His elation in receiving said journal is what caused him to _kiss_ Six!

Rex sighed as he felt a couple of tears run down his cheeks. He wondered how he'd ever be able to face the man. The alarm went off. Rex swore up a storm in Spanish and English before fixing the lock on his door and exiting. He saw Six sprint past him and sighed at how oblivious the older man was to how beautiful he was.

It was Van Kleiss turning random people into EVOs. The grunts started fighting the EVOs while Callan fought Skalamander.

"You are one ugly, ugly S.O.B." Callan said with a smirk.

"Looks who's talking," Skalamander stated, taking a swing.

Callan dodged, "Slow too."

Skalamander flung his crystals at him. Callan just barely dodged and opened fire on the EVO.

Six was battling with Biowulf. He was always a worthy opponent. Six was completely focused on beating the annoying lap dog into submission.

Rex stood before Van Kleiss who smirked, "I see that Providence has a little princess…"

"You leave Spirit alone!" Rex snarled.

_That_ got Six's attention and unfortunately gave Biowulf an opening. Six barely dodge being impaled by his claws. A gash formed above his left eye, blinding it as blood flowed freely.

Van Kleiss' arm shot out, aiming for Six's chest. He knocked it away with his katana. It shot out again, this time to his left, where he was blinded. Rex intercepted it with his smack hand and crushed it. The older man hissed in pain and retracted his arm, holding it close to his chest.

He looked to Six, "I'll be back for you…"

Red portals appeared behind him and he left along with his pack. Six frowned at all the chaos going on around him. He quickly got to work dealing with the EVOs Van Kleiss had made. Rex began running though the mob of EVOs, curing as quickly as he could. He was terrified that Van Kleiss would take an interest in his little mija and steal her away. Rex, Six, and Callan finally got the situation under control. Unfortunately not all of the EVOs were taken care of. Some managed to escape…

They boarded the jump jet and Six went in search of a clean cloth to try to stem the bleeding. He swore mentally as he couldn't find one and halfheartedly sat down with a heavy sigh. His wound was the last thing on his mind right now. Van Kleiss knew about his daughter…

Rex grabbed a clean cloth and kneeled before Six as he gently dabbed at the blood oozing from the gash above his eye. A rosy blush stained his cheeks. It wasn't everyday that he got to see the mysterious agent's vibrant sea glass green eyes. A very faint flush stained the older man's cheeks as Rex's other hand rested on his thigh, a couple of inches above his knee.

Six frowned, "I'm fine."

"I know... Look. I… I don't have much in the way of family so I don't like the idea of nearly losing you."

Six sighed, "Rex…"

"A-About earlier..."

The older man tensed up and blushed slightly darker much to Rex's delight. He took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing Six softly on the lips. Six didn't respond, nor did he push him away. It was as though he was trying go figure out what on earth was going on...

Rex rolled his eyes mentally, 'For someone so intelligent he's really dense.'

"Rex."

"L-Look… J-Just sleep on it before you say anything alright?"

Six frowned as Rex opened the latch to the jump jet and took off. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Six slowly stood and put his sunglasses back on, ignoring the blood. He went about business as usual, writing up a report. He went through the normal everyday motions that followed after a battle like a well-oiled machine. Albeit a very confused and distracted one…

It wasn't until the felt the tiny hand of his daughter wrap around his own that he realized that he was in front of his own room. She stared up at him in concern. Six gave her a tight smile.

"I'm fine."

He went to his bathroom and wiped off the blood, smiling as he saw that he was no longer wounded. Six exited his bathroom and saw the little girl on his bed with her book. Six sighed, grateful for the distraction as he got on with her and helped her with her reading.

Rex had taken off because he was afraid of Six rejecting him right off the bat. He also wanted to think and maybe work out some of what he was feeling for the older man. Unfortunately, Rex returned home hours later and even more confused than before.

He went to his room and ran his fingers along the surface of parents' journal. He took a deep breath and began reading, silently praying that he wouldn't come across anything that would reset his memory and make him forget his love for Six. Even if he didn't return his affections in the end… Rex never wanted to forget this feeling.

He closed the journal with a sigh. It was no use. He was simply too distracted to concentrate on anything else.

Rex closed his eyes and wondered what it would be like to have a life with Six… It was complicated to say the least. Six wasn't your typical man by a long shot. But the one thing Rex did know about him was that he was more softhearted than he let on. He was greatly admired and not just for his fighting skills or his strategic knowledge. Six seemed oblivious to the fact that he was "sex on legs" as Noah would put it when he described Claire.

Rex wondered if they'd adopt kids… He'd love to have some boys to teach soccer too and some girls to spoil. Six could teach them all how to be deadly nannies. _That_ brought a grin to Rex's face, Six having a couple of "mini me's". He wondered if the older man would be annoyed or ecstatic… Six was _damn_ good with kids.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

Spirit ran over and signed, _"Daddy said that there is a library here. I want to look at art and get better at painting."_

Rex grinned, "There are some nice windows to sit at too."

He got up held his hand out to her. She immediately took it and they walked to the library together. Rex showed her how to use the card catalogue. He was more than familiar with it, as Holiday had given him more classes and homework a while back. Spirit pulled out all kinds of books on writing, flowers, violins, ballet, and art… Rex shook his head.

'This was definitely Six's idea…'

He sat at a window looking out to the beautiful blue sky. His eyes drifted shut as he continued to daydream.

Spirit flipped through the pages of the flower book and settled on a simple one, the jasmine blossom. It was a very pretty, yet simple white flower that had a soft sensual scent and medicinal properties. Though Spirit was more interested in the picture. She began to draw it on a piece of paper.

Spirit frowned at the violin book. It would be useless without a violin to play… All it told her that the Stradivarius was the best violin in the world, built by the Stradivari family, particularly Antonio in the 1700's.

Spirit cracked open the ballet book and tried to follow the poses. Needless to say her balance was a bit off. Rex glanced over at her and smiled. He slipped out of the library and ran to Six's room.

Rex pounded on the door then entered just as Six was getting out of the shower… Rex stood there in shock, too afraid to blink lest he miss a single moment. His eyes traversed the muscular contours of Six's body. There were three large gashes going from his left shoulder to his right hip. Six had a frown on his handsome face.

"What do you want?" He deadpanned, clearly annoyed.

Rex finally looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Six's hair. The agent always wore his hair slicked back and flawless. Rex would've never had guessed that the older man's hair was so… Long. His bangs came to his chin! With his mind on autopilot, Rex leaned forward and brushed a couple of strands away from Six's forehead. He watched as a bead of water ran down his neck and torso only to disappear under the older man's lime green towel.

"Rex!"

"Huh?"

"What do you want?"

"Uh... Oh! You gotta come to the library."

Six sighed, "Leave."

"Huh?"

"So I can change…"

"Oh!" Rex quickly exited.

Six sighed, his cheeks stained red as he flung his towel on his bed and began to change. He wondered what, aside from sex, was going through that boy's mind. Six pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, completely aggravated. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and put his stony mask back into place before leaving his room. Rex was already gone, something he was grateful for lest things become any _more_ awkward.

Six entered the library and saw Spirit on her toes, trying to spin like a ballerina. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what brought this on… She spun decently for a bit before falling on her butt. Spirit crossed arms over her chest and frowned as she sat on the floor.

Six leaned against a bookshelf and watched his little girl as she got back up to try again. Her coordination needed work but her determination was what made him so proud.

"Want help mija?" Rex said, offering his hand.

Spirit hesitated at first; she really wanted to learn how to do this by herself. She eventually took his hand and held onto it as she spun.

"What else are you trying to do?" Rex said looking at the ballet book.

He smiled, "You know, I have a friend who does ballet and plays the violin. I can ask if she'll teach you."

Spirit's eyes lit up and she launched herself into his arms with a huge grin. Rex hugged her back, chuckling softly.

"You are so cute mija! You know. Your daddy has a piano in his room… Maybe he'll teach you. Violin looks really hard to learn I bet it'd be easier after learning the piano."

Spirit thought for a second and nodded. She loved spending time with her daddy! Rex grinned because in all the years he's known Six that man had never played that damn piano.

"I don't know anyone who draws or paints… Maybe you can learn on your own. This jasmine flower is pretty."

Six coughed, "I paint."

Rex's jaw dropped. He had a hard enough time picturing Six playing the piano, but painting…

'Dude… That's so hot.'

Spirit ran over to her daddy with big puppy eyes. Six smiled and patted her on the head.

"You'll have to work hard if you want to do any of this. I want you to practice a lot."

Spirit nodded vigorously and hugged him.

"Dude. You should teach her how to fight when she's a little stronger," Rex said.

Six frowned and was about to protest hen he saw the distressed look on the younger man's face. He knew that Rex was just as worried as he was now that Van Kleiss knew about Spirit. He sighed and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: I want this closer to "Realistic" so Rex isn't as uber powered and uninjurable as he is on the show. Also, Six will eventually become somewhat OOC but this is my vision of who he is without his stony stoic mask.**

Spirit began her new lessons a couple of weeks ago. Today was her first lesson in acrobatics and martial arts with her daddy. She had mixed feelings. While she didn't want to disobey her father, she also didn't want to learn how to hurt people. It would defeat the purpose of being able to heal!

Her mind wondered a little towards Kenwyn. She was a bit dull but really nice! Spirit loved learning from her! The older girl put her hair up in pigtails for dancing.

Spirit's attention went back to her father who was showing her basic moves and correcting her stances here and there. He nitpicked over the littlest things just like Kenwyn did but Spirit was determined to make her father proud so she obeyed his every word for the next two hours.

"That's it for today. I want you to practice your kata for the next week and we'll advance from there if you have improved enough," Six said in a straight-faced manner.

Spirit nodded and bowed to her sensei before flopping down on the tatami mat in exhaustion. She wondered how someone so old could be so energetic…

Six smirked, "You did good."

Spirit grinned and hugged him before going for a shower. She had homework to finish now as she went to meet with Rex. Spirit was having issues with long division… Meanwhile, Six began to work on his secret project.

Holiday knocked on his door. He quickly covered up the project.

"Come in!"

Holiday entered and looked around, "A piano? Is that paint?"

Six frowned, "Yes."

"I wasn't aware that you did either."

"They're not the most necessary job skills when you fight EVOs for a living."

Holiday sighed, "No I suppose not."

"Something you want?"

"To talk. We never do that anymore."

"We never did much of that to begin with," Six said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we do it even less now," Holiday said, growing aggravated.

Six frowned, "I have a daughter to raise. Not to mention whatever the hell is wrong with Rex."

"What's wrong with Rex? His biometrics are fine."

"That's our business for now… It will sort itself out in the end."

"Did you ever stop to think that I could help?"

Six sighed, "Holiday… I'm fairly certain whatever is going through that boy's head cannot be uncovered by science."

Holiday sighed, "Well it's clear that you are busy… I'll leave you alone."

She turned and left. Six frowned, wondering what was going on with _her_ now and why he seemed to be the last sane person in Providence. He turned back to his project with a frown.

It was dinnertime when he finished. He went to gather his little girl but found that she wasn't in her room.

Six sighed. He had sent in the adoption papers a couple of weeks ago and had yet to hear from anyone. The wait was seriously testing his patience. He wanted so much for that little girl to officially be his daughter…

Six went to Rex's room and found the pair of them cuddled up on Rex's bed. Rex was lying on his back with an arm behind his head and his other arm draped around Spirit who was sprawled out on his chest.

Six covered them up with a blanket. He smoothed out Spirit's tangled curls with a smile. Six looked to Rex and sighed…

He leaned down and hesitantly pressed a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead, carefully removing his goggles and setting them on the table. Six left the room feeling oddly warm and content… He went to the kitchen and began to make dinner.

Rex's eyes cracked open and he smirked. His face heated up and his heart hammered against his chest. He had to bite his lip to keep from voicing his excitement and waking the little girl on his chest.

'Six has feelings for me!'

Rex was too excited to sleep now… He stared up at the ceiling with a big goofy grin on his face.

Six went to get them roughly and hour or so later. His tie was off as was his blazer. His shirtsleeves were rolled up. He gently shook Rex who had managed to doze off. The younger man jumped, waking Spirit who glared up at him.

The two men laughed. Spirit was cuter than she was frightening. Six took her from him. Spirit yawned and put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Six frowned. Rex knew why… Spirit was ten but her weight and height was that of an average seven year old. That place really messed her up…

Rex patted her on the back, "You okay mija?"

Spirit gave him a confused look but nodded nonetheless.

They went to the kitchen where the wonderful smell of spicy Jambalaya filled the air. Six had made some special for Spirit. It was considerably less spicy. The three of them sat down and ate like a family. It was… Nice. It was the first time that Six truly felt at home in this place… He sighed, wondering why that was.

Rex was still completely blown away by the fact that Six could cook. He glanced over at the object of his affections and desires.

"Why Creole food?" Rex asked.

Six smirked, "You've clearly never been to New Orleans."

Rex grinned, "Want to go sometime?"

Six went silent for a bit, "Sure. I'd like to see how the repairs are coming."

Rex's eyes widened, "Wait… You disappeared for a while… Dude! You went to help rebuild!"

Six smirked and shrugged, "It's a wonderful place. Beautiful architecture, fantastic food, great music…"

"Yeah… I've heard you play. You're really good."

Six blushed faintly and gave him a sexy crooked smile that made his mind go blank. It was around this time that the others came in. Callan sat across from Spirit and asked her how her history homework was going.

"_Already finished!"_ She signed with a grin.

Callan gave her a lazy smirk, "You're getting to be very efficient, just like your father."

A huge grin spread across Spirit's face. She _loved_ to be compared to her dear father. She thought he was the best person in the world!

Cesar sat next to Callan with a laugh, "Looks like you just made her day."

"I reckon I did…"

Holiday sat across from Six and noticed that Rex kept giving the older man a sideways glance. She wondered just what was going on between the two…

Six stood and made his way to the stove.

Rex turned in his seat, "What are you doing now?"

"Dessert. Banana's Foster."

"Pretty impressive."

Six smirked.

"What do you think mija? You want to learn how to cook like your daddy?"

Spirit nodded.

"Me too. What do you say, Six?"

"Depends… What are you going to do for me?"

Rex blushed and thought, 'Anything you want.'

"Er… Actually follow orders?"

Six snorted, "Mine. Not White's."

"Like I'd ever listen to him anyway. What are you going to give your daddy mija?"

Spirit thought for a second and hopped out of her chair. She tugged on Six's shirt and waited until the man knelt to her level. Spirit wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was the first time she had ever done so. Six gave her a gentle smile and hugged her close.

"Thank you baby," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Awww! Mija is so cute!" Rex said as he scooped her up so Six could return to cooking.

He placed her on the counter and they watched.

Six gave them an amused look and served them his version of Banana's Foster, which has a chocolate caramel bourbon sauce poured over the caramelized bananas and the vanilla ice cream. The bourbon was a mere after note so it was just barely noticeable, which was part of what made it so damn good…

As Six went along, making desert for the others, he swore to only do this once. A piece of gooy banana toped with ice cream was shoved in his face. He glanced over at his daughter and smiled. Six ate the banana and licked his lips clean before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Holiday sighed dreamily as she watched the object of her affections interact with his daughter. It was all so sweet. That little girl really brought out the best in Six…

Holiday raised an eyebrow as Rex did the same with his desert.

Six smirked and surprised everyone by eating Rex's banana. Rex blushed. Spirit looked up at the two men. Both had slightly red faces. She frowned, wondering if they were getting sick…

"What's wrong mija?" Rex asked.

"_Your face is all red. Are you and daddy sick?"_ Spirit signed.

"Ahh…"

Six cut in, "Don't worry we're fine."

Spirit gave him a suspicious look but shrugged it off since his face wasn't as red now. Rex pressed his forehead against hers.

"See? We're fine mija."

_That_ made Spirit happy. She thought that Rex and daddy were hiding something from her… She gave Rex a big hug.

Six gave Rex a grateful smile. The younger man blushed and looked away.

The pieces fell into place for Holiday and her eyes went wide as everything clicked…

'They're flirting… Is _that_ why Six never accepted my advances? He's gay? Why didn't he just _tell_ me?'

Her expression soured and she slammed the door as she left. Everyone jumped.

"What do you reckon _that_ was all about?" Callan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't like bananas?" Cesar suggested.

"I think it's a little more than that…"

He shrugged, "I don't know women."

"Not like I'm an expert either…" Callan said as he slung an arm around the back of Cesar's chair.

Rex observed this with a raised eyebrow, 'Well the explains why his lab is sometimes locked…'

He looked to Six as the older man finally got the chance to enjoy his own desert. Rex watched as he took a bite and sighed. Rex imagined him closing his eyes in bliss. Not that he could tell with these dark emerald sunglasses of his... Watching Six sent chills down his spine…

Spirit stared up at the two most important people in her life, happy that they were enjoying their bananas so much.

"Mija. Tonight's a clear night. How about we break out the telescope and I introduce you to some astronomy?" Cesar asked.

Spirit tilted her head to the side.

"Astronomy is the study of the universe. All the stars, moons, planets, galaxies…"

Spirit smiled and nodded, it definitely sounded like something she wanted to learn about!

Rex grinned, "Cool. I'm going to head over to Noah's and play some video games."

Six sighed as Callan, Cesar, and Spirit went to the elder Salazar brother's lab. He saw a couple of rather _familiar_ gestures between the two men. Six raised an eyebrow to that and went to go see Doc Holiday about her earlier outburst.

A microscope went hurtling towards his head. He barely dodged as the angry doctor glared down her nose at him.

"What was that about?" Six asked rather calmly.

"You're gay. You're gay and you never told me!"

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, 'Well that would a explain a few things…'

"_How_ could you never tell me?" Holiday demanded.

"I didn't know."

"_How_ can you not know?"

Six sighed, "I just _didn't_, alright?"

"No! It's not alright! I like you. I've liked you ever since I found out you weren't a heartless moron like those other mercenaries! I damn near fell in _love_ with you when you brought Rex home and began to act like the father he needed. Now you're flirting with him! He's almost half your age!"

"I was _not_ flirting!" Six snapped, finally losing his temper.

"You _were_ so!"

"In what way was I flirting?"

"You ate his ice cream offering. You _smiled_! Since when do you even smile?"

Six was quiet for a second, "Did you ever stop to think that this might be a good thing?"

"No! It's a _terrible_ thing! What do you think is going to happen when you're an old man who can't please him anymore? Or what would happen to him if you suddenly wanted someone closer to your age like Callan or Cesar?"

Six remained quiet; a thoughtful and rather concerned look crossed his face.

'What _would_ happen?'

He sighed, "Regardless of what would or would not happen you crossed a line. This is between Rex and myself. _Not_ you."

Holiday sighed, "That's it Six. Close me out just like you do everyone else who gets too close. Everyone except your teenaged love interest and that _damn_ girl!"

Six frowned at that. Holiday's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock at what she had just said. Six quickly left before he could say or do something that he might regret.

Six lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering just when his life became like one of those God-awful soap operas Rex loved so much…

Holiday let out an aggravated sigh and sat down. She went through the mind-numbing task of filling out supply requisitions to try to get her mind off of things… The most expensive item on the list was the microscope she flung at Six.

Holiday winced at her irrational action… It certainly wasn't one of her finest moments…

Rex returned later that night. He stopped off at Taco Noche where he met up with Bobo. The two had a good old-fashioned pig out before going home. Needless to say Rex was very fortunate that his job kept him running around like a lunatic or his midnight cravings might actually start to add to his waistline.

Bobo went to bed. He had eaten fifteen bean burritos! Rex was in no hurry to get to bed…

He checked on Spirit mostly because it was something to do… He found her snuggled up to that green stuffed bunny. "Six Bunny" was what she named it. This time she also had a red teddy bear in her arms. Rex vaguely wondered where she got that and whom she named it after…

He heard a real bluesy tune coming from Six's room. Rex knocked.

"Come in."

Rex entered and found Six still sitting at his piano. He sat down next to him on the piano bench and began to play chopsticks, which was the only thing he knew. Six gave him an amused smirk and brushed his hand away so he could continue playing.

"Something's wrong," Rex stated.

The older man raised an eyebrow and wondered how it was that Rex came to read him so well.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Kinda. You're easier to read these days."

Six frowned.

Rex panicked a bit, "D-Don't worry. You still have that man of mystery thing going on!"

The older man mentally rolled his eyes. An awkward silence ensued.

"So you going to tell me why you're playing the blues and Holiday is pacing in her lab?"

"No."

"Does it have to do with the fact that she has the hots for you?"

"You _knew_?" The older man exclaimed, hitting a sour note.

"Rex fidgeted, "Well… Actually… I'm pretty sure all of Providence knew…"

Six sighed and stopped playing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm so dense."

Rex smiled, "No you're intricate, so much that you get lost in yourself."

Six chuckled bitterly.

"You aren't into her… Are you?" Rex asked hopefully.

"No. I didn't really pick up on her interest in me because I only see her as a friend."

"Looks like you could use some time to figure things out… I could take Spirit after her lessons tomorrow. We'll hang out and get some ice cream. I'll see how her math is going. What do you say?"

Six sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it disheveled and sexy. "I think it's about time that I actually think instead of trying to put things out of my mind. Thanks."

"Nah. Don't worry about it."

Six smirked, "You're a good man Rex."

Rex blushed, "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence before Rex stood, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Try not to get too loud, you don't want to wake Spirit."

Six nodded, "Night."

"Night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: I want this closer to "Realistic" so Rex isn't as uber powered and uninjurable as he is on the show. Also, Six will eventually become somewhat OOC but this is my vision of who he is without his stony stoic mask.**

Rex picked Spirit up from Kenwyn. She was dressed up in a violet tutu that looked like tulip petals, a dark blue body suit, and black pointe shoes. Rex grinned as she ran to him surprisingly well on those uncomfortable shoes. He picked her up and swung her.

"So cute mija!"

Kenwyn rolled her eyes, "You keep calling her cute it will go to her head."

"Nah. She's a good girl."

"You know… You've _really_ changed."

"Yea?"

"Yeah. It's actually kind of nice to see you so calm. Normally your all pumped up and insane."

Rex shrugged, "You can't be like that around Spirit. Freaks her out. Besides. If I made her _too_ hyper and crazy Six would kill me."

Kenwyn smirked, "_Yea_ he would."

She picked up her stuff, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya. Thanks!"

Spirit wriggled out of his gasp and ran to the older girl. She gave her a hug and a sweet smile. Kenwyn hugged her back with a stiff smile and went on her way.

"Ice cream?" Rex suggested.

Spirit nodded. Ice cream was the first food she ate when her stomach was no longer as sensitive... It was easily her favorite!

Rex picked up Spirit and brought out his boogie pack and took off for the Cold Stone Creamery nearby. They landed in front of the store and were about to go inside when Spirit stopped short. She tilted her head to the side for a second. Rex looked down at her.

"What's wrong mija?"

Spirit let go of his hand and wondered into the dark alley.

Rex quickly followed, "You shouldn't do things like this on your own…"

Spirit nodded and searched for the source of the meowing. There, curled up in the corner was a tiny black kitten. He was shivering. Spirit picked him up and held him close to her chest. She looked up at Rex with puppy eyes.

Rex smiled, "It's fine with me if you want to keep him but you should really ask your daddy. Lets go to the humane society and get him checked out then we can just pick up ice cream and a couple of other things on the way home, kay?"

Spirit smiled and nodded.

The kitten was four weeks old and perfectly healthy. The doctor told them that it was likely rejected for being the runt of the litter. He was given his shots and released into the care of Spirit and Rex. They went to a supermarket next to get the recommended cat food, toys, kitty litter, etc…

As usual Six was waiting outside for them. He frowned when Spirit didn't run to him like she usually did. Something was up… His little girl calmly walked up to him and held up a tiny black kitten with bright gold eyes. She gave him those dreaded puppy eyes. Spirit rarely asked for anything, but when she did she would turn on the cute and make it impossible to say no.

The kitten stared up at him with its sweet face as well. It batted at his tie. Six sighed… He was doomed.

"You're taking care of it," Six said.

Her eyes lit up and she carefully hugged him.

Rex unloaded the rest of the stuff with a smirk, "Softy."

Six blushed faintly and smirked back, "Just don't tell anyone."

Spirit saw Callan when she walked inside. She tugged on his hand and showed him the new kitten.

"Six is actually letting you keep him?" Callan asked with a grin.

Spirit nodded.

"What's his name?"

Spirit handed the kitten to the Texan and signed, _"Magic Fluffball."_

Callan laughed, "That's quite a name! It suits him though."

Spirit beamed up at Callan. He was one of her favorite teachers because he was so funny and he made history interesting. Instead of learning it strictly from a textbook's point of view Spirit learned it in story form. He even did sound effects!

Callan handed the kitten back to her and messed up her hair. Six didn't know whether to be amused or mortified. If the cat were to ever wonder off he'd have to call for it…

He watched as Spirit fawned over the little guy with a smile. Rex grinned.

"You get time to figure things out?" He asked.

Six sighed, "Not really…"

Rex smiled, "I'm sure you'll figure it out… Spirit will be pretty busy with Magic Fluffball so you'll have more time on your hands."

Six frowned.

Rex grinned, "What? Don't tell me you're getting jealous of a kitten…"

Six glared, "Don't be ridiculous…"

"Riiiiiiight… Come on mija. Lets go."

Spirit handed the kitten to Rex and signed, _"Don't worry daddy. I still love you more."_

Rex laughed, earning him an annoyed meow from the kitten and a glare from Six.

The older man's heart melted, it was the first time she had ever called him daddy let alone said that she loved him…

He gave her a gentle smile, "Good to know. I love you too."

Spirit's eyes went wide, as though she was trying to mesmerize this moment and commit it to memory forever. Six chuckled at her adorable owl-like expression and smoothed out her tangled curls. They were getting kind of long…

"You want another haircut baby?"

Spirit nodded.

"Okay. How about Saturday?"

Spirit nodded again.

Rex raised an eyebrow, handing the kitten to her, "You trust your daddy to cut your hair?"

Spirit nodded again before running off with her kitten in hand.

The younger man smirked at Six, "I better go help her."

Six sighed as he watched the younger man chase after his daughter. He went back outside for some fresh air and wondered…

'Why did he give his misplaced affections to _me_?'

Six didn't have time to dwell on that as the alarm went off. He rushed off to his jump jet.

Rex quickly joined him as White came on. They took off, listening to White yammer on about what was happening in the city.

"The bug jar has been breached," White stated simply.

"By Breach?" Six asked.

"Yes. Some of the EVOs have escaped already."

White brought up a video, showing Van Kleiss and No Face running around wreaking havoc. No Face and his EVOs were just causing chaos in general while Van Kleiss was creating more. Breach's portal appeared and she stepped though with Spirit wrapped in her arms. Spirit struggled violently and bit Breach as hard as she could on the arm. She made a run for it when the girl let go, only to be captured by Biowulf who had his claw around her neck. He lifted her up and Spirit struggled to pry herself free.

Rex watched as Six's face went from stony to positively murderous. The older man sped up and landed the jump jet rather roughly. He ran out with only one katana at the ready. Rex never saw him look so pissed…

Six threw his one katana at Biowulf's wrist, successfully severing the lanky appendage. While the Evo was crying out in pain, Six ran towards Biowulf, dove, caught his little girl, and pulled his katana from the ground. Van Kleiss went to infect Six, but enraged agent batted the mechanical hand away. He pried the fiend's severed hand from his daughter's neck and tossed it aside.

The grunts closed in on Biowulf as he clutched his bloody stump and snarled. Biowulf knew that he didn't stand a chance. He was severely injured and outnumbered. He had no choice but to surrender for now.

Rex's jaw dropped, 'That's _so_ hot…'

Spirit was clinging to the agent and coughing violently. Her lips were blue and her face pale. Her eyes went wide with fear as she saw all the chaos and destruction going on around her. She began to cry on her Daddy's shoulder.

Rex was about to dive right into the fray when he heard a familiar sound… He glanced over at Six who handed his daughter over to a grunt. Rex frowned, deciding that protecting his family was so much more important than seeing _her_ again.

"Take her. I _swear_ if anything happens to her if will hunt you down and kill you! Is that clear?" Six said, glaring at the grunt.

Rex swore that if the grunt's face were visible he would be pale. He saw that the poor man was shaking…

While the grunt ran off with the girl in his arms, Six began beat the ever-loving hell out of Breach for taking his baby girl. The poor girl was rendered unconscious and bloody by the time he was finished with her.

The grunts opened fire on the EVOs. Rex was surprised to see his brother there with that strange amplified tuning fork he had used to break into Providence. The EVOs didn't seem to care for it much, but somehow the grunts were okay.

Rex frowned, 'I must have zoned out on that part of the meeting…'

He ran over and began to quickly cure the fallen or distracted EVOs.

"Rex!" He heard Six bark.

Rex ran over to where No Face was and began to struggle to fight him and Van Kleiss. The smaller EVOs were a distraction… It was those two who were causing the most damage. Rex felt like smacking himself for being so dense.

Six joined his katanas together, creating a powerful magnet that gathered up a ton of debris that covered the ground. Sklamander let lose an attack that Six quickly dodged before slamming the oversized lizard with pipes and a parts of a ripped up car. Skalamander was down for the count as the grunts flung an electric net over him.

Six raised an eyebrow at a partially deconstructed truck he was standing next to. Its engine was stripped, rendering the truck useless to its owner… He was just barely able to lift it with his katanas.

"Rex!" Six barked out as he sent it flying into No Face.

Rex's eyes went wide and he ducked just in time, "I didn't know you could do _that_!"

Six smirked, "Neither did I."

Rex brought out his slam cannon and began to throw sidewalk, asphalt, and whatever else he could at No Face. Six began fighting Van Kleiss, which was never an easy feat considering how much stronger the EVO was compared to him. This time, however, Six had anger on his side.

As calm as he was talking to Rex just now, he was still furious at this evil bastard for taking his daughter. What ensued was truly an epic battle of EVO strength verses skill and raw hatred.

Van Kleiss' hand shot out, whipping around behind Six. It was about to crash into the agent's back… Six anticipated this and maneuvered his body in such away that the hand hit his katana instead. Vanny's hand slammed into the ice cold steel so hard that his palm hit the hand guard. The older man retracted his shiny brass hand with a pained hiss.

Six leg-swept Van Kleiss and stabbed him in both shoulders when the older man was flat on his back.

Rex watch in horror as Six twisted both blades, causing the EVO howl as white hot pain shot through his shoulders.

"_Never_ go after my family again. Rex and Spirit especially." Six stated in a dark menacing voice.

Six leaned over him and slammed his fist into the man's face, knocking him out and shattering his jaw. He ripped his katanas from his unconscious body and stalked off to fight more EVOs, leaving a trail of dripping blood in his wake.

Rex stared at him in shock and wondered if this was the Six who once wanted to be the number one most dangerous man on the earth…

He kept a close eye on Six as the older man fought. He seemed almost normal again.

The fight finally died down. Rex watched as Six ran to his daughter and snatched her away from the poor terrified grunt. The grunt turned babysitter was rather amazed that Six was still standing. The man was bruised and battered but otherwise fine. He just looked so exhausted…

Spirit gave her father a shaky smile. While she hadn't actually seen the fight she heard the noises and in some ways that was far scarier than actually seeing it happen. She placed her hand on his cheek and healed his badly bruise ribs. Six buried his face in her neck and sighed.

Rex heard Circe's siren call again. He ignored it once more in favor of being with Six instead. Rex placed his hand on the older man's shoulder, causing him to tense. Six glanced back and gave Rex firm nod. He sighed. Six was just fine.

"I have to go check on something," Rex said as he ran towards the building her heard Circe's call coming from.

He ran up the stairs, leaping over the ones that were missing and nearly falling though a couple of times.

Circe stood there before him. Once upon a time he would've thought her a vision of loveliness. Now… All he wanted to do was run back down to Six.

"_Took_ you long enough," Circe said.

Rex frowned, "I was busy. I didn't exactly see _you_ helping…"

Circe sighed. She didn't exactly have anything to say to that.

"What do you want?" Rex asked with a sigh.

"Just to talk... It's been a while…"

"You find my friends?"

"Yeah. Sqywdd's great. So are Tuck and Cricket. They all say "Hi"."

"So why are you here and not there? Are you guys having problems with Quarry again?"

"No! Look… I just wanted to see how you were doing. Sqywdd said I shouldn't waste my time because you're all nice and cozy with your EVO stomping job at Providence."

"Sounds like Sqywdd is jealous…"

"Err…" Circe looked away blushing.

Rex snorted, "Thought as much."

"What are you so mad over? It's not like we ever dated!"

"Rex!" Six called out.

He approached with Spirit still in his arms.

Rex ran over, "What's wrong? You guys okay?"

"Spirit wanted to make sure you were alright."

"_Really_?" Rex asked, as Spirit was fast asleep.

Six blushed ever so slightly. Rex smirked. Circe stood there dumbly, putting two and two together.

Six frowned and nodded in Circe's direction, "What's all this?"

Rex shrugged, "Nothing. What are we doing with No Face and the Pack?"

"Sent them off to the bug jar. As for Breach… We've devised a better way of containing her this time."

"Good to know. I'm done here. Lets go."

Six raised an eyebrow as he followed the younger man out of the dilapidated building. Circe stood there in shock, wondering how she was going to break it to Cricket that her crush was gay…

After all… It was for Cricket that she went to check up on Rex in the first place… She never really felt a connection to Rex. Sure, he was a nice guy and he helped her out a lot but she just didn't like him like that. Sqywdd however… Circe blushed and walked away.

Rex and Six boarded the jump jet and headed for home. Spirit was sound asleep on Rex's lap while Six drove.

"You okay?"

Six frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You kind of freaked out back there. I thought we were going to lose you."

Six nodded, "I'm fine."

"Don't worry. He's not going to take her away."

"He's after you too you know…"

"He'll have an even harder time taking me away."

Six nodded.

Rex put Spirit to bed. There was that damn red bear again. He made a mental note to ask her its name. Magic Fluffball was curled up in one of her pink bunny slippers. He looked up and meowed. Rex shushed him and snuck back out. Unfortunately, he failed to notice the kitten follow him out…

Rex went to his room down the hall and took a quick shower before gracelessly flopping into bed.

Six took a shower right away, groaning as the hot water beat down on his sore muscles. He was only thirty and he already wanted to retire after tonight's fight… There was a noise outside his door. Six frowned and put on his pajama bottoms. He opened the door and looked around. There was nothing there. Six shrugged and closed the doors before he exhaustedly climbed into bed.

Six sighed as he heard jingling. He knew that sound all too well… It was the bell on Magic Fluffball's collar. He had been listening to it from the Spirit's room for the past couple of hours… Magic Fluffball seemed to think that it was a plaything.

Apparently the kitten had decided that with all the stuffed animals on Spirit's bed there was no room for him so he wanted to sleep elsewhere. Elsewhere being here… At least that's what Six's sleep addled brain came up with. It was 3: 00 AM after all…

Six felt the blankets pull slightly as the kitten climbed up them. He felt tiny paws climb up his body before coming nose to nose with the little black ball of purring fluff. Magic Fluffball licked his nose and made himself at home on Six's throat.

'Damn cat…'

Six was only half asleep this time when Spirit snuck into bed with him. He was usually a fairly heavy sleeper but the cat kept purring right next to his ear… His little girl snuggled up to him. Today's run in with Van Kleiss was a frightening ordeal for her…

Six glanced down at her and saw Spirit staring up at him with tearful eyes. He shifted and snaked his arm around her. She settled in, snuggling up to him for warmth and protection.

Six sighed. In so many ways his daughter was wise beyond her years. She took her schooling very seriously, always studying or practicing. She did well on her tests. Spirit was always up for learning new things. But emotionally she was tiny and fragile like the little kitten she had brought home.

It really broke his heart…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: I want this closer to "Realistic" so Rex isn't as uber powered and uninjurable as he is on the show. Also, Six will eventually become somewhat OOC but this is my vision of who he is without his stony stoic mask.**

Christmas was coming up and Rex kept wracking his brains, trying to figure out what to get Six. The adoption papers were a no-brainer. Spirit had officially belonged to Six for the past couple of weeks. As it turns out red bear he had been obsessing over for the past month actually _did_ have a name… "Rex Bear".

Apparently Six bought it for her while he was out getting paint supplies. Rex smiled, the little girl thought the world of _both_ of them… It was a bit of a relief really… It was helping him to get closer to Six. Not that that was the only reason he was happy that she liked him so much…

Speaking of Six… The older man had been spending a lot of time by himself lately. Rex caught him meditating on his bed the one time he went to talk to him about some damn report that he had to write up for White.

While Six often meditated to reflect on himself and find peace there were certain things that had escaped him. He was currently trying to figure out his predicament with Rex. When Rex had first kissed him he thought it was out of gratitude or he was caught up in the moment or something. When he kissed him again he figured that Rex was just experimenting.

Six had experimented in the past though he often considered it a mistake as it left him feeling more confused than anything…

He had never bothered to look past the confusion to discover whether or not he had feelings for the person. It was always the same whether he was with a man or a woman. Though Six was different in his younger years. Colder. More dangerous and willing to kill for amusement let alone money… Just about the only thing that was beneath him was rape. That was more IV's thing…

Six's eyes snapped open as the screams of the men and women filled his head. It was something that haunted him to this very day. It wasn't until IV had a child under him, a young girl, that Six intervened. That was also the night that he left the others behind…

He had joined Providence as a way for his more violent tendencies to be put to use. At least then he hopefully wouldn't have to worry about soldiers rushing off the rape EVOs as most of them were grotesque monsters. Six barely even cared what happened to his men. He _still_ didn't really care about them.

Hell, he would've killed White Knight years ago were it not for the fact that the man was almost his equal in strength and skill. As big of a prick as White was he was easily the best choice as a partner for him. Six had wondered Providence like a ghost, a shell of the man that his parents wouldn't have wanted him to become. _One_ wouldn't have wanted it either…

He would've remained that way had it not been for that fateful day, the day that he pulled a scrawny Latino boy from some rubble.

Six smirked, '_I_ may not have been the angel he was praying for but he seems to be mine…'

He stopped thinking for a second. His mind going silent briefly before fully processing that thought, 'Maybe I _do_ have feelings for him…'

Six shook his head and sighed, deciding that that was enough meditation for now. He stood and began to stretch to limber up for yoga. As he did, his thoughts on the matter rambled on.

Rex had matured considerably over the years, but what really started to attract Six to him was a combination of the boy's perseverance, surprising intellect, and his pseudo parenting abilities. Spirit seemed to be just as comfortable around Rex as she did around him. On the rare occasion when he wasn't available for one reason or another she would to go Rex for help or comfort. Rex was reliable and could actually be relatively calm at times.

Not to mention… Those damn leather pants! Six's face flushed a bit. They left _nothing_ to the imagination whatsoever.

He now knew that it wasn't a matter of attraction or an emotional connection anymore. There was so much at risk…

Six was Rex's superior… While he wouldn't mind keeping it quiet for a while he knew that that would just _kill_ Rex. Six frowned. After all it was his job at stake. He was expendable. Rex wasn't.

He took a deep, cleansing breath as he pushed certain thoughts from his head and began his yoga routine. About mid way through his routine there was a knock at his door.

Six rolled his eyes as he shifted into downward facing dog, "Come in!"

The door slid open and Rex stood there like a deer in the headlights. The sight before him made his face heat up considerably. Six's tight, muscular ass was first thing he saw upon entering. Not to mention the yoga pants, which were tout around the older man's crotch, giving Rex a lovely mental image.

Six saw the blush on Rex's face and raised an eyebrow. He had just admitted to himself that he had feelings for the boy and that was attracted to him. Now all that was left to do was to figure out how to approach it and more importantly, what this meant for their future.

He dropped into upward facing dog and blushed slightly as he heard a sharp gasp from Rex.

"Is there something you want?"

Rex's mind automatically shouted, 'YES!'

"Err… Yea. I'm going out. You know. Christmas shopping and all."

Six nodded as he stood; sweat, glistening down his broad muscular shoulders and back. Rex's mouth went dry as he stared at the object of his lust filled dreams.

Six toweled off a bit, as he turned, his strong sinewy muscles rippling under his pale skin.

He raised an eyebrow to Rex as though to say, 'You're still here?'

Rex turned and quickly left.

Six smiled to himself. He had to admit now that he knew the kind of affect he had on Rex it was rather amusing to make him blush…

Rex wandered outside and almost jumped off the platform without having his boogie pack out.

'Dammit! How can one man be so attractive?'

Rex wandered around the mall when he happened upon a shop the sold Oriental Antiques. There, in the window, was a beautiful Japanese Calligraphy set in a black lacquer box with red cherry blossoms on it. He remembered "overhearing" Six talk to Spirit about his sensei, One. It was always with a fond voice…

Apparently, Six had discovered his talent for painting by doing calligraphy with One. Without a second thought, Rex went in to buy the lovely antique set.

"Can I get this wrapped?" Rex asked.

"A present for a lady friend?" The elderly woman asked.

Rex blushed, "S-Something like that…"

He quickly left and went to the craft store, where he picked up some art supplies for Spirit, including a pallet with her name engraved on it. He got Noah a couple of new paddles and some ping-pong balls. Holiday got an antique silver locket with a picture of her sister back when she was still human.

That picture took him forever to find… He was hoping she'd be more moved than mad.

He got Cesar a new guitar to replace the one that he had given Abuela when they visited her last. Fredrico accidentally smashed her old one when he was in his werewolf EVO form… Callan got a professional grill set, which was kind of mean because he wouldn't be able to use it until spring…

Rex and Noah met up at the arcade and goofed around for the rest of the day. Though Rex's mind was on more important things…

"Dude! You totally sucked! What's going on?" Noah asked.

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind," Rex said.

"This isn't about _Circe_ is it?" The blond asked in disgust.

"No… I've moved on from her and Doc."

"Then what?"

Rex shrugged, "I just want to make sure that this Christmas is the best ever. It's Spirit's first Christmas in _five_ _years_."

"Dude. That's harsh…"

"Yea."

They went back to their Street Fighter game and left it at that. Rex felt terrible for lying to Noah but he wasn't quite ready to have his best friend find out that he's gay just yet… Noah was a good guy but he was all about the girls. So much so that Rex was afraid that he might be homophobic…

Though if it _really_ came down to it and he had to choose between Six and Noah… Six would win hands down. This simple fact was part of the reason why he _knew_ that it was love he felt for the older man and not lust.

Six had yet to even reciprocate his love and Rex was willing to give up the world for him. Such notions couldn't possibly be the product of lust… Right?

He sighed went back to his pinball machine. Noah eventually dragged him over to the DDR machine.

"Girls _love_ it if you're good at this!" Noah said.

"_Right_…" Rex said as he followed him.

'I somehow doubt this particular skill would impress Six…'

Rex sighed. He sucked it up and tried to enjoy himself. Noah was his best and only friend after all…

He was actually rather good given his skill as a soccer player. Unfortunately Noah was right… Girls gathered around them and watched as they "danced". Rex's mind wondered to a time when this would've trilled him. But now… All he wanted to do was go home and see Six.

"Rex!" Came Six's voice.

Rex jumped and managed to cover it up as a trick of some sort. The girls squealed and whispered about how cool he was. Rex rolled his eyes.

"Yea. Six?"

"We have a situation down town."

"Right. I'll be right there."

Rex stopped dancing and took off, leaving Noah in the dust. Some of the girls wandered off because they were more interested in the hot Latino than they were in the blond with the doopy hair cut.

Six was facing off against an EVO who looked as though he… she… it… was turned inside out and covered in budging muscles and tumors that dripped puss. The stoic agent stabbed one of the tumors and was drenched in the foul smelling liquid.

Rex scrunched up his nose and shivered. Six looked utterly miserable… Rex ran up and went to cure it… No such luck. The fiend waved his massive arm and slammed the boy into a wall. He winced as his collarbone was sticking out of his skin.

"Rex!" Six called out as he ran towards the fallen man.

Callan opened fire to give the green clad agent cover so he could actually _reach_ the boy without dying horribly.

He wasn't the only one running towards the injured boy… Spirit had stowed away in Six's jump jet… Six paled when he saw her. She ran over to Rex and took the man's face in her hands. Her healing aura wrapped around her fingers and spread to his battered and bruised body.

"Spirit! What are you doing here?" Six demanded.

Spirit jumped. It was the first time Six had ever used such a frightening tone towards her. She automatically started to tear up.

"_You and Rex got so hurt the last time I was scared you'd never come back,"_ Spirit signed, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Six couldn't help but to be touched by her concern, especially as she hugged him regardless of the horrid stench that was rolling off of him. He hugged her tightly as he picked her up and ran for cover in the alley.

Six put her down, "Stay here."

Rex began fire whatever he could at the EVO with his Slam Cannon while Six did the same with his combined katanas. They managed to beat it back enough so Providence could stuff it in an electric net to knock it out and haul it away. Six ran to his little girl and took her into his arms. He held her close and sighed.

"Please just stay home next time. We'll come to you if we're able to okay?"

Spirit gave him pleading eyes, _"I don't want you to ever leave."_

Six gave his baby girl a soft smile, "I'm sorry baby, but it's my job. I fight to make the world safer for humans and EVO alike. I fight to keep _you_ safe."

"Don't worry mija. I'll look after him," Rex said.

"_But who will look after you?"_

Rex smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I dunno. I guess Six will have to."

Spirit looked to Six, who nodded.

"Always."

Rex blushed when he heard the older man declare that. There was an edge to his voice that was so passionate…

"Come on. Lets go home and get you guys cleaned up. You smell horrible!" The young man said, trying to hide his blush.

Six snorted, "You don't smell much better."

Spirit hugged her father tightly and smiled. Home sounded like a very good idea. So did a bubble bath.

They hopped into Six's jump jet, which would need a good cleaning after this due to the horrid stench that quickly filled the place. Rex tried to cover his nose with his hand but found that it was simply no use. When they got home Spirit ran to her room real quick and returned with two different bottles of bubble bath…

Rex laughed and patted her on the head, "That's alright mija. I have my own."

Six raised an eyebrow and smirked at that, remembering the time the caught Rex playing with toys in the bathtub. He valiantly hid his amusement and actually accepted the bubble bath from his little girl.

"Thank you baby," Six went to his bathroom and shrugged.

'Why not…' He began to fill up the tub with hot water and foamy suds.

Six got in, hissing as the scorching hot water hit his skin. He sighed and closed his eyes before submerging himself into the water. Six pressed his ear communicator.

"I want my jump jet thoroughly scrubbed from the inside out and the clothing outside my room burned," Six ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Jingle. Jingle. Six frowned and opened his eyes.

"Meow."

He looked down and saw that scrawny kitten Spirit brought home. The kitten peered up at him and meowed. Six sighed, wanting the retched fur ball to go away and leave him to bathe in peace. Magic Fluffball began to prance around and wrestle with his bell. He quickly grew bored and began meowing at Six again and pawing at the side of the tub.

Six frowned and leaned down to pet the kitten, hoping that the water would send him running. Instead the kitten began purring and nuzzling his hand. Six raised an eyebrow and picked the kitten up. He put Magic Fluffball on the rim of the tub, almost as though he was giving the kitten a choice between jumping to the floor or jumping into the water.

Six laughed as the kitten jumped into the water and began to paddle around in circles. The kitten meowed and climbed up onto Six's chest. The stoic agent scratched his ears.

"You better respond to "Mr. F" because I'm _not_ calling you Magic Fluffball."

The kitten meowed as though he agreed.

"Good."

Six snorted in amusement as the kitten scurried back into the water. He scrubbed himself down and soaked for a good long while before finally getting out of the tub when the water was too damn cold. The bubble bath felt… Nice. Actually. He toweled off and changed into his pajama bottoms.

Six ran a hand through his lose hair and left his room for some tea. Holiday was there, getting herself some fruit salad. She looked up as he entered and blushed.

'Why is it that gay men always seem so hot?' She asked herself, 'It's just not fair…'

Holiday had never seen Six with his hair lose in all the years she had known him. He always wore it slicked back. He looked breathtaking… Rex appeared with Spirit in his arms.

"Hey," the Latino said tiredly.

Six looked up at him, his face grew slightly flushed. Rex stood before him, bare chested, as though he were proudly displaying that scar of his… The younger man was slightly leaner muscled and surprisingly furry. He had sparse hairs on his chest that led down to dark and obvious happy trail…

Rex raised an eyebrow and smirked, 'Looks like he figured a few things out…'

Six's blush darkened so much so that he had to look away.

Rex bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Spirit was beginning to fall asleep. She snuggled up to Rex and wrapped her arms around his neck. Six smiled at how close the two were.

"She wanted to say good night but you weren't there," Rex explained.

Six nodded and gave his baby girl a kiss on the cheek, placing his hand on Rex's shoulder and leaning in nice and close. Rex blushed as he felt the warmth radiating from the older man.

Six smirked. It was kind of fun being the teaser rather than the teasee. He grabbed his mug and led the way to Spirit's room.

Holiday sighed and put her head in her hands. It was still rather hard for her to accept that the man she had been in love with for years was gay…

Six sat on her bed and watched as Rex tucked her in. Sure, Spirit was a bit old for this but it seemed to help keep the nightmares at bay. Not that Six minded having her sneak into bed with him… He'd rather have her sleep soundly and nightmare free though.

Rex gave her a kiss on the forehead and smoothed out her curls. Six did the same as well, scratching Magic Fluffball's ears. They left once they were satisfied that she was sound asleep.

Rex fidgeted a bit and pressed a chaste kiss to Six's lips. Six didn't react. He wanted to but starting a relationship with Rex could mean the end of everything, his career for one. He also had to worry about what would happen should they break up. They were quite close now… He didn't want to risk losing that closeness.

Rex pulled away and gave him a hurt look, "You need more time?"

Six closed his eyes and nodded, "There is a lot at stake."

Rex nodded. Six sighed and pulled the younger man into a one-armed hug, mindful of his piping hot tea in his other hand. Rex hugged him back and sighed. He knew some of what was going through Six's mind. White would be Six's main problem, just as Noah was his.

"Goodnight Six," Rex whispered.

"Goodnight Rex."

They parted ways and went to bed. Six sat in bed, reading. He heard a distant rumble and sighed. There was a storm coming… He put his book away and tried to get to sleep before the storm started but to no avail…

Six stared up at his ceiling as another flash of lightening struck and the thunder rumbled in. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

Rex stood there soaking wet as he held the hand of an even wetter Spirit.

Six sighed and got some towels for them.

"She does this every time?" Rex asked, drying off.

Six nodded, "Every time."

"Why mija?"

"_I feel free. Hearing the thunder and seeing the lightening was all that I experienced of the outside world since the evil man sold me to the scientists,"_ Spirit signed.

Six frowned, "Wear something warm when you go out. Healer or not your lips are blue."

Spirit nodded.

He handed Magic Fluffball to her, "Get into bed and I'll tuck you in again. Take Mr. F with you."

Spirit nodded and ran out of the room.

"You answered the door awful fast," Rex pointed out.

Six frowned, "I wasn't sleeping."

"Why?"

Six sighed, "The storm reminds me of a bad time in my life."

Rex placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and nearly did a happy dance when Six blushed slightly. He sighed as his eyes wondered over Six's green pajama pants clad form. They made him look so atractivo!

"Maybe it'd help to talk about it for a change."

Six frowned, mulling it over in his head, "…Fine. I'll be right back."

He left to tuck his little girl in for the night once again and this time he made sure that the door was closed so Mr. F wouldn't sneak into his bed again. Six returned to his room and sat down on his bed.

"Since you'll annoy me incessantly until I tell you… I was born in Louisiana. My father was a craftsman. My mother was a piano teacher. I was ten when they brought home Lily, my new baby sister. She kept me up at all hours of the night but I was still so proud to be a big brother…"

Rex smiled. He could just picture mini Six looking after his baby sister and making all sorts of promises to protect her and always love her…

"One night I simply couldn't take the lack of sleep anymore so my parents let me sleep over at a friend's house. A rarity occurred that night… A fire tornado tore through our neighborhood. The sky was heavy with thunder and lightening. Jack and I stayed up to watch."

Rex started to fidget. As awesome as this part sounded it didn't explain why Six hated thunderstorms. Now that he thought of it… Six wasn't too fond of fire either…

"Jack's mother woke me the next day… My parents and my baby sister had slept right through the storm, likely form exhaustion. The house caught on fire…"

Six ended it there. Rex filled in the rest. His eyes widened. He moved from his seat at Six's desk to sit beside the man on the bed. Rex wordlessly pulled him into a tight embrace. Six stiffened but didn't fight him.

"There's more to this…" Rex stated calmly.

Six frowned, "I was bounced from foster home to foster home for the next five years. The last one I was in was with an older couple. The woman was wonderful. She was kind and an amazing cook. I learned a lot from her. Her husband was a real bastard. I ran away. I was on the streets for a couple of months before meeting One."

"You don't have an accent," Rex pointed out desperate to change the subject.

Six shrugged, "Grew out of it. Je parle encore couramment le français."

Rex's eyes went wide. Never mind Six's surprisingly sexy laugh… His French speaking ability was _way_ hotter.

"Dios mío que estaba muy atractivo!"

Six coughed and looked away blushing, making up some lame excuse about not being used to talking so much.

It was times like these, when Six was blushing and uncomfortable, that Rex found hope…

**Note: I won't be translating the Spanish and French. I began writing this story MONTHS ago and I kind of forget what the sentences mean. XD So sorry…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: I want this closer to "Realistic" so Rex isn't as uber powered and uninjurable as he is on the show. Also, Six will eventually become somewhat OOC but this is my vision of who he is without his stony stoic mask.**

It was Christmas Eve and all was well so far. Rex was on edge. He _knew_ that some thing bad was going to happen. He just _knew_ it. Six was even _more_ on edge. He hadn't let Spirit out of his sight all day. She didn't seem to mind in the least. Spirit was far too excited to be celebrating what was essentially her first Christmas!

Spirit was helping Six and Rex make Christmas dinner when the alarm went off… Breach, who had been confined to for weeks, had broken free. Six was furious. Apparently Breach managed to bribe a grunt into freeing her just as Hunter Cain had. The only difference is while the grunt that freed Hunter Cain left Providence got to join him the grunt that freed Breach was found mutilated in her cell.

'Bastard deserved it,' Six thought ruefully.

Dinner was quite a spread. Callan made the ham though. It was smoked and honey glazed. Six took care of everything else with the help of Rex who was more interested in spending time with him than he was in learning how to cook. Spirit helped out as well. She took care of cutting up the fruits and vegetables and measured most of the ingredients.

This dinner was very southern. Crawfish, blackened catfish, dirty rice, gumbo, pecan pie, jasmine crème brulee, etc.

The jasmine crème brulee was made especially for Spirit as she developed an affinity towards the soft soothing sensual scent that the flower had to offer. Rex was the one who requested the blackened catfish. He fell in love with it the first time Six made it a couple of weeks ago.

Six chuckled as Rex stole a piece of catfish.

The younger man's eyes began to water, "Oh! Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!"

He quickly finished chewing and swallowed. Rex playfully glared at the amused look on Six's face. He kissed the stoic agent on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Six blushed faintly and nodded.

Spirit looked up at them and tilted her head to the side. She smiled much to their relief.

'That's one hurtle down,' Six thought.

He had been worried as to Spirit's reaction to a possible relationship between him and Rex. Though he should've known better. She loved the young man dearly. The two were very close…

Everyone sat down for a Southern-Creole Christmas feast. Once upon a time it was pretty rare to see everyone in the same room let alone eating together as a family. Rex was pretty glad that changed. He could tell that Six secretly was as well…

Spirit gave the crawfish an odd look. She had no idea how to eat these things. Six smirked and showed her how to eat them. She made a face at the strange sucking sounds. Rex stared at Six as he ate the tasty bit of seafood. His soft lips wrapped around the thick red shell. Six gave him a sideways glance and that mind numbingly sexy smirk of his. Rex blushed darkly and stared at his plate, pushing his food around before he was finally able to take a bite.

Six looked away, trying desperately not to laugh.

"So what are you hoping for little lady?" Callan asked Spirit.

Spirit grinned and sighed, _"I already have what I want. I have a family."_

"Awwww! Mija!" Rex said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Spirit blushed and hugged Rex. Six smoothed out the little girl's tangled curls and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Holiday frowned from across the table. While the feelings between the two men may or may not have originally been there, Spirit seemed to be the catalyst that truly started it all… Not that she blamed the little girl… That would've been irrational and completely unfair.

Holiday looked to Six and sighed heavily. While she had eventually accepted that he was gay she couldn't seem to let go… She had been in love with him for so long… It was three years now since she admitted to herself that she felt more than friendly feelings towards the stoic man.

Sure, he had never responded to her flirtations but Six was an unnaturally cold person to begin with. She would've never had guessed that he was actually very warm deep down inside, let alone being gay and fond of children. The thing is… While that wasn't the Six she fell in love with… It was what made her love him all the more…

Holiday sighed and pushed her food around with her fork.

Spirit noticed the sad look on the scary lady's face. She didn't seem so scary anymore. When Spirit was little she saw the scientists as terrifyingly cruel gods that controlled her very existence. Maybe not all of them were like that… Cesar certainly wasn't. Cesar was warm and funny! Maybe Holiday was just as warm… She gave Holiday a shy smile.

Holiday glanced up and gave her an odd look. She offered the little girl a weak smile of her own before going back to her food.

The kitchen was soon filled with the strange symphony of crawfish sucking as the Latinos and the Southerners dug in.

Holiday frowned at the strange and rather unappetizing noises going on around her.

Spirit made a face and chuckled silently when she heard the yucky sucking sounds all around her. The adults looked so funny! She glanced over at Rex who saw her smiling. He went cross-eyed as he sucked on a crawfish. Spirit laughed harder at the expression on his face.

"I always knew Rex would make a good clown…" Cesar said with a grin.

Callan chuckled, "Must get it from you, monkey…"

Cesar blushed and glared, "Watch it cowboy…"

Holiday's eyes widened when she heard the banter between Cesar and Callan…

'Is _everyone_ gay?'

She sighed. Holiday had always prided herself on be perceptive… She wondered how she could've missed the goings on between her co-workers and eventually decided that she needed to get out of the lab more often…

Six gave Rex an amused smirk, causing the younger man to blush furiously. This only made Spirit laugh so hard that she slid off her chair and ended up on the floor.

Rex nearly jumped when he heard Six laugh at their antics. The stoic agent helped his little girl up.

Spirit sat down and wiped the jovial tears from her eyes as she tried to settle down enough to finish eating.

It was dessert time! Spirit grinned when she broke the shell of her jasmine crème brulee. Six watched from the corner of his eye as she took her first bite… He smiled, as her eyes widened in a combination of shock and pleasure.

It tasted just like how her favorite flower smelled! It was wonderful…

Rex grinned, "That looks good mija. Can I have a bite?"

Spirit gave him a nice big spoonful. Rex took a bite and his eyes rolled to the back of his head…

"Dios Mio! Esto es delicioso!"

Six smirked with a slight blush on his cheeks. Spirit giggled at her daddy's reaction and gave him some of her dessert. He chuckled and ate the lovely sweet treat.

Rex sighed, 'I definitely have to get him to marry me…'

Bobo waved his hand in front of Rex's face, "Yo kid! Pass the pie!"

Rex jumped, "Huh?"

"The pie!"

"Oh. Sorry…"

Six let out a small chuckle at Rex's delayed reaction. Rex blushed.

"You okay mijo? You've been acting spacey," Cesar asked.

"I'm fine!" Rex declared anxiously.

Bobo gave him a suspicious look, "You've been actin' awfully twitchy kid. You _and_ green bean."

"W-We're fine! I-I mean… I'm fine! I swear!" Rex stuttered.

Six glared at Bobo, "Don't make me lock you in a cage."

Spirit tilted her head to the side, wondering what it meant to "act spacey". Daddy and Rex didn't _look_ like little gray aliens…

Six turned his attention to her and smiled, "Come on baby. Go get ready for bed and I'll read you an old Christmas classic, "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens."

Spirit nodded and grabbed Rex's hand, tugging him along. She knew that he'd like a good bedtime story too. Rex laughed and followed.

"I guess it's up to you guys to clean up," he said with a grin before leaving.

Cesar frowned, "Remind me to cook more often…"

Callan smirked, "Well you could've helped me…"

"Sorry. I made a breakthrough studying Rex's Omega Nanite."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the grunts to do it. Lets go make some Christmas cheer of our own…"

Cesar blushed and followed his blond lover.

Six raised an eyebrow to that, wondering what Cesar would think of Rex and him being together. He clearly wouldn't mind that his little brother was gay seeing as how the was with Callan… Six got up and nodded to Holiday and Bobo as he walked out. He went straight for his room to get changed.

After all that cooking tonight was definitely going to be an early night for the three of them. He had caught Rex trying to stifle a yawn here and there while Spirit looked as though she was going to fall asleep in her crème brulee. It was amazing how she could go from giggling her little butt off to just about falling asleep…

Six got his book and made his way over to Spirit's room when he overheard Rex telling her a story of sorts.

"You know what I love most about your daddy?" Rex asked.

Spirit tilted her head to the side.

"His patience and his incredible ability to forgive. I once took all of his tea and dumped it off of the ship while we were over the sea. I was reenacting the Boston Tea Party. You _know_ how much your daddy _loves_ his tea… Well he found out and I ended up doing _three_ six-hour training shifts a day for the next two weeks."

Spirit's jaw dropped.

Rex chuckled, "I would pass out in the dojo every night and yet everyday I would wake up in my own bed. Well one day I played possum and found that it was your daddy who took me to bed, took my shoes off, and tucked me in. Heck, he even gave me an affectionate pat on the head even though I was such a pain in the butt."

Spirit grinned. Yup! That sounded like her daddy alright!

"It was then that I decided that even though he was strict and seemed mean at times I wanted to be just like him. But I can't. I can only be me, but thankfully your daddy seems to be fine with that."

It was then that Spirit signed something that left Rex blushing and speechless. Six choose that time to knock on her door and enter. He raised an eyebrow, as Rex's blush grew even darker.

"Did I miss something?" Six asked as he sat next to Spirit on the bed.

"_I was just telling Rex how much you must love him to put up with his pranks and his face got all red. Is he working on a new power? He did this before on your birthday and at dinner,"_ Spirit signed.

Six blushed and let out an amused chuckle, "No. I'm pretty certain it's not a new power."

The grin on the normally stoic agent's face grew as the younger man sent a glare his way. They settled in and Six began reading to _both_ of them. By the end of the story Spirit was fast asleep between her two most favorite people in the world with Magic Fluffball curled up on a large teddy bear that lay in the corner of her room.

The two men managed to slip out of her room quietly without waking her. Six and Rex looked at each other awkwardly as they stood in front of her closed door. The older man leaned down and pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead.

"Night," he muttered.

Rex blushed and smirked, "Night Six."

Six stared up at his ceiling for a while, letting his mind wonder… There were several questions that were bouncing around in his head.

'What do I _really_ feel for Rex? What does _he_ really feel for me? Why is Van Kleiss so interested in turning me into an EVO? Is he interested in Spirit as well? What would a man like _that_ want with a healer when he's already damn near impossible to kill?'

Six sighed and tried to force those unpleasant thoughts from his mind. He concentrated on his beloved daughter instead… In a way he was glad that he could be apart of her first everything… The excitement and pure joy that lit up her eyes at the mere mention of Christmas was just so precious… They hadn't even gotten to the presents part yet and she was acting as though she had already opened them and loved everything she received. It was so cute…

Christmas was his favorite time of the year as a child. He hadn't actually _celebrated_ it in twenty years. He had no reason to after his parents and his little sister died… It just wasn't the same without an actual family. It was heard enough still celebrating Christmas when his grandmother died…

Six sighed. He used to love it when his grandmother would come over and read "A Christmas Carol" before bed. When she died he would read it quietly to himself in his room. She was his most favorite person in the world and if grandma wasn't around to read to him then he didn't want anyone else to either. Six chuckled to himself quietly at how stubborn he was as a kid.

He yawned and finally allowed sleep to claim him …

A red portal opened over Six's bed and a long brass arm snaked down, hitting the agent on his bare chest. The hand quickly retracted as Six began to gasp in pain. His eyes flew open.

Six screamed as his skin split open and bled, only to reform as green scales. His bones broke and rearranged themselves, making his torso considerably longer. His fingernails and toenails grew shaper and longer, causing his hands and feet to bleed.

He screamed in pain, his cries growing more and more animalistic. They soon began to sound like the roars of something large and otherworldly...

Spirit leaped from her bed and ran out into the hall. There were tears running down her cheeks as she banged on the door. She was terrified that something bad was happening to her daddy. Rex exited his room and ran to the door.

He banged on the door frantically, "Six? Six! What's going on?"

Six grabbed his head as antler like horns began to sprout out of it. His hair grew down his back and to his tail… His eyes burned as the pupils elongated and became reptilian in nature. He began choking on his own blood from the internal injuries that his transformation was putting him through. His gums split as his teeth grew considerably larger. He ran his snake like tongue over them and noticed how pointed and sharp they had become.

Rex placed his hand on the door and forced it to open with his powers. Spirit ran inside before he could grab her. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a massive green Japanese dragon with tan antlers, and black fur down his back. He was coiled up around the room several times and looked utterly miserable.

Spirit stared up at the dragon and the dragon peered down at her. He snorted and smoke billowed from his nose. She placed her hand on his nose and grew rather weak and dizzy as she healed the internal bleeding he was suffering so greatly from. Rex went to snatch her away but she shrugged him off as best she could.

"_Daddy?"_ Spirit signed.

Rex's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly felt very dense. Of _course_ it was Six! Why else would the EVO be here, in his room?

'But why doesn't he attack us? Does he recognize us?'

It was then that Rex looked around the room in horror and saw all the blood that was splattered about. There were bits so skin, hair, and shards of bone… His heart clenched when he realized how much pain Six must have been in.

'Oh Six…'

The dragon let out a grunt and gently nudged the little girl away. Or tried to anyway. She hugged his nose and began sobbing. Six let out a low whining growl to try to calm her.

Rex was about to cure him when a couple grunts appeared and opened fire. Six nudged his daughter and Rex to the side and flew out over the grunts' heads. He flew past Bobo who was heading to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"Woah! That's one big green bean!" Bobo said as he stared after the dragon.

He sat there and debated whether or not he should stick around and help... Bobo eventually shrugged, figuring that the grunts had everything taken care of. He made his way to the kitchen.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? That's Six!" Rex screamed.

"We're detaining an EVO," A brainless sounding grunt replied.

"He was calm! You didn't have to shoot at him!"

"What's going on?" White demanded from a screen on the wall.

"Van Kleiss got to Six and these goons shot at him!"

"Is he curable?" White demanded.

"Yes!"

"Then get your worthless EVO ass to the dojo!"

Rex picked up Spirit and nearly barreled into Callan and Cesar, "Take her I have to cure Six!"

Spirit looked up at Cesar and Callan with tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry little lady. Rex loves your daddy very much. He'll get him all fixed up. Just you watch," Callan said.

It was then that everything clicked for Cesar…

"What? He's too old for him! He's older than _I_ am! Rex!" Cesar was about to chase after him.

Callan grabbed his arm, "Don't. Leave them alone. You can talk about it another time."

Cesar glared at him. Spirit reached out to the elder Salazar with a pleading look.

"Sides, Spirit needs her uncle."

Cesar frowned but relented nonetheless. He took Spirit from Callan and hugged her.

"He'll be fine mija."

Six flew just over an exhausted Dr. Holiday's head, seeing the massive creature certainly perked her up. He curled up in the dojo, away from everyone where he could do no harm. Six was rather pleasantly surprised that he had such good control over the situation. He was relieved as well…

His daughter apparently thought he was some sort of new pet… Six snorted and ended up breathing fire through his nose. It startled him to say the least. Fire was on his list of least favorite things…

'What the hell is going on here?' Holiday thought.

Rex came running down the hall at top speed and nearly collided with the poor woman.

"Get the safety!" He cried out as he entered the dojo.

Holiday ran to her lab and prayed that the reinforced doors would hold. She wasn't a field agent even though she sometimes joined Six and Rex…

Her eyes widened, 'Was that Six?'

Rex ran into the dojo. It was on fire! Six was in the middle of it all, looking rather at home and bewildered at the same time…

The younger man shielded his face as he ran through the flames.

"Six…"

The dragon coiled up and was about to spring forward, likely to leave again but Rex intercepted him before he could and began to cure him. The blue circuits covered the dragon's serpentine like body and worked their magic, as Six's form progressively grew smaller and more human.

Six fell on his ass, utterly exhausted. Being an EVO was an experience that he never wanted to have again. His clothing was… Well… Gone, actually… He blushed as Rex stared at him intently. The younger man startled him by kneeling in front of him and pulling him into a hug. Rex buried his face in the crook of his neck with a sigh.

Six's face quickly heated up as he felt the younger man's hands wrap around his shoulders. He felt wetness at his neck… Six hesitated and reached up to embrace the crying man.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm fine."

"I-I know..."

Six offered him a weak smile, "So stop crying already."

Rex chuckled bitterly, "I can't…"

"At least let me get pants on."

Rex blushed feverishly and leaped away. He looked down... His jaw dropped.

'Wow…'

Six quickly covered himself with his hands, "Hey! My eyes are up here!"

Rex blushed even darker at being discovered…

"S-Sorry…"

Six got up and went to his room; Rex stared at his tight, firm ass as he walked away.

'Any hotter and I'll die of heatstroke…'

Rex got up and followed him. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to sink his teeth into the pearly white flesh… He fidgeted and stopped to adjust himself to make his arousal less apparent. Tonight wasn't the night for attempted seduction.

Rex found Six in a guest room rather than his own, which was covered in blood and various other remnants as a result of the older man's earlier transformation. Six was those sexy pajama pants. His eyes were closed…

Rex sat down next to him on the bed with a sigh, "You sure you're okay?"

Six nodded and opened his eyes. Those vibrant green eyes never failed to take his breath away. Ruby met emerald and an awkward staring contest began.

Rex bit his lip and leaned in, kissing Six softly as he entangled his hands in his now loose hair. Six hesitated at first but slowly kissed back… Rex's eyes widened in shock he would've never had expected Six to be such an amazing kisser!

Rex let out a soft moan, giving Six access. The older man slipped his tongue in and they waged a war for dominance. The man did things with his tongue that made his toes curl. Rex broke for the sake of air and began to kiss the older man's neck, sucking on it gently.

Six growled and lightly tugged on Rex's hair. This seemed to have snapped him out of his hormone-induced trance as he looked up from Six's neck.

Rex blushed, unable to believe that he did this, "S-Six..."

Six pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "We'll talk in the morning."

He wrapped his arm around Rex.

"Wait," Rex sat up and stripped down to his pants.

Six lay on his side and protectively wrapped his arms around Rex. Rex kissed him and settled in, enjoying the comforting warmth that his companion had to offer.

**Note: I won't be translating the Spanish and French. I began writing this story MONTHS ago and I kind of forget what the sentences mean. XD So sorry…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: I want this closer to "Realistic" so Rex isn't as uber powered and uninjurable as he is on the show. Also, Six will eventually become somewhat OOC but this is my vision of who he is without his stony stoic mask.**

Six awoke with Rex holding him rather possessively from behind. He closed his eyes and sighed with a soft smile on his face before turning to face him.

"Morning," Rex muttered as he pressed a chaste kiss to the older man's lips.

Six smirked and kissed him back, "This is early for you."

"You're like an oven. Too hot..."

Six snorted and teased, "If that's supposed to be a pick up line you're already in my bed. What more could you want?"

Rex grinned, "I could think of a couple of things…"

He pulled Six on top of him and kissed him passionately, running his hands through the agent's silken hair. Six returned the kiss just as hungrily before breaking away from the young Latino's lips and kissing his neck.

Rex felt shivers run down his back as he let out a soft moan. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as Six sucked on his collarbone.

Rex gasped, "Dios mio!"

Six chuckled and gave Rex a playful nip on his neck.

"What's so funny?"

"You started this relationship and yet here I am taking over…"

Rex growled and pinned Six to the bed, "Oh no you're not!"

The older man raised an eyebrow to his young lover's sudden urge to dominate him. Rex pinned his arms over his head and bit his shoulder testily.

Six growled, getting lost in the moment, "R-Rex…"

Rex's hands wondered the muscular plains of Six's torso. He traced his fingers over the man's scars and smirked when Six squirmed under him.

"Ticklish I see…"

Six shot him a playful glare, "Rex…"

Rex ignored at and ran his hands across Six's stomach and sides. Six surprised him by actually laughing. It was that deep sexy chuckle…

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Rex called out with a sigh.

Spirit came wandering in with Magic Fluffball in hand. She had spent the night with Callan and Cesar. Though it didn't feel right… They didn't make her feel as safe as Daddy or Rex would've…

She stared up at the two men who were half naked and red faced. Rex was grinning and looked as hyper as a kid in a candy store. Six was trying to regain his composure. Spirit tilted her head to the side and put the kitten down.

"_Did you two have a sleep over when you fixed Daddy?"_ Spirit signed.

Rex grinned, "We sure did!"

Six looked away blushing…

"_Can I sleep over next time too?" _

Rex laughed, "Sure mija. We'll all have a sleep over. How about when its warmer we'll all go camping or something?"

Six considered the idea and nodded, "Should be fine as long as we're nearby incase of an EVO attack."

Spirit jumped up and down. She hopped onto the bed and hugged both them before running out of the room to go pack.

Rex snorted, "When do you think she'll remember it's Christmas?"

Six laughed.

Spirit came back in dragging a heavy bag that Six surmised was filled mostly with her stuffed animals…

He smiled, "We'll have to wait until spring. It's too cold now baby. Wouldn't it be more fun when there are flowers and butterflies?"

Spirit tilted her head to the side then eventually nodded.

"Come on mija. I have a craving for pancakes," Rex said as he offered her his hand.

Spirit grinned and took his hand, trying to drag him to the kitchen so she could help daddy cook. Rex laughed at let her pull him. Six yawned and followed uncharacteristically lazily behind them. His head was still rather fuzzy from being a gigantic dragon last night…

It wasn't long before Spirit was chopping up strawberries and bananas while Rex was in charge of the mind-numbingly easy task of making bacon and sausage. Six whipped up some pancake batter and began to cook. Rex hovered over Six's shoulder because he was starving as usual. Spirit watched quietly from her seat on the counter and clapped her hands when Six flipped the pancakes up into the air.

Six smirked. Rex leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. The older man's eyes widened and he blushed before slowly kissing back.

Spirit covered her eyes to give them privacy. It wasn't nice to look at people when they were all huggy and kissy and yucky.

There was a soft gasp from the doorway and the two men sprung apart. Holiday stared at them briefly with wide, sad eyes before walking away as calmly and as quickly as possible.

Six and Rex looked to each other…

"Err..." Rex began.

Six sighed, "I'll talk to her. Can you finish up here?"

"Yea…"

Six followed Holiday to her lab.

"Holiday," Six began.

"_Don't_. Just don't. You can't help who you love anymore than I can…" Holiday said.

Six sighed and ran his hand through his loose, messy hair. She went to her lab to work… Holiday was well aware that it was Christmas but she needed _something_ to get her mind off of what she saw in the kitchen.

Six frowned, 'This was pointless…'

He returned to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Rex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

Six nodded. The older man snatched Rex's hand and held it under the table, eating with his left hand instead. Rex smiled and intertwined their fingers, giving his love's hand a comforting squeeze.

Cesar and Callan entered the kitchen. Callan was his usual cheery self but Cesar was another story. The elder Salazar brother had a frown plastered on his face. Callan had "convinced" him to remain quiet for the time being… He glared at his blond lover, who smirked back in triumph.

'Using a man's own libido against him is criminal,' Cesar thought as he sat down.

Six squeezed his hand a bit tighter. Rex looked up and saw that his beloved and his older brother were glaring at each other. The younger Salazar sighed. He knew that this was coming… Not that Cesar had any right to complain… After all, Callan was thirty-four and Cesar was only twenty-five.

Rex quickly finished eating, "Come on mija. We're opening presents in the library!"

Spirit tilted her head to the side. She smacked her forehead. When Rex had suggested camping earlier she forgot all about Christmas! She got up and ran to her room.

Rex laughed, "I _knew_ she'd forget…"

Six chuckled softly into his tea and got up. He put their dishes away in the sink and followed Rex out of the kitchen.

Spirit came back out with a lot of stuff in her hands. She ran into the library. Six raised and eyebrow and looked to Rex who shrugged.

"So who wants to go first?" Six asked.

Spirit wove her hand around in the air.

"Alright. You can hand out your presents…"

Spirit picked up one with a big orange bow on it and looked around. She frowned. Spirit ran out of the library.

"_Now_ where is she going?" Rex asked.

"The bow was orange. I'm guessing Holiday's," Callan said.

Six fidgeted feeling slightly uneasy. His baby girl was afraid of the good doctor after all… Rex gave him an amused look.

"You can't protect her 24/7… She's ten remember? She'll grow up eventually."

Six frowned, "I know…"

He sat down with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rex patted his shoulder and flopped down gracelessly next to him.

Spirit had made her way to the lab and found that Holiday was fully dressed and flitting about her workstation. She reached out and tugged on the lady's lab coat.

Holiday jumped and turned to see Spirit staring up at her.

She shifted awkwardly as she bent to the little girl's level, "Hello?"

Spirit shoved a present in her face. Holiday raised an eyebrow and took it. Spirit grabbed the woman's hand, dragging her to the library where the others were. Holiday tensed a bit as Spirit forced her to sit down in one of the chairs.

"_Open it!"_ She signed.

Holiday opened it and found one of the stuffed animals she had given the little girl. It was an orange stuffed kitten with a purple bow. She gave her a confused look.

Spirit smiled and signed, _"I read somewhere that in Japan relatives often ask for old toys that their children, nieces, or nephews used to love when they were little. They are considered lovely gifts to be shared with family."_

Holiday covered her mouth with her hand and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. Spirit began tearing up as well…

"_Don't you like it?"_

"Oh no. I love it. Thank you…"

The older woman pulled her into a hug that Spirit happily returned.

Six let out a sigh, 'Thank goodness…'

Rex chuckled, "Carino you worry too much."

Cesar frowned and was about to say something when Callan nudged him and shook his head.

"Carino?" Six parroted with a raised eyebrow.

Rex smirked and whispered, "It means darling."

Six blushed then smirked.

He leaned in real close and purred into Rex's ear, "Two can play this game chéri…"

Rex's eyes went wide and his mind went blank… It wasn't until Spirit plunked his present on his lap that he snapped out of it.

Rex opened the present and smiled softly. There, in his lap, was Six Bunny. He looked to Six who had Rex Bear on his lap as well. Callan had a stuffed monkey on his lap while Cesar had a stuffed dog. Apparently they had stuffed representations of each other as well…

Callan and Cesar had already exchanged gifts… Callan got Cesar a vintage magenta vespa. Cesar made him a laser rifle and a plasma handgun.

Rex got an iPod like device from Cesar and Callan. He gave Cesar is guitar and Callan his grilling equipment. Cesar began to strum and had to pull Callan away from the door, as he was about to rush outside into the snow and try out his new utensils.

Rex gave Holiday the locket and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't yell at him for invading her room to get a picture of her sister. Cesar gave Holiday a strange Kindle lovechild since the woman was fond of reading while she tanned on the roof.

Six got a couple of modified katanas. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they did… They were from Callan and Cesar after all… While he trusted Callan, Cesar was glaring at him since this morning.

Six and Holiday, of course, being the practical and boring ones got everyone books… Cesar got some books on quantum physics while Callan got a couple of biographies of important historical figures.

Spirit got the same strange iPod lovechild invention from Callan and Cesar. She got a knitted rose-colored cloche and a very lovely sky blue dress with violet butterflies on it from Holiday. She was quite pleased when Rex gave her the art supplies and customized pallet.

Spirit began to tear up when she opened the gift from her daddy… A violin with a cluster of white jasmine painted on at the base. She gave her father a tight hug and a huge grin. Six hugged her back just as tightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Joyeux Noël, baby," he said before letting her go.

Six smiled at Rex's gift. The calligraphy set… It really brought back some special memories for him. He gave his love a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you…"

He gave Rex his gift. Rex opened it and raised an eyebrow. Inside was a lovely deep crimson suit that was just a shade or two darker than his eyes.

"O-Oh… Is there something wrong with the way I dress?"

Six frowned and shook his head, "Not at all. I was thinking that you could use something formal of your own for special occasions."

Rex's face heated up, "You mean like a date?"

Six blushed, "Err… I guess it could be used for that. Yes…"

Rex grinned and kissed Six soundly on the lips in front of everyone, causing the stoic man to blush even darker.

Rather than sulk, Holiday laughed. Six and Rex looked over to her cautiously when they saw was she was laughing at…

Spirit had her eyes covered.

Callan smiled, "Come on. We should give the new love birds some privacy…"

Cesar reluctantly agreed. But this was far from over he was going to have a word with them tomorrow. The lovers went to the elder Salazar's lab where a heated argument ensued.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. Rex is legal and he's matured a great deal over the years, particularly since he began to help Six raise Spirit," Callan said as he lounged on their bed.

Cesar stopped pacing, "And they're _twelve_ years apart!"

"And we're _nine_ years apart."

He sat down on the bed and sighed, "I've had relationships before. So have you. I'm pretty sure Six has too, but Rex…"

Callan cut in, "Six was never in a relationship. He experimented here and there but well… You know what he's like. He never gave actually loving somebody much thought."

"That's just it! I'm afraid that Rex'll get hurt because neither of them have any idea as to what they're doing!"

The Texan shrugged, "Getting hurt is part of life. Rex has us to come to if he does get hurt. So does Six…"

Cesar frowned, "He has _you_ to go to. If he hurts Rex I'll knock him out with my tuning fork and throw him off a bridge."

Callan rolled his eyes, "Now you're just being over dramatic… We'll worry about it when it happens, okay? Six isn't a bad guy. He'll look after Rex."

The younger man reluctantly nodded, "I suppose I'll let it go for now…"

"Good. Now get over here," The blond said, tugging his lover to him by his collar.

"I thought we weren't doing anything until I accepted Six and Rex as a couple?" Cesar said, raising his eyebrow.

Callan smirked, "You behaved well enough to be rewarded."

His hot-blooded love glared at him playfully before crawling onto the blonde's lap…

Holiday sighed, feeling out of place in the presence of the lovers and their cheerfully oblivious daughter, "I suppose I'll go visit my sister now."

Spirit looked up at her and signed, _"I didn't know you had a sister. Would she like a stuffed animal?"_

"No. I'm pretty sure she'll eat it."

Spirit gave her an odd look and tilted her head to the side.

"She's an incurable spider-like evo…"

Spirit thought about that and looked to her daddy. She didn't know what she would do if he was incurable…

The little girl turned her attention back to Holiday, _"Can I go with?"_

"I'm sorry sweetheart but it's very dangerous. Maybe when you're older…"

Spirit gave her a small pout and looked down.

Holiday smiled softly, "Why don't you stop by and visit me later on? You can show me what your daddy does when he cooks and bakes. I'm terrible at it apparently."

Spirit's eyes lit up. She nodded and gave the older woman a hug. Holiday hugged her back then left to visit her sister. She always did during certain times of the year, Christmas being one of them, naturally.

Rex smirked, "Mija. Why don't you go and practice your violin or paint something nice for us. Keep it a secret though…"

Spirit grinned and gathered up her violin and paint supplies. She ran out of the library set on making something super special for Daddy and Rex. First she had to make a stop off at Bobo and Rex's room… She had picked out a big stuffed banana for the grumpy monkey, knowing perfectly well that he wasn't fond of them. It was a gag gift; something that Bobo would be able to appreciate…

Six rolled his eyes as Rex donned a mistletoe hat and sat on his lap. He barely had time to laugh at the ridiculously juvenile sight before him, as Rex quickly possessed his lips. The passionate Latino's tongue waged war against Six's for dominance.

Rex blushed as he heard himself moan when Six sucked on his lower lip. The younger man ran his fingers through his love's hair and tugged his head back. He began to kiss his neck and sucked on his Adam's apple. Six quickly took over, pinning the young man on the sofa under him and biting his shoulder in a dominant gesture. Rex gasped in a combination of shock and pleasure. He ground his hips against Six's, causing the man to moan huskily in his ear.

Six stared down at him "We should stop…"

"S-Stop? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I want your first time to be special and I keep going I won't be able to stop…"

Rex smirked, "Maybe I don't want you to…"

Six shot him a glare, letting the younger man know that he was serious.

Rex blushed, but said nothing.

Six kissed him softly on the lips and gently ran a hand through the Latino's hair to let him know that he wasn't mad. Rex hugged him and sighed in frustration and understanding. Those who insisted upon making their love's first time special were typically the ones who regretted theirs. Six wanted to make sure that Rex had no regrets… It was actually really sweet of him even if it _was_ driving Rex loco.

The two remained cuddled up on the sofa until their raging hormones calmed down.

Six frowned after a while, "I think we need to talk about what is going on around us."

"I think that Callan's on our side. I still want to talk to Cesar though. I know he's just worried because he loves me but I think I'm old enough to know who owns my heart…" Rex said.

Six blushed, "Now all we have to do is worry about White…"

"Noah."

"Hm?"

"Noah. I think he's a homophobe…"

Six frowned… He never really liked that kid much to begin with but he was important to Rex…

"If he doesn't stick around then he's not worth knowing."

Rex was about to protest but he knew that Six was right… He sighed and kissed the top of his love's head. Six smiled and played with his young love's chest hair, causing him to squirm.

"S-Stop that!" Rex laughed.

Six smirked and blow cool air across the sparse hairs. Rex blushed and squirmed, pressing his hips against the older man's. Six chuckled and kissed Rex's neck, feeling utterly and completely content for the first time in his life…

**Note: I won't be translating the Spanish and French. I began writing this story MONTHS ago and I kind of forget what the sentences mean. XD So sorry…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: Yes. I know. Holiday's name is "Rebeca". I named her "Sarah" before that horrible episode was aired and I refuse to change it.  
><strong>

It was New Years! Spirit ran through the halls in the sky blue dress with the violet butterflies. Holiday got it for her for Christmas. In fact, she was on her way to see the older woman. Spirit was going to help her bake a chocolate cake! She put on her princess pink apron. It matched the one that Rex got Daddy as a joke!

Spirit entered the kitchen and rushed over to Holiday. She thought that it was kind of funny that she had to teach an adult something. Spirit got out some tape and wrote, "Salt" on one and "Sugar" on the other. Knowing which was which was always a helpful start…

Holiday blushed.

Spirit patted her arm, _"Whoever got the same containers and didn't label them was silly!"_

Holiday gave her a grateful smile, "Yes. They were rather silly. Lets get started shall we?"

Six wondered in and headed to one of the ovens to check on his roast. He was making roast pork with garlic and sage. Holiday had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, for on the stoic agent was a pink frilly apron identical to Spirit's. This was the first time he had ever worn it…

Spirit's eyes lit up and she ran over to give him a hug.

"_You look pretty Daddy!"_ She signed.

Holiday cracked… She chuckled at Six's appearance. The stoic and dashing man truly _did_ look like a ninja nanny now.

Six gave her a playful glare and played with his little girl's hair.

"Thank you baby," Six said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I thought you said you were going to make lamb," Holiday said.

"I was… But I'm forbidden from ever cooking lamb, rabbit, goat, duck, veal, or venison," Six said with a frown.

"Really?"

Six looked to Spirit who was practically tearing up at the mere mention of cooking cute animals.

"Really."

Holiday looked to Spirit then back to Six and laughed. Six sighed and knelt down to his daughter's level.

"You okay baby?" He asked playing with her tangled curls.

Spirit nodded and wiped her tearful eyes.

Six smirked, "I promise to not cook any of those okay? I'm not particularly fond of most of them to begin with… I just like to try new things."

Spirit nodded again, giving her daddy a smile. Six gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"No more tears…"

Holiday began laughing again, "She has you wrapped around her little finger… I would've never had imagined that you would be such an indulgent father."

Six smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"There's a lot _I_ don't know about you," Rex said as he walked into the kitchen.

Spirit smiled and signed, _"I know Daddy! Daddy is sweet and nice! He likes cooking and fighting as much as he likes kitties and cute things! Daddy plays the piano and paints really well and he looks pretty in green and pink! And Daddy loves Rex!"_

Six blushed and looked way. Rex and Holiday laughed at his red face.

Rex smirked, "Yes. He looks _very_ pretty in pink…"

Six's face grew a little redder, "Don't encourage her…"

Spirit frowned and ran over to Holiday, _"We have a chocolate cinnamon cake to make!"_

Rex grinned, "Yes. They have a chocolate cinnamon cake to make…"

Six raised an eyebrow as Rex gave the front of his apron a playful tug. The agent smirked.

Six stood, "Have fun you two."

Rex led the way back to what was now officially their room… It _was_ the spare room that Six and Rex slept in after he was cured. Now it was theirs more or less. Six's room was being renovated. They were still going to have separate rooms as a front more or less. The only one who knew about _their_ room was Spirit.

Holiday shook her head; "They go at it like rabbits…"

Spirit gave her a confused look, _"Go at what like rabbits?"_

The good doctor blushed, "Lets not worry about that. How about we finally get started on that cake?"

Spirit frowned. She knew that Holiday wasn't telling her something. It was probably one of those things that someone would explain to her when she gets older… She hated those things…

Spirit got out the cooking utensils, including two heart shaped cake pans. They were going to make a double layer chocolate cinnamon cake with ganache icing and raspberries. Chocolate cinnamon was Six and Rex's favorite. Spirit really wanted to try it too!

Spirit grabbed the cookbook and flipped to the proper page. Holiday watched with an amused smile as the little girl scrambled around for the ingredients. Spirit brought the ingredients over and set them down.

"Lets see where do we begin," Holiday said, looking at the recipe.

While they got to work Rex and Six were otherwise occupied…

Rex smirked, "You know, carino, you look like such a pretty mamacita in that apron…"

He inched closer and began to lick and suck at Six's neck, causing the agent to lean against the door.

"Don't get too comfortable chéri, I have dinner to check on…" Six reminded him before giving in to the young man's ministrations.

Rex stopped and pouted, "Keep this up and you'll make me jealous of _food_."

Six smirked and purred into his ear, "No need to be jealous chéri. Tu es mon seul et unique amour."

Rex nibbled on Six's ear, causing the older man to shiver and sigh.

"Me vale que sea… Eres mío!"

Rex shoved Six onto the bed and settled in on his lap, wrapping his legs around the agent's hips. He gave them a playful squeeze with his knees. Six laid down as he pulled Rex by the collar and into a heated kiss, his tongue seeking out that of his young love's. An aggressive and passionate war for dominance began…

At least it _was_ a bid for dominance until Rex felt tiny kitten paws batting at his head… There was a tiny meow. Rex broke the kiss and glared at the kitten that hissed and arched his back, making his fur stand on end.

Six laughed.

Rex frowned, "Your cat doesn't seem to think I'm worthy of you."

Six turned things around, pinning the younger man under him, "I don't share his opinion."

Rex blushed and went to say something when Six captured his tender lips in a loving kiss. Magic Fluffball began to purr and lick Six's head. Rex's eyes cracked open slightly and he glared at the evil fluffball.

Six jumped slightly as the kitten jumped up onto the back of his neck. Magic Fluffball pawed at the back of his head. Six ignored him and kissed a trail down to Rex's neck. He sucked on sensitive flesh for a while before moving to his collarbone and tracing it with his tongue. Rex no longer even noticed the kitten as his eyes fluttered closed.

Rex moaned and rocked his hips against Six's. Beep. Beep. Beep. Six playfully bit and sucked on Rex's lower lip before getting up.

"Sorry chéri. I have to check on the roast," he said with a smirk.

Rex's jaw dropped as his love got up and walked out the door.

'Six is _teasing_ me!'

At this point Rex didn't know whether to be surprised that the man actually had it in him or pissed off that he shied away from sating him.

Mew.

Rex glared at Magic Fluffball, who looked rather cold and lonely… He picked the kitten up and put it on his chest, scratching its ears.

"You don't hate me do you?"

Mew. Purr.

Rex chuckled, 'Maybe I should cool it… I'm so delirious with lust that I'm talking to a cat…'

Holiday had just finished pouring the batter into the pans. She went to the other ovens and put the cakes in. Spirit was reading up on the icing. It was a very gooy one!

She looked up as her daddy walked in and gave him an odd look. His lips were all red like cherries! Spirit began to tear up.

She tugged on Holiday's apron and signed, _"I think daddy's changing again!"_

Holiday looked to Six and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, "No. He's just trying out a new lipstick. Your daddy wants to be a clown!"

Spirit scrunched up her nose, _"But daddy's not funny!"_

Holiday chuckled, "Believe me. I know."

Six frowned, "I can hear you…"

Holiday and Spirit looked to each other and laughed.

Six sighed and checked his roast. It still needed a couple of minutes. He turned to Spirit and Holiday with a stern look on his face. The older woman had the decency to try to stop laughing. Spirit laughed so hard she fell on her butt.

Six knelt before her and pouted. Holiday let out a very unladylike snort and tried her best to contain her laughter. Spirit looked up at her daddy and started to tear up again.

Six mentally facepalmed, 'Of course she'd cry…'

He wrapped her up into a tight embrace, "You didn't upset me, baby."

Spirit wriggled out of his arms and began signing angrily, _"Don't do that! You're important daddy and I love you! I don't ever want to make you sad!"_

Six felt conflicted. While he felt a pang of guilt for upsetting her he also felt deeply touched that she thought him important and worthy of her love…

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "Sorry…"

Rex entered the kitchen with a frown, "Carino? What's taking so lo…"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw the tears on Spirit's face and the upset look on Six's.

"What happened here?" Rex asked, crossing his arms.

"I may have upset her…" Six said.

Rex's jaw dropped, "How?"

"By pouting…" Six admitted, blushing.

Rex blushed and bit his lip to keep from smiling. A pouting Six just sounded so… Cute.

He knelt down and hugged her, "Awww… Mija. Don't pay any attention to daddy when he does that. He's just being silly."

Spirit pouted, _"But I don't ever want to make daddy sad or you sad or anyone sad!"_

She looked as though she was about to tear up again at the mere thought of it.

Rex smirked and began tickling her; "You could never make anyone sad because you're so cute!"

Spirit began giggling her little head off and trying to squirm away from him.

"Now no more tears or I'll keep tickling you until you explode."

The little girl just barely managed to nod, as she was rendered breathless. Her face hurt a lot from smiling so hard too! Spirit got up and washed her hands before helping Holiday make the icing.

Six blushed and coughed, "Thank you."

Rex smirked, "Anytime carino. Think the roast is ready yet? I'm starving."

Six rolled his eyes, "When aren't you chéri?"

His young love childishly stuck his tongue out at him as he went to check the roast. It was perfectly cooked.

"Now what?" Rex asked.

"We let it rest a while. When the meat cools the juices will be absorbed and the roast will be tender and juicy rather than tough and dry," Six replied.

Rex chuckled, "I _still_ find it amazing that you cook…"

"Really? I would've sworn that it was much easier to picture in this ridiculous apron…"

Rex rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You know you look hot."

"That depends on who you ask. Spirit seems to think that I look like a pretty princess."

Rex laughed, "You can be _my_ pretty princess…"

Six snorted, "I think I'd rather be your ninja nanny…"

Rex laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

Spirit and Holiday ignored the lovers and made the icing, which was dark and shiny. It was everything that a chocolate ganache should be and more. While Holiday iced the cake because she had a steadier hand, Spirit cleaned the raspberries that were supposed to go around the base of the cake. They would wait for the icing to cool a bit more before adding those though.

Six had let the pork roast rest long enough. He snipped the twine and removed it from the roast. The roast was bound to hold in the now roasted garlic and vegetables while the delectable sage was rubbed on the outside… The gravy that it made was earthy and very flavorful. There was a side of roasted potatoes, carrots, and asparagus.

Everyone eventually made their way to the table and sat down, waiting for Six to dish. Well that was until Rex got up and began to do it for him…

Six gave his love an appreciative smile. Rex smirked and continued to dish. He jumped and blushed as he felt his love give his ass a playful squeeze. Rex gave Six an incredulous look. It wasn't like him to be so playful…

Six merely pretended that nothing had happened. Rex gave him a lighthearted glare and sat down. He made a mental note to do sweet things like this more often. It put Six in an usually flirtatious mood, which was always good.

Cesar grinned playfully, "Mija. Callan and I have a surprise for you."

Spirit tilted her head to the side.

Callan grinned, "We cooked up something mighty special! You'll have to dress real warm and wait until late at night to see it though."

Spirit frowned, _"But what if I get sleepy?"_

Cesar smiled, "You'll have to take a siesta after dinner then."

After being around Rex and Cesar for the past couple of months, Spirit was able to pick up a bit of Spanish. She even picked up a bit of French from her father… So it was pretty much a no-brainer that siesta meant "nap".

Spirit nodded and was about to get up when Rex stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her back down into her seat.

"You have to finish dinner first, mija," he said with a smile.

She blushed and continued eating.

Six chuckled, "Want me to make you some chamomile tea so you can calm down enough to sleep?"

Spirit nodded.

Six finished eating and made some tea for his little girl. Spirit waited for her daddy and once he was ready she scampered off to her room ahead of him to change. Rex quickly stuffed one last bit of asparagus in his mouth and ran after them.

Six handed her the chamomile tea and began re-reading Alice in Wonderland, Spirit's all time favorite story. He did so in his best monotone because Spirit would've gotten hyper otherwise…

She sipped her tea and yawned, struggling to stay awake because they were at her favorite part! Spirit ended up snuggling up to her father and falling asleep. Six looked down at his little girl with a fond smile. He played with her hair and she snuggled up closer, trapping him.

Rex chuckled softly and whispered, "So much for alone time…"

Six smiled when Rex crawled into bed with him and snuggled up to the stoic agent. He placed an arm around Rex's shoulders.

"Guess we're just going to have to take a nap with her…" Six said.

Rex yawned, "Probably a good idea…"

Six chuckled quietly and kissed his forehead. With little else to do and nowhere to go, he decided to try to join his young love and his daughter in blissful slumber. It truly was blissful… It would normally take Six a good hour or two to fall asleep no matter how exhausted he was. But here, with his beloved and his baby girl… He truly felt at peace.

The agent smiled in his sleep and put his arm around his daughter, pulling her into a protective embrace…

It was a couple of hours before Spirit woke up. Six and Rex were still sound asleep. Spirit giggled silently when she saw Rex draped all over Six with his arms and legs wrapped around her daddy like a python. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around daddy too so he would feel as loved as he made her feel. Her daddy always made her feel so safe and warm!

Six went to shift in his sleep but found that he was trapped… He opened his eyes and laughed quietly. Rex and Spirit had sprawled out all over him. Spirit lifted her head up and grinned. Six smiled. He knew his baby girl wasn't asleep. She never slept like this… She always slept all curled up with her head on his chest.

"Why are you squeezing me?" Six asked.

"_So you feel extra super loved like I do when you hold me,"_ Spirit signed.

Six chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you baby…"

"_Does Rex want to make you feel loved too?"_

Six snorted, "No. He's just a bed hog."

Spirit giggled and snuggled closer to her father. Six played with her hair, tugging on a curl and letting it spring back.

Rex eventually woke up. He grinned and squeezed Six harder.

Six sighed, "_Some_ of us like to be able to move when we sleep…"

"And _some_ of us like to squeeze our teddy bears," Rex said as he sat up.

Six looked down at his rumpled suit and sighed.

"We should wear pajamas. Callan and Cesar probably will…"

"Holiday might too now that she's not out to impress me anymore," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to go change."

"Yeah. Me too."

Spirit got out of bed and scampered to the library. Magic Fluffball followed after her, attracted by the floppy ears on her pink bunny slippers.

Rex yawned and followed lazily behind them in his bright scarlet pajama pants. He saw Six up ahead in those deep emerald green silk pajama pants of his… Six and silk! Who knew?

Rex ran up to an unsuspecting Six and gave him a playful slap on the ass. The older man glared at him playfully. Rex stuck his tongue out and ran as Six began to chase him.

It didn't take Six long to catch up… He wrapped his arms around Rex from behind and gave him a kiss on the neck. Rex shivered and sighed. Six chuckled and softly sucked on his pulse. His young love moaned and practically went limp in his arms. Six nipped at his ear and smirked before leaving. Rex gasped then growled as his sexy ninja was sneaking off.

He grabbed Six's wrist and roughly pinned him against the wall, kissing him passionately.

Cesar frowned when he saw the compromising position that Six and Rex were in. He coughed to get their attention…

Rex jumped and glanced up at his brother, looking very much like a deer in the headlights. Six blushed and looked away. He grabbed Rex's hand and dragged him to the library.

Spirit had just finished placing the raspberries around the base of the cake. It looked lovely… The only question was, what does it taste like…

It was something that Holiday made… Granted she had help form Spirit, but still… The woman was a disaster in the kitchen!

Six was surprised that he was able to cut into it… He served everyone a slice of cake and some raspberries. Six nearly panicked when Spirit took the first bite. He soon relaxed as her face lit up into a smile. The adults followed suit and were pleasantly surprised! It was edible! Actually it was better than edible… The icing was gooy and delicious. The cake was moist…

They looked to Holiday in shock.

Holiday frowned and blushed, "What's wrong?"

"It's… _Good_," Rex said stunned.

Holiday rolled her eyes, "I had to master baking eventually…"

"Yea. It took eight years but better now than never…"

Six nudged him in the side, "its very good Sarah. Thanks."

Holiday blushed and looked down to Spirit who had latched onto her, giving the older woman a big bear hug.

"Sarah? I thought Holiday was her first name…"

She chuckled, "No. It's Sarah."

"You _look_ like a Sarah…"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Sarah means princess."

Spirit let go and jumped up and down clapping, _"Sarah's pretty like a princess!"_

Holiday blushed.

Six chuckled and smoothed out his little girl's hair, "How would you like to learn a game One taught me? It's called Koi-koi."

Spirit grinned and tried to drag her daddy over to a table.

Rex rolled his eyes mentally, 'It's a party and Six wants to play some old game…'

"Alright but next we're getting out the DDR game," Rex said.

"Where's that at?" Callan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The control room. It's the Wii version. I got the software onto the main computer in the control room. You know, the big one," Rex said with a smirk.

Cesar whistled, "Impressive mijo… Getting that in under White's nose."

Rex grinned cockily before sitting down next to Six.

Everyone listened as Six explained the rules. Rex's focus dwindled here and there as his eyes were more or less focused on Six's lips. It wasn't his fault the agent would lick them from time to time…

Spirit's eyes lit up when she saw how beautiful the Hanafuda cards were. Six dealt the cards and the game began. Spirit, Callan, and Cesar called Koi-koi rather than adding their yaku to their points like Holiday, Six and Rex did.

Spirit called Koi-koi once more before drawing a card and grinning her little head off.

Callan laughed, "You got to work on that poker face little lady…"

Spirit tilted her head to the side.

"He means you have to look stoic and stony faced like your daddy," Cesar explained.

She nodded in understanding before trying to imitate her daddy.

"Well since you clearly have something good, why don't you show us?" Six asked, trying not to laugh.

Spirit laid out her cards on the table. She had a goko.

Six smiled, "That's ten points for Spirit…"

Rex whispered to Spirit, "You got to help me with this. Your daddy was too distracting when he explained things."

Spirit giggled.

The agent smirked, "Too distracting was I?"

Rex jumped and blushed.

"Just play along. You'll get it. Its not that hard."

They played a couple of more rounds, ending with Six as the victor and Spirit a close second by five points.

Rex grinned, "Now it's DDR time!"

Six frowned.

"What? Come on!"

He pulled Six out of his chair and started pushing him out the door. Spirit giggled at their antics and ran after them. Callan and Cesar followed after the hyperactive little girl.

Holiday wore an amused smile on her face. She was trying to picture Six doing DDR… It was such an odd sight in her mind. She could easily picture Callan and Cesar dancing. After all she saw them salsa dancing in Cesar's lab before. It was cute…

Rex set up the DDR and chose the most annoying song in the history of techno… "Samurai Butterfly". Six blushed and tried to hide a smile. Rex quickly kissed his ear before dancing. He made double sure to shake his ass for his blushing beloved.

Holiday looked over to Six and nearly broke down laughing at how red his face was…

Rex finished his dance by doing a pelvic thrust. Six took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His cocky young lover smirked and placed a feather light kiss on Six's Adam's apple, sending shivers down his spine.

Spirit was hopping around, all hyper and cute.

"You want to go next, mija?" Cesar asked.

Spirit nodded.

"Okay. Lets pick a song…"

Spirit chose "Angelus" by Hitomi Shitmatani. Her song was a bittersweet love song. So naturally, it put Six on edge… It took her a bit to get the hang of it but she did fairly well. Spirit even ended it with a spin and a bow.

Six and Rex clapped. She ran over and hugged them. Rex picked her up and swung her around, hugging her.

"Good job mija!" Cesar said.

"Mighty fancy foot work there," Callan said, messing up her hair.

Holiday chose "Blue Rain" by dj TAKA VS Ryu . It was an upbeat sounding song but the lyrics were rather sad… At least they were to Six who actually spoke Japanese. Her footing was rather awkward for someone who was normally so graceful. DDR was hardly a game of grace…

Rex chuckled, "We'll work on it."

He gave her a mischievous wink as she glared at him playfully.

Six surprised everyone by choosing "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. Rex blushed and tried not to laugh. He would've never had thought that Six would chose something like that. It didn't take him long to get the hang of it after watching the others. Since Rex and Spirit each ended with something he ended with a back flip.

Rex whistled, "Show off."

Six smirked.

Cesar made everyone laugh by dancing to "Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera nc feat. NRG Factory. Callan laughed as his goofy lover wiggled his hips here and there, pretending to belly dance. Cesar gave his lover's ass a discrete little squeeze as he got off the mat.

Callan blushed faintly and responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to choose a song. He finally settled on "Love at First Sight" by Kylie Minogue. It was true… He really did fall in love with Cesar at first sight… The eccentric Latino with his wild hair captured his attention in a way that no other ever had. Callan kept his dance plain and simple.

Cesar kissed him softly on the lips when he finished. Callan blushed slightly and chuckled, pressing his forehead against his lover's.

"We should get outside soon for Spirit's surprise," Callan pointed out.

Cesar grinned, "It's cold outside. You'll have to bundle up, mija."

She nodded ran towards her room to get ready. The adults went their separate ways to dress for the bitter cold outside world. Everyone met outside, wearing thick clothing and winter coats. Magic Fluffball had followed Spirit out into the cold, once again attracted by her bunny slippers.

The poor little kitten shivered and mewed miserably. Six looked down at the kitten and raised an eyebrow.

The kitten stared up at him and mewed.

He sighed and picked the little guy up. Six slipped off one of his gloves and stuck the little kitten in then placed him in his pocket.

Mew. Purr.

He stuck his bare hand in his free pocket while his gloved one held Rex's. Spirit clung to Six's coat, snuggling up against him and Magic Fluffball.

Cesar gave Spirit a button, "Press this when the count down ends."

Callan started the count down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Spirit pressed the button and the sky lit up. Cesar and Callan were astonishing pyrotechnics. The sky lit up with beautifully shaped, brightly colored fireworks. There were green crickets, golden bees, American flags, pink cherry blossoms, and something that Spirit could only describe as a tangerine sunset.

Spirit looked to the adults and saw them kissing. Daddy and Rex were kissing so were Cesar and Callan. The only one who wasn't was Holiday. She thought that the older woman looked lonely… Spirit ran over to her hand tugged on her winter coat. Holiday gave her a curious glance and knelt down. Spirit flung her arms around the older woman's neck and kissed her cheek.

Holiday smiled fondly at the little girl and kissed her forehead, "Thank you… Happy New Years, Spirit."

Spirit smiled and signed, _"Happy New Years!"_

**Note: As I said, I began writing this story MONTHS ago and I have up to chapter 11 finished. I originally posted this on , but they don't like adult/minor relations even if you make the minor 18 or older. So I had to post the "Mature" parts here. I will try to update every week or two! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note: I do not own "Peakcock" "Ain't No Sunshine". "Peacock" belongs to Katy Perry and "Ain't No Sunshine" belongs to Bill Withers.**

Rex was doing the dishes. He felt kind of bad that they had been going to the grunts all this time. Those poor bastards needed a break seeing as how they sure as hell never got one on the battlefield. Besides… So long as he had the weird-ass iPod love child that his brother and Callan made him he could care less…

Six walked into the kitchen and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Rex was wiggling his ass and singing along to Katy Perry's, "Peacock"…

He walked over and embraced the younger man from behind, biting his shoulder to keep from laughing…

Rex let out a strangled moan and continued to sing.

"Oh my God, no exaggeration

Boy, all this time was worth the waiting

I just shed a tear

I am so unprepared

You've got the finest architecture

End of the rainbow looking treasure

Such a sight to see

And it's all for me…"

Rex rubbed his ass against Six's crotch, causing his love to stop laughing and blush. Six kissed Rex to shut him up before he could sing again. He wasn't _terrible_. Just a bit out of tune…

Rex melted into the kiss and turned in Six's arms without breaking it. Rex wrapped his arms around Six's neck and pulled him closer. Six lifted him up and sat him on the counter.

Rex blushed… It was always something that the man would do to a woman in the movies or those telenovelas he had used to learn Spanish… Rex wrapped his legs around Six's hips and broke the kiss.

"You know… I don't think you've ever told me to shut up in a nicer way…"

Six chuckled.

"Hey! I'd like to see you do better!"

Six smirked and began to softly sing, "Ain't No Sunshine," by Bill Withers. He was just loud enough for Rex to hear. Rex closed his eyes and listened to the older man's deep, velvety voice.

Anyone else walking by would assume that the two lovers were at it again… Six sang the last part just a little bit louder.

"Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,

But ain't no sunshine when he's gone, only darkness everyday.

Ain't no sunshine when he's gone,

And this house just ain't no home anytime he goes away,

Anytime he goes away.

Anytime he goes away.

Anytime he goes away.

Anytime he goes away."

Rex wasn't very familiar was jazz or blues, but he knew this song well… It wasn't originally written about a man…

He smirked and kissed Six on the lips then pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too…"

Six blushed, "Come on. Lets get out of here…"

Rex stared at him dumbly before catching on.

He grinned, "Does this require that suit you got me?'

Six smirked, "Maybe…"

Rex's eyes lit up. He had been hinting at wanting to go on a date for a while but Six was hesitant…

'For a human who runs around beating on EVOs he's a really big chicken sometimes…' Rex thought as he practically ripped off the frilly pink apron and ran to his room.

He could hear Six's laughter as he ran down the hall.

Rex wrestled with his hair. It just wouldn't lay the way he wanted it to. He gave up on slicking it back and parted it to the side. He stared back at his reflection in surprise.

"Hey… Not bad…"

There was a knock on his door, "Are you ready or do I have to leave without you?"

Rex scrambled to the door. It slid open…

Six's eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

Rex fidgeted nervously, "So… What do you think?"

"Where's the tie?"

He blushed, "I couldn't figure it out…"

Six smirked and took the tie from Rex's bedside table and quickly put it on the younger man, completing his surprisingly suave look.

"Well?" Rex asked, anxiously.

Six frowned…

Rex's heart sank…

"If I catch anyone so much as _look_ at you the way I do they'll lose their eyes," Six deadpanned.

Rex grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Six smiled and led him to his secret storage unit.

"This isn't the hanger…" Rex commented.

"We're not going by jump jet," Six replied as he opened the door.

There was a car-like shape under a protective canvas. Six painstakingly removed it and Rex's jaw dropped. Before him in all its glory was an emerald green 1956 Chevy Coupe classic car. Every single square inch of it was shined and polished to perfection. The interior was black leather. It had the classic bench seat in the front…

Six smirked, "Try not to drool."

Rex blushed and got in. Six got in as well and frowned as Rex cuddled up to him.

"Rex. Seatbelt."

"Awww… Come on! Don't you want to cuddle up like they do in those old black and white movies you like so much?" Rex stated in protest.

Six blushed. That _did_ sound rather nice…

He sighed, "Alright. But just for the ride home. We have to speed things up a bit since _someone_ took forever to get ready."

Rex rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You _know_ I look good."

Six frowned. That was part of the problem, Rex looked a little _too_ good… He went from a handsome young man to a sinfully delicious one. It was amazing what the right clothes could do for a man…

Six turned the key and the engine roared to life. Rex grinned. This was definitely the kind of car he could picture Six having. It was just as old school as him, yet undeniably sexy…

They took off for the restaurant. Rex was surprised at how much of a speed demon his love was. It wasn't long before they arrived at this really nice Italian restaurant.

"Hello. My name is Anthony. I'll be your waiter this evening," their waiter purred seductively as he stared at Rex.

Six frowned. It was pretty obvious that their waiter was gay… That wasn't the problem though. The problem was the way he was looking at Rex…

He was looking at Rex as though he were the most delectable thing on the menu… The man was younger with smoldering light gold eyes and black hair neatly parted to the side. His skin was pale and his physique was tall and leanly muscled. Six kept a wary eye on him.

Rex blushed. This guy was cute and all but he was getting very uncomfortable… It also didn't help that he looked like a younger version of Six…

"I'll have the baked ziti with meat sauce," Rex ordered, trying hard to not make eye contact.

"I'll have the lemon chicken with sun dried tomatoes," Six deadpanned.

"Coming right up," Anthony said, winking at Rex.

Rex blushed and looked away. Six frowned. This was what he was afraid of, Rex meeting someone closer to his age and leaving him behind. Though he didn't think it would happen so soon…

An awkward silence ensued.

Rex eventually broke it, "That guy's a real creep…"

Six sighed, 'Thank God…'

"Yes he is," Six said with a frown.

"Hitting on me in front of my… What _are_ we exactly? Boyfriends? Lovers?"

Six blushed and shrugged, "We're just _us_…"

Rex smiled. That was Six for you… Right to the point and not the least bit cheesy.

Anthony returned with their drinks. He stood behind Rex to place their drinks down, unnecessarily leaning over Rex's shoulder.

Rex blushed and fidgeted. Their waiter really _did_ look like a young version of Six… The only _real_ differences were the eyes. This waiter's eyes were light gold. One would think that they'd be warm but compared to the deep, sea glass green of Six's eyes… They were like blocks of ice, filled with endless lust but no love. They were nothing like Six's, which were considerably warmer and filled with love in Rex's opinion.

The waiter's body heat was nice and warm but it wasn't that special kind of warmth that Six's had. It didn't make him feel safe…

Rex shivered as the waiter left.

Six frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. He's starting to really make me uncomfortable…"

"Do you want to leave?"

"N-No! I-I just want to finish our date and try to ignore him…"

Six frowned.

"So what made you change your mind? About dating?"

Six blushed, "I don't know. But I'm beginning to regret it."

He glared at their waiter, who had the nerve to smirk cockily at him.

Six sighed, "I should've taken you to my first choice, but this one had such high ratings…"

Rex grinned, "You wanted to impress me…"

Six blushed and looked away.

Rex laughed and reached across the table to hold his love's hand. He gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Don't be shy… I think it's sweet. Thank you."

Rex had to bite his lip to keep from smiling, as the poor agent blushed even darker.

"What was your first choice?"

"A Cajun restaurant I go to on my own from time to time."

"Lets go there next time and then come home and see one of your old black and white movies. How about Casablanca or The 39 Steps?"

Six raised an eyebrow teasingly, "You sure you won't too bored? I'd rather not be drooled on…"

Rex rolled his eyes, "If I get bored I'll think if a way to entertain myself…"

Six smirked and blushed slightly. It was then that their waiter returned with their food. Rex's coke was rather low…

He went to take a drink when the waiter placed his hand over his, "Let me get you a refill…"

Rex shivered as the waiter's hot breath softly hit his ear. The man was entirely _way_ to close…

The waiter sauntered off. Rex blushed out of embarrassment. He looked to Six who was frowning. He had a death grip on his knife as he stated at his chicken. The man looked at it as though it was his worst enemy…

"Six!" Rex hissed.

Six looked up and sighed.

Rex jumped as the waiter returned with a refill. The golden-eyed Casanova placed his hand on Rex's shoulder.

Anthony gave Six a nasty smirk before turning his attention to Rex, "If there is anything else I could do to service you please let me know…"

Six closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. He nearly jumped as Rex held his hand once again.

"Calm down. I'm here with _you_. Not _him_," Rex said with a pleading look on his face.

Six nodded, "Remind me to give this place a bad review."

"Same here…"

The agent gave him a small, slightly stiff smile. Rex's first ever date wasn't turning out the way he planned… It was starting to make him nervous.

"Still… It _is_ nice spending time with you away from Providence… Aside from our waiter, I'm enjoying myself."

Six sighed a breath of relief and wondered just how Rex always knew the right thing to say… Six blushed as Rex brushed his lips on his knuckles before returning to his meal. He offered his young love a considerably warmer smile before finally taking a bite of his chicken. Despite the poor service, the food was great and the atmosphere was romantic…

"How did you get into painting from calligraphy?" Rex asked.

Six blushed and shrugged, "I got bored and read a book on art. It interested me so I taught myself. Aren't you interested in anything artistic?"

Rex shrugged, "Never really thought about it… The pictures in my parent's journal are amazing though. My mother was into photography and my father played the guitar. I might pick up a camera and another guitar so I can ask Cesar to teach me."

Six smiled, "Sounds good… What kind of photography?"

"Oh… You know… Nature, family, private interests…"

"Private interests?" Six asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Rex smirked, "Something that little kids like Spirit would need therapy after seeing…"

Six blushed and nearly choked on his wine. Rex bit his lip to prevent from laughing at the older man's red face.

"Just _who_ are you planning to photograph in such a way?" The agent demanded good-naturedly.

Rex rolled his eyes, "_You_ of course!"

"Rex I don't think…"

Rex shook his head, "You think _too_ much. That's the problem…"

Six frowned but decided to let it go at that. Rex was right to an extent. He _did_ tend to over think things while at the same time he felt as though Rex didn't think enough…

Anthony took their plates and later returned to ask if they would like some dessert. Six was more than ready to leave… Rex was as well but he had been eyeing the tiramisu all night…

"I'll take the tiramisu," Rex said.

Six frowned, "I'll have another glass of wine."

"Excellent choice!" Anthony said with a sexy smirk.

Rex sighed, "Argh! Why did I say that?"

Six raised an eyebrow, "Good question… I could make you tiramisu at home."

Rex smiled warmly at his stoic love, "I bet it would taste a _million_ times better just because _you_ made it…"

Six blushed and gave him a small smile.

"So what do you want to do after Providence?" Rex asked.

He sighed, "Well I always wanted to have my own vineyard in southern France… Maybe a small restaurant within the vineyard as well so our patrons can have something to eat if they so desire."

Rex sighed wistfully, "Sounds wonderful… Wait… _Our_ patrons?"

Rex's eyes lit up…

Six blushed…

Rex's face broke out into a big goofy grin, "So you think we have a chance at an actual _future_ together?"

Six raised an eyebrow "I suppose so…"

Rex stood and tugged on Six's tie, pulling the poor blushing man into a passionate kiss… Six's first reaction was to pull away until the saw Anthony coming back with Rex's tiramisu and his wine. Instead he melted into the kiss and deepened it by running his free hand though Rex's hair, messing it up a bit.

Anthony returned with an annoyed frown on his face. He coughed to get their attention.

Rex broke the kiss blushing. He looked to Six who had that mind numbingly sexy smirk on his face. He bit his lip to keep from laughing and accepted his dessert. Six gave their waiter a triumphant smirk and raised his glass to him, challenging him to make his next move.

Rex watched with amusement, yet something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, telling him that this wasn't going to end well… He tried his dessert and smiled. The espresso, the alcohol, the creamy white stuff, the cookie things, the chocolate… Everything went together so perfectly…

Six raised an eyebrow, "Should I leave the two of you alone…"

Rex glared at him "Don't be jealous…"

Six chuckled. Rex offered him some. Six raised an eyebrow and flicked out his tongue, seductively licking the delectable desert off the spoon. Rex took a deep breath and sighed, blushing…

Six smirked and licked his lips, "Not bad… Mine is better."

Rex smirked, "I figured it would be… Is there _anything_ you can't cook?"

Six chuckled, "Yes. Cute animals apparently…"

The younger man burst out laughing, "She has you wrapped around her little finger…"

"_You're_ not much better…"

Rex blushed, "True but I'm not a deadly ninja nanny."

Six frowned at the old title. He always hated to be referred to as a nanny despite his domestic skills in the kitchen.

Rex chuckled, "If it's any consolation you're a very _hot_ ninja nanny and I _will_ get you to prance around naked in that pink apron one day…"

Six blushed and snorted, "Not likely…"

Anthony returned for Rex's dish and Six's glass.

"Anything else I could get you?" He purred seductively in Rex's ear.

Rex froze up, every muscle in his body was screaming for him to deck this loser.

"We'd like our check now," Six deadpanned.

The waiter sighed, "Very well…"

He sauntered off. Rex sighed in relief.

"We'll be home soon," Six stated.

Rex nodded, "I look forward to it. Can I stay with you tonight?"

Six raised an eyebrow, "Where else would you go? We've been sharing the same bed since that night."

Rex blushed faintly and smiled.

Anthony came back…. He slipped his number into Rex's left breast pocket, running his hand seductively over the young man's muscular chest.

"Call me. I'll take you out on a _real_ date," the waiter said with a wink.

WAM! Six's fist made contact with the waiter's eye. The stoic man said nothing. He merely waited for Anthony to stand.

Anthony crouched down and tackled the stoic agent onto the table, causing them both to fall to the ground as the table gave in under their combined weight. The wine bottle shattered next to Six's head, splashing him in the face. They wrestled around on the floor before Six slammed his fist into the waiter's face again, breaking his nose and knocking out his two front teeth.

Anthony was down. It was when Six was about to kick the fallen flirt that Rex intervened.

Rex got between Six and the now unconscious waiter, "Carino. That's enough. This isn't you. You aren't this person anymore…"

Six stared into his love's crimson eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. He exhaled and slowly regained his composure. Six saw the restaurant owner come towards them with a revolver. Six quickly picked up a steak knife from another table and threw it. The knife was sticking out of the wall next to the owner's head… The poor man glanced over at it and paled, sinking to his knees in shock.

"Providence will pay for the damages," he said as he calmly turned to leave.

Rex gave the owner an apologetic look and followed Six to his car.

The two drove in silence for a while. Rex kept giving his companion nervous glances… He had no idea that Six could get so… Violent. Fighting against EVOs was a given but still… This was against some delusional, unskilled waiter. It wasn't like they were facing off against Van Kleiss or something…

Rex wasn't sure if he should be frightened when Six got like this or turned on… When his carino threw that knife though… Rex felt his face heat up considerably.

'The things that man can do with a knife…'

In the meantime poor Six had yet to say anything… He was terrified as to what Rex thought of him when he got like that. It wasn't often when Six lost his temper but when he did…

Six sighed, 'I guess that's something I'll have work on…'

He smiled as Rex inched his way towards him. Six had never felt so relieved in his life… Rex rested his head on his chest and Six wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He kissed the younger man's forehead and continued driving.

"Six?"

"Hm?"

"I think it's about time I _show_ you how much you mean to me…"

Six went to protest.

Rex smirked, "Just trust me… I'll make you happy _and_ play by your rules."

Six and Rex sat, cuddled together in companionable silence. Neither man felt any _real_ need to speak. What they craved was the warmth and comfort that could only be found in each others arms…

Six was about to drive into his secret garage when Rex stopped him. He quickly got out of the car and removed the number from his breast pocket, something he had forgotten to do at the restaurant. Six smirked as he watched his chéri rip up the accursed piece of paper and throw it away. It was caught up by the wind and blown off the cliff.

Rex got back in the car, "Okay."

Six leaned over and kissed Rex. The younger man's eyes widened, as he tasted the lingering wine on the older man's lips. A chill ran down his back as his eyes closed in bliss.

Six exited his car and painstakingly covered his baby back up. Rex raised an eyebrow and wondered if Six was always this anal about his car or if he was stalling because he was shy…

Rex smiled. That was one of the most amazing things about Six in his opinion. That he was this fierce fighting machine yet when it came to love and sex… It was just so cute…

Rex took Six's hand in his and led him to their room.

As soon as they entered their room Rex turned around and broke the lock to the door using his nanites before pinning Six against the wall.

Six raised an eyebrow, "Rex… What…"

Rex smirked and flicked out his tongue, showing off a green heart shaped barbell ring on it.

Six frowned, "Rex…"

Rex used his EVO powers to make the ring vibrate and frost over, "It's a new build… I made it for you."

Six shivered as the young man's cool breath hit his neck.

Rex smirked as he seductively ran his cold tongue over his love's lower lip. Six shivered and sighed, parting his lips ever so slightly. Rex smirked and sucked on his lower lip before licking his way down to Six's neck. Six bit his lip to keep from moaning. Rex kissed and sucked at his neck, switching from ice to heat.

Six sighed softly and tilted his head back, giving his adventurous young love access to the tender flesh of his neck. Rex smirked and quickly removed Six's tie, only to bind his hands with it.

Six's eyes snapped open, "Rex, what…"

Rex kissed him passionately, "Trust me…"

He maneuvered them over to the wall next to the door and hung Six's bound hands off of the metal he uses to hang his jacket on. The hook was so high that Six was forced to stand on his toes.

Six frowned as he was unable to get free, "Rex…"

"Relax," Rex purred.

Six shivered. Rex's tongue ring build was back to ice…

Rex slowly unbuttoned Six's shirt and flicked the icy cold vibrating tongue ring over his nipple before swirling his tongue around it and biting it playfully.

Six hissed and stood on his toes, arching into his love, "R-Rex…"

Rex briefly glanced up and saw Six's blissful expression and smiled, proud of his handy work. He dragged his tongue across the agent's chest, causing him to hiss and squirm. Re began to give Six's other nipple the same attention, sucking on it softly rather than biting this time.

Six whimpered and bit his lip to keep from making too much noise. He moaned softly and bucked his hips as Rex licked his way down to his navel. Rex smirked and flicked his icy cold tongue over it.

Six shivered, "R-Rex…"

Rex smirked sexily and unbuckled Six's pants then unbuttons and unzips them with his teeth. He smirked as Six began to shake with anticipation. His beloved was panting with excitement and lust.

Six bit his lip, to keep from moaning as his pants hit the floor. The cool air bit at his now exposed legs, giving him goosebumps.

Rex chuckled and ran his hand over Six's member as it strained in his ridiculous lime green heart boxers. Six bucked his hips against Rex's hand, biting back a moan.

Rex smirked, "If you hold back I'll stop…"

Six frowned at that, glaring at his beloved.

Rex ignored the glare and slowly slipped off Six's boxers, "Oh carino… The gifts you give me…"

Six blushed, feeling rather exposed as his boxers fell to the floor. Rex sank to his knees and playfully flicked his tongue over the tip of Six's engorged member. His love hissed as the icy cold ring hit his warm, sensitive flesh. He squirmed and let out a deep, raspy moan.

Rex smirked and switched from ice to "fire" as his tongue ring heated up. He swirled his tongue around the head of Six's member before taking into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Six moaned louder, trying to get free so he could touch his love. He wanted so badly to please him in return…

"Chéri… Me libérer pour que je puisse vous s'il vous plait…" Six said in an almost pleading voice.

"No, esta noche es todo sobre usted, carino," Rex responded firmly.

He switched back to ice and ran his tongue up the length from base to tip. Six's breath hitched as he arched his back, sending his hips forward. Rex smirked and slowly began taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Six moaned as Rex swirled his tongue around his cock. He had long since given up on trying to get free… Rex turned up the vibration and slowly switched to heat again. He watched Six's every reaction, committing it to memory. The man truly was beautiful…

Six let out a deep husky growl and arched his hips, forcing his cock deeper into his love's mouth. Rex's eyes widened as his throat dutifully took the rather harsh intrusion. He swirled his tongue around underneath Six's cock and sucked a little harder, turning up the vibration speed.

Six gasped and moaned loudly. Rex smirked mentally and slowly tried to take more and more of Six in. The man certainly didn't make it easy for him…

He began to pump up and down, sucking harder. Six grunted and let out a string of impassioned French gibberish. Rex slowly switched back to heat, as his tongue was getting quite numb. He felt Six shiver and buck his hips as the man instinctively sought out the new found warmth.

"R-Rex…"

Rex glanced up at Six, seeing the man helpless in a state of bliss before him was an image he never wanted to forget.

"Chéri… Je suis sur le point de…"

Rex smirked mentally and swallowed every last drop. He stood and helped Six down more or less.

"Ah!" Rex yelped as the older man tackled him to the ground and began kissing him passionately.

Bound hands or not Six removed his young love's clothes with surprising dexterity. Rex blushed as Six began to kiss and suck his neck. Then all went dark… Six had untied his hands while distracting Rex with pleasure and _blindfolded_ him!

"You remove the blindfold and I'll stop," Six purred huskily in his ear.

Rex gasped and trembled in excitement as Six smirked and unzipped his pants with his teeth…

**Note: As I said, I began writing this story MONTHS ago and I have up to chapter 11 finished. I originally posted this on , but they don't like adult/minor relations even if you make the minor 18 or older. So I had to post the "Mature" parts here. I will try to update every week or two! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Rex was the first to wake the next morning. He looked up and saw that Six was still fast asleep. Rex sighed. He had never seen his love so peaceful… Six looked so much younger when he slept. Not that the frown lines or that crease between Six's eyebrows had ever bothered him…

He closed his eyes and listened to Six's heartbeat for a while before opening them once more. Rex looked up and saw a pair of loving green eyes staring back at him. Six wore a gentle smile. Rex felt his heart speed up a bit.

Six kissed him softly on the lips, "Morning chéri."

Rex sighed and melted into the kiss, "Morning carino."

The alarm went off. Six let out an aggravated growl and reluctantly got out of bed. Rex followed him. Six put on his ridiculous boxers and ran to his room before anyone could see him. He quickly got changed and slicked his hair back. Rex was waiting for him already dressed in the hanger. He handed Six his sunglasses with a mischievous smirk. Six blushed and gave him a small smile. They boarded his jump jet and took off for Arizona.

There was a gigantic butterfly-like EVO with twelve grotesque wings sticking out of various places on its body. Every time it flapped its wings the grunts were blown away. It was actually kind of comical to watch…

Rex slammed his smack hands into the EVO, knocking it onto his back. The butterfly EVO struggled to get back up but failed. He cured it, revealing a thirteen-year-old girl with red hair and freckles. She awoke in a panic as she looked around fearfully and began to hyperventilate.

Rex sat there helpless. The girl was even putting _him_ on edge. He watched as Six calmly crouched down before her.

"Do you need an inhaler?" Six asked.

The girl was just barely able to shake her head. She seemed even antsier than she was before he went to talk to her.

"Six. Remove your sunglasses. You'll look less scary," Rex whispered into his earpiece.

Six frowned and hesitated before doing so, placing them in his breast pocket next to his oddly flavored green tea mints.

"Why are you upset?" He asked.

"M-My parents… My l-little brother!" The girl struggled to say.

"They were evacuated. They're safe. Now take deep calming breaths and count with me. In, one, two, three. Hold, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three. In…"

Rex watched as Six instructed the girl until she was finally breathing calmly on her own.

Six stood and the girl grabbed his hand, "Please! Don't go!"

Six slipped his hand from hers and placed it on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I'll stay with you until we find your family. What's your name?"

"Jolene."

Six smiled, "Like the song?"

"My dad's favorite," Jolene replied.

Six nodded, "One of mine too…"

"Dad sings it to Adam and me."

"Is Adam your little brother?"

"Yeah. Do you have kids Mr. Agent?"

Six whipped out his cell phone and found a picture of Spirit with her kitten, "That's my little girl, Spirit. She's ten."

"She's cute. Who's the cat?"

"Mr. F, though she calls him Magic Fluffball…"

Jolene laughed, "I like that name."

Six smirked, "It's certainly creative…"

"What's your name?"

"Six."

Jolene made a face, "Why did your parents name you _that_?"

Six shrugged, not bothering to correct her.

Rex watched in amusement, as Jolene more or less became Six's shadow for the next two hours. The girl remained calm and grew rather talkative much to his love's dismay… Six was remarkably patient throughout the whole ordeal.

"Jolene!" A man cried out in the crowd.

"Dad!" Jolene shouted as she ran to her father, dragging Six along by the hand.

She let go of Six and hugged her parents and little brother.

"Dad this is Six. He saved me!"

Six blushed faintly, "I helped her through a panic attack. Rex is the one who _really_ saved her."

He nodded in Rex's direction and his young love responded with a wave and a cocky grin.

"Thank you," Jolene's father said, shaking Six's hand.

Six nodded stiffly and nearly jumped when the girl's mother pulled him into a hug that left him feeling rather awkward. He wasn't used to being thanked for doing his job let alone being hugged for it…

Six felt a sharp tug on his pants and looked down the large blue eyes of a little boy who must have been Adam.

"Hey mister. Do you fight monsters and bad guys?" Adam asked.

Six frowned, "Most EVOs aren't monsters despite their appearance or their actions. They can't control it."

"Really?"

Six nodded and pointed to Rex, "Do you think he's a monster?"

"No! He's a boy!"

"That's right. He's also an EVO."

"Oh! I get it!"

Jolene's father placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "Come on buddy. Lets go home. Thank you again."

Six nodded. Jolene hugged him out of the blue as well. He stiffened and patted her on the head.

"Thank you…" Jolene said.

Six nodded, "That's what we're here for."

He watched as Jolene and her family got into their car and drove off. Rex placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an amused smirk.

Six shot him a half hearted warning glare and put his sunglasses back on. They boarded his jump jet and took off for Providence. He would occasionally glance over at Rex, who looked as though he was trying to be nice and not tease him…

"Just say it already before you explode," Six said.

"Look! In the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's Supernanny! Hero to children everywhere," Rex said with a grin, "We need to make you a cape!"

Six glared at him playfully, "Good call on the sunglasses."

"Naturally… How did you know how to calm her?"

"An old friend of mine used to get panic attacks."

"Jack?"

"No. Michelle."

"Wow. _Two_ friends…"

Six rolled his eyes, "I wasn't anti-social all my life."

"You're more shy than anti-social carino."

Six blushed a bit, "Shush."

Rex grinned and kissed his cheek.

Six went directly to Spirit's room after they landed and gave his little girl a hug. She gave Rex a grumpy, yet confused look.

Rex smiled, "Your daddy and I dealt with a girl close to your age. I changed her back into a human and your daddy helped her through a panic attack."

Spirit nodded and yawned, hugging her daddy.

"Sorry baby," Six said, messing up her already badly tangled hair.

She nodded and sleepily pointed to her bathroom before going for a shower and to change.

"She throw things at you?" Rex asked, slinging an arm around Six's waist.

Six nodded, "Two stuffed animals and a pillow."

The young EVO chuckled, "Come on. Lets go make some waffles or something before we're dragged off to deal with another problem."

Six nodded, "You're well rested for a change…"

Rex grinned, "That's because I have a certain ninja who's very good with his tongue…"

Six blushed.

"I can't wait to see what else you can do," Rex said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Six frowned.

"Relax. I know you want to wait… I respect that. I'm just _really_ curious…"

He kissed Rex on the temple and held his hand, "Patience chéri…"

Rex blushed and nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not mad…"

Rex raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Wait… You _like_ being lusted after…"

Six blushed and looked away.

Rex laughed, "Don't be shy carino. It's only natural…"

Six frowned. Rex kissed his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze.

They got to the kitchen and Rex undid Six's tie, tossing it aside. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, causing the older man's hand to rest on his thigh. Six laughed as Rex put the princess pink apron on him and kissed him on the lips. His young love had such a playful grin on his face…

"You know carino pink is definitely your color…" Rex said slowly tracing a line from between Six's collarbones to his pelvic bone.

Six inhaled sharply as he felt pleasant _twinge_…

He coughed and took a step back, blushing as he gathered the ingredients for waffles. Six made a mental note to pick up a large, flat pan for crepe making. He had always wanted to try his hand at making those wonderfully over stuffed Japanese crepes with strawberries, nutella, banana, kiwi, mango, and maybe some melon...

"You know carino… You're really good with kids. Have you ever considered adopting more?" Rex asked.

"Quite often chéri… The system is a place that no kid should be in. I can't even begin to imagine how rough an EVO child would have it…" Six said with a sigh.

Rex frowned and wrapped his arms around Six from behind, "Thank you…"

"For what?" Six asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For taking me in and keeping me out of the system…"

Six shivered at the thought of Rex being bounced from foster home to foster home like he was. He couldn't bare the mental image of Rex being neglected and abused like he was as a kid.

Six made his last waffle and turned to wrap his arms around Rex, resting his chin on his young love's head. He let out a deep sigh.

"Carino?" Rex said with a concerned tone.

He hugged his love a little tighter, "I'm fine."

Rex smiled, "Remember how we talked about the future on our date last night?"

Six nodded.

"I think we should adopt EVO children. Keep them out of the system…"

Six chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

Spirit entered the kitchen and tilted her head to the side, wondering why Daddy was hugging Rex so tightly. Six sighed and gave Rex one last tight squeeze before letting him go. He nearly jumped when he felt his little girl hug him tightly around the waist. Six took a deep breath and sighed, stroking her hair.

"Come on baby. Lets eat," Six said.

Spirit smiled as she loaded up her waffles with different kind of berries and poured honey on top.

Rex smiled, "Hey mija, want to play outside in the snow? I'll call Noah and see if he can come over and we can build a fort and team up against him in a snowball fight."

Spirit grinned and nodded.

"Okay but we have to wait a bit. I have something special for your daddy first."

She pouted but nodded regardless. Spirit had special gifts to hand out too after all…

Six raised an eyebrow and smirked, pleased that Rex had made the connection. Yesterday was Valentines Day, the perfect day to mark their first date with…

"I have something for you as well," Six said.

Rex found himself wondering if it was another suit…

Rex rushed off to his room and grabbed a package wrapped in brown paper. He met Six in _their_ room. Six had a small box in his hand.

"Happy Valentines Day, carino," Rex said handing over his gift.

Six raised an eyebrow at the size of it Rex's package. He gently opened it and smiled… Inside was a beautiful painting of a French vineyard next to a river surrounded by trees and blue sky.

"Oh chéri… Thank you," Six said kissing Rex softly on the lips.

Rex grinned, "Lets find a vineyard like that and make our home there."

Six nodded his smile growing as he stared at his love.

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine…" Six said, his voice overcome with emotion.

"Are you _crying_?" Rex asked incredulously.

Six snorted, "Don't be ridiculous…"

Rex grinned and yanked Six's sunglasses off of his face. His eyes widened in shock. There were actual _tears_ in Six's eyes and a smile on his face… The younger man took the painting from Six and gently set it aside. He pulled Six into a tender kiss, pouring all of his love into it…

A tear ran down Six's cheek as his lips twitched up into a smile when he kissed his love. Rex broke the kiss, ending it in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Rex," Six said with a soft smile.

"I love you too, Six," Rex said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Six blushed slightly and handed Rex his present. The young EVO tore the box opened and laughed. Inside was a sea glass green digital camera the exact shade of Six's eyes. Rex looked it over with a grin before removing it from the packaging.

He put the battery and the memory card in then switched it on. Rex held the camera up and grinned.

"Smile Six."

Six blushed faintly and gave Rex that mind numbingly sexy smirk of his.

Rex showed Six the picture, "That's _so_ going to be my new wallpaper!"

Six's blush darkened…

Rex grinned and kissed him passionately, "Thank you!"

Spirit knocked on the door to Cesar's lab. Callan opened the door.

"Why hello there little lady… What do you have there?"

Spirit handed him a handmade card with a cowboy riding a big heart.

Callan opened the card with a grin and it read, "I love you! Happy Valentines Day," written inside.

The blond soldier grinned and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you."

She hugged him with all her might before running over to Cesar and handing him a card that had a glass of colorful fruits and hearts here and there. It represented his awesome smoothies.

He opened it and read, "¡Te quiero! ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!"

Cesar picked her up and spun her around, "Thank you, mija!"

Spirit gave him a big grin and hugged him before running off to Holiday's lab. Her card had a heart monitor that had hearts representing heartbeats. The older woman opened it with a smile.

"Thank you… That was very sweet," Holiday said, giving the little girl a hug.

Spirit hugged the doctor tightly and decided that she felt bad for being afraid of her in the beginning. She vowed to spend more time with the woman because she seemed lonely…

"_Want to make something for dinner together?"_ Spirit signed.

Holiday smiled, "Sure. What should we make?"

"_What kind of food do you like?"_

"I like Thai food."

"_Lets make something Thai!"_

"Alright. I'll look for an easy recipe and a quick desert then go shopping, okay?"

Spirit grinned and nodded, _"I have to go give daddy and Rex their cards!"_

Holiday chuckled, "Alright. I'll see you later then."

The little girl hugged her again before rushing off to the room Rex and Six shared. She knocked on the door.

"Enter," Six said.

Spirit ran over and gave Six his card. It was a heart formed out of deep violet grapes with various vines and leaves. He chuckled when he saw the front of the card.

His eyes widened in shock and a grin formed on his face.

Written inside the card was, "Je t'aime! Bonne Saint-Valentin!"

"Merci," Six said giving her a hug and a kiss.

Spirit grinned and hugged him back just as tightly, giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

She gave Rex his card. His wasn't painted like the others were… Rex's was a colorful heart paper mosaic made with several different colored papers, which was outlined in red paint. In the center was a small green heart and small purple one. His message was also in Spanish.

"Awww… Mija… It's beautiful," Rex said as he picked her up.

He gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. She returned the gesture with a Cheshire cat like grin.

The screen flickered on and over it was a lovely painting of a bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds and different colored heart shaped kites floating about.

Six and Rex took one look at the screen and broke down laughing.

"Six!" White shouted, "when I let you keep that girl it was understood that you would have her under control!"

Rex spoke up, "Spirit was just letting you know that she loves you. It's Valentines Day. Personally, I think it's an improvement…"

"What are you doing in Six's spare room?"

"Helping him move his piano back to his room."

White frowned but accepted the lie, "Very well. Just keep a better eye on her…"

Six sighed, "I will…"

A couple of tears ran down Spirit's cheeks.

Six knelt before her, "It's not wise to mess with White even if you were being kind. Keep your art for us okay?"

Spirit nodded sadly with a small frown. Six gave her a gentle smile and wiped away her tears with the pads of his calloused thumbs. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on mija. Go get ready and I'll call Noah," Rex said.

Spirit nodded and went to put on her winter stuff.

Six sighed. He had an odd feeling about this day… Something bad was going to happen. He just _knew_ it.

Noah came over and teams were decided. It would be Six and Noah verses Spirit and Rex. They spent the next couple of minutes building their forts out of ice and snow. Rex cheated and used his smack hands so he and Spirit had extra time to build up their arsenal.

"So how did you get roped into this?" Noah asked Six as they worked.

"Spirit," Six deadpanned.

Noah laughed, "I heard she had you wrapped around her little finger… Why did you adopt her? To impress Holiday? Did it work?"

Six frowned, "I took her in because she was a child in need of a home, not to impress Holiday."

"I take it that's a no then…"

Six's frown deepened. He was going to make Rex pay for sticking him with Noah…

"Everyone ready?" Rex shouted.

"Yeah! We're gunna cream you!" Noah shouted back.

Spirit threw the first ball, knocking Noah's hat off. Six smirked, feeling rather proud at his baby girl's aim. They had been working on knife throwing recently…

"Woohoo!" Rex cried out as he high-fived the little girl.

"How does it feel to be owned by a little girl?" Rex called out as he threw a ball.

Six dodged it with ease.

He lobbed one a Rex who screamed as he was hit in the ear.

"Madre de Dios!" He cried out as he tried to get the snow out of his ear.

Six wore an amused smirk, "You should've paid attention!"

Noah stared at Six in shock. He seemed so… Human! It was such a foreign concept for the young blond. Noah shivered due to a combination of the snow dripping down his neck and remembering the first time he met Six…

An all out war ensued for the next hour… It ended with Rex's side winning more or less. Six wasn't hit once. Neither was Spirit because she was so short you could barely see her over the fort. Rex did fairly well with dodging. Six could usually hit him though. Noah… Not so much. The blond civilian looked like a snowman by the time the battle was over.

Rex looked to Spirit and decided that she was _way_ too clean… He picked up a big handful of loose snow and dumped it on her head. She stared up at him in shock and shook her head. Snow flew off her hair and all over her tiny shoulders.

"Awww! Mija! You look like an angel with diamonds in your hair!" Rex said as he picked her up and hugged her.

Noah looked at his friend in shock, 'Who is this and what happened to Rex?'

Spirit pointed to Six.

"Yeah… Your daddy looks a little too clean," Rex said.

"_Lets make daddy an angel,"_ Spirit signed.

Six raised an eyebrow to his daughter's plotting against him… Noah stared dumbly at her because he didn't know sign language.

Rex grinned, "But he already is one…"

Six felt is bitter cold cheeks heat up. His eyes widened as Rex picked up a big chunk of solid snow and began running towards him with his arms over his head. He stopped Rex by placing a hand on his chest. Unfortunately for Noah, this caused Rex's arms jerk back and the snow to slip from his hands. As a result, the snow pounded the already wet and cold blond.

Noah frowned and got back at Rex by shoving him, causing the grinning Latino to crash into his love. The older man caught Rex and wound up flat on his back in the snow.

Noah stared in horror as Rex looked perfectly at home on Six's chest. The lovebirds made no move to separate. In fact, they were laughing as Six put his arm around Rex's waist.

Spirit ran over and tackled them, hugging Rex around the waist.

"Y-You're _gay_…" Noah said in disbelief.

Rex stiffened up and stood so quickly that Spirit tumbled off of him. She stared up at Rex in concern because he seemed so scared…

"How the _fuck_ can you be gay? You're _Latino_! Latinos are _ladies_ men! Not _mens_ men!" Noah said, angrily.

Rex shrank back in surprise. He figured that Noah would be a bigot but to make a slightly racist remark as well…

"So I'm gay and in love with Six… I'm still the same person," Rex pointed out.

"My best friend is a _fag_! Do you know how that makes _me_ look? People will think that _I'm_ a fag!" Noah exploded.

Rex started to tear up. Six held his love's hand.

Six glared at Noah, "So we're gay. We're still soldiers of Providence. We still fight EVOs _much_ bigger and stronger than us. Just because we're gay doesn't mean that we're no longer men."

Noah stepped back. Six was so quiet when he said that. He was such a calm and deadly man… It was disturbing…

Rex cuddled up into Six's side, hiding his face in the crock of the man's neck as he tried not to cry. He suspected that Noah wouldn't be able to accept his sexual preference but he had no idea that it would hurt this much to lose his best friend… Six put his arm around Rex and kissed the top of his head.

"Whatever, man. I'm done with you and the fairy prin…" Noah stopped in mid sentence as his hands flew to his privates.

He fell into the snow red faced and groaning in pain.

Six looked to Spirit who was staring at her tiny balled up fist in disgust. She looked to her father with tears in her eyes. Spirit began to whimper silently as she ran to hug Rex, trying to comfort the distraught teen.

Six took Rex to their room. Rex plopped himself in a chair and wiped his eyes. He tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming…

Spirit climbed up into his lap and hugged him. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that Noah was a bad boy… He made Rex cry and daddy upset.

Rex sighed miserably and hugged Spirit tightly. Six stood next to them. He ran his fingers through Rex's wet hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I-I don't understand… He wasn't much of a friend to begin with… I mean White _hired_ him to be my friend! H-He never even cared about me in the first place! Why does it hurt so much?" Rex asked.

"I don't know…" Six said.

"I mean he kept using me to get with Claire and now that he has he he's been cheating on her since the "conquest" is over…"

"You should tell Claire this. Not me chéri," Six pointed out, a bit confused by the way the subject had changed.

"I know carino… I'll try. Right now I'm trying to make myself feel better by pointing out his many flaws."

Six chuckled, "I suppose that's as good a start as any…"

"Carino… I think I want to be alone for a little while…"

Six nodded and pried a reluctant Spirit from Rex's lap.

Spirit began crying all over again. She didn't understand why Rex wanted to be alone when he had a family who loved so very much. She wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and cried on his shoulder as he carried her to her room.

"Go get ready for a bath, baby. It'll warm you up and make you feel better."

Spirit nodded. She felt so dirty for touching Noah's no-nos even if it was to punch him…

Six readied a bath for his little girl while she stripped her soaking we winter gear.

"Six? Rex's biometrics are very low. What happened?" Holiday said into his ear.

Six pressed his ear piece, "Noah found out he's gay and turned his back on him."

Holiday frowned, "Figures White would hire someone as bigoted as himself…"

Six sighed, "He wanted some alone time. I'll check on him again once I get Spirit settled."

"What's wrong with Spirit?"

"She's punched Noah in the privates and began to cry."

Holiday let out a small chuckle, "You must be _so_ proud."

Six smirked, "I am actually…"

He turned off the earpiece and stopped the water. Six gave his baby girl a kiss on the forehead.

"You did good, sticking up for Rex like that. I'm proud of you."

"_You'll take care of him won't you?"_ Spirit signed.

Six nodded, "Of course, baby. I always will."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Spirit scampered into her bathroom with Magic Fluffball at her heels.

Six chuckled upon remembering the time that Magic Fluffball swam around in the tub with him. Six looked to the room that he and Rex shared. He sighed, debating whether or not he should go in and check on him. Rex had said that he wanted to be alone…

Six's hand hovered over the keypad before it dropped by his side. He smirked as a brilliant idea formed in his head.

He went to his old room and grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows then went to the dojo. It was a low-tech one so the only ones who ever used it were Spirit, Kenwyn, and himself for her ballet and martial arts lessons. He set the pillows and blankets down then went to the kitchen and got to work.

Rex pouted… He kind of wanted Six to come back and snuggle with him… He sighed and wiped way his tears. The door slid open. Rex looked up and saw Spirit with a large black teddy bear that had a lavender bow around its neck.

She put the bear on the bedside table and climbed into bed with Rex. He gave his sweet little mija a hug and tried to hold back the stubborn tears that just kept coming.

"_I love you Rex and I like that you and daddy make each other smile,"_ Spirit signed.

Rex chuckled and let a couple of tears slip down hid cheeks.

"Thank you, mija. I love you too," he said with a smile.

Spirit gave him a huge grin and snuggled up closer.

"_You're not allowed to be sad anymore because he was mean and mean people aren't allowed in our lives,"_ Spirit signed.

Rex chuckled, "Alright… I'll promise to try to cheer up."

The little girl pouted, _"I have to go soon. I have to help Holiday cook Thai food! But I'll leave Sir FluffleButt here so you don't get lonely."_

Rex laughed and took the teddy bear from her as she slipped out of bed. He stared at the bear, trying to figure out how she came up with such ridiculous names. Spirit gave him a kiss on the forehead and ran out of the room.

Holiday was in the kitchen with her ingredients. She was going to make spicy lemon grass chicken with vegetables and jasmine rice. Mango and sticky rice was her dessert of choice. It was slices of fresh mango served over sweet dark purple colored rice with coconut milk on top.

The good doctor was currently making Thai tea and trying to figure out why Six had been in here earlier cooking Mexican food.

Spirit entered with a big smile.

"Hello. Spirit, do you know why Six would make something special then leave?" Holiday asked.

"_I think it's because Noah made Rex sad so daddy wants to make him happy!"_ Spirit signed.

"How did Noah make Rex sad?"

"_He doesn't like people like Rex and daddy."_

Holiday frowned, "Unfortunately there are people like that in the world… You'd think that in the year 2011 we would've evolved beyond such trivialities."

Spirit frowned. She didn't understand why everyone couldn't just love each other… The world would be so much happier!

"Lets get to work sweetheart, okay?"

Spirit nodded and they got to work.

Meanwhile… Six had everything laid out in the dojo. He had made blackened catfish tacos, horchata, nachos, and spicy dark chocolate Mexican brownies. He switched on the fake electronic fireplace with its dancing flames then went to get Rex.

Six knocked on the door.

"Come in," Rex said as he sat up, "Oh! It's you! I thought it was Spirit again."

"Again? Six said

Rex held up the teddy bear, "She stayed with me for a while before running off to cook Thai food with Holiday. Meet Sir FluffleButt."

Six laughed then took Rex's hand in his, "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

Rex got up, "It's not another teddy bear is it?"

"No. Now shush. You'll see…"

They walked to the dojo. Rex vaguely wondered if Six was finally going to give in and teach him some of his ninja moves… He had been bugging him to learn for years now…

The door slid open revealing a dim room with blankets and pillows here and there. The light from the electric fireplace flickered and danced, warming the typically chilly room. There was a basket in the center of the room and oh the wonderful smells that came from it!

Rex placed a hand over his mouth out of shock as he stared at the dojo in awe.

A joyful tear ran down his cheek, "Oh carino… Thank you so much…"

It was then that Rex decided that it was worth losing Noah if it meant that he would always have the love of his life by his side…

**Yeah. Yeah. I know. I made Noah out to be an asshole. But I think that this would be a more realistic way for him to react to Rex's sexuality. Noah is ALL about the girls. Case in point: Operation Wingman and Haunted. Where Noah basically used Rex to occupy Annie while he tried to get closer to Claire. So it's not THAT big of a stretch for me to picture him being homophobic. I haven't decided if he redeems himself later or not...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

**Note:**** The**** poem**** is,**** "****The ****Art ****of**** Rain,****" by ****Mitchell ****D.****Wilson**.

Six was just about to fall asleep when he heard a hiss. He looked down and saw MagicFluffball playing with one of Spirit's pink bunny slippers. Six watched in amusement as the kitten stalked the slipper then attacked it with all its might. MagicFluffball wrestled with the slipper a bit then must have declared it dead because he dropped the mutilated thing on Six's side of the bed. The agent laughed and picked it up, putting on his bedside table.

"Good work Mr. F. Soon you'll be able to attack Cesar's bear slippers…"

The kitten meowed as though to agree with him and climbed up the blanket and onto the bed so he could finally join the couple in slumber.

Six caressed his young love's cheek as he slept. Rex was doing better… It had been a couple of weeks since the "Noah Incident". Noah was still a touchy subject around Rex but it was fine for the most part. Not like the selfish blond was much of a friend to begin with anyway…

The alarm went off at one in the morning. Rex groaned and glared at the swirling light in their room.

"Argh! I just got to sleep!" Rex complained as he got up.

They quickly got dressed and headed for the hangar. Six raised an eyebrow as Rex patted himself down in confusion.

"Can't find my goggles," Rex muttered sleepily.

He began to pat down Six, making sure to give the blushing agent's ass a firm squeeze. A flash went off…

"I always knew you were a little bent green bean," Bobo said mockingly.

Six growled, and tried to snatch the camera from the chimp.

"Uh-uh-ahhh," Bobo scolded as he played keep away, "You wouldn't want this memory chip to fall into wrong hands now would you?"

"What do you want?" Six demanded with a frown.

Rex tried to sneak up behind Bobo only to fall over when his blackmailer jumped up on some boxes.

"Nice try pal. I want a party. Booze, girls, pizza…" the chimp stated as he climbed higher to hide the camera.

"Dude! You always have a party!" Rex cut in, interrupting him.

"Unauthorized ones," Six added, growing more and more irate.

Bobo boarded the jump jet with Six and Rex, eyeing them wearily.

"You didn't let me finish! I want a party in Vegas!" The chimp said testily.

"Absolutely not," Six deadpanned.

"Then I guess White will just have to find out that he has a couple of fairies on his payroll…" Bobo threatened.

"Dude. You probably slip off to Vegas on your little Bobo excursions," Rex said with an aggravated sigh.

"Bobo excursions?" Six asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Didn't you ever notice that he's just a little _too_ nice here and there?"

Six frowned, "Robo Bobo?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah but this is different! Consider it a bit of fun for the sake of my mental health," Bobo said.

"Mental health?" Rex exclaimed.

"You are the laziest member of Providence," Six pointed out as he landed the jump jet.

Rex frowned as he brought out his smack hands, "Lets just do what he wants for now. I don't want to have to explain things to White yet!"

The teen ran off blindly into the heat of battle, leaving behind a bewildered and worried agent.

Six sighed, "He should really learn strategy…"

Rex shuttered as he eyed the EVO. It looked like a gigantic deformed clown… It was even doing this insane little giggle as it bobbed back and forth! Poor Rex had been waiting for this day… For some reason he had a bit of a fear of clowns. Sure, they were funny and entertaining at times but the way their faces were painted up… It really creeped him out…

Rex nearly broke out in a fit of hysterical laughter when he hit the clown in his gigantic red nose and it beeped loudly. Six had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as well…

The clown squirted Rex with the flower that was located where an eye should have been. Rex choked on the torrent of water as he went flying into a tree.

The clown's grotesque mouth opened and a massive ball made out of colorful scarves rolled out, nearly crushing Bobo. The ball rolled into a building, causing the glass doors and some windows to shatter as the foundation groaned.

Six cast Rex a worried glance before dodging a floppy red shoe.

'White doesn't pay me enough for this shit…'

He stabbed the clown in the foot and found himself in a shower of glitter and confetti. Six sneezed and glitter rained down from his hair and shoulders.

"Oof!" The agent was knocked flat on his back by the clown's squeaky hammer.

He glared at the EVO and got back up. Six began dueling the clown blow for blow. It was katanas verses squeaky hammer. The agent growled as his headache steadily grew worse with every obnoxious squeak.

Rex slammed into the EVO knocking off its head, which exploded into a rain of candy…

'What the hell is going on here?' Rex thought as he finally got close enough to try to cure it.

He was successful… Rex found himself face to face with a small monkey dressed up in a clown costume. The young EVO stared at it in shock before bursting out into hysterics. Six raised an eyebrow.

"Think he could replace Boob?" Rex asked.

Six smirked.

"I fail to see what's so amusing about slave labor," Bobo said, "Speaking of which, are you going to give me my party or is White going to get a new screensaver?"

Six sighed, "_Fine_."

Rex sighed and gave Bobo a hurt look that went unnoticed by the chimp. First Noah turned his back on him now Bobo was blackmailing him and Six. The agent caught the look that the teen was giving the monkey and frowned. He silently vowed that someday somehow Bobo would pay for this.

Rex solemnly boarded the jump jet, 'Does everyone think our love is wrong or that it's some kind of joke?'

He glanced over at Six who had just settled in. Six reached over and gave Rex's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Grâce bons et mauvais moments. Je suis à toi," Six said before letting go of his love's hand.

Rex gave his love a small smile as they took off and headed for home. The ride back to Providence was painfully tense… Rex frowned. It seemed that the only things that kept him smiling was Spirit's unconditional love and Six's patience and support. He glanced over at the older man. Rex sighed dreamily, his mind escaping to a place of peace. Their vineyard in France…

"Six, when are you looking to retire?" Rex asked out of the blue.

"Forty," Six deadpanned.

Rex sighed. Forty meant that he'd have to wait at least ten years to help his love buy their dream home…

"When you retire we should get that vineyard in France then I'll transfer to Providence's French office. I'll probably retire around the same time…"

Six frowned, "Spirit should stay with you if that's the case."

Rex reluctantly nodded, "Don't worry carino, we'll visit. We'll help out whenever we can."

Six smiled, "I know you will, chéri."

Bobo frowned. He felt as though he was mere seconds away from grabbing an airsickness bag…

Six smiled as he saw his baby girl on the landing waiting for them. He landed the jump jet and stepped outside. Spirit ran over to him and stopped short to assess whether or not he was injured.

"I'm fine baby," Six confirmed as his smile widened.

She grinned and tackled him, flinging her arms around his waist.

Rex limped off the jump jet with some help from a grunt. His initial injury wasn't so bad but after sitting in the jet for the past hour, his back had stiffened up considerably. Six gave him an apologetic look. Rex gave him a forgiving smile. His love hadn't known that his back would spasm and seize up like that…

Six picked Spirit up and she placed her little hand on Rex's cheek, healing him. The girl let out a silent giggle as Rex and Six kissed her on the cheek.

"What's on your agenda for today mija?" Rex asked.

Spirit grinned, _"__More__ astronomy __with __Uncle __Callan__ and __Uncle__ Cesar! __But__ now __I__'__m__ going __to __hang __out __and__ do __girly __things __with __Aunt __Holiday!__"_

Six raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you start calling them your aunt and uncles?"

"_You __mean __I__ can__'__t?__ Aren__'__t __we__ all __family? __Even__ Mr. __Fishie?__"_ She signed, giving her father her infamous puppy eyes.

Rex laughed, "Yeah, mija. We're all family. We even have a pet fish and a drunken mascot chimp."

Spirit gave him a mischievous grin, _"__Does __that __mean __I __can __call __you __mommy?__"_

The teen blushed, "Very funny…"

"_Then can I call you papa instead?"_

Rex smiled as he felt his eyes tear up a bit, "Of course."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Spirit hugged him as best as she could from Six's arms.

"_I__ love __you __papa!__"_ She signed with a huge grin.

"I love you too mija," Rex said as he wiped away a stray tear.

It felt so nice to have a place in the sweet little girl's heart. Rex felt as though his pseudo family was no longer a pseudo family, but a real one.

Six put Spirit down when she let go of Rex, "Go do girly things with Auntie Holiday. I'm going for a shower."

"Yeah. Me too," Rex said with a sheepish smile.

He was all too aware that they smelled non-too fresh. The fact that Spirit was more than willing to snuggle up to them in their current state was a true testament to how much she loved them.

Rex gave Six a sidelong glance as the little girl ran off towards the lab. He let his mind wonder…

Rex was no longer a child looking up to a strict and stoic man. While Six protected him and looked after him, he just didn't really _feel_ like a father figure. Sure, they got along most of the time but it just didn't seem right… Rex was too blinded by the need to know who he was and who his parents were to see the older man as an actual father figure.

'Which is probably a good thing…' Rex reasoned.

Now Rex was the proud papa of a sweet, intelligent little girl, who spends her time lifting the spirits of others. He had his beautiful carino by his side…

Rex let out a dreamy sigh. Six glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow. The stoic agent smiled when he saw the thoughtful look on his chéri's face. He wondered what his love was thinking about…

Six interlaced his fingers with Rex's, placing a kiss on the younger man's temple. Rex blushed and smiled. Six went reluctantly let go of his hand and went into his old room. He shrugged out of his blazer and removed his tie, grabbing another suit along the way.

Rex went to _their_ room and stripped down. White thankfully never questioned why Rex requisitioned this room. He was probably in too deep a shock that Rex bothered to fill out the forms rather than just moving his stuff without permission.

Rex started up the water and moaned in pleasure as the water hit his weary body. EVO stomping was tiring work with just as many rewards as there drawbacks. Once upon a time Rex would've said that the greatest drawback was not having enough freedom. He couldn't stand the rules and restrictions that were forced upon him. Life with Providence felt more like life in prison…

Although… It was wonderful to help people. To return someone back to their normal mental state or even better to reunite a family… When he was younger, Rex had secretly hoped that his family had survived the event and were looking for him… It took confirmation form Rylander to blow that little daydream out of the water.

Six smirked… Rex was so lost in thought that he failed to notice he was no longer alone… Six slid the door aside and stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around Rex's waist. The Latino jumped and yelped out of surprise.

Six chuckled and left a trail of tender kisses on his young love's neck. He smiled to himself as he set about making Rex forget the fact that his closest friends were less than adequate. Now was a time for gentle playfulness, not domineering kink.

Rex grinned. He was in Heaven… He had a hard enough time picturing his love as being kinky but when Six blindfolded him the first time they fooled around… He shivered and gasped as Six nibbled softly on his ear. Not only was Six kinky but he was playful as well…

"S-Six…" Rex said breathily.

Six smirked as his hand rand down Rex's chest, down his lean stomach, and stopped short of his rabidly hardening cock. Six's hand slowly crept back up as his other hand reached for his soap.

Rex whimpered, growing impatient for his love's touch…

Six lathered up his hands and…

Rex moaned. He had no idea that Six has such strong, talented hands. Spirit may have saved him from some severe bruising, but that did nothing to relieve the knots in his back. Rex sighed in sheer bliss as his back let out a few satisfying pops.

"W-Where did you learn this?" Rex asked.

"Oh… Here and there."

Rex chuckled then gasped as Six's hands wondered lower, drifting over a particularly sensitive area. Six leaned down and nipped at Rex's neck before playfully biting his shoulder as his hands wondered lower…

Rex blushed and shivered, arching his back as Six delicately massaged his tailbone. Shockwaves of pleasure washed over Rex as he felt lightheaded and weak in the knees. He braced himself against the wall of the shower.

"S-Six…" Rex panted out.

"Hmm?" Six said as he reached around, running a soapy hand over Rex's cock.

Rex shivered, panting. Six smirked against his young love's shoulder and began to gently stroke his hard length. Rex arched his back. His head lulled on Six's shoulder as he gasped at the sensation.

The teen let out a surprised yelp as his love gave him a not so gentle playful squeeze. He pouted when Six let go and spun him around so his back was against the cold tile.

"S-Six!" Rex whimpered trying to go pull away from the wall.

Six ignored his pleas and began to suck on the younger man's collarbone. Rex let out a soft moan and rubbed his member against the muscular plains of Six's stomach. Six growled and pinned him to the wall by his hips.

"None of that," the stoic agent said, glaring.

Six kissed a trail to Rex's right nipple and gave it a playful bite before swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it gently. Six's hands finally slipped from his love's hips. One hand slid to his stomach while the other squeezed his thigh. Rex's eyes widened as Six sank lower and lower into the tub.

"A-Ah! Hey!" The young EVO exclaimed as he felt Six's tongue dip into his navel before biting it.

Six chuckled softly and sucked on his navel, causing Rex to whimper and squirm.

"Ah! Six… That tickles!" Rex exclaimed, trying to contain his laughter.

Six smirked in amusement as his hand, which had been resting on Rex's stomach made its way down… It stopped just short of the teen's pelvic bone. He kissed the tender skin there as his hands then slid around the back squeeze Rex's deliciously firm ass.

The young EVO let out a soft whimper as he arched his back, pressing his cock against Six's face. Six smirked and slid his hands back on to Rex's hips, pushing himself away ever so slightly.

Rex closed his eyes, "Six… Six, please. You're killing me."

Six chuckled and gently nipped at the tip of his cock before slowly taking the head into his mouth. The younger man groaned and arched his back trying to will his teasing love to taking more of him in. The contrast between the cooling shower water and Six's hot, inviting mouth made for an agonizingly intoxicating sensation.

Rex moaned as he felt Six's talented tongue swirl around his cock. The agent sucked harder and the teen whimpered, arching his back.

"Dios mio… Serpiente de mi amado lengua tiene!" Rex cried out as he sank his fingers into Six's hair.

Six smirked and repeated the action, sucking harder but refusing to take more of Rex in. His love was so easy to tease…

Six glanced up at Rex and noticed that the younger man's pupils were dilated, making his crimson eyes nearly pitch black. He finally relented and took more of him in, watching as Rex's eyes fluttered close as he let out a moan.

Six began to slowly bob his head up and down, stopping briefly at the tip of Rex's cock to swirl his tongue around the delectable appendage. Six glanced up at Rex and smiled mentally as he saw his love in a state of bliss. Such an exquisite sight was worth more than all the vineyards in France…

Six sucked harder, taking more of his love into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down faster. Rex threw his head back and moaned out Six's name, tugging on the agent's raven locks. The impatient Latino tried to thrust into Six's mouth but the agent stilled his hips.

Rex whimpered as he felt his whole body tense up, his balls in particular… Six began to gently massage his young love's balls.

"S-Six…" Rex moaned as he felt his climax growing close.

The teen cried out as his hips involuntarily jolted forward when he came. Six licked his lips as he stood. He pulled Rex into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Rex blushed, as he tasted himself on the agent's lips. He sighed contentedly and leaned into the kiss. His hand wondered down to Six's cock and he began to gently work the shaft. Six hissed in surprise.

Rex smirked, "My turn…"

He sank to his knees and tried to imitate _thing_ Six did with his tongue. Six gave him an amused smirk and placed his hand on his young love's head, encouraging him. It took a couple of tries but Rex eventually got it.

Six let out a moan that sent shivers down Rex's spine. Six's deep, husky moans sounded like music to his ears. Rex decided to forgo the tongue ring as he slowly began to take more of Six in. He didn't want kink. He wanted something that was just purely… Them.

Six growled as Rex allowed his cock to slip from his mouth. The teen grinned and playfully nipped at the agent's balls as he clawed his muscular thighs, causing the older man's eyes to roll to the back of his head.

"Mon amour est un chat sauvage, passionné et exotique," Six muttered in his feverish state.

Rex blushed. It was the first time that anyone had ever described him as being passionate and exotic… He licked his way up from the base of Six's cock to the tip before taking it back into his mouth again. The normally stoic agent gasped ran his fingers through Rex's hair.

Rex glanced up at his impassioned love. Six's eyes were closed and his chest was heaving. The teen smirked and swirled his tongue around Six's cock again before sucking harder. His love moaned when he took him in deeper. If there was anything Rex had learned about Six it was that he liked to be deep throated…

Rex bobbed his head faster up and down. He let out a content sigh as Six sank his fingers deeper into his hair, thrusting his hips forward on instinct. The teen took it as a challenge and went at a faster pace until Six whimpered.

_That_ got Rex's attention… Six whimpered his name and moaned as he came into the teen's mouth. Rex smirked, finding it kind of amusing that he had reduced a man like Six to whimpering out of lust and need.

The teen stood and nearly jumped out of his skin as Six forcefully pulled him into a passionate kiss. Rex shivered as his back hit the cold tile wall again. He leaned into the kiss, running his fingers through Six's hair.

"Je t'aime ma chéri," Six muttered as he pressed his forehead against Rex's.

"Te amo mi carino," Rex said, kissing him softly.

Six chuckled as his young love shivered. He grabbed the soap.

"We should hurry up and get out of here before one of us gets sick."

Rex shivered, "Providence needs a better water heater."

Six chuckled, "We _could_ take a bath next time…"

Rex grinned, "A cuddle in a hot bath, some candles, music, and wine…"

"You're too young for wine."

"Who says it's for me?" Rex said with a smirk.

The EVO laughed when Six gave him a confused look. The poor man had no idea how addictive wine tasted on his lips and Rex wasn't about to tell him…

'Knowing him he'd abstain from wine as a form of sexual torture.'

He gave Six a jovial kiss on the lips as he tried to regain his composure. Six kissed him back regardless of his confusion.

"Brrr… Cold!" Rex said tackling Six into the icy tile.

"Rex!" Six barked in surprise.

Rex looked up at Six feigning innocence, "What?"

Six kissed him soundly on the lips, "Run."

The teen's eyes widened as he scrambled out of the shower with Six hot on his trail… The older man caught him around the waist and tossed him onto the bed, pinning him. Six nearly lost it when Rex's face turned tomato red, but he stuck to his plan. He licked his lips seductively and leaned in for a kiss…

Rex's heart was pounding. The prospect of finally making love scared him as much as it thrilled him. His palms started to sweat as Six leaned in real close…

Rex let out a burst of laughter…

Six had used the kiss as a distraction and began to _tickle_ him. _Six_ was tickling him! He didn't know what made him laugh more, being tickled or the fact that it was his stoic love that was doing it!

Six finally pressed a kiss to his young love's lips and got up to get dressed. Rex chuckled as he regained his ability to breath and put on his pajama pants. His love threw a towel at him.

"Your hair is all wet," Six said, stating the obvious.

Rex rolled his eyes and dried his hair.

"I'm going for some tea," Six said after hanging his towel back up.

The teen quickly did the same, "Wait up!"

They passed by Spirit's room on the way to the kitchen. Six glanced in real quick and smiled when he saw Holiday tucking his daughter in. She was telling Spirit a story about her and her sister back before she became an EVO.

Rex grinned, "Heh… Cute."

Six nodded, "It's good for her to have a mother figure…"

His young love snorted, "She already has one in you."

"Not my fault that the only apron available is that gag gift you got me…"

Rex laughed and took his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen…

Six and Rex had just settled into bed when the screen in their room flickered on, revealing a white wolf with a gold crown.

"S'up bitches! This is the Wolf King coming at you live from an undisclosed location. Awwoooo!" The wolf said with a jovial howl.

Six reluctantly sat up and glared at the screen for waking him.

Rex groaned, "What's going on…"

"I have no idea," Six said as he flopped back down.

"Now just who is this handsome devil with God like hacking abilities, you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see… While, admittedly, Providence was my greatest challenge I was surprised how easy it was to access all your files. I know about Providence's EVO destroying days. I know about your secret weapon. Now, I can only assume that that's where the famous motorcycle jockey shorts came from I can't picture the ninja wearing something so juvenile." The wolf was replaced by a ninja wearing the motorcycle undies on his head and sneaking around in the shadows.

Rex blushed darkly and pulled the covers over his head. He was positively mortified… Six frowned, not finding the animation all that amusing.

The wolf returned with a fierce growl, "I also learned that White as a blackmailing asshole… Tisk, tisk, tisk… Forcing a Princess into slavery for the sake of keeping her EVO sister alive and well… For shame…"

The wolf gave them a feral grin, "You know… I can make your computers impenetrable if you'll just hire me Mr. Fish. Or I could leak all of your dark little secrets to the world. It's your choice."

With that bold declaration the screen went black. White was seething when the broadcast ended. This printer came alive as the resume of one Conrí Foley appeared.

'What the fuck is this asshole playing at?' White thought.

Rex turned over and went back to sleep. Six draped an arm around his love's waist and sighed.

The screen in Spirit's room flickered on, revealing the same crowned wolf.

"Hello little Spirit," the wolf, said.

Spirit sat up and crawled to the end of her bed.

She wasn't particularly happy about being woken up from a nice dream where she was a knight in shining armor! She befriended the dragon and made him into her snuggly little pet before saving a phoenix from White Knight who was in a dress with an ugly wart on his nose. The phoenix began to glow as it turned into a beautiful princess.

It was kind of a gross and confusing dream… Why was she the knight and not a princess? Why a phoenix? Why was White Knight dressed up like an evil witch when he could've just as easily been wearing bed sheets like Voldemort does in Harry Potter? It was easy to understand why she befriended the dragon. Her daddy was a dragon EVO a couple of months ago! Spirit sighed. She would need to look it up in the library…

"How would you like to hear one of my favorite poems?" The wolf asked.

Spirit's eyes lit up and she nodded. She loved poems!

"Falling Down, pooling up,

Out of the sky, into my cup.

What is this wet that comes from above,

That some call disaster, and others find love.

The harder it falls, the less it is nice,

The colder it falls the harder the ice.

The rain has an art that I may not get,

So I stand still here and get soaking wet."

Six frowned as he heard a male voice in his daughter's room. He slipped out of bed and pressed his ear to the door, catching the tail end of the poem. Six frowned and opened the door, revealing his daughter's smiling face and that damned wolf on her screen.

'I thought this thing was disabled…'

Spirit looked up and pointed to the screen with glee. Six frowned and glared at it.

The wolf smirked, "What's wrong? Can't I share one of my favorite poems with a little girl?"

Six growled, "You stay away from her."

The wolf let out a bark of laughter and the screen went black. Spirit gave her daddy a curious look, wondering why she couldn't be friends with the wolf.

Six glared at the screen with a frown and picked up his baby girl, "You're staying with Rex and me until we get this whole thing sorted out…"

Spirit didn't bother to protest. She liked sleeping with daddy and papa! Spirit merely hugged her daddy and closed her eyes with a smile as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

**Yeah. I made Bobo a dick. I like him about as much as I like Holiday and Noah... Sorry if I offend any Bobo lovers out there. I have nothing against monkeys.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit awoke early the next morning. She was cocooned in the arms of her beloved fathers. Spirit snuggled against Rex. She was so happy when he said that she could call him "papa".

Spirit heard purring and looked up. She let out a silent giggled upon seeing Magic Fluffball sound asleep across Six's forehead. The little kitten was sleeping on his back, enabling the sun to warm his belly.

The kitten mewed and began to paw at the air as though he were chasing something. Magic Fluffball wriggled around so much he fell off of Six's forehead with a squeak. Spirit laughed her little butt off, shaking the bed enough to wake her poor exhausted fathers.

"Waz sho funny?" Rex slurred sleepily.

Spirit grinned and signed, _"Magic Fluffball was sleeping on his back on daddy's forehead. He had a dream where he was chasing something and fell off!"_

Rex chuckled and hugged her.

Six yawned, "White doesn't pay us enough to deal with strange hours…"

Rex nodded, "Tell me about it."

The teen yawned and rested his chin on the top of Spirit's head.

Six sat up with a groan. He stretched and sighed.

"So what are you going to do today, baby? Did you finish your homework?" Six asked sleepily.

Spirit nodded, _"I want to go to the library. I had a strange dream before Mr. Puppy King said hi. I want to know what it meant!"_

Rex smiled, "Puppy King…"

He chuckled.

Six and Spirit looked at him oddly.

Rex plopped his pillow on top of his face and groaned.

"_Is papa okay?"_

Six nodded, "Papa didn't sleep very well. We're going to rest for a bit more. Why don't you go get a shower and make yourself some oatmeal this morning?"

Spirit nodded and slipped out of the room. Magic Fluffball yawned and curled up on top of Rex's pillow, which was still on top of the teen's face.

Rex muttered something that sounded like, "Stumped hat."

Six flopped back down, "Hmm?"

Rex lifted the pillow off of his face, "Stupid cat."

Magic Fluffball gave an indignant meow before hopping off and cuddling up to Six's throat.

The agent chuckled, "I think you hurt Mr. F's feelings."

Rex grumbled unintelligibly and rolled over, attaching himself to Six like a python.

Spirit got out a big serving tray and made green tea for daddy and herself. Papa didn't like tea or coffee. He liked juice in the morning so she poured him a big glass of grapefruit juice. Spirit flitted about the kitchen making three nice sized bowls of oatmeal. Daddy liked peaches and honey in his. Papa preferred blueberries and raspberries. Spirit liked strawberries and bananas.

Spirit tried to lift the tray and frowned when she found it was too heavy. A grunt entered the kitchen and she ran over and tugged on his hand.

"_Can you help me? I want to take breakfast to my daddies but it's too heavy,"_ Spirit signed, giving the poor grunt her best puppy eyes.

The grunt grinned behind his mask. That was twenty bucks his friend owed him. He _knew_ that Six and Rex were dating! He said nothing, but patted the little girl on the head and picked up the tray.

Spirit grinned and hugged him before skipping off to her daddies' room. The grunt obediently followed.

Spirit turned to him with a smile and signed, _"Don't tell anyone their secret or daddy will make scary faces at you."_

The grunt shivered. He wouldn't dare go against Six or Rex for that matter. He had known Six long enough to know that even though the stoic agent usually kept his anger in check, when he lost it, it was legendary… Rex was hot blooded, emotional, and quick to anger so…

The grunt nodded and Spirit knocked on the door.

Rex groaned and yawned, "Come in…"

Spirit opened the door with a big cheery smile. The grunt hid behind her as best as he could…

Rex sat up and flopped back down. He began to panic…

'Oh God… What if he tells White?'

Six sat up and glared down his nose at the grunt, who began shaking a bit. Spirit giggled silently and ran over to her daddies, hopping up on to the bed.

The grunt handed the tray to the frightening agent.

"You will not mention this to anyone, Johnson," Six said darkly.

"Yes sir. Your daughter made it perfectly clear that if I did you'd make scary faces at me," Johnson readily agreed, wondering how Six knew it was him.

Six raised an eyebrow, "Get back to work."

"Y-Yes sir."

Spirit pouted, _"Daddy that was mean! He already promised!"_

Six sighed, "I know baby. I'm just making sure. Papa and I are a secret okay? Only family can know about us because White wouldn't be happy. He's mean like Noah."

Spirit nodded.

Rex finally sat up, "Whatever. Lets eat."

Spirit scrunched up her nose at how grumpy Papa was.

She sat at the foot of the bed and began to eat her oatmeal. Rex yawned and smiled tiredly.

"Thank you mija," he said, rubbing his eyes.

Spirit smiled brightly at him and continued to eat.

Six smiled as he sipped his tea, "This was very thoughtful of you baby."

Rex yawned again…

"_What's wrong papa?"_ Spirit asked.

"I didn't sleep well. I kept having nightmares that everyone turned into clowns. Ghostly white faces kind of creep me out. Uncle Cesar said that I would hide under my bed during Dia de los Muertos when I was a kid," he admitted with a blush.

Spirit teared up a bit, _"Did Boboette scare you?"_

Rex grinned, "No. Now _that_ was funny."

Six smirked, "You should get a picture of him the next time she dresses him up."

Rex laughed, "If I had a facebook account, that's where it would go."

Six chuckled, "Send it to that obnoxious news crew that always seems to follow us wherever we go."

Rex smirked, "Maybe we could make a trade…"

Spirit tilted her head to the side, wondering what that meant.

Six knew exactly what that meant and he agreed for the most part… He would _still_ want a copy of the picture that they'd have of Bobo as a clown. Bobo wasn't completely bad but he was very hard to trust at times…

Spirit sipped her tea as she observed her daddies. They were hiding something, but at this point she really didn't mind. Papa was chatty and happy again! He wasn't grumpy anymore!

Rex sighed dramatically, "So you're going to leave us all by our lonesome to research a dream…"

The teen pouted as he set aside the empty bowl as he hugged the little girl. Six shook his head, wondering how Rex could've inhaled his oatmeal so fast…

'Did he even taste it?' Six wondered as he ate.

Spirit nodded.

Rex sighed again and looked to Six, "Whatever will daddy and I do?"

Six blushed faintly and raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I can find a few things to keep you busy…"

Rex grinned and kissed Six on the cheek. He pulled back and yawned. Spirit shoved her tea under his nose. Rex took it with a raised eyebrow.

"_How can you have fun with daddy if you fall asleep? You need to wake up, papa!"_

Rex blushed cherry red, "Errr…"

Six laughed.

Spirit tilted her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

The agent chuckled, "I'm sure he'll be awake enough to play with after a shower."

Rex coughed thoroughly embarrassed, "You should get to the library so you can go read mija. You don't want to forget your dream…"

The teen took a sip of the bitter tea and grimaced. Spirit took it straight, no milk, honey, sugar, nor squirt of lemon. Just like Six…

'Damn. She's going to grow up and be just like her daddy. I wanted a little girl to spoil…' Rex thought as he glared at Six.

Six raised an eyebrow…

"You owe me at least _one_ girly daughter."

The agent blinked, "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Spirit's going to grow up to be a ninja… I want a little girl to spoil," Rex whined playfully.

Six rolled his eyes, "She's _ten_. She's not going to grow up overnight…"

Rex sighed and looked to Spirit who grinned.

The young EVO gave her a wary look, "What are you grinning it?"

"_If you want me to be more girly you'll let me paint your nails! Auntie Holiday said that that's the girliest thing she used to do with her sister."_

Six chuckled into his tea mug.

"Err… How about no? I'm sure uncle Cesar wouldn't mind. He's always been a bit weird."

Spirit jumped up and hopped off of her bed, running to her room. She pulled out her collection of nail polish and showed it to Rex and Six.

"_What colors do you think he'd like?"_

"Probably turquoise… That's Callan's favorite color," Six said.

Rex looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? He's been my friend ever since I joined Providence eight years ago."

The teen burst out laughing, "If Cesar makes Callan paint his nails that means he has to wear hot pink!"

Spirit grinned and scampered off to her room to return her collection. She could paint her uncles' nails later, right now she had a dream to learn all about.

Six gave him an amused look…

"So… How long to do think until she comes back to us with puppy eyes?" Rex asked with playful grin.

The agent sighed, "Not long."

"Good thing I wear gloves… She'd probably do mine in green. You might want to wear gloves to hide your red."

Six sighed and nodded.

Rex suddenly got an image of Six as Courage the Cowardly Dog saying his famous line…

'The things I do for love…'

The teen snickered in amusement. Rex's amused snickering turned into full-blown laughter when Six gave him an odd look. He leaned in and gave the poor confused agent a tender kiss on the lips before reluctantly getting out of bed and heading for the shower. Six shook his head and turned his attention back to his tea.

Spirit went to the library and pulled out a book on dreams. She was eager to learn what hers meant…

Spirit was convinced that her dream was a fairy tale so that was the first place she looked. She frowned when some of it didn't seem to match up…

Based on what she read under fairy tale, Spirit wanted to explore her limits and reach her full potential. That was kind of true… She wanted to be strong and brave like daddy and papa. Spirit wanted to become a ninja healer!

The little girl grinned… Being a ninja healer sounded like a lot of fun!

According to dragon, the dream represented a strong and fiery personality. She had a tendency to get carried away with her passion, which could get her into trouble… Spirit frowned, wondering what that meant until she remembered the time that she painted Mr. Fishie's tank with clouds and hearts… He didn't like that. But it was her love made her passionate. At least that's what she thought… Spirit loved making sure her family felt loved. Mr. Fishie was her pet in a way because he never left his tank just like a real fish so he was family just like Magic Fluffball was!

The book said that seeing a knight in your dream signified honor, protection, and security. That was something her daddy and papa gave her! She scrunched up her nose… The knight was a savior to sweep you off your feet.

'Wouldn't that mean I'd fall on my bottom?' Spirit thought, not understanding the romantic concept behind it.

Spirit moved onto princess, the passage said that dreaming you are a princess indicated that you are realizing your full potential. Though it also meant that you still had some growing to do.

'It makes sense but I _wasn't_ the princess…'

To _see_ a princess in your dream represented your affections and desires, particularly your desire for the ideal woman.

Spirit tilted her head to the side, 'Well… Girls _are_ prettier than boys…'

Spirit moved on to witch, which represented evil and destruction. It suggested that you have negative feelings towards anything feminine…

She shook her head. That was all wrong. She liked to be pretty and girly… She just liked learning how to fight more. No one was really girly in her family, not even auntie Holiday… Daddy was kind of girly though. Spirit giggle silently upon picturing her father in his pink frilly apron…

She read up on wizard, which said that she was trying to hone her skills and exercise her power. Spirit was seeing a pattern here… She stared at her hands, which always held a soft white crystalline glow. The little girl came to the mature conclusion that she should speak to auntie Holiday about becoming a better healer.

The little girl was about to put the book back when she facepalmed. She had forgotten all about the phoenix!

She backtracked to phoenix and read that seeing it symbolized transformation, immortality, and renewal. It meant that she as moving towards a new phase in her life. But it also meant that her past could come back to haunt her…

Seeing a phoenix in her dream was as thrilling as it was terrifying. The last thing she wanted was for her past to come back and haunt her. She didn't want to end up in another research facility or even worse… Have someone in her new family get hurt trying to protect her from the bad people. Spirit swallowed her tears and forced herself to concentrate on the other aspect that the phoenix represented.

'Does that mean I will become a soldier like daddy, papa, and uncle Callan? Will I be super smart like auntie Holiday and uncle Cesar?'

Spirit already practiced martial arts with her daddy… Now all she needed was a way to practice her powers! With that, the little girl closed her book and placed it on the shelf. She ran to Holiday's lab, hoping that her auntie could make her a stronger healer so she could go on missions and keep her daddies in one piece.

Spirit waited until Holiday was at the computer and away from the scary test tubes of random colorful substances. She hugged the older woman around the waist with a grin.

"Oh! Sweetheart you startled me! What can I help you with?" Holiday asked.

"_I want to become a stronger healer so I can take care of my daddies,"_ Spirit signed with a pleading look.

Holiday frowned, "I think it's wonderful that you want to be so grown up but you're still a little girl, sweetheart. You don't want to throw away your childhood completely, okay?"

Spirit tilted her head to the side, not really understanding why auntie Holiday seemed upset over her wanting to learn and grow up. She nodded regardless.

"Okay. Why don't you sit up on the table and wait a sec? I'll be right with you. I just want to look over something really quick."

Spirit climbed up onto the table, finding it a little challenging, as it was rather high. She sat there and swung her legs as she waited.

Conrí's new job with Providence started today… He was _thrilled_ though he'd never show it. Hacking into Providence unnoticed was his greatest challenge… Showing White how pathetically easy it was, was a real pleasure. Old bastard _needed_ to be knocked off his high horse.

He entered a computer/medical lab. Apparently some lady was commissioned to babysit his ass to make sure he behaved.

"Alright Spirit, show me what you can do. I want you to work your powers as hard as you can to see where you need to grow," Holiday said.

Spirit held out her hands and a softly glowing white crystalline aura swirled around them. The aura steadily grew brighter and its movement grew faster.

"Okay sweetheart. You can stop now. Based on the last time I saw you heal your fathers I'd say that this is quite an improvement. We'll have to work on flow control so you can heal people faster."

Conrí raised an eyebrow as the little girl signed something, 'Oh that's right she's mute…'

Holiday turned and her eyes widened a bit. A faint blush appeared on her face… Spirit tilted her head to the side at the lady's red face and looked to the strange man. She gave him a shy smile and a wave.

Conrí smirked at the little girl.

Holiday looked the man up and down. He looked a little like Six… Same pale skin, same soul patch and sideburns… The only _real_ differences were his sapphire blue eyes and he had dark brown hair. The new guy's hair was slicked back in a messier fashion and he wore black-framed glasses.

He had a black and white striped buttoned down shirt, combat boots and a worn pair of jeans. It was hardly your typical office wear…

'White will have a field day with this one…' Holiday thought.

The hacker grinned, "You know you're teaching her bad manners. It's not polite to stare and drool."

Holiday frowned, "You must be Conrí Foley."

"And you must be Sarah Holiday. Does everyone around here have a pole up his or her butt? Or is it just you and White?"

Spirit looked stricken, _"Does it hurt? Are you okay auntie Holiday?"_

Holiday's face heated up considerably.

Conrí grinned, "I don't know sign language very well yet but I can tell you said something funny…"

Spirit tilted her head to the side.

The doors to the lab opened, revealing Six and Rex. Conrí looked Six up and down and laughed.

"It's like a clone gone bad!"

Six frowned. Rex valiantly hid an amused smirk. They really _did_ look alike!

The hacker nodded mentally, 'Yup. One more with a pole up his ass…'

The screen flickered on and White's frowning face appeared. Spirit may have gotten over her fear of Holiday but White was another story. She hopped off the table and hid behind her father.

"_Geez_… I knew you were a dick but going around scaring little girls just isn't nice," Conrí said.

White frowned, "This is an office environment you are required to wear business casual. No jeans."

The hacker frowned, "Hey! Old dude! You should be happy I'm willing to wear pants at all!"

Spirit stared up at Conrí, thinking that he was really brave for talking back to the scary White fish.

**O_O OMG Where do I begin? Lets see... First my muse, the one I began to write "A Little Spirit" has a blown up computer. I consult her and ask if this and that sounds good or if its cute enough. So yea... I wasn't able to talk to her for weeks. Then I got a kitten and my ADHD went nuts. Then I got sick and was out of it for the entire week of Christmas. I'm so sorry. I'm posting today, obviously.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit pouted as she looked outside longingly. It had been raining for the past couple of weeks. Normally she loved the rain but this was getting depressing… She missed the happy blue sky and the loud chirping birds! She wanted to see the bunnies hop around with their wiggly butts like in Bambi! Spirit wanted to go to the playground with daddy and papa! They promised but it was too wet outside to play…

Spirit sighed. Daddy was scared that she would slip off the monkey bars and get hurt. Papa kept pointing out that she could heal and that daddy was being too protective. They had had a small argument about it before they kissed and made up.

Daddy and papa would butt heads at times but they would always get all lovey and mushy afterwards… It was kind of yucky.

Ding!

The oven timer went off and Spirit's eyes lit up as she gleefully checked her cupcakes that she had made under Johnson's supervision. Ever since Spirit asked him to help her carry the breakfast tray to her daddies, Johnson was appointed to be her official "babysitter". But he was more like really tall friend…

Daddy said that he did it so he could keep an eye on Johnson and make sure that he didn't blab. But Spirit knew that it was so daddy and papa and uncle Callan and uncle Cesar could have their lovey times. Auntie Holiday wasn't able to babysit as much because she had to babysit Conrí. Daddy didn't like Conrí…

Spirit giggled to herself as she removed her cupcakes and closed the oven. It was funny that an adult needed a babysitter but White fishy insisted upon it. Spirit made chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with Johnson's help. He wasn't much of a baker but he was a good friend!

She set them out to cool before piping on the butter cream icing. Spirit never piped icing before so it got a little messy…

Johnson turned off the oven and shook his head in mirth. Spirit would always forget to do so in her excitement. He began to suspect that that was part of the reason why he was assigned to look after her… There were times where the little girl was very focused and showed surprising intelligence and maturity. Then there were times were she was hyper and overly eager just like any other little girl.

Johnson looked at the two-dozen cupcakes that sat out on the table in front of them. This would be one of the moments where she was just plain hyper and needed something to do.

Spirit handed him the rainbow heart shaped sprinkles and stared up at him expectantly. Johnson chuckled and decorated the cupcakes. The little girl clapped her hands and hugged him.

'Ah to be young again…' Johnson thought as he patted her on the back

He suddenly felt rather old for thinking that despite being only twenty-years-old. Spirit pointed to the colorful cupcake filled plates then pointed to the door.

'Oh… Right…'

Johnson picked up the plates and followed her out. First stop was of course daddy and papa who were training in the dojo. Apparently Six finally agreed to teach Rex is "ninja skills".

Spirit knocked on the door…

"Enter!" Six called.

Six had a frown on his face while Rex was flat on his back.

"Ow…" Rex grumbled.

The teen looked up and saw Spirit.

He pouted, "Daddy's beating me up!"

Spirit looked up at Six with a glare that made her look about as threatening as a fluffy little bunny. Still, Six had the decency to look sheepish as he helped Rex up. Johnson had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing…

"_I made cupcakes with Edwin!"_ Spirit signed with a grin.

"Edwin?" Rex parroted, looking to the grunt.

Johnson blushed, "An old family name…"

Rex nodded and picked a vanilla one. Six chose chocolate.

"Mmm… This is very good mija. A little messy though," Rex said with his mouth still somewhat full.

Spirit made a face at his poor manners, _"I never piped frosting before. It's not as easy as daddy makes it look!"_

Six smiled warmly at his baby girl as he played with one of her messy curls, "You'll get it one day. All you need is a steady hand and a little practice."

Spirit smiled at this then giggled silently as Rex stood on his toes to lick some frosting off of the corner of Six's mouth. The agent blushed and shot his love a small glare. Rex laughed at his expression.

Johnson shifted uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to another. No, he wasn't uncomfortable with the affections that the two men were exchanging. He _was_, however, nervous that they would suddenly notice his presence and chew him out for intruding on a family moment… Rex wasn't shy or particularly private, but _Six_ certainly was and he was by far, the scarier of the two.

There was one thing that Johnson would never tire of, and that was watching Spirit bask in her fathers' love. The girl ate it up like a flower eats up sunlight. If she were a plant she'd be twenty feet tall by now…

"Why don't you hand out your cupcakes to your auntie and uncles? Papa and I have to work on his poor balance," Six said, giving Rex an amused look.

Rex childishly stuck his tongue out in response.

Spirit hugged her fathers and ran out the door. Johnson breathed a sigh of relief and followed after her. Six may have changed a lot over the years according to Callan, but he was still absolutely terrifying. Well… Unless you picture him in that pink frilly apron of his… Then he was more like a housewife than a ninja.

Johnson watched as the little girl made a beeline towards Cesar's lab. They were another couple that he was right about. For a straight man, he had excellent gaydar… It was a dead giveaway really… Callan would check him out and flirt a little from time to time when he was a cadet. Of course that ended as soon as his commanding officer first laid eyes on Cesar.

'Must like dark skinned men…'

Spirit raced up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" Cesar called out.

Spirit tilted her head to the side in confusion as she and Johnson heard the two men scrambling around. Johnson blushed…

'Apparently they were _busy_ too,' the grunt thought.

He looked down and saw Spirit staring up at him expectantly.

Johnson coughed, "Um… Cupcake?"

Callan shifted uncomfortably, "Uh. Sure."

Cesar was leaning against a table, pretending to look into a microscope. He too looked thoroughly uncomfortable…

"You want a cupcake Cesar?" Callan asked, taking a vanilla one.

"…Sure. I'll have a chocolate. Thank you mija,"

Johnson coughed, "Maybe we should give them some privacy…"

Spirit tilted her head to the side, wondering why her uncles kept fidgeting and what they needed privacy for.

Callan smiled uneasily, "How about we get together and watch a movie later tonight? Just the three of us."

Spirit grinned and went to hug him but Johnson quickly stopped her, "Come on. I bet auntie Holiday is lonely."

Spirit pouted ass she thought about her poor lonely aunt. She waved goodbye to her uncles and ran out of Cesar's lab. Johnson gave them an apologetic smile and followed her.

Cesar sighed, "Dios Mio! That was close!"

Callan pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against a counter, "You're tellin' me…"

"She's too friendly for her own good sometimes."

"Yeah. Lets set these aside and get back to what we were doin'."

Cesar smirked and locked the door to his lab…

Spirit skipped the entire way to Holiday's lab. The door slid open and revealed Holiday shyly glancing at Conrí here and there. The handsome hacker was completely oblivious. Heavy metal blared in his ears as he worked on his state of the art laptop that had a starry night motif to its cover.

Spirit giggled silently when she saw the wistful look on her dear auntie's face. She ran over to her and hugged her around the waist. Holiday jumped and looked down to see a sweet little girl with a mischievous grin staring back up at her.

"Hello Spirit. What are you grinning about?" Holiday asked.

"Looks like cupcakes to me, cupcake," Conrí said.

Holiday glared at the debonair delinquent as she took a chocolate one. It was going to be a long day… She _needed_ the chocolate. Conrí picked chocolate as well. He smirked at Holiday as he seductively licked some of the icing off the top and licked his lips. The poor doctor turned beet red.

'What is that idiot thinking doing that in front of a child?'

Johnson snorted in an attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Not bad kid," Conrí said, messing up Spirit's already messy curls.

Spirit beamed up at him and gave him a hug. The hacker froze and patted her on the head. He was kind of a recluse to be honest… Conrí couldn't remember the last time someone _actually_ hugged him. Fucked his brains out? Yes. But hugged him…

It felt kind of weird yet kind of welcome.

Spirit eventually let go and signed, _"I think auntie Holiday likes you!"_

"Err…" Conrí said, as he was unable to catch all of that.

Johnson leaned in and whispered, "She said that auntie Holiday likes you."

The older man raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh _really_ now…"

Holiday glared at them, "Traitors…"

Johnson and Conrí laughed while Spirit looked stricken.

"_I didn't betray you! I'm trying to help you because you're so shy!"_

Holiday blushed and patted her on the head, "That's very sweet of you dear but I'm not into bad boys."

"_But Conrí is a good boy! He's really brave around fishy man!"_

Johnson laughed, "Fishy man? Really? That's the perfect name for White!"

Conrí chuckled at the name the little girl gave the slimy wanker. Spirit giggled silently and bounced up and down. She abruptly stopped and mad fish lips at the adults while crossing her eyes.

Johnson groaned, "You've been stealing sprinkles haven't you?"

Spirit gave him the most innocent look she could muster up and nodded. The grunt sighed and patted her on the head.

"Hey. The rain is clearing up. So… Hopscotch?" He suggested.

Spirit grinned and pointed to the cupcakes. Johnson took a vanilla one. So did Spirit. The rest sat on the kitchen table for anyone to take. They went outside to the landing area. Six had painted a hopscotch board close to the door and far away from the landing area.

They ate their cupcakes first. Johnson began to question his common sense as he was allowing an already hyper little girl to eat more sugar. She handed him a beanbag…

Johnson sighed, 'I haven't played hopscotch since I was little and my sister made me.'

He chuckled as Spirit pushed him towards the hopscotch board. Johnson tossed the beanbag and it landed on five. He sighed and hopped around, praying that no one was watching.

Spirit took a turn. It landed on three. Johnson leaned against a wall, watching her play. He had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen today. Something bad…

'Like one of my friends getting this on video and posting it on youtube…'

Johnson's eyes widened in horror as a loud shot rang out followed by a white-hot pain in his leg. He was down with a cry of pain. Spirit turned to him and began to run towards her fallen babysitter.

"No! Forget me! Get your dad!"

Spirit hesitated, not wanting to leave her new friend bleeding and in pain.

"Look out!"

The little girl let out a silent scream as a big man grabbed her from behind. Johnson's blood ran cold… It was Hunter Cain. Spirit struggled as hard as she could. Hunter Cain growled and strangled her just long enough to make her black out.

Johnson went to switch on his earpiece but the EVO hating human kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious. That was how the guard found him while doing his daily rounds.

"Johnson!"

The young grunt faintly heard someone calling his name…

"Johnson!"

"Six, he's unconscious," a female voice said plainly.

"And my daughter is missing!" Six barked back at her angrily.

"Johnson!"

Johnson slowly opened his eyes and groaned as the bright lights assaulted them. He weakly shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Where. Is. Spirit?" Six demanded.

"H-Hunter Cain has her. He strangled her to knock her out…" Johnson stammered, mostly out of fear than pain.

Six growled, "Rex! We're leaving!"

"Coming!" Rex replied.

The teen turned to Johnson, "Hang in there. We'll get her home so she can heal you."

Johnson slowly shook his head, "I don't deserve it…"

Six turned to the soldier with a frown, "You did all that you could. Hunter Cain is a formidable opponent with years of experience."

Johnson blacked out from the pain as the two left. Rex ran along side Six with a sad smirk on his face. He was so worried about his little mija, yet at the same time he had just witnessed a bit of personal growth in Six. The agent was slowly beginning to care about those around him… Rex was actually rather proud of his carino…

Six and Rex boarded the jump jet and took off. The agent set the computer to find Spirit via the GPS tracker and took off.

"How are we going to find her?" Rex asked.

"A combination of biometics and a GPS chip embedded at the base of her skull," Six replied.

"What?"

"Its standard issue for all agents. You have one… Even Cesar and Callan have one."

"Not the grunts though?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They tend to die regardless…"

"That's not nice!"

Six didn't comment. His heart was pounding rapidly yet at the same time it felt heavy like led. All he wanted to do was bring his baby girl home and maybe find a way to make Hunter Cain watch as he removes his vital organs. Then he'd put his head on a pike outside Providence… His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

Rex glanced over at Six and placed a hand on his love's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. Spirit can heal," Rex said, trying to calm him.

"What about mental and emotional?" Six countered.

"That's what she has us for. Please try to remain calm… -ish. You're kind of frightening when you're angry…"

Six actually winced as he felt a sharp pang of guilt in his heart, "I scare you?"

"…Sometimes. There are times where I fear that you will revert back to the man you used to be and I… We'll lose you forever," Rex confessed as he brushed his thumb along the side of Six's neck.

Six let out a shuttering sigh, "You will _never_ lose me Rex."

"Prove it."

Six frowned but gave his young love a determined nod nonetheless.

"I love you chéri," Six said as they neared Hunter Cain's hideout.

"I love you too carino," Rex replied, trying to focus and swallow his increasing anxiety.

Six landed rather hap hazardously as he was in a hurry to get out. Rex was amazed that he managed to keep his stomach contents from spraying all over his enraged love.

Six physically felt his heart stop… Spirit was suspended before him, impaled through the chest on a large steel spike. Her eyes were wide with fear. There were tears streaming down her face and hitting the ground. Her aura was working furiously around the wound, trying to close it as she bled out.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Her blood continued to pool around the spike. Rex couldn't hold it in anymore. He turned away and vomited onto the concrete.

Six stared up at the thick, oppressive metal with a frown.

"Rex…" He said, staring at his young love.

Rex nodded and flew up using his boogie pack. He grabbed his precious little mija and carefully slid her off of the spike. The little girl coughed up some blood and held onto her papa weakly. He slowly flew back down only to have a net flung over his head and the girl ripped from his arms and flung into a wall.

Six watched in agony as he struggled to decide between aiding his daughter and freeing his love. Rex's eyes caught his and the teen gave him a firm nod. Six rushed to his daughter's side and made sure that she began to heal properly.

Rex savagely ripped through the net with his big fat sword and began to wail on the humans left and right with his smack hands. Little did he know that he was being watched…

"See? What did I tell you? Just a violent animal," Hunter Cain said to his men as he emerged from his bunker.

"He's not the violent animal you have to look out for!" Six snarled as he held his daughter protectively to his chest.

Rex gave Six a helpless look, "Forget about him! Get her out of here!"

"Allowing an EVO to give you orders? Have you gone soft?"

"Rex is my _equal_."

Rex blushed and vaguely wondered if it was wrong for his heart to flutter the way it did when he heard that. They _were_ in the middle of a battle after all…

Hunter Cain smirked, "Is that so? Then since you love EVOs so much, you won't mind dying for the little one in your arms…"

The older man lifted up his massive machine gun and took aim. Rex quickly crushed the gun with his smack hands. He then slammed his fist into Hunter Cain's face and sent the villainous human flying into a tree. The teen shivered when he saw the state he left the old man in, but in some twisted way he felt a sense of justice in watching him suffer…

Six stood with his baby girl cradled protectively in his arms. He glared down at the monster that took her from him and made her suffer so greatly.

A wasp's nest fell on Hunter Cain's head and the man began to clumsily swat at the angry insects. He panicked as the bugs stung him repeatedly and his allergy to their venom took affect. It was hard enough to breath while choking on his own blood but now his throat was swelling up…

Spirit wriggled out of her father's grasp and ran over to Hunter Cain, dodging Rex along the way as he tried to stop her. She knelt by the older man and healed him with a fearful, yet determined look on her face. He slipped into an unconscious state while Six radioed for a pick up.

Rex picked Spirit up as she was exhausted by the time she finished.

"Mija… Why did you do that? Why heal a monster like him?" Rex asked.

Six was rather surprised to hear Rex say such a thing as the younger man would've likely had healed the old bastard himself if he could.

"_I want him to know that not all EVOs are bad,"_ Spirit signed.

"He isn't deserving of your kindness… You should have left him to die," Six snarled.

Spirit looked to her father in surprise. She shrank away, further into Rex's arms as Six shook with residual anger.

Rex held onto their daughter a little tighter, "Six," his voice cracked, "we're losing you…"

Six looked to Rex who had unshed tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Spirit was staring up at him with a combination of fear, worry, and sorrow.

She hung her head and signed, _"Sorry daddy."_

Six felt his breath catch in his throat and his chest tighten painfully… His little girl was afraid of him!

"No… No. You were right… I'm s-sorry," Six said, his voice shaking with emotion.

He turned away, "I think I need some time…"

Six ran to his jump jet, leaving behind a stunned Rex and a violently sobbing Spirit.

The agent took off, a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked down at his love and his baby girl. The tears in Rex's eyes spilled over as he buried his face in his daughter's curls and cried with her.

The prison transport landed and Rex boarded it a broken man. Spirit continued to cry on the crook of his neck until she fell asleep in his lap. Rex clung to the girl as though she was the only precious thing he had left in his life.

He put Spirit to bed when they landed and left a note on her bedside table that said he would be with Callan and Cesar.

Rex knocked on the door to his brother's lab.

"Come in!" Cesar called out.

He was messing around with a microscope while Callan was busying himself in Cesar's small, yet private kitchen.

Cesar looked up, "Mijo? What happened to you?"

"You know that Spirit was kidnapped by Hunter Cain, right?" Rex said, looking absolutely miserable.

Cesar nodded, "Yeah. I helped Holiday perform surgery on Johnson. But what does that have to do with all that blood on your shirt?"

"It's Spirit's. Hunter Cain had her stuck on a steel spike outside his hide out. She's all healed up. I pulverized him and Spirit healed him because he was dying of a smashed in face and wasp stings. Six snapped at her and she shied away. You should've _seen_ it. She was _afraid_ of him! _I_ was afraid of him!"

Cesar stood, "You're afraid of him? You _shouldn't_ be with him then…"

"No… I didn't mean that… I'm afraid _for_ him. I'm afraid that he'll go back to the way he was and I'll lose him. I'm not sure what Spirit was afraid of, but I'm guessing that it's his disapproval. She loves being his little princess."

Cesar gave his little brother a mournful look. Why Rex hooked up with such a violent and unpredictable man he'll _never_ know…

Callan entered the room, "Six'll be back. He has you and his baby girl to come home to. He just goes off sometimes to clear his head."

"Really?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. He did this before. Remember? After his master died…"

"He told you about that?"

"Yeah. FYI he's a chatty drunk."

"He got drunk?" Rex's lips reflexively twitched into a small smile.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Callan called out.

Spirit ran in and hugged Rex tightly around the waist, crying her eyes out.

"Mija? Are you okay?" Rex asked.

"_You left me all alone!"_ Spirit signed as she sobbed harder.

Callan and Cesar were staring at her in shock as she was still covered in blood. They knew that the blood was hers but the large hole in her shirt and the huge stain was still a major shock… Rex looked to them and mouthed 'later'. He picked her up and held her close.

"Lets go get you washed up and changed then we'll see about din…"

Spirit shook her head violently and signed, _"I want to see Edwin! He's hurt because I wanted to go outside and play!"_

"Edwin's _fine_ and _none_ of this was your fault! He can wait long enough for you to at least bathe and change. You don't want him to see you like this and feel bad do you? He was really scared when you were taken."

Spirit began to tear up again… Rex sighed and looked to his brother.

"Why don't you get her something to wear and we'll get a bath ready for her here," Cesar suggested.

Rex nodded, "I'll take a quick shower while I'm at it."

He turned and left, feeling so hollow and empty. Now that Six was missing it felt as though a large chunk of his heart had been torn out or that his soul was ripped in half. Six was Rex's Yin to his Yang. Six was his equal and his other half…

Six retrieved some pajamas for Spirit and headed back to Cesar's lab before finally getting a shower and changing into his own pajamas. Rex picked up the little girl and took her to Holiday's lab.

"Where's Six?" Holiday asked.

"He needed space… I think he lost it. I never saw him so frightening and then so ashamed of himself…"

Rex filled her in as he had with his brother and Callan. Holiday sighed and rubbed his back comfortingly. Rex went to check on Spirit who was sprawled asleep out on Johnson's chest. The grunt was fully healed and looking rather sorry.

"Its not your fault. It's Hunter Cain's. Him and his _damned_ prejudice against EVOs…"

Johnson sighed, "I overheard you telling Holiday what happened… I'm so sorry."

Rex sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Apparently he did this before. You know… Disappearing. He'll be back."

Johnson nodded, though he didn't feel much better to be honest.

"I'm going to ask Callan for more training time. I have to be a better soldier to be a better babysitter."

"Dude, you were shot in the leg with a sniper rifle. Its perfectly understandable that you succumbed to your injuries."

Johnson nodded sadly. Rex pulled up a chair beside his bed.

"Sorry. I just don't want to be alone and I _know_ Spirit doesn't."

"Its fine," Johnson said with a sad smile.

Rex fidgeted until he got comfortable and closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the stabbing pain of his broken heart…

**O_O I'm so sorry to my readers. I'm going to try to pick up the pace despite the fact that I am no longer in contact with my muse due to her busted computer. It's really hard to find inspiration unfortunately... I would LOVE to see more SEX art and fics!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Six had spent nearly a month away from home. He had come to One's island, a place where he always felt… Tranquil.

He also felt a pang of sorrow…

The agent felt oh so very alone… Six had never expected to let _anyone_ in his life, much less fall in love and adopt a little girl. The agent was _still_ trying to figure out just how his life spiraled out of control in such a beautiful way.

Rex and Spirit meant the world to him… How could he possibly protect them if he couldn't even control his own violent temper? Six would sooner die than risk harming either of them!

'Isn't that what I'm doing by being away from home?' He thought.

Six sighed as he continued to roast and season the fish that he had caught. He had truly missed the simplicity of living off the land. It often brought him back to a time when he would go camping with his parents. His father had been a true outdoorsman. He often fished with his bare hands and hunted with a bow and arrow to give the animals a fighting chance.

Though it was his mother who knew what herbs, mushrooms, and berries to pick to make whatever his father caught taste like heaven… She would often wear that ridiculous apron she made that had many pockets to house such ingredients. She was a talented seamstress; a hobby passed on to her son much like playing piano. Not that Six would ever admit that he actually _likes_ sewing…

It wasn't until Six met One that he learned the medicinal properties of plants. His master's knowledge was extensive, good thing too as what could heal you often looked like what could kill you…

When One died he turned what was mostly a desert island into an exotic tropical paradise, filled with rare plants that were ideal for healing. So naturally Six spent his time foraging, drying plants, creating elixirs and pastes, hunting wild boar, and fishing. It was when he made the elixirs and ground the herbs into pastes that he would meditate. Six became an unusually quiet and patient man having learned such things from One. At present, patience was the last thing on Six's mind as he ate his dinner of fresh fish and wild mushrooms.

'Tomorrow. I'll return tomorrow,' Six decided.

Six tried to fall asleep, but his mind filled with images of his precious daughter and young love welcoming him home with hugs, tears, and perfectly justifiable anger. The agent stared up at the star filled sky and bid it farewell for tomorrow night he would be sleeping within the cold, unfeeling walls of Providence.

Six frowned. Providence was no place to raise a child but it was the best he could do for now…

'I _have_ to do something about Spirit's room… No little girl should have such a stark white room,' Six thought as he tried to find a more comfortable position.

He closed his eyes and sighed, 'Screw it…'

It was midnight when Six decided to pack up his gear and leave, which would enable him to arrive at Providence around nine in the morning. He grimaced at the prospect of a long flight on little sleep but it wasn't like this was the first time he was forced to undertake such a difficult journey.

Six entered Providence undetected and made a beeline for his and Rex's room. He opened the door and saw that their sweet little girl was tucked safely in her papa's arms. The agent swallowed roughly, trying to shove away the emotions that threatened to choke him.

He saw that Rex had fallen asleep with his headphones on… Six deftly removed them and gave his young love a pained look when he heard the song that was playing… It was "Hymn For The Missing" by Red.

I tried to walk together

But the night was growing dark

Thought you were beside me

But I reached and you were gone

Sometimes I hear you calling

From some lost and distant shore

I hear you crying softly for the way it was before

Where are you now?

Are you lost?

Will I find you again?

Are you alone?

Are you afraid?

Are you searching for me?

Why did you go? I had to stay

Now I'm reaching for you

Will you wait? Will you wait?

Will I see you again?

You took it with you when you left

These scars are just a trace

Now it wanders lost and wounded

This heart that I misplaced

Where are you now?

Are you lost?

Will I find you again?

Are you alone?

Are you afraid?

Are you searching for me?

Why did you go? I had to stay

Now I'm reaching for you

Will you wait? Will you wait?

Will I see you again?

Six shuttered slightly as tears spilled down his cheeks and his heart broke all over again. He kissed Rex's temple and smoothed out his baby girl's wild curls before going to his old room. Somehow it just didn't seem right to stay in the same room with his young love. He didn't deserve it after all… Disappearing for a full month like that… Leaving them shattered and alone to pick up the pieces…

Tonight… Or rather, today was the first time since his family died that Six cried himself to sleep… He clutched Rex Bear to his chest; thankful for the silly little Christmas gift his little one gave him and let out all his anguish.

Six awoke early the next morning to the sound of his baby girl playing her violin. He looked around his old room and groaned, unable to believe that his "cat nap" had lasted so long. It was as though a lifetime of insomnia had caught up to him… The agent got up and took a shower. He was in dire need of a shave, having grown quite a beard during his absence.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Spirit's door. The playing abruptly stopped as the little girl set her violin down to answer the door. Spirit stared owlishly up at her father and burst into tears. She began to beat her father on his stomach and chest, expressing her anger and frustration at being abandoned…

Six grabbed her wrists and knelt down, pulling her into a hug. Spirit buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried out of sadness, betrayal, and relief. Six buried his face in her curls and did his best to control his emotions. He blinked back his tears and continued to mutter apologies.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry baby…"

Spirit wriggled free, _"Daddy, why did you leave? We missed you!"_

"I… I was so close to becoming the monster I once was."

She tilted her head to the side, unable to picture her father as a monster despite his anger… It was then that it dawned on her. Papa had said that daddy had a bad past and he used to be really scary…

"_Sometimes, you have to step outside of the person you've been and remember the person you were meant to be. The person you want to be. The person you are."_

Six blinked, "Did you just quote H. G. Welles?"

Spirit pouted, _"I found one of his books but it was a little hard to understand."_

Six bit back a laugh, "I'd be a little concerned if you _could_ understand him… He's one of my favorite authors. I'll assign him to you when you get older."

His little girl grinned and readily agreed, hugging her father. She abruptly let go and frowned…

The agent sighed, "Still mad at me?"

Spirit shook her head and tried not to cry…

"What's wrong baby?" Six asked, pulling his little girl into a comforting hug.

"_Papa doesn't remember you. He turned into a big robot because he was sad and when he went back to normal he forgot everyone, even us,"_ Spirit signed.

Six felt his heart clench in fear and sorrow. It began to race as one all important question emerged…

"Why didn't he read his journal?"

"_Uncle Cesar was afraid that it would make him go all big and scary and forgetful again. He said it was your fault."_

Spirit watched as her father frowned. It made her want to cry all over again because she knew that her daddies loved each other very deeply. For papa to forget daddy…

Six calmly stood and smoothed out his little girl's untamable curls, "I have to find his journal. I want him to remember us properly. We'll just hide the part that made him reset."

Spirit nodded.

Six gave her a kiss on her forehead and slipped out of her room. He took deep breaths to try to maintain his composure, but how can you achieve such a thing when an important part of you is missing? Six headed towards Rex's old room, wondering if this was how his young love had felt. If Rex felt as lost as he did…

Six started to root around Rex's old room.

"You won't find it lover boy," Bobo said, "They paid me big to hide it."

Six glared at the monkey, 'Well _that_ should make it easier judging by the alcohol on his breath… Now if I were a drunken monkey where would I hide something?'

Six smirked. He had a decent idea as to where it was… His smirk quickly turned into a frown. He growled as he saw Cesar and Noah walk by. The boy was followed by his girlfriend, Claire, and her friend Annie and… Was that _Kenwyn_?

Six raised an eyebrow when he saw Annie and Kenwyn holding hands, 'So lesbians are fine but gays aren't? What exactly does he have to fear? There's nothing special about him…'

"Rex!" Cesar called out.

Six froze up and looked in the direction that he had called out to. There was Rex in his typical get up looking as beautiful as ever…

"Cesar? Who are these people?"

Six looked to Noah and the others, clearly they had be informed of Rex's memory problem, as they did not even bat an eye. Unfortunately for him, he caught Rex's eye.

"Huh? Its you!" Rex exclaimed.

Six merely blinked and tried to look innocent because he really had no idea what Rex was talking about…

Cesar took a protective stance, placing his body half between the two. Six raised an eyebrow as the scientist pretended to not be afraid of him.

"He's in a lot of my pictures in my camera and there's a picture of him smirking on my desktop. Who is he?" Rex asked his brother.

"He's no one important," Cesar said, "Go out with your friends."

"But…"

"Go!"

Rex was stunned. He took a step back. He never thought that his super cool, laid back brother would be the type to raise his voice…

"Er… Come on guys. Lets go," Rex said has he led his friends towards the exit.

"Rex, are you alright?" Annie asked.

"Uh… Yeah. It's just that guy… There's something about him…"

Annie shared a look with Kenwyn as Claire comfortingly rubbed Rex's shoulder. Noah frowned upon seeing the slight blush that stained Rex's cheeks.

"Lying is unbecoming, Cesar," Six said.

"I'm not going to let you abandon him and Spirit again!"

"I did _not_ abandon them," Six stated with a calm anguish.

Cesar's eyes widened upon hearing the emotion in the older man's voice. He was about to say something but was interrupted by his lover…

"Lets hear him out, Cesar. You don't know Six like I do," Callan said.

The elder Salazar sighed, "Fine. Lets go to my lab."

Six sighed and followed with his head hung. Cesar slammed the door to his lab and locked it, half expecting Six to try to escape.

"Explain," Cesar said as he leaned against his workbench.

"I shut off my emotions because they prevent soldiers from making rational decisions and following the orders of their superiors," Six said.

"Michael doesn't shut off his emotions," Cesar said, nodding to his beloved.

"Michael still has a living family who loves him and was never beaten bloody and unconscious then left to rot in a basement," Six said bitterly.

"Wait… What?"

Callan froze up… He knew Six had it rough as a kid but he had no idea it was _that_ bad…

"The couple that adopted me after my family died. The woman was wonderful but the man drank."

"So… You turn off your emotions because of trust issues?"

"No. Anger. I started to open up more to Rex and Spirit and that one escaped the flood gate as well."

"I get it. You took off time to meditate in peace. You were trying to reign in your more negative emotions to protect them," Callan said.

Six merely nodded.

Cesar hesitated then sighed, "The journal is…"

"Behind the toilet across from Rex's old room?" Six finished.

"Yeah… If you _ever_ hurt him again…"

Six raised an eyebrow, "Never going to happen. I'm not leaving again."

"Good. I hate seein' my niece cry. Rex too for that matter," the Texan said as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

Callan felt as though he should've said something regarding what Six had just revealed about his past, but decided that it was probably better to remain quiet. Six was a private man. He was a strong one too… It must have been difficult for him to open up to them about this.

Callan settled for clapping Six on the back before the agent could leave. Six gave him an appreciative nod and left.

The agent headed straight for the bathroom and retrieved the journal. He took it to his old room and opened it to the last entry. There was nothing about Spirit's kidnapping or his retreat. The last entry merely said "Hunter Cain is after Spirit." Oddly enough his didn't make Six feel any better… He heart sank.

'It must have been too painful for him to write about…'

Six locked the journal in the top draw of his desk. Now wasn't the time to worry about it. Rex was out with friends and he wouldn't be back until much later. Six smirked. He had plenty of time to at least start his new little project. So the agent set off for his daughter's room.

Spirit was just leaving. She was in a rush to get to the library. Six raised an eyebrow to the tired look on her face.

"Baby, are you okay?" Six asked.

Spirit tried to stifle a yawn and nodded.

Six knelt to her level and ran a hand through her tangled curls, "What's wrong? Didn't you sleep well?"

"_I was worried about you and papa,"_ she signed.

He pulled her into a hug and picked her up, "Come on. Go to sleep in my old room. You'll have to stay there for a couple of days. I have a surprise for you."

"_You don't have to. I understand. You were trying to protect us. I forgive you."_

Six let out a bitter chuckle, 'I should've known… She's too smart for her own good…'

"I want to. No little girl should have a room that's so stark and cold. What would you like?"

"_Flowers and butterflies!"_ She signed with a smile.

Six smiled, "I can do flowers and butterflies if you can take a nap."

Spirit nodded and allowed her father to tuck her into bed. Magic Fluffball was already on Six's bed, looking perfectly at home, which was typical for him.

Six ordered a couple of grunts to get some high quality paint in violet, dark pink, lavender, white, brown, green, black, and light pink. He sighed… After the freedom of One's island, Six simply couldn't stand being cooped up in such a sterile environment. He needed to get out!

Six wrote a note for his baby girl and left it on his nightstand. Just because he wanted a little freedom didn't mean that he should leave her to worry over him. He didn't want her to feel as though he had abandoned her… Again. Six sighed and shook himself from his self-loathing.

The agent made his way to his secret garage to get to his precious emerald green 1965 Chevy Coupe classic car. He didn't take his car out often, hence the reason why it was one of Providence's best-kept secrets.

Six knew a fair amount about cars, though not nearly as much as his best friend, Callan. He knew that if he didn't take his car out every once and a while the battery would die and a battery for a classic car was pretty damn expensive…

Six whipped off his tie and blazer then undid a couple of shirt buttons. The desert was hot and he was alone so there was no reason for him to maintain the visage of a cold military man. Six rolled up his sleeves and got into his car. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. He took off down an old dirt trail.

Six somehow found his way into town; in fact, he was one exit away from the mall…

'Why stop at just a wall?' Six thought as he took the exit to the mall.

The agent parked his car and headed straight for a furniture store. Spirit liked stained glass so he picked up a stained glass dragonfly floor lamp and a stained glass butterfly desk lamp. He got her white bedding that had lavender and violet flowers on it. Six quickly picked out a black chest for the end of her bed and grabbed a couple of decorative pillows as well.

He took everything out to his car, stuffing what he could in the chest. Spirit needed storage for her art supplies and various ballet and violin paraphernalia. At present the bookshelves in her room were bursting with everything _but_ books. The books happened to be organized into stacks _next_ to the bookshelf.

Rex and his friends spent the day hanging out at the mall. Rex felt like a fifth wheel during the movie. Annie cuddled up to Kenwyn. Claire cuddled up to Noah. Rex was alone… For some reason he got the feeling that he wasn't always alone. He wondered who was missing from his life…

They were hanging out at the food court and he _still_ felt like he was intruding… It was so boring…

Rex decided to finally speak up, "So how did you guys meet?"

Noah jumped in first, "Claire and I met at school. She's _really_ good at science and math and I desperately needed help so she tutored me…"

Claire smiled, "I was in the top of our class and he was near the bottom so I took pity on him. We went to a school dance and out on a couple of dates and the rest is history."

Rex smiled, 'Sounds boring…'

"What about you guys?" He asked Annie and Kenwyn.

Kenwyn blushed, "Um… Well…"

She was normally such a confident person but her world was turned on its head when she discovered her sexual preference…

Annie patted her on the arm, "Well I work at Hauté Chocolate Café, which happens to be Kenwyn's favorite place. I saw her around and thought she was just _so_ beautiful…"

Kenwyn blushed profusely and hid her face in her hands.

"Anyway," Annie continued once she stopped giggling, "I had never personally waited on her before so I was _really_ nervous and I tripped and spilled her piping hot caramel mocha latte all over her…"

Kenwyn cleared her throat and took over, "She apologized over and over again but I honestly barely heard it because my lap was burning up. All of sudden she grabs me and drags me to the back of the café where the locker room is and gave me clothes to change into. She even offered to have my clothes dry-cleaned… It was sweet…"

Annie cut in, "We go to talking and Kenwyn offered to help me with my klutziness by teaching me yoga… It's a work in progress…"

Claire laughed, "She means that whenever Kenwyn would correct her pose or help her balance she would get so hot and bothered that she'd fall over!"

Rex grinned. It was a cute story. A _really_ cute story, but it sounded so… Safe. For some reason he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that _his_ love story was much more interesting…

'Do I have someone that I forgot about?' Rex thought with a slight panic, 'How sad must it be for her knowing that I forgot? Will she ever forgive me?'

When Six packed everything away he went back inside, wondering if he should get her a couple of books… There wasn't much that she didn't already have access to via the library. Six had tried to get a variety of books that kids and young adults would be interested in back when Rex first came to Providence. Unfortunately Rex was more interested in Callan's old game cube than he was in the books. Six smiled, remembering the times that Rex would force him to play video games with him. He was so relieved that Spirit liked to read though…

Six passed by the food court and felt his heartbeat increase when he saw Rex talking with his friends… Rex saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye and turned to look. He locked eyes with that agent from Providence. It was all too brief as the man continued on his way.

Rex felt his heart race and he simply couldn't figure out why…

"You guys were my friends before I lost my memory, right?" Rex asked tentatively.

"Yeah. We're best friends," Noah said.

"You went on a couple of double dates with Annie, Noah, and me," Claire said.

"You saved my life a couple of times and you're actually pretty good to work with. Yeah. We're friends," Kenwyn explained.

The nervous Latino took a deep breath, "Am I gay?"

Noah frowned and went to answer…

Annie cut him off by hugging Rex, "If you are we can hold a coming out party for you and Kenwyn!"

Kenwyn groaned, yet couldn't help but smile at her hyperactive girlfriend's antics. Claire laughed at her friend's overzealousness.

"No," Noah said, "I've never known you to have an interest in men."

Kenwyn glared at Noah, 'So I was right… He's a homophobe.'

Claire and Annie didn't know about Rex and Six's previous relationship. Kenwyn made a mental note to tell them as soon as possible.

Noah shifted uncomfortably, "We should get going. It's almost eight and the mall closes at nine. Besides _some_ of us have senior projects."

"And senior prom!" Claire exclaimed.

"You are going with me, aren't you Wynny?"

Kenwyn blushed at the use of her nickname and nodded, "Of course."

Rex sighed and stood, "Lets go."

They were about to pile into Kenwyn's ice blue Honda CRV when Rex saw that the agent was also leaving the mall. He had a bag full of books and journals and another bag full of quality colorful inks and paper.

Noah saw Rex looking Six's way…

"Hey. The car's right here," Noah said.

"Mi hermano doesn't like that man for a reason. I want to find out what's so bad," Rex said, half lying.

Kenwyn couldn't take it anymore…

She sighed, "That's Agent Six. He's actually kind of nice."

Rex smiled, "I'll see you guys around."

He ran after the mysterious agent, "Hey! You're with Providence, right?"

Six froze up and nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm Rex Salazar… Can I get a ride? I mean Kenwyn is staying at Annie's tonight so its one less trip for her to make."

Six smirked, "Only if you help me unload all this."

"Sure! What's your name by the way?" Rex said, hopping in.

"Agent Six," he said with a sigh.

'What? Really? His name is Six?' Res thought.

'This is going to be harder than I thought… I should give him his journal tonight. The sooner we get this over with the less angry he'll hopefully be…' Six thought.

"So who's all this for?"

"My daughter."

"Cool! I have a daughter too! She must be adopted though… Doesn't look a thing like me. That and she's ten… Her name is Spirit."

Six raised an eyebrow, "Spirit is _my_ daughter. You've been helping me raise her for a couple of months now."

"What? Really?"

Six nodded as he pulled out of his spot and took off for a very long ride home… Rex was silent for a while. He kept fidgeting…

"What is it?" Six asked.

"Was I dating anyone?" Rex asked.

"Not my place to say," Six said to avoid being even _further_ distracted from driving.

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just get the feeling that something is missing…"

Six nodded, "Understandable."

"Thanks for… You know… Telling me that Spirit is your daughter… I think I would've had a coronary if she ran up to you signing "Daddy"."

Six chuckled. Rex blushed and stared at him.

"What?"

"You should smile and laugh more often… It makes you less intimidating…"

Six smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

"So… What color are your eyes?"

"Green."

Rex laughed, "Figures… Everything is green with you."

"Is that bad?"

"Nah… I'd like to see you in blue though."

"Why blue?"

"Don't know… I just think it would suit you better."

Six shook his head with a small smile, "If you ask Spirit she'll say that I look best in pink…"

"Pink?" Rex laughed.

The rest of the ride was spent in a surprisingly companionable silence. Well it was surprising for Rex… He didn't even remember this man and yet he felt far more comfortable around him than he did around his friends…

Rex was true to his promise and helped Six unload everything into a spare room then broke the lock so no one else could get in. He went into Spirit's room only to find that she wasn't there. Six saw the panic developing on the young man's face.

"She's in my room. You're welcome to take her if you want…" Six offered.

The Latino bit his lip, "Do you mind? I mean," he sighed, "It kind of sucks not knowing who you are… I know she's just a little girl but…"

"She's a comforting and oddly familiar presence?"

Rex grinned, "I don't know what it is about you but you just… I feel like you understand me."

"I've known you for eight years…"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Six pulled out a journal from his desk, "Read it."

"Uh… Okay?"

"Just trust me."

Rex nodded and picked up his daughter. The two left Six's old room. The agent felt so… Empty…

Six sighed and grabbed his old beat up copy of H. G. Wells, "The Wonderful Visit", the story of a fallen angel who arrived in a small English village. While he struggled to adapt to everyday life, the villagers resented him for his purity. However, the longer he stayed on earth the more he began to assimilate.

The agent threw himself into this fantasy world in an attempt to forget how worried he was about Rex.

Rex tucked his daughter into bed and cast a wary glance at the journal. He sat at his desk so the light wouldn't disturb her and opened it to the first page.

"My name is Rex Salazar and I'm an EVO. I can control my nanites to cure people and talk to machines. I don't remember anything beyond the day I was found by Agent Six in Mexico. I was ten-years-old at the time and my first impression of him was that he was the scariest person I have ever met…"

**So I've been re-editing the hell out of this thing starting from chapter one on. I'll post the changes later. Its nothing big but I _did_ notice a small plot hole in my last chapter… _ Needless to say, I took care of that. I wanted to get this out sooner but I had my mama's boy of a kitten fixed and then I got sick.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. You people are epic!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Rex had been avoiding Six for the past week… How could he not? Rex had spent the past month feeling as though someone was missing from his life. He kept picturing a beautiful, fun loving girl and here he was dating a stoic and deadly man. A _man_! Six was the _last_ person Rex would've pictured falling in love with…

And yet… Whenever he laid eyes on the agent… Oh his heart would ache so terribly that it brought him to his knees. It was painfully obvious that Six was the one that was missing from Rex's life.

'Why wasn't he by my side when I woke? Did I do something wrong? Does he no longer love me? Was the diary even _real_?'

That made Rex mad… The idea that the diary was a fake… Six didn't seem like the kind of person that would do such a thing. Bobo however… But it felt so real and must have taken a lot of planning. Too much for the lazy chimp to actually bother with so maybe it _was_ real…

'Gah! I feel like I'm going insane!' The teen thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

Rex sighed as he watched Kenwyn teach Spirit ballet. As unhealthy as it sounded his only comfort was his precious little girl… And she wasn't even his! She belonged to _him_! To Six… Rex would wake up at night, terrified that Six would take her way and he would never see her again. He remembered when he first woke up after his memory reset…

There was this small yet comforting weight on his chest and a mass of black curls. He shook the child awake only to be greeted by a pair of bloodshot grey eyes. The little girl's face broke out into a smile as she clung to him and cried. She started the use sign language; something that Rex didn't remember particularly well. But the word he instantly picked up on was "papa"…

The teen laughed when he remembered Holiday running over to him after he screamed, "I'm a dad"! He had been _so_ excited…

Rex stood and patted his little girl on the head; "I'll see you later. I have to go talk to uncle Cesar."

Spirit pouted then nodded. Kenwyn gave Rex a concerned look that went unnoticed by the teen as he headed for his brother's lab.

Rex knocked on Cesar's door and opened it without waiting for a response. His eyes widened in shock… There was Cesar… Shirtless with his head thrown back and a heated blush on his face as his equally as shirtless blond lover kissed his neck. Cesar was grinding against Callan's leg as the Texan had him pinned to a wall with his arms over his head.

"Dios Mio," Cesar moaned.

Rex blushed and quickly stepped out of the lab unnoticed. He broke the lock to give them their privacy and decided to head down to Holiday's lab instead.

'Well at least I know he doesn't care if I'm gay or not…' Rex decided.

The doors slid open and Rex stepped in, half expecting her to be naked and writing under White or something. Instead the scientist was sneaking glances at Conrí, who was completely oblivious. The hacker head banged to metal music as his hands flew over the keyboard.

"Hey doc!" Rex called out.

Holiday jumped and turned, looking very much like a guilty child who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes Rex?" She asked with a sigh.

"Was I _really_ dating Six?"

"Yes."

Rex gave her an incredulous look.

"You two were very happy… From what I've seen _you_ were the one who pursued _him_."

The Latino blushed profusely and looked nervously to Conrí. Holiday smiled and ushered the young man into her office.

"Okay… So I pursued him… Why?"

"You fell in love," Holiday said bluntly.

"But I'm _straight_."

"Are you certain? You must have felt _something_ strong for him if you were willing to risk rejection…"

Rex frowned, "You sound like you know what you're talking about…"

Holiday frowned, blushing slightly in embarrassment, "Six was always a beautiful man, but that's all there really was to him at first. He never let me in. When he adopted Spirit, he started to show more of who he was on the inside. I found him even _more_ beautiful… But once again he never let me in. He chose you."

Rex smirked and flexed his muscles, "Well I _am_ a bronzed god…"

Holiday rolled her eyes, 'I liked him better gay… He was more humble then.'

"Well if you're not sure about your sexuality then go spend time with him."

"Maybe…" Rex muttered as he left.

Holiday shook her head and went back to work.

The Latino wondered the halls… He was quite nervous about spending time with Six. The agent was rather… Intimidating… Rex stopped in the library only to find his little girl reading up on how to improve her art skills. He smiled as Magic Fluffball tried to sneak off with one of her erasers. The little black kitten _hated_ it when he wasn't the center of attention…

Spirit was too engrossed in her book to notice at first but when she did, she quickly snatched the kitten up and took the eraser from him. Spirit gave the kitten a small stuffed bear to wrestle with instead and went back to reading once she was satisfied that he would leave her alone for a little while longer.

Rex smiled and moved on to the dojo where he heard someone training. He glanced in and felt a shiver run down his spine. Six was practicing his katas without a shirt… The tall, leanly muscled agent had three long scars that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. His broad shoulders and back were glistening with sweat. His emerald yoga pants hung low around his hips yet tight around his ass…

Rex felt his face heat up…

'I have to get out of here,' Rex thought as he quickly looked away.

'This can't be right… I'm _not_ gay… Noah would hate me forever if I were… He's my best friend… I _can't_ lose him!'

Rex ran a hand through his hair and began to tear up… His world was crashing down around him. It was suffocating… He sighed and spared Six one last glance before heading to his room.

It was time to turn his brain off. Rex had been pondering the contents of his journal nonstop these days. It all sounded _so_ perfect… Like a dream… Rex particularly liked the entry regarding…

The EVO shook his head and sat down to play video games. Noah hated gay people. Rex was pretty sure that the only reason he put up with Kenwyn and Annie was because lesbians were "hot".

'Does that mean that straight women like gay men better?' Rex vaguely wondered.

He sighed and forced such thoughts out of his head and focused on not dying on Super Smash Bros. Peach was a real bitch with that ass bump of hers…

Rex nearly jumped out of his skin when the alarm went off. He paled… The siren meant a mission. A mission meant that he would have to spend time with Six… The teen blushed profusely and groaned.

Rex emerged from his room just as Six ran by. The older man was half dressed in his customary green suit. He was just straightening out his tie and putting on his blazer when he saw Rex out of the corner of his eye.

The teen shivered when he caught a glimpse of those vibrant green eyes… He sighed and followed.

'Being straight,' Rex decided, 'was going to be damn near impossible while living with a beautiful man like Six…'

"Where to?" Rex asked as he boarded the Keep.

"Hong Kong," Six deadpanned.

"Oh! That's where I left Circe with Sqwydd, Tuck, and Cricket!"

Rex was surprised to see that Spirit was on board.

"What's she doing here?" He demanded.

Six frowned, "White's orders. He said that she should be around for any severe injuries that might occur. Holiday will be staying with her."

Rex frowned…

Six sighed, "_Believe_ me, I don't like it anymore than you do."

"According to my journal you had me go with you when I was her age. You'd beat the EVOs down and I'd cure them."

"Those were orders and I didn't like them either."

Rex gave him a small smile, "Good to know…"

The agent and the EVO retired for now. It was a long flight from America to Hong Kong. It would be night by the time they got there.

Six began to debrief the team, "There is a gangster named Quarry. He captured Circe and is using her powers to summon EVOs and juice them in that yellow cloud that covers roughly a city block. He's doing this so he can eliminate other crime syndicates. The building is airtight, but the outside is contaminated. Wear a mask. He's using your other friends as incentive for her to do his bidding."

Rex frowned, "And we're here to put him out of business right?"

"Once we get his exact location…"

There was an explosion to the right of them.

"Guess that's it," Rex said as he slipped on his Hello Kitty surgeon's mask and took off on his boogie pack.

'Hello Kitty,' Six thought, shaking his head, 'and he's still questioning whether or not he's gay…'

Six followed quickly after, using his acrobatic skills to leap from one roof to another. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach… This fight was going to be difficult. While the agent was confident that he could rescue Rex's friends, he wasn't so sure about Rex's ability to fight. The younger man was essentially new to the field once again. All of his previous training may have been lost… He could get injured or worse… Such thoughts were terrifying.

Rex stopped short and froze. Six came to a stop next to him a looked down… There were hundreds of EVO rioting in the streets below. Callan and his team of grunts were working frantically to try and clear a path so they could get into the building. It was clear that they needed help though…

"You ready?" Six asked.

"No…" Rex said.

"You'll do _fine_. We've gotten through worse. You know that from your journal."

"Six, if anything happens to me…"

"Nothing will happen to you. I won't let it."

Rex gave him a surprised look then nodded, "I got your back. Lets go."

Six smirked and leaped into the action with the young EVO. Rex brought out his smack arms and began wailing on EVOs left and right. He had no particular form behind his fighting. It just looked like a graceless boxing…

"I'm teaching you how to fight when we get back," Six said out of the blue.

Rex blushed, 'Crap! How do I keep my hands off of him now?'

"Ahh!" The teen cried out as a rhino-bear EVO bit his arm.

"Rex!" Six cried out.

He slammed his fist into the EVO's eye causing it to let go.

Bad idea…

The much larger mama rhino-bear EVO came out of nowhere and rammed into the agent, sending him flying into a bush. Six groaned as he pulled himself back up, nursing his side where he got cut by EVO's long horn. Blood dribbled down from between his fingers. The EVO was charging full force at him when Rex slammed into it with his massive fist. Six intercepted a snake EVO that was charging after the teen. It reared up and went to strike him. Six dodged and leaped up slicing into its neck before delivering a powerful kick to the head.

Rex quickly cured the snake EVO.

"Where are the bears?" Six asked as he sliced into another EVO.

"Incurable. They got away!" Rex replied.

"Shut down all electronics in the building!"

"No! Not until you go in and get taken care of. You're bleeding."

"It's not…"

Six gave up mid-sentence when he saw the glare Rex was giving him. The agent sighed and went in to face his daughter.

Spirit was at the entrance as though she were expecting one of them already. She had a worried look on her sweet face as she frowned up at him. His little girl ran up to him and grabbed his hand, healing his side.

"_Daddy please be careful!"_ Spirit signed.

Six gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I will I promise."

"_Tell papa to be careful too!"_

Six nodded and left. He blushed when Rex went to inspect his side.

'And he thought _I_ was a "mother hen"…'

Rex placed his hand on the building and worked his magic, shutting down the entire building, including the lights. The young EVO slipped in and allowed Six to knock out the guards. The older man was much stealthier than he was so he could get away with it while Rex would've been so loud that he'd alert the rest of them.

"If anything goes wrong tap the earpiece twice and it will send a blip to me so I can find you," Six said.

"Six…" Rex began with a worried look on his face.

"Be careful."

"You too…"

They looked at each other one last time before parting ways. Rex used his boogie pack to silently hover up to the top floor. He was met with heavy resistance. The Latino nervously took a deep, shaky breath before diving in. Strategy was more Six's area. Rex typically preferred the direct approach.

The teen began wailing on the guards left and right. Most of them were deformed monsters. They were the easy ones to deal with… It was the more humanoid ones that were dangerous. _They_ still had some semblance of intellect. They could reason. They could plan. They could _fight_ better.

"Circe!" Rex cried out.

"Rex," Circe croaked out, trying to get away.

"Rex, how nice of you to join us," Quarry purred out as he violently yanked on Circe's hair.

The siren let out a sharp cry of pain and struggled to get free, but it was no use. Quarry was much too strong for her.

"You're not done yet my little canary…"

Rex used his Big Fat Sword to slice through her hair, making it almost as short as Breach's. Circe wasted no time in putting some distance between the rock monster and herself as she ran to Rex's side.

"Get them to go away," Rex said.

"I can't. My power doesn't work that way," Circe said back.

The teen growled in frustration, "Just run then!"

Circe turned to escape but found that she couldn't. Her feet were frozen to the ground. She struggled to try to get free.

Quarry laughed, "You aren't going anywhere."

Rex looked around for a guard that he hadn't downed yet. There was one in a corner with icy blue frost floating around her and a collar around her neck. This one was being controlled…

Rex's eyes widened as he barely deflected a barrage of icicles using his sword. He swung his arm and cut through the collar, knocking her on her ass. The woman's eyes widened in surprise as the collar fell to the floor with a clatter. The ice EVO stood and brushed herself off before she seemed to remember where she was.

Her ice blue eyes narrowed as frost rose off the ground in waves, ruffling her burgundy sundress and short raven hair. They began to glow as she fired a powerful beam of ice at Quarry.

"You said you could cure me!" She cried out as a tear ran down her cheek before turning to ice and shattering on the floor.

"Argh! No! What are you doing you little bitch?" Quarry swore as he felt his body freezing over.

Rex slammed into Quarry with his smack hands, taking a chunk of his chest off as he knocked him out cold. The strange woman took a deep breath and let it out before staring down at the unconscious EVO in quiet anger.

Circe cleared her throat.

The young Japanese woman stared up at her, "Oh… Sorry," the ice around the siren's legs sank back into the floor.

"Why weren't you controlled with a collar?"

"I think he wanted to terrorize me after I called him a low-life thug…" Circe said with a blush.

Rex laughed, "But he _is_ a low-life thug…"

"I guess he couldn't handle the truth," the ice EVO said.

"What's your name?" Rex asked, turning to her.

"Yuki," the girl said.

"I'm Rex Salazar. I work with Providence."

"Let me guess… You're a _weapon_," she stated with disdain.

"…More or less… My boss is a real jerk but my partner treats me as an equal and _he's_ their top agent," the teen said with a grin.

Yuki went to reply only to be cut off when Sqwydd came running in.

"Circ!" He cried out as he embraced her.

Circe sighed out of relief and hugged him back as tight as she could. Sqwydd buried his face in what was left of her hair and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Rex gave the young couple a longing look. Love… Love was something that Rex had been craving since he read his journal. It was kind of difficult coming to grips with his lover being a man and his best friend being a homophobe. What was he to do? Either way he'd lose someone important to him…

He glanced to Yuki. She was beautiful… Maybe he could learn to love her instead. Rex sighed…

"Where's Tuck and Cricket?" Circe asked.

"Cricket's leg was badly broken in a fight. That green man took her to the big ship to be healed. Tuck went with."

Rex smirked, "She's in good hands."

Sqwydd frowned, "How could you _possibly_ know that?"

"Because my daughter is the one healing her."

Circe stared at him dumbly, "_You_ have a daughter?"

"Adopted."

"Oh…"

"She any good?" The cynical octopus EVO asked.

"She was great and _so_ cute!" Cricket said with a grin.

Tuck grinned, "Rex!"

He pulled Rex into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Rex laughed and pushed against the other teen.

"Hey! Cut it out!"

Cricket showed Circe the picture of Spirit that she had taken with her cell phone. The sweet little girl's cheery smile was contagious… The siren EVO couldn't help but grin at the picture.

Yuki frowned. She felt so out of place amongst this band of friends. Rex fidgeted as the two couples clung to each other. His heart felt so empty… He looked to Yuki who sighed.

'Maybe…'

"Hey. You said something about wanting to be cured," Rex said.

"Yeah… I was on my school's diving team… I haven't been able to properly touch water in _two_ years. The only way I can take a shower is if the water is hot enough to scald my skin so it won't freeze on impact," she said with a sad sigh.

"And Quarry claimed that he had the cure?" Rex filled in.

Yuki nodded, looking down.

"I could try… Providence's weapon _is _the cure," Rex said, offering her his hand.

Yuki took it and Rex tried his best to cure her, but nothing happened… The ice EVO bit her lip, blinking back her tears. Rex hung his head…

"I'm sorry…"

The girl merely nodded sadly in response.

Tuck tsked them and stepped between the two, draping an arm around each, "You guys are so mopy over there! Why don't we go out for a night on the town like the good old days?"

"Yeah. Great. That's all we need," Sqwydd complained, "I just want to crawl into bed and slip into a two month long coma."

"A night out sounds like fun. You can fall into a coma afterwards," Circe insisted.

Sqwydd crossed his arms and sulked.

Cricket smiled and looked to Yuki, "Why don't you join us? You look like you could use some cheering up."

Yuki blushed, her cheeks turned blue, "I'm not one for parties…"

"Oh come on! Live a little!" Rex said with a grin.

Yuki sighed, "Very well…"

Rex hit his earpiece and opened his mouth to ask Six…

"You can reunite with your friends, but if I call for you, you need to come back," Six said.

"Huh? How did you do that?" The teen asked.

Six chuckled, "I _was_ young once you know…"

"What about Spirit?"

"Just bring her back a souvenir."

Rex grinned, "Thanks."

"Sure."

"Providence letting you off your leash?" Sqwydd asked.

"Six is pretty cool. It's White Knight that sucks. I hope Spirit will be okay without me…"

"She's _ten_. She'll be _fine_," Circe stated.

Rex nodded, "Yeah but she was sold to a lab by her biological father then tortured and starved for five years before Six found her. She's pretty clingy at times and still has nightmares."

Rex suddenly became very aware at how quiet it became after he said that. The four other EVOs stared at him as though he had donned Lady Gaga's meat dress and sang "Poker Face" in a terrible falsetto.

"That's horrible!" Cricket cried.

"Who could do such a thing?" Yuki asked.

"A group of human scientists…"

"Look if we're going to talk about animal rights I'm out of here," Sqwydd grumbled.

"Sorry," Rex whispered, "Its just… She's my daughter."

Circe nudged Sqwydd, "You're being a jerk."

"Sorry… Lets just go and try to find something "fun"."

"I vote Heaven on Earth. I could go for some Chinese," Circe said.

"Me too!" Cricket chirped.

"What about you?" Rex asked Yuki.

Her stomach growled. She blushed…

Cricket and Tuck chuckled.

"Come on. You can keep Rex company," Tuck said, as he gave her a gentle shove in his friend's direction.

She gave him an annoyed look, "Alright…"

Sqwydd cracked a smile and wrapped an arm around Circe's waist, "Lets go."

Cricket smiled, "A triple date! I wonder if that's ever been done before…"

Tuck grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure it has, but its kind of fun thinking that we're the first."

Rex watched as his friends took off one-by-one, using parkour to get around the city. Yuki smirked and disappeared in a frosty vapor, reappearing a couple of roofs a head of him.

Rex smirked, 'Two can play this game…'

He brought out his boogie pack and took off at full speed, passing the ice EVO. Yuki glared up at him and took his silent challenge.

'Game on,' she thought with a smirk.

The pair began to race, which was a bit unfair because as fast as Yuki was teleporting. She was no match for Rex who could maintain a continuous motion at a slightly faster speed.

It wasn't until Rex flew right past the restaurant that he remembered his other friends.

"Hey! Showoff! You went too far!" Sqwydd cried out.

Rex blushed and flew back. Yuki gave him an amused look. The Latino glared at her playfully. She patted him on the shoulder, leaving a bit of frost on his jacket.

They went inside and sat down, catching up on old times and ordering anything that looked good. Rex was dumbfounded at first at the smaller portions of food and how everyone was eating off each other's plates.

Yuki saw his confusion and smiled, "This is how it's done in Asia. You have a little bit of everything. A little of each flavor and texture so you feel full faster."

Rex smiled, "Thanks… Hey!"

Yuki took the gyoza she stole and shoved it in her mouth. Rex reached over and stole some of her chow mein.

Cricket gave Circe a confused look… The siren EVO had told her that Rex was gay and dating his agent friend. Circe shrugged. She had no idea what was going on either…

"So… What do you say to a little night life?" Tuck asked.

"What about Beijing Club?" Circe suggested.

Rex bit his lip, "Do they play jazz?"

Sqwydd gave him an odd look, "Since when were _you_ a jazz fan?"

Rex shrugged, blushing, "Six got me into it."

"Six?"

"The agent in the green suit."

Yuki smirked, "I could go for some jazz…"

Rex grinned, thankful that he was no longer the odd man out.

"Well… The only place I know of is Ned Kelly's Last Stand. They do Dixieland Jazz," Tuck said.

Everyone chipped in to pay for the bill and left.

Sqwydd whipped out some fake IDs, "We'll be needing these."

Rex frowned, "Why did you have one made for me?"

"We were hoping to take you out if you ever came back for a visit," Tuck said.

Yuki pulled out her own fake ID. Rex stared at her incredulously.

"What? I like jazz. Concerts are really expensive and iPods just aren't the same as a live band," she explained.

Rex nodded, "Fair enough… Lets go."

The teens took off into the night, racing towards the jazz club. It didn't take them long to get there as it wasn't particularly far away. The bartender was skeptical when they handed over their fake IDs. They _looked_ authentic so he didn't question it.

"What can I get you?"

Cricket giggled, "I'll have a grasshopper!"

"Guinness," Sqwydd muttered.

"Scotch on the rocks," Tuck said.

"Sparkling sunrise," Circe ordered.

"Frostbite Martini," Yuki said with a smile.

Rex racked his brains, trying to remember the wine he had mentioned in his journal. The one he said that Six had ordered on their date…

"I'll have a cabernet sauvignon," he finally ordered.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at his request, "Sure thing… You know, first time drinkers usually go for the cheaper stuff."

Rex shrugged, "I have a friend who recommended it to me."

He took a sip of his wine and sighed… The dark fruity flavor was almost warm and smooth as it flowed down its throat. Rex smiled as he held it up to the light like Six had and took in its rich burgundy color.

The band began to warm up and started to play. Rex sighed contentedly with a smile on his face. In a strange way… He was home…

Rex saw that Yuki's face bore a similar smile and stood, taking her by the hand, "Come on. Lets dance."

The young woman blushed, "What? Oh. No. I don't dance…"

"Neither do I. But why should that stop us?"

She bit her lip before standing. The two held hands and began to move to the music. They danced to a couple of songs before Rex felt bold enough to try something new. He spun Yuki and dipped her like in the movies. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rex blushed and pulled her back up, unable to believe he made such a cheesy move.

His heart clenched. This didn't feel right, yet at the same time it didn't feel _completely_ wrong. Maybe it was because Yuki kind of reminded him of Six…

Rex groaned mentally, 'I'm dancing with a beautiful girl yet all I can do is think about a man whose thousands of miles away…'

Yuki poked him in the side, "Hey. Space case. You can stop dancing now. The song ended and the band is on break."

Rex jumped, blushing, "Sorry…"

"No big deal," she said with a shrug.

"…Not to ruin the moment, but you were awesome in that fight…"

"Thanks."

"Have you ever considered doing it more often?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Being a hero. Helping people… It's the most indescribable feeing… Sure there are down sides to it, like when someone is incurable and you can't return them to their family. But when you can… When you see the look of love and relief on their face. When you see their family embracing them like nothing bad had happened… _That's_ what I fight for."

Yuki smiled… Rex painted a lovely picture but…

"I like my freedom," she stated.

Rex looked crestfallen…

Yuki chuckled, "I didn't say no. I'll need time to think about it."

The Latino grinned and ordered another glass of wine. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, hoping that trying to be straight would be easier with the beautiful ice EVO around…

"You staying the night?" Sqwydd asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. What about you, Yuki?" Rex replied.

"If you guys don't mind…"

"Of course not!" Cricket said with a smile.

Rex pressed his earpiece, "Hey Six? I'm spending the night."

The agent on the other side stifled a yawn, "I assumed you would."

"You okay? You sound tired."

"I just finished Spirit's room."

Rex grinned, "She must be excited…"

"She tried to sneak by me twice."

The younger man laughed, "Can you tell her goodnight for me?"

"Sure. Have fun."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night."

Rex sighed… He felt lonely despite being surrounded by friends. The teen couldn't quite figure out why…

Six took a shower and lay back on his bed with a sigh. The hole in his heart was growing more and more each day… It never ceased to amaze him how strongly he felt about Rex or how badly it hurt to give him space to figure out what he wants… Though he failed to see what was so hard about choosing between the best friend who never truly cared for him or the man who would die for him.

The agent looked to his little girl, who was sound asleep next to him. Spirit was always one to concentrate on her studies, but lately she was _throwing_ herself at them. He practically had to force his baby girl out of the library and into the kitchen to get her to eat dinner. The books had become her sanctuary just like his katas had for him. A little girl shouldn't be like this…

Six was about to turn off the light on his nightstand when he saw a tear run down her cheek and onto the pillow. The agent frowned… A little girl shouldn't cry in her sleep either… He wrapped an arm around her. She sniffled a bit and cuddled into him. Six let out a shuttering sigh and turned out the light.

Rex stayed out late into the night with his friends. It wasn't a wild party or anything it was a surprisingly intimate gathering of friends. He lay on his back, staring up at the night sky. His friends were all asleep. The Latino couldn't help but feel envious… Tonight was fun but it felt like a lie.

Sure, it was nice to get out and try to pretend that he didn't have a care in the world. Rex sighed. He had a feeling that this was his own doing. This heartache…

Noah was his first and only friend for _such_ a long time… According to his journal he never had much of a chance at giving a straight relationship a try… Rex looked to Yuki.

'Maybe this _could_ work… I can only pray that Six and Spirit will forgive me,' He thought, closing his eyes.

Rex and Yuki stuck around for breakfast before he called for a pick up. It would take a while so the teen took the opportunity to do a little shopping…

He got Holiday a white jade flower bracelet. Cesar and Spirit got a cute little Maneki Neko piggy banks. Rex bought Callan some Korean barbeque sauce. He had some last night on his beef and it was epic! He got Six a couple of those cheesy kung fu movies the agent was secretly fond of…

Rex chuckled and shook his head, 'The things I wrote in my journal…'

He even got Conrí a couple of Yaksa CDs. They were a popular Chinese death metal band.

Rex had just finished his shopping when grunt in a jump jet came to pick them up. The teen sighed in relief, grateful that it wasn't Six who picked him up. Being alone with the man he once loved in the same confined space as the woman he wanted to _try_ to love would've been awkward…

It was dark and nearing Spirit's bedtime when they finally arrived. Rex sighed, he was relieved that Yuki was thinking about joining Providence. Yuki was kind of shy and quiet, which Rex found incredibly attractive. She was also beautiful and clearly female so Noah wouldn't complain…

So why did it _still_ feel so wrong?

Yuki let go of his hand and turned to leave…

"Wait! Where are you going? I thought you wanted to check out Providence!" Rex called out.

"I want to explore other options… I'm just not sure that my future lies with Providence though I _do_ think it could lie with you," Yuki purred seductively.

Rex shivered. Her voice left him feeling slightly excited yet uncomfortable at the same time…

Six was in the kitchen making some tea when he happened to pass by the window. He looked out it and frowned at the sad look in Rex's eyes. The teen was smiling but it completely failed to reach his eyes… Something was wrong.

Yuki kissed him… Rex didn't really have much time to react and figured that it would be rude to push her away. He timidly kissed her back but it didn't feel right…

Where was the spark? Where was the passion? Where was the love…

Yuki's kiss left him feeling cold… The beautiful Japanese EVO waved goodbye before teleporting away. Rex stared after her, feeling heartbroken and not knowing why…

'Why do I feel heartbroken? It can't be because I just met her, I barely know her! Is it because being with her feels like a lie? Why am I dating a girl jut to please _Noah_?' Rex thought.

He went inside and sank to the floor. Rex curled up and hugged his knees; resting his forehead on them for a good, long cry.

Six frowned when he heard the teen's broken sobs. He set aside his tea and went out into the hall. The agent ignored his own heartache as he knelt down in front of the teen, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Six asked.

'As if I don't already know…'

Rex looked up at him with wet, blood shot eyes, "I think I just made a terrible mistake. I'm trying to date a girl just to please Noah…"

Six raised an eyebrow, "Why would you do that?"

"Because he doesn't like gays! He's my best friend, Six. I don't want to lose him! What do I do?"

Six took a deep breath, "You follow your instincts. Do what you feel is right. Give this girl a chance and if you like her then fine. If not then explore other options, but don't just do this to keep Noah happy. You'll be miserable and that's not a fair trade off. If he can't accept you for who you are then he's not worth knowing."

Rex gave him a sad smile, "Then I'll be short a best friend…"

"So find a new one who isn't a homophobe."

"Like you?"

Six ignored the pang in his heart and shrugged. Rex hugged the agent. Six didn't trust himself to hug him back… He knew that if Rex needed time to figure things out he should let the younger man go. It wasn't right for him to try to tie Rex down to an old man with lingering anger issues…

"Thanks," the teen stood and went to his room.

Six let out a shuttering sigh and retrieved his tea. It had been so tempting to try to win Rex over but the teen _really_ wanted to keep his friend… Who knows? Maybe the young EVO could find love with this girl…

Six headed towards his room. His little girl, who looked up at him with tears in her eyes, stopped him.

"_Daddy?"_ Spirit signed, _"Why are you crying?"_

**So I'm STILL re-editing the hell out of this thing…XD I hope I wasn't TOO redundant in trying to capture Rex's mental and emotional anguish. I noticed that when my Ex and I broke up I had a lot of repetitive thoughts so I kind of based it on my experience… I'm looking to make Chapter 18 more Six-based. Just because he's a stoic ninja nanny doesn't mean that he's not suffering too…**

**Also, be on the look out for my two-shot, "Baby Spirit"! **

**I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. You people are epic!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Six sighed as he watched Rex get ready for his first ever date with a woman. The teen wasn't using the suit he got him. The agent felt immensely relieved for some reason… That suit was special. It was worn during _their_ first date…

No. Rex was wearing his usual clothing. He was just obsessing over his hair because it kept sticking up in the back…

"Relax. You look fine," the agent said with a sad smirk.

'_Better_ than fine…'

Rex snorted, "How would _you_ know?"

"I'm gay?"

The teen gave him an incredulous look then burst out laughing at how serious Six's face was. The agent raised an eyebrow in amusement. Ever since Rex came home from Hong Kong he had been sticking to him like glue. Though this time instead of loves they were friends… It was… Painful. But if this was what Rex wanted, Six would comply just to keep the teen in his life…

"So where are you taking her?" Six asked.

"We're going to a movie with Noah and the others," Rex said, straightening his jacket.

Six sighed, 'So it's a _group_ date…'

He wasn't so sure how he felt about that… While he was certainly relieved that Rex wouldn't be alone with Yuki he couldn't help but feel pissed off that Noah would be there. Noah was the only thing keeping them apart…

"What movie?"

"Some chick flick," Rex said with a shrug.

"Similar to those God awful Spanish soap operas you like?"

"Hey! Those are classic!"

"_No_… Casablanca is a classic. The Count of Monte Cristo is a classic…"

Rex grinned, "You really _are_ old school aren't you?"

Six raised an eyebrow.

The teen went quiet for a bit…

"Six…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks… You know… For being my friend… It can't be easy…"

"If life were easy it wouldn't be as half as rewarding."

Rex smiled and got ready to leave though he really didn't want to…

Six sighed and closed his eyes, looking away. He couldn't bear to see him go. Rex looked back at Six with a sigh before he leaped from the platform and brought his boogie pack out. They were meeting up at Noah's place then taking off in Claire and Annie's cars.

Six went about making a cup of tea, praying that today would be incident free so he could catch up on a rather unfortunate overflow of paperwork. It was difficult for him to concentrate on for more than an hour with all that was going on. The agent's heart was broken and his mind was in a constant state of chaos.

Rex was in denial and his nanites were failing him here and there on the battlefield, leaving Six to pick up the slack. This often led him to get injured, which only served to make Rex feel worse about whatever it was that ran through his mind. Six didn't even _have_ to guess… It was pretty obvious that Rex was tearing himself apart over his pathetic attempt at being straight.

Spirit had gone from a vivacious and curious little girl to a mere shell of herself. She studied and practiced to the point of exhaustion. Spirit, and one point, had been gaining weight and growing healthier. Stronger. Now she was almost as slender and deathly pale as she had been when Six first found her at the facility.

She cried so much at night, using her muteness to her advantage so she wouldn't disturb him. Not that Six was sleeping much to begin with… Six shook his head and pushed aside such thoughts. He had a mountain of paperwork to get through. The agent sighed and got started.

A couple of hours later and Six was sound asleep at his desk, dreaming up scenarios that may have led Rex to change into his mecha form. In each one he was the villain. Six was the one who ripped out Rex's heart and stomped on it. He was the one who promised Rex love then snatched it away, leaving him broken hearted.

Six jerked awake and looked around the room eyes bleary from unshed tears. He sighed. The dreams were hardly rational but _nothing_ seemed rational anymore. _Nothing_ made sense anymore. Six shook his head violently and admonished himself.

'I have a _friend_ in distress and an ill daughter. There isn't much that can be done about Rex for now but I've been a _terrible_ father…'

He got up and made his way to the library. Six picked Spirit up. The little girl clung to the book she was reading and brought it along.

The agent lay her down gently in her bed.

"You are going to sleep," Six said firmly.

Spirit clung to her book even tighter and looked as though she was about to cry.

"Baby, please. I'm so worried about you. Read in here from now on. Read until you feel sleepy and take a nap then read some more if you like. But _please_ get some sleep," the agent pleaded.

Spirit whimpered silently then nodded, a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. Six kissed the top of her head.

"You're also going to eat something. I'll be right back."

The little girl nodded, though she was less than thrilled about the idea of eating. She was so upset these days that eating made her stomach hurt…

Spirit sighed and looked around her room. There was a stained glass dragonfly lamp between her dresser and wardrobe. Daddy put a stained glass butterfly lamp on her desk. She had a trunk at the end of her bed for her art, music, and ballet supplies. There were journals on her desk for drawing and writing and an easel in the corner at the window. Her bedding was white with lavender and violet flowers. Her curtains were violet with white butterflies. Her bookshelves were filled with books. Her stuffed animals were in a pink hammock. But the best part was the wall behind her bed. It was violet with a brown branch that held green leaves and pink cherry blossoms. There were blue, lavender and white butterflies too.

The little girl bit her lip, feeling guilty, 'Daddy put so much work into my room and I barely use it.'

She sniffled and started to tear up, 'I _am_ a bad girl…'

Spirit was trying so hard to be good! First daddy left for a month because she got scared of him. Daddy didn't like it when she saved the big bad man's life. Then papa went all big and scary and forgot them! Spirit didn't like being abandoned! She didn't like being forgotten! It was her fault that all this happened! She was a bad girl.

Spirit began to study and practice really hard. She tried to take care of herself more. She knew that her daddies were sad and she didn't want to make it worse by being bad or needy. Spirit sighed and tried to blink back her tears. It seemed as though her efforts were all for not. Daddy was scared for her and papa was leaving them. Her family was falling apart and it was all her fault!

Her lip quivered as she broke down crying. She hugged her stuffed bear, Sergeant Flufflebutt, to her chest and sobbed into his silken fake fur.

Six sighed. He had wanted to give Spirit something healthy but settled on forcing her to eat her favorite food, ice cream. The agent slipped into her room and saw her crying on the bed.

He frowned, 'Dammit! Not again…'

"Come on baby. We're going to eat ice cream together," Six said.

Spirit didn't even bother to look up as she shook her head.

Six sighed and sat in bed with her, "I'm not giving you a choice here. You're _too_ thin and you're getting sick again."

He set the bowl of ice cream down on the end table and picked her up. Six forced her into a seated position on his lap and picked up the spoon. Spirit pursed her lips, refusing to eat.

"Baby please… Don't make me worry about you too," Six pleaded.

Spirit whimpered a bit and opened her mouth. Six force-fed her a couple of times before letting her take over. He sat with her. His heart broke as he watched her cry while she ate her favorite treat.

It wasn't until Spirit finished the half melted ice cream that Six placed the bowl back on the end table and gave her a hug. Spirit sobbed on his shoulder and clung to him as though he was going to disappear again…

Six shifted a bit so he could lay her down for a nap. Spirit clung to him even tighter and shook her head.

"You need to get some sleep," the agent pointed out with a frown.

Spirit only tightened her grip. She stared up at him with pleading tear filled eyes.

He sighed, "I'll stay. I promise."

Six sank into bed with his arms around his baby girl. Spirit clung to him as though he were her favorite teddy bear and reluctantly closed her eyes. Her father stared up at the ceiling with a frown and allowed his eyes to drift close too…

The agent frowned in his sleep…

All he seemed to have these days were nightmares. He didn't know if he should be thankful that his nightmares were related to Rex rather than the memories of the man he once was. Instead of waking up in a cold sweat from a dream where he nearly killed IV for trying to rape a little girl he woke up to the image of a mecha Rex accidentally crushing Spirit under foot instead.

He gently pried his baby girl's hand from his tie and situated her in the bed. Six tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the temple before writing a note. He left it on the end table. Six had gotten into the habit of leaving notes for this baby girl. If he didn't she would wake up in a panic and think that he left again.

The agent kicked himself mentally, '_Why_ did I do that in the first place? I should've taken them with me!'

Six sighed. He knew that there was no way he could've done that. Providence needed Rex. Providence also needed Spirit. Ever since White started to force her to go along on missions and heal the number of "red shirts" lost had dropped significantly. Six _still_ didn't like the idea of Spirit being present on missions though…

Johnson was the one who typically watched over her. It was both a curse and a blessing. Johnson was one of the best soldiers in Providence. Six considered writing up a recommendation to make him an agent. That way he could train him with Rex since agent training required a higher level of hand-to-hand combat expertise as well as marksmanship. Marksmanship was really Callan's area though… Six couldn't remember the last time he held a gun let alone fired one.

Guns were loud, messy, and quite frankly, a little _too_ easy to trace. That's why he relied on his old katana back in his mercenary days. _None_ of "the Six" used guns. One used a katana. Dos had that fancy cane of his. Trey was little more than a dumb animal that relied on brute strength. IV used his mummy wrappings. No one could ever figure out how he did that… Five used her guitar and psychotic rage.

Six smirked, 'I wonder how she'd react if she found out that her former lover was gay…'

Five had always fancied a _reunion_ so to speak. It was something that Six had no interest in even when he was laboring under the delusion that he was straight. Five had been perfectly fine with IV's lust for violent sex. She didn't even bat an eye when the mummified monster started to rip the clothes off of a screaming and crying little girl. A little girl who was even younger than Spirit…

Six closed his eyes and shuddered.

He could _never_ be with someone like that…

The agent wondered the halls, lost in thought. He looked to his room and debated as to whether or not he should return to the paperwork that White was on his back about. He fleetingly wondered what led Rex to shift into his mecha form and forget everyone. Six looked towards his room then looked the direction of Holiday's lab. He frowned and headed to her lab, determined to get some answers.

Holiday was staring at Conrí's ass… Six gave the younger man a quick look over and shivered. He looked _too_ much like him… God was it creepy…

The deadly ninja nanny coughed to get her attention, "Do you have any idea what may have led Rex to change?"

"Hello to you too," the doctor said sarcastically.

"Sarah…" Six uttered in a warning tone.

Holiday fidgeted, looking rather sheepish, "It may have been my fault…"

Six frowned, shooting her a glare, "Mind explaining?"

"She can do you one better. We've got a video feed. White's been keeping a strict eye on me ever since I escaped for a little late night fun," Conrí said with a smarmy smirk.

Holiday sent a heated glare his way. The hacker responded with a cheeky grin as he brought up the video in question and fast-forwarded. Six noted that the video was six weeks old.

'He cracked in only _two weeks_? Do… Did I really mean _that_ much to him?'

"Here's the part you're looking for," Conrí said, with an almost somber tone to his voice.

Six turned his attention to the big screen in front of them with a frown…

Rex was pacing as he frantically spoke to Holiday.

"I don't know what to do! I don't think I can do this on my own! I mean Spirit has never been any trouble but she still needs a mother!" The Latino exclaimed.

Rex blushed, looking mortified…

Holiday did her best to hide the smirk that was spreading across her face.

"C-Can we please just forget I just said that?"

"Of course. But you can't count us out. Spirit has her aunt and her uncles. If Six never comes back we'll help you raise her…"

Rex grabbed her by the shoulders, "N-Never comes back? Have you spoken to him? Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me? Why won't he come home?"

Holiday gasped as she looked into his eyes… They weren't human anymore. They were glowing a bright electric blue.

The Latino shoved her roughly away. Holiday grunted as fell backwards into one of the massive computers. She looked up at the teen in horror.

Rex stared down at his hands with a fearful look on his face, "W-What's happening?"

The electric blue in his eyes flooded his skin as circuits began to spread throughout his body. Rex screamed in agony as his body sprouted both dark and light steel and an odd neon blue disk appeared on his chest. His hair turned into a flickering blue flame and his glowing eyes became cold like ice.

Six closed his eyes and looked away. Conrí took it as a sign that he should stop the video. The agent nodded his thanks to the hacker before turning on his heel and leaving the lab. He went to his room and locked the door before sinking to the floor. Six felt sick to his stomach. His chest hurt. His heart was racing. He vaguely wondered if this was what having a heart attack felt like…

He leaned against his head the door and closed his eyes. Six took a deep, calming breath and managed to settle down. He looked to the pile of paperwork on his desk…

Six sighed and got up. He went straight to work. White would become suspicious if things were a little _too_ off between Providence's "weapon" and its top agent. Six was almost never late with his paperwork. He was certainly never _this_ late with his paperwork that was for sure…

The last thing Six wanted was to have problems with White on top of the ones he currently had regarding Rex and Spirit.

'Ten more years and I can stop doing this shit. I'll own a vineyard with Rex in Southern France. We'll be happily married and we can raise our children there in peace,' the agent took a deep breath and sighed.

It all sounded so beautiful… A hundred or so acres for his grapes, a garden full of fresh herbs and beautiful flowers, a gazebo in the garden…

Six growled and shook his head, 'Focus on getting Rex back first _then_ plan your future with him.'

He turned his attention back to the large stack of paperwork with renewed determination.

'Thirty is a bit old to be acting like a hormonal school girl…'

Meanwhile…

Rex was struggling to stay awake during the movie. It was _terrible_! He looked to Noah who was equally as bored. Annie and Claire were smiling gleefully as they stared at the screen with looks of adoration. Kenwyn looked bored though there was a small smile on her lips. Rex glanced over at Yuki who looked as though she were being tortured. He laughed quietly.

'She's the ideal girl from what I can tell… Strong, brave, interesting, intelligent, fun, cultured, a little shy and quiet…'

Rex frowned… Something didn't seem quite right about her… Noah was happy with her at the very least. His friend was practically beside himself with joy when he first met Yuki and watched her shyly flirt with Rex. Rex of course flirted back because it was expected of him. It felt _wrong_, spending time with a beautiful and perfectly lovely girl just because it was expected of him.

Rex sighed, '_Finally_!'

The movie was over. Annie and Claire were gushing over how beautiful the ending was.

Kenwyn smiled fondly at her girlfriend, 'Well at least _she_ enjoyed herself…'

She took Annie's hand in hers and kissed it. The blond blushed and kissed her cheek. They linked arms and snuggled together as they made their way to the arcade. Claire looked to Noah expectantly and he dipped his head down and kissed her on the ear with a smirk. Oh yeah. He knew just how to work her. Claire was super sensitive around her ears and neck.

Noah slung an arm around her shoulders and swaggered with the confidence of a man who mistakenly thought he was going to get laid tonight. Yuki and Rex looked to each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well _that_ was unbearable," Yuki commented.

"Noah's idea," Rex whispered, "To get into Claire's pants."

"Too bad for her that he's eye-humping every other girl that walks by…"

Rex sighed, "Yeah. So far he looks but doesn't touch. I don't think he's man enough to try to cheat. Claire's dad is a navy seal."

Yuki smirked, "Ouch. Yeah. No cheating on a girl with a dad like that unless you no longer want to be a man."

Rex laughed.

"What about your parents?"

The Latino sighed, "My parents died in the event. Rafael and Violeta Salazar… They were scientists. They worked on the nanite project. So did mi hermano, Cesar. He survived. He's at Providence with me."

"Oh… Sorry to hear that…"

"I don't even remember them… What about you?"

"I have an older sister, Yuri. She's my identical twin. She was _always_ the favorite. She was the perfect one who always did everything right, had all the friends, and dated only the hottest guys… My parents threw me out when I became an EVO. I haven't seen them in over a year," Yuki said with a frown.

Rex eyed her warily… She looked far more angry than sad. He supposed that he would too if his parents had thrown him out or greatly favored his brother. It must have been hard being a _twin_ and seeing your parents praise someone who looked exactly like you…

Rex fidgeted, "Do you like DDR?"

"Love it," Yuki said, sighing in relief at the change of subject.

They hopped onto the machine and selected a random song. Rex pretty much let his mind go on autopilot. He remembered reading in his diary that he got Six and the others to play DDR with him. Six finished with a back flip. There was much kissing and frivolity that night…

The Latino tried to suppress the smile the crept along his face. Yuki glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

Elsewhere, Kenwyn was teaching Annie how to shoot via some old cops and robbers game. It was nothing compared to shooting an actual target like the ones she did in practice but it was still fun. Claire was at the shoot 'em up game next to them. It was a western. She was _damn_ good. Noah looked mildly intimidated…

Kenwyn and Annie stared at her in shock…

"What? My dad is a navy seal. I've been shooting cans off our fence with blanks for years."

"I'd love to meet Captain Bowman sometime," Kenwyn said.

"I'm sure my dad would love to meet you too. He has a lot of respect for Providence and its soldiers," Claire sad with a smile.

Annie grinned, "Yay! We can make a day of it! It's been a while since I visited mom and dad at work…"

"Huh? Your parents were there?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. My dad is a "red shirt" and my mom is a surgeon. They're Lieutenant Nick and Dr. Alice Monroe," Annie said.

"Do you guys have family who work there?"

"I don't. My father is a captain in the navy and my mom is a botanist," Claire said with a frown.

After all… She had mentioned this a couple of times before…

"My dad is Captain Amon Jones, an army medic. My mom, Sylvia, is a history professor at Carnegie Mellon University. I have two older brothers who are grunts at Providence too, Xavier and Lance," Kenwyn said.

"What about you?" Yuki asked as she and Rex rejoined the group.

Noah shrugged, "My mom is a homemaker and my dad is a republican senator."

Kenwyn rolled her eyes, 'Explains his attitude towards women and his self-important pompousness. No wonder he's a homophobe…'

"What about you?" Rex asked.

"Well my twin sister, Yuri, is a model and cellist, my mom is your typical Japanese housewife, and my dad owns the top restaurant in all of Japan, Hamadaya," Yuki said sulkily.

"And Rex's parents were scientists who died working on nanites. He has a crazy older brother who's a Providence scientist. Now that that's all out of the way lets go eat. I'm starving," Noah said grumpily.

Rex winced and frowned.

Yuki gave him a concerned look and rubbed his back while the other three girls glared at Noah's retreating back.

"Sorry Rex… He can be a dick at times," Claire admitted.

"Why do you put up with him?" Kenwyn asked bluntly.

"You can't help who you love. I'd thought that _you'd_ understand that better than anyone Wyny," Annie said.

Kenwyn blushed. Claire gave her best friend a grateful look.

They went to an authentic Mexican restaurant. Noah kept checking out the waitress' deliciously round rump while the girls chatted about prom. Annie and Claire were trying to convince Yuki to come with them as a guest and invite Rex. Yuki was blushing a rather pretty shade of blue…

Rex managed to get Noah's attention away from the waitress' backside and they chatted about video games.

The Latino teen couldn't take it anymore…

"What's with you? You have Claire and she's a beautiful, smart, funny girl. Why are you checking out everyone but her?" Rex whispered.

"Because Claire is the kind of girl you take home to appease your folks. She's the type of girl you marry, not the girl you get down and dirty with. Dad said I should "sew my wild oats" before I get married so when I run for office I'll be less likely to be caught with my pants around my ankles and a woman who's not my wife," Noah whispered back.

"How did that work for him?"

"He's screwing his secretary and his intern behind mom's back. Guess it's not so easy when you have a buffet of women throwing themselves at you."

"Yeah. For his money."

Noah frowned, "Yeah. Dad's a dick about that. I have to _work_ for my money. Most senator's kids are _handed_ money."

Rex felt sick…

'Why am I friends with him again?'

The young EVO seriously began to contemplate this… Sure, Noah had a couple of redeemable qualities… Noah was good at basketball. He was a good student.

Rex blinked, 'Crap. There _has_ to be more than that…'

Even if there wasn't, Noah was a product of his environment. His dad was an ass so Noah was an ass. It wasn't really something that Rex could blame him for…

The food arrived and Rex was more than happy for a distraction. They spent their time getting to know each other via twenty questions.

Kenwyn liked to solve riddles.

Claire loved to hiking and gardening.

Annie liked to decorate cakes.

Yuki's favorite song before she got her powers was ironically, "Ice Flowers" by Eisblume, a German pop singer.

Noah had _no_ interest in politics.

Rex absolutely _loved_ being a father!

The Latino teen blushed… A couple of days after he woke from his ordeal, Rex had asked Holiday why he went into his mecha form. Conrí, being the ever so _helpful_, mischievous bastard that he is showed Rex the video. He couldn't believe it the Freudian slip he made!

Rex shook his head, 'Referring to Six as Spirit's _mother_… God, I hope he never sees that video…'

"Rex!"

'I'd be mortified if he saw that…'

"Rex!"

"Huh?" He muttered, looking to Yuki.

"I asked you if you have any hobbies," the ice EVO stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh… Mi hermano is teaching me how to play the guitar and Six gave me a camera a while back so I've been taking pictures here and there…"

"What's Six _really_ like?" Claire asked.

"He seems so scary until you put that little girl of his in his arms…" Annie added.

Rex's eyes softened and he smiled, "Six is actually a really kind person. He's the sixth most dangerous man in the world. But that's just because he was trained to kill so flawlessly and sacrifice _anything_ to protect is loved ones. When he fights, he's so graceful that it's as though his katanas are an extension of his body. His eyes… No one could _ever_ fear a man with eyes so warm and so green. They're his greatest weakness so he hides them."

Annie, Claire, and Kenwyn shared a knowing look and arrived to the same conclusion…

Rex was still very much in love with Six.

Yuki came to that conclusion as well… She frowned, as the air grew chillier around her.

"Here are you checks," the beautiful, curvy waitress said.

"And for you," she purred at Rex, "My number…"

She ran her fingers through his hair and smirked, tilting his head up by the chin. Her dark eyes were full of desire… Rex blushed profusely and found that he had been rendered speechless. Yuki took the number from him as soon as the waitress left and ripped it up with a frown then stuffed it in what was left of Rex's drink.

Rex raised an eyebrow… Her possessiveness reminded him of the entry he wrote about his and Six's first date. Though, it was kind of hot when Six did it… When Yuki did it… It was just plan weird. They only hung out a handful of times.

Sure, they had fun… They hit up a jazz café, went to an art museum, and watched stuff off of netflix at Yuki's small one bedroom flat. Rex really wasn't all that comfortable at times… He wanted to take things slow but Yuki would sometimes try to initiate things.

They went back to Noah's house and hung out. Noah broke into his father's liquor cabinet and invited his friends to sit around the pool in his backyard. Yuki sighed as she looked at the pool in longing with just a small hint of disgust. She hated not being able to swim to her heart's content.

Rex frowned as his friends began to strip down to their undergarments. Claire was curvy. Annie was willowy. Kenwyn had a fair amount of muscle on her, which was to be expected… Noah was scrawny. He was like a tall, gangly chicken.

Rex looked to Yuki. She was still in that dress of hers. Not that he could blame her. It must be hard having powers like hers…

She gave him a sad smile, "Why don't you go ahead? I'll be fine. There's plenty of Rosé to keep me happy as I bask in the moonlight."

Rex looked to the bottle of pink-ish wine next to her, "Just a quick dip. I've been meaning to try that."

The Latino was curious about wine ever since his and Six's first date. Six wanted to have a vineyard in Southern France. A vineyard with _him_…

A shiver ran down his spine as he pictured making love to Six in the middle of a grape field at dawn. Rex shook his head violently and cleared his mind as he stripped down. The last thing he needed was a hard on…

"Cannon ball!" Rex cried out as he jumped into the water.

Claire and Annie squealed and giggled. Kenwyn laughed and dunked Rex back under the water. Noah looked at his friend then looked down at himself with a sigh. Sure the blond had _some_ muscle but it was nothing compared to Rex… He had seen Six train before too. He was _ripped_ for an old dude…

'_So_ not fair…'

Annie gasped, "Oh my God Rex! Where did you get that scar?"

Rex looked down at his chest and blushed, "Six and I fought against a _real_ Chimera and we got seriously injured. He almost lost his hands trying to save me. Spirit almost lost her _life_ healing both of us. I guess she got to Six first because his hands are fine. I'm fine too. I just have a little scar…"

Claire all but melted, "Aw… She sounds so sweet! I'd love to meet her one day!"

Rex grinned like a proud father.

Kenwyn bit her lip before speaking, "Six must really care for you…"

The Latino's face turned cherry red, "I-I guess so… He's pretty epic."

Yuki sent a glare towards Kenwyn that went unnoticed. Noah looked physically ill…

"Lets play chicken!" Noah called out.

He had never been so thankful for Annie's ADHD in his life… The blond girl's eyes lit up as she made her way towards Kenwyn. Claire wisely chose Rex, leaving Noah to referee…

Yuki sipped her Rosé and watched Rex enjoy himself. More importantly she watched his muscles ripple under his lovely dark skin… The ice EVO bit her lip and sighed lustfully.

'If only he wasn't such a prude…'

Claire and Rex won two out of three due to Annie's clumsiness and Kenwyn's constant blushing…

"Woo! King of the pool!" Rex cried out.

Noah frowned and got out of the water. He made his way to the Tiki bar where Yuki was nursing her Rosé. He busted out some vodka.

"Why aren't you in the pool with the others?" Noah asked.

"My powers would make the water turn to ice…" Yuki deadpanned.

The blond frowned, "That sucks. I was going to say… If you were shy you could've borrowed one of my mother's sarongs."

"Thanks. But I have nothing to be shy about," Yuki said.

"You got that right," Noah stated, raking his eyes over her lean figure.

The ice EVO gave him a reproachful look, "Listen blondie, everything you see here belongs to Rex."

Noah smirked, "We'll just see about that…"

Rex joined them at the bar. He poured himself a glass of Rosé and savored the sweet fruity taste. This one tasted mostly like grapefruit with a hint of some kind of berry. The teen smiled and sighed as he sagged into a lounge chair.

Claire and Annie got out some pink champagne. Kenwyn refused to drink anything but water…

Annie grinned and sipped some champagne then straddled her girlfriend's lap and kissed her, forcing her to drink some. Kenwyn was cherry red by the time she finally gave in and had a glass.

Claire laughed, "Aw… You guys are so cute together!"

Noah looked dazed and aroused with his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Yuki turned to Rex expectantly only to find that he was staring off into space with a blush on his face.

'Don't tell me he's into one of them too,' the ice EVO thought peevishly.

Rex shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of the mental image of licking Rosé off of Six's chest and abs.

'Dammit! This _really_ isn't working…'

Claire, Annie and Kenwyn lay out on grass with glasses in hand. They stared up at the starlit night sky. Noah sat on one of the cushy loungers and watched the girls from there.

"Mr. Posh has some taste… Expensive. Typical for a future politician…" Yuki commented.

"Noah? Nah. He _hates_ politics. He doesn't know what he wants to do yet but Noah wants to distance himself from his family as much as possible," Rex said.

"While using their money…"

The Latino teen snorted, "If his father ever lets him near it."

"What about you?"

"I prefer to _make_ my own money."

"Same here."

"Hey guys? Its getting late and dad will murder Noah if we're not home by ten," Claire said as she and the girls put their clothes back on.

"Lets have a sleep over!" Annie declared.

"Girls only of course…" Kenwyn said.

"Want to come, Yuki?"

"You guys go ahead. I have work in the morning."

"Where do you work?" Rex asked.

"I have a paid apprenticeship at Sugar Pop Fairy, the bakery I live over," Yuki said with a blush.

"The one where you dress like fairies?" Rex asked with a grin, "Are the sweets any good? I'd love to take Spirit."

"I have to do extra yoga so I don't gain weight…" Yuki admitted with a grin.

Rex laughed, "Sounds great! She'll love it!"

"I should really get going. I have to make it an early night and I'm going to be hung over in the morning."

"I'll fly you home," Rex offered.

Yuki smiled, "Probably not the best idea to teleport drunk. Thanks."

Noah grinned and whispered to Rex, "I want _every_ little detail."

Rex rolled his eyes, as he got dressed… Noah thought he was taking her home to get in her pants… Typical.

He picked Yuki up and brought out his boogie pack. Rex took to the air with the ice princess securely in his arms. She made herself at home, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while she seductively kissed his neck. Rex shivered….

It just didn't feel right… The teen did his best to ignore it for now. It wasn't long until they landed. Sugar Pop Fairy was on the outskirts of town, closer to the suburbs than the city. Rex landed right outside the bakery.

"Would you like to come upstairs and sample my cake?" Yuki purred.

Rex blushed profusely and nearly dropped her in surprise, "Uh… L-Lets wait for that. I want to take things slow."

Yuki pouted and sighed, "Fair enough."

She kissed him passionately. Rex tentatively kissed back…

"Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem."

Yuki frowned and went inside.

Rex sighed in relief and took off, 'For second there I thought she'd try to invite me in again…'

The Latino teen took off for home. Providence was all the way on the other side of town but it was a nice night complete with a clear view of the stars and moon. One good thing about Providence is that there wasn't a whole lot of light pollution in the canyon.

Rex landed outside and took a quick look around before entering. He stopped by Spirit's room and found that she wasn't there. Rex poked his head into Six's room… A soft smile lit up his face.

There was Spirit, curled up next to Six in the agent's bed. There was a book and a stuffed bear in her arms and her glasses were slightly askew on face. Six had his face buried in her curls.

Rex chuckled softly and removed Spirit's glasses and book, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He looked to Six and hesitated before carefully removing the ninja agent's sunglasses. Rex bit his lip and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other before kissing Six on the forehead.

The agent let out a contented sigh in his sleep… Rex felt his heart ache as he turned and left.

'One more date. Maybe something that's not a group thing where I _don't_ feel like I'm being watched… If I _still_ feel nothing I'll let her know.'

Rex sighed. Noah was his only _male_ friend… Noah stuck with him though the good times and the bad according to his diary. It was kind of understandable that Rex was reluctant to give that up… Sure, Noah wasn't the _best_ person in the world, but who was?

Noah's mother was a sweet homemaker who somehow doubled as a trophy wife… It was obvious that she had had some work done. Particularly with her breasts… Senator Nixon was a pompous ass that threw his money and power around to get whatever he wanted. Its no wonder Noah turned out so messed up!

Rex took a quick shower and lay back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and remembered the diary entry that said Six that had removed his goggles and kissed his forehead… Rex wondered if that had felt right…

'It must have… I dated him and we moved in together. We were rising our daughter together. It sounds like such a beautiful life… One more try with Yuki. If it doesn't work then I'll have to tell Noah goodbye and pray that Six and Spirit forgive me…'

Rex finally gave succumbed to his exhaustion and closed his eyes. A tear ran down his cheek…

'Love is pain in its most beautiful form…'

**Ugh! Its getting harder and harder to write this thing! I miss Six/Rex being all cute and couply! DAMN YOU NOAH! Once again, I'm STILL re-editing the hell out of this thing…XD So here is a look at Six and Spirit's mental anguish with a bit of Rex's logic thrown in. **

**I'm debating a third chapter for "Baby Spirit"… I was thinking one where Spirit is learning how to walk or maybe one where she's two and likes clinging to be people… I haven't decided yet.**

**I read all the reviews but I find fics that have "thank you" notes at the beginning annoying so I would like to do a group thank you to all my readers. So, thank you.**

**Also, I used a suggestion from a reader in Chapter 17 and one from another reader in Chapter 18. So I'm very open to suggestions. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Yuki hadn't heard from Rex for a couple of days… She sighed as she looked at her iPhone longingly. Sure, he started off as an assignment but she genuinely liked the handsome Latino. She wondered around her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of iced pomegranate green tea. The ice EVO used her powers to chill the glass and was about to take a sip…

"You're supposed to seduce him onto our side not fall in love," came a voice from her living room.

Yuki jumped and screeched out of surprise. The glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the tile. She nervously turned towards the voice…

There, lounging on her sofa, was Van Kleiss…

"You should've found a man to seduce him… Acting skills or not, there's no way I can fake having a dick," Yuki said miserably.

"Hm… I suppose I could've done it myself but he's a bit old for my tastes…"

The ice EVO shivered in disgust…

"I don't know what I should do… I've been acting like that agent and it hasn't worked. I…"

"You slipped up last night while drunk and flirted a little _too_ hard. Six is _shy_ and _subtitle_."

"I know! I just… Rex is so… Good. What makes you think you can corrupt him anyway?"

"Everyone has their price… It's only a matter of time before I find his. Likely that daughter of his… Take away a man's child and you take away his reason to live."

Yuki turned away so she could pick up the glass shards, 'Monster… Would I have it in me to do that? …Maybe… But not to Rex…'

Yuki's phone went off. She scrambled to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Yuki! It's me, Rex. I'm sorry I haven't called. Work has been crazy. How about we meet up at your place? I want to pick out some cupcakes for Spirit and the rest of my family."

"Sounds good. What are _we_ going to do?"

"I was thinking _we_ could go to the skating ring."

Yuki's eyes lit up, "Oh wow! Rex! That sounds amazing! Thank you!"

The Latino teen chuckled, "I thought you'd like it… Meet you at your place in an hour?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and turned to Van Kleiss, "You're going to have to leave if you want this to work."

Van Kleiss glared, "Consider yourself fortunate that you have a date… I'll punish you later."

A red portal appeared and he stepped through it.

Yuki glared after him, 'Weak, stupid man…'

She finished cleaning up the glass and spilled tea before getting ready. Yuki picked out a midnight blue sundress that clung to her like a second skin before flaring out at her hips and ending mid-thigh. It brought out her ice blue eyes perfectly… She grabbed a pair of black heals and her skates.

Yuki was _done_ playing.

Rex was going to belong to _her_.

_No_ one was going to get in her way…

'And when I'm queen of Abysus I'll have my king and make him help me take over the world…'

Yuki just managed to put on the finishing touches with her make up and hair right before her doorbell rang. She smirked at her reflection before spraying on a bit more tuber rose perfume and heading out the door.

Rex's jaw nearly hit the floor upon laying eyes on Yuki's get up. Sure, her usual burgundy dress was rather revealing, but this was a whole new level of tart verses taste. He _knew_ that he should be turned on to some degree yet all he could think of is Six in his suit. A suit! A suit is pretty much as least revealing as you could get in terms of clothing yet it was so much hotter than blatantly advertising your gender and the curves it graces you with.

"How do I look?" Yuki asked, trying to be "shy" about it.

Rex frowned at her contradictory nature, "You look good…"

'For a streetwalker…'

Yuki smirked, 'Too easy. The whole gay thing must have just been a silly phase.'

"So what kind of cupcakes do you have?" Rex asked, bringing her out of her megalomaniacal thoughts.

"Chocolate snickers, Oreo, vanilla, strawberry shortcake, snicker doodle, key lime, fluffernutter, chocolate raspberry, rum raisin, bananas foster, rose, and pomegranate with ginger icing," Yuki listed in a bored monotone.

Rex smirked, "Cool. I'll take one of each and let them fight over what they want."

Yuki laughed at the mental image of a ninja, a soldier, a mad scientist, and a little girl fighting tooth and nail over cupcake flavors. She was surprised when they were greeted with a friendly, yet unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked the grunt.

"Edwin Johnson," the young man deadpanned.

Yuki scrunched her nose at his unpleasant tone, 'He'll be the first to die when I'm queen.'

"This is Edwin. He's Spirit's babysitter so to speak," Rex explained.

"Oh."

Yuki ignored the young grunt and opened up the shop to get the cupcakes so she and Rex could finally get to the skating rink. Rex cheerfully paid for them before handing the carefully packaged box over to Edwin.

"Don't stay out too late. Spirit misses her dad," Edwin said.

Rex felt a pang of guilt rush through him as he closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He had been neglecting his duties as a father for the sake of trying to make things work with Yuki.

'And all for _Noah's_ sake…' he thought out of disgust.

"Right. I'll be back by nine."

Edwin gave him a disbelieving look.

"I _mean_ it."

The grunt merely nodded and boarded the jump jet. Rex sighed, upset that his new friend had _clearly_ taken Six's side on the matter. Not that Six had particularly put up much of a fight for him… The older man was practically shoving him in Yuki's direction, wanting him to be sure as to whom he wanted spend the rest of his life with.

Rex frowned, 'Aren't I a little young to be deciding that anyway?'

Rex felt as though he had taken things a little _too_ seriously regarding his former relationship with Six. It was as though the eighteen-year-old was planning his life around being with the older man forever. It was as though he had been planning his life around _marrying_ Six…

That's when it struck him…

Rex realized that there was nothing that he wanted me than to marry the agent and have a large family with him in Southern France. His thoughts were disrupted at just the right moment. Rex feared that if he dwelled on them any longer he would've been reduced to a sobbing mess.

Yuki latched onto his arm, "Ready?"

Her powers leaked through slightly due to her irritation at being ignored by her date.

Rex shivered, "Can't wait."

"I still can't believe that you're taking me to a skating rink," The ice EVO said, putting on her sweet act.

Rex gave her a playful smirk, "Yeah well… I'm just full of surprises."

"I can't wait to see them all!"

'Me either…'

"We're going to have to fly…"

Yuki jumped up into the air and teleported herself higher, "Lead the way!"

Rex smirked and brought out his sky slyder. It was something he had apparently been working on for a couple of months before he lost his memory. It was steel colored structure was attached to his feet and had a disk at either end. The build was based off of Six's hover board. It was pretty sweet and a _lot_ faster than his boogie pack.

He offered his hand to Yuki, "You might want to hold on tight."

Yuki blushed and took his hand. She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and stomach, feeling up delicious contours of his muscles. Rex shivered… He wasn't particularly comfortable with her feeling him up like this but the Latino teen was trying to be a gentleman in giving her a ride rather than having her float around and teleport. His new build may have been faster but he didn't relish in the idea of accidentally getting a glimpse of her underwear if she passed him. So offering her a lift was the only acceptable alternative he could think of.

'If she's even wearing any…' Rex thought with a frown, 'If she's even wearing any…' Rex thought with a frown, 'I wonder if Six always preferred boxers…'

The young man berated himself mentally, 'This is going to be a long day…'

Rex flew them towards the rink with a brave smile on his face, 'At least skating will be fun… I hope.'

It was roughly twenty minutes later when he landed just outside the rink.

"Two tickets under Salazar," Rex said to the woman in the ticket booth.

She smiled and took his money in exchange for a pair of bands that they had to wear on their wrists and some freshly sharpened rental skates. Rex wrinkled his nose at the idea of having to wear used skates. He was kind of funny about things like this… He could fight EVOs and get covered in God only knows what yet when it came to another person's footwear… Rex shivered.

'Ew.'

He stuffed his feet in and laced up the skates, 'I should've just come up with a build for this…'

Yuki was already out on the ice, twirling around to the music of Chopin's piano concerto. Rex wobbled as he stepped out onto the ice. He didn't get very far before falling on his ass.

Yuki stopped before him with an amused smile on her face, "You have to put your weight on the inside of your skates."

She helped him up and Rex clung to her a bit before she let go and skated away, "Come and catch me if you want a kiss."

'I may as well sit down then…' Rex thought ruefully.

Regardless, the Latino teen began to slowly wobble around the rink. He slipped and fell on his ass again. Rex got up with a groan and rubbed his sore, frozen backside with a frown. Yuki sighed and led him to the railing on the wall.

"You have to hold onto this or you'll _never_ learn. Now. Once you have a feel for the ice you hold your arms out as though you are trying to balance while walking on a ledge and keep your knees slightly bent. You move your feet in diagonal motions the longer you stride the further you glide," Yuki said.

"How do I stop?"

"Turn your knee inside."

"Okay…"

"You got it?" Yuki said, fidgeting slightly.

"Yeah. Go off and have fun."

Yuki grinned and kissed him before taking off. Everyone had to stop and stare as she glided past with all the grace and beauty of a swan and the seductiveness of a succubus. Rex had to admit it was pretty entertaining watching her dance on the ice but he would trade it in a heartbeat to watch his sweet little mija dance ballet…

Rex sighed, his breath shuttering as he wiped away a tear. He had been a terribly neglectful father but Six had taken it upon himself to look after her like a mother hen since she had grown ill again. Rex couldn't bare looking at Six and seeing the sorrow hidden deep within the older man's eyes.

Rex couldn't stand to see this once proud, courageous man look so defeated and lost. He couldn't stand to see his lively little girl distract herself with books to take away the pain of having a broken family. The Latino teen was crushed that the two people he loved most were the ones who suffered the greatest. And it was all his fault…

The young EVO wiped away a tear and sighed…

Rex gave up on skating. He just wasn't feeling it. He took off the skates and sat on the sidelines, watching Yuki. The young Japanese woman was such a talented beauty. It was as though he was watching a future Olympic gold medalist.

He smiled. Yuki certainly had admirable qualities, but there was just something _wrong_ about her. She seemed to be contradicting herself left and right. One second she was shy and almost submissive the next she was seductive and dominating.

It was a full hour before Yuki realized that Rex had given up and was watching her from the stands. She frowned and skated over.

"You gave up," Yuki stated.

Rex shrugged, "Skating really isn't my thing I guess."

Yuki removed her skates, "Maybe we could do something you like…"

Rex shrugged, "Its nearly lunch time. Why don't we get some take out and have a picnic in the park?"

"Sounds lovely. I'm craving Mexican," she purred seductively into his ear.

Rex smirked, getting tired of her contradictory nature, "I'm craving Cajun."

"Cajun?"

"Six introduced me to it. Wonderful stuff. Spicy and smoky."

The Latino teen felt his face heat up ever so slightly as he thought more of a certain "spicy" agent with his sexy, "smoky" voice…

'Fuck! I'm losing him! How does that meddlesome bastard do it? How is it that Six is ruining my chances when he's not even here?' Yuki thought furiously as she began to panic.

Yuki cleared her throat, "_Right_… How about Vietnamese instead?"

Rex smirked, "Sounds good."

'Now I have to decide if I want to keep her around as a friend or not,' Rex decided, 'Maybe she wouldn't be so damn annoying if I can get her to actually be herself.'

Rex led her to Vietnamese place that was about a block and a half away. Yuki insisted that they eat inside instead because she didn't want to get her dress messy. They sat and ate in a _very_ awkward silence.

Rex simply had no idea how to talk to her now. Yuki couldn't seem to get a conversation going. She said the only thing that she could think of…

"Rex… I want to join Providence. I read over some old news articles and you guys do such important work… I want to be apart of it even if it means taking orders," Yuki said.

Rex's eyes lit up, "Really? We can do as soon as we get the check! You'll get used to it. Six and Callan are very fair leaders. Mi hermano makes amazing smoothies. Spirit is the cutest little girl you'll ever meet. You'll _love_ her!"

_That_ got Rex excited. He was practically bouncing off the walls of the restaurant. Yuki had to resist from rolling her eyes as he went on and on about his daughter. She _hated_ children. Being around children was like being pecked to death by ducks for her what with their screeching voices, filthy hands, and rebellious nature.

'There just may be some hope for her after all…' The Latino teen thought as he brought out his sky slyder and took off, "Come on!"

Yuki rolled her eyes and took to the air, teleporting behind him as she didn't know the way. It was clear to her that Rex spent more time with Six than he did with her, maybe if she could worm her way into his life she could get between them…

Yuki wanted her empire. It would be EVOs against humans and she would use Van Kleiss to infect the world before taking over his throne…

Six looked out the kitchen and saw Rex land at Providence with Yuki by his side. The agent closed his eyes and looked away. Spirit kept a close eye on her father from the table. He looked even sadder than usual…

Rex grabbed Yuki's hand and led her inside, passing the kitchen, "Six!"

"In here," Six deadpanned, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yuki wants to join Providence!" Rex declared with a grin.

Six took a deep breath and let it out shakily, "Stop by admissions and get her a form."

Spirit got up and walked over to her daddy. She hid behind him and peered up at the woman who was responsible for breaking her family apart. Spirit hadn't felt any hatred or bitterness towards people before. Not even towards the scientists that tortured her everyday for five years straight. She mostly felt sad for them because she figured they were the way they were because their mommies and daddies didn't love them. Spirit wondered if it was the same with Yuki or if she was really just a mean person.

"Aw… Well aren't you cute!" Yuki said in a falsely cheerful voice as she bent to Spirit's level.

Spirit glared up at the ice EVO and hid behind her father. The woman sounded so fake… She was bad and she didn't wear enough clothing.

'Little brat,' Yuki thought with a frown.

"She's a little shy," Rex said.

"No she isn't. She doesn't like your new girlfriend," Six said frankly.

Rex's eyes widened in shock… Six was usually so quiet… He generally wasn't one to speak his mind simply because very few people cared to listen unless he was barking out orders. They often mistakenly wrote Six off as a brainless killing machine. Six wasn't a genius like Holiday or Cesar but he could easily hold his own in an intellectual conversation with them.

"Excuse me! Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Yuki demanded.

"You're new team leader. If you don't like it than leave."

"You're just a weak human! You're beneath people like Rex and me."

"I may not have super powers but I am the sixth most dangerous man in the world."

"What's so dangerous about you?"

"I kill the people who try to ruin my family," Six growled.

Rex stepped in between them, "Guys. Seriously. Enough."

"Oh Rex… You're on my side right… I'll make it worth your while…" Yuki purred as she went to coil herself around Rex like a snake.

Six had had enough! Rex was only torturing them both by putting up this ridiculous façade of being straight… He wordlessly guided Yuki off to the side by her shoulder and approached Rex.

"Six?" Rex asked, giving him a look of curiosity.

The older man leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Rex's lips, causing the teen's eyes to widen in shock. The Latino eventually regained his senses and kissed him back…

'Finally,' Rex thought, 'Something that feels _right_…'

"Vous rencontrezle destin, de devenir votre ami a été un choix, mais tomber en amour avec vous, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur," Six said, pressing his forehead against Rex's.

The younger man trembled as a tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled Six into a passionate kiss, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Argh!" Yuki screamed as she sent a torrent of ice shards Six's way.

Rex broke the kiss when he heard Holiday scream. Six's eyes widened and his face contort in pain… His back and shoulders felt as though they were on fire. There were small hands clutching the back of his blazer…

The agent went to say something only to gurgle as blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He heard something hit the floor behind him before he blacked out, slumping against Rex.

The teen looked in horror as his daughter and his love lay unconscious and heavily bleeding on the floor. He was in too much shock to move. Holiday quickly stepped forward and placed Spirit's hand in Six's so the little girl would heal him as she healed herself.

"Get them to the med lab!" The doctor ordered.

A couple of grunts rushed forward to take them away only to be thrown back by a powerful blast icy wind.

Yuki glared, "No! I won't let him steal Rex from me! Rex is _mine_!"

Rex was seeing red… He brought out her smack hands and slammed her into a wall.

"I don't belong to anyone but _this_ man and our daughter!"

His grip tightened and Yuki struggled to breath… She began to wheeze as a couple of her ribs broke and came dangerously close to puncturing her lungs.

"This isn't you, kid. You kill her and you'll never forgive yourself. You'll be left broken and fucked up and that's not the type of dad Ghost needs," Conrí said as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Rex let her go… The ice EVO's unconscious body hit the ground with a thud. He stared at the three of them with shock and sorrow written all over his face.

'It's all my fault…'

The grunts got up and rushed towards Six and Spirit. The little girl's powers had kicked in and she was already healing both of them. They took them to the lab. Holiday quickly followed.

"Well, get a move on kid," Conrí said as he headed for the nearest exit.

Rex snapped out of his stupor, "Wait… Where are you going?"

"Out. No offense but this is the perfect distraction."

Rex shook his head as he watched Conrí disappear. The Latino teen took a deep breath and made his way to the lab. Six and Spirit were snuggled up on the bed. If it weren't for the bloody clothes you could swear that they were sound asleep. Holiday was hovering over them. Ther was really nothing she could do since Spirit was doing all the work so she left.

Rex nodded to Edwin who was frowning at the foot of the bed.

"She's out of your life," Edwin stated rather than asked.

"Yes. Unless she becomes a villain," Rex said with a frown.

"She attacked a child. I'd reckon that's villainous enough, mijo," Cesar said.

Rex grinned, "You reckon? I reckon you're picking up on Callan's colloquialisms."

Cesar laughed, "And you're picking up on Six's! Using big words like that."

Callan poked his head in, "We have her in lock down. White had us through her in the "hot seat"."

"What's the "hot seat"?" Rex asked.

"Fancy term for no air conditionn' cause the heater's always blazin'. We have her strapped in and if she uses her ice powers they'll just melt in the heat."

"It's not going to _kill_ her is it?"

"What does it matter? She's evil!" Edwin shouted.

"She's _still_ a person!"

Cesar sighed, "I'm afraid that I have to side with Edwin on this."

"Your judgment of late has been lackin'," Callan added.

Rex stared at them briefly in disbelief before hanging his head in shame, "I know it has…"

The young man nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold hand wrap around his. He looked down and saw a very pale looking Six staring impassively up at him. Rex closed his eyes and looked away. He simply couldn't face him right now. Rex tried to shake him off but Six held on tighter.

"Don't. I just got you back," the agent said tiredly.

He shot the others a look as Rex sank brokenly into a chair a bit his lip to stifle a sob. Edwin and Callan nodded in respect to the agent before turning to leave. Cesar gave Rex's shoulder a comforting squeeze before joining them.

Rex wiped his eyes and tried to stop crying, "How's Spirit?"

"Her breathing evened out. She's sound asleep."

Rex nodded.

"You know what you want now," Six stated.

"I think I always knew… I… I don't…"

Six sighed, "It's alright. I went through a period of doubt myself years ago. I went the wrong way."

"Why?"

"Honestly… I think I was slightly afraid to turn down someone as volatile as Five."

Rex's jaw dropped, "That pink haired loud mouth is your ex?"

Six gave him a wary smirk, "I didn't have much taste back then…"

Rex chuckled sadly, "Still… I'm so sorry for causing you and Spirit so much pain. I should've…"

Six cut him off by tightening his grip.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You're young. You had to make sure that you were making the right decision. I don't want you to one day wake up and resent the life we had built because you were unsure. The only thing you should've done was spend more time with our daughter."

"I don't deserve either of you…"

Six sighed, "I feel the same way everyday. Like I will one day wake up and this will all have been a dream and I am still with Two through Five in my own private hell."

The agent's eyes started to droop, "I've lost a lot of blood. Spirit's powers may not have the ability to restore blood cells. I can't keep my eyes open anymore…"

Rex chuckled, "Don't apologize…"

"Don't run away," Six said in an almost pleading voice before closing his eyes.

"I promise," Rex whispered as he choked back his tears.

The younger man sat in the chair beside their bed and held his beloved's hand throughout the night, valiantly ignoring the tears that simply refused to stop.

**Hello! Hello! I would like to apologize for the delay. A lot of shit happened this month. Lets see… First I got a job at a pet shop. Then I lost it after two weeks despite selling a $70 rabbit and a $900 puppy in THIS economy no less. Yeah, I don't get it either… I bitched about it on my DA account just for the sake of venting. Fortunately I still have my maid job. I wrote two articles for my friend's news blog. THEN my air conditioner broke and having a hot laptop on your lap in a house that's 86 degrees sucks ass so I didn't write for a FULL WEEK. It drove me mad.**

**On an unrelated note, someone suggested that I reveal Six's past in this chapter. I considered it but it simply didn't fit with what I had planned. So Six's past will be more or less revealed in the next chapter.**

**Also, I felt so bad about being so late with an update that I wrote chapter three of "Baby Spirit" too. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Six groaned as the scalding hot water pelted his skin. It felt so heavenly after a day of hell… It was EVO after EVO after EVO, but that's usually what happened after a period of peace. He heard the glass door to his shower slide open and felt a pair of strong tanned arms wrap around his waist. Six's lips quirked up into a smirk…

Rex had been extremely amorous since they got back together. The first thing the Latino teen did when they got out of the lab was make them breakfast in bed. Breakfast consisted of chocolate chip pancakes topped with strawberries and honey, bacon, orange juice, and green tea. Rex was getting very good in the kitchen too bad for the grunts he always left behind a terrible mess.

The Agent shivered when Rex began to kiss his neck and shoulders. His hands were all over Six's chest and stomach, lavishing each and every muscle with attention as he ravished his neck. Six moaned and closed his eyes, granting Rex easier access to the muscular appendage.

"Rex…" Six panted as his love's hand went lower and lower.

Six gasped as Rex cupped his balls, gently massaging them as he nibbled his ear. The agent nearly lost his mind as his young love rubbed hard length along his ass crack. He hummed in appreciation at Rex's boldness.

"Rex…"

"Relax. I know you want to wait until everything is perfect," Rex said breathily, "Let me make myself irresistible to you so it happens in our life time."

Six smirked, "You _really_ think you can tease me?"

The agent grabbed Rex's wrists and spun him around so the younger man was pressed chest first against the wall with his arms restrained behind his back. Six smirked deviously as he mimicked Rex's earlier motion. Rex smirked and tightened his ass cheeks around Six's cock.

The older man growled at the action and bit Rex on the shoulder.

"Ah! Oh… Dios Mio…" Rex moaned.

Six bound both of Rex's wrists with one hand and snaked his other hand around the young Latino's middle.

"S-Six…" Rex whimpered.

The agent shivered… Oh how he loved hearing his name roll off of Rex's tongue in the heat of passion. He gave his love a playful squeeze and began stroking his cock as he thrust his own against his young love's ass.

Rex's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Six sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Six… Six?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to kiss you."

The agent smirked against Rex's neck, tickling it with his soft lips, causing the younger man to shiver. He released Rex's wrists. Rex turned and faced Six. The impassioned couple stared at each other with their pupils blown so wide their eyes were practically black.

Rex kissed his beloved passionately, running his fingers through the agent's hair. Six kissed him back just as hungrily, clawing at his back with his blunt nails. Rex felt his knees go weak… He was used to Six being a passionate lover but this side to him, the desperation was new. The feeling was indescribable…

Six wrapped his hand around both their cocks and slowly began to pump, without breaking the kiss. Rex thrust into Six's hand, desperate for the additional friction. The agent broke the kiss and grabbed Rex by the hair, pulling his head back to kiss his neck. A strangled moan erupted from the teen's parted lips as Six began to abuse his collar bones by nipping at them.

The agent began to pump harder to match Rex's erratic thrusting. The young EVO was in an erotic trance. He whimpered Six's name over and over again as though it were a holy mantra. Six cut him off as he pulled his beloved into a passionate kiss. Rex broke the kiss and sucked on the older man's Adam's apple, making him growl.

"Rex…" Six moaned, his voice deep and husky.

The agent tightened his grip and pumped harder, matching Rex's increasingly erratic thrusts.

"S-Six," Rex whimpered in an almost begging way.

The agent leaned in and whispered, "Cum for me chéri," his hot breath caressing Rex's ear.

The younger man cried out in ecstasy and clawed desperately at Six's back as he came, his knees going weak. A couple of rough strokes and Six joined him, moaning his young love's name.

Six and Rex stood there staring at each other, the shower had long since gone cold, pelting them with liquid ice. The pair was so induced in their lustful post-sex haze that they failed to notice at first.

Rex licked his lips, tempted to kiss Six's icy blue lips warm until he realized how cold he was.

"Ah! C-Cold!" The teen said shivering dramatically.

Six chuckled and continued bathing. Rex quickly bathed as well and bolted as soon as he finished. The agent shut off the water about a minute later and got ready for bed. Rex came back to their room with two mugs of tea in hand. Plan green tea for Six in his green mug and sugary oolong for himself in his red one.

Six gave his Latino love a grateful smile and sank into their nice warm bed. Rex curled into him, hugging him like a teddy bear. Despite his earlier exhaustion the younger man felt restless. He shot an envious look towards Six who was quietly reading H. P. Lovecraft's "The Call of Cthulhu". He had no idea what the book was about or why it was so enthralling…

Six sighed and put his book down, "Something wrong?"

"No… I just… We've been through a lot and I want to know more about you. It's not fair though. I can't really return the favor," Rex said with a frown.

Six shifted so that Rex's head was on his chest. He wrapped a comforting arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Ask away. If I don't wish to answer I simply wont."

Rex smiled up at Six and kissed his throat as he wracked his brains for a decent question. One that would hopefully be answered…

"What was One like?"

Six raised an eyebrow at Rex's question. He sighed and mulled the answer over in his head before giving it.

"He was a tall, imposing Japanese man with warm eyes and a cold smile. One was dangerous but not bloodthirsty."

"How did you meet him?"

Six blushed and looked away, "I stole his wallet then outran him for a good five miles before he caught me."

"What?" Rex shrieked in disbelief.

"I only homeless for about half a year but I was starving… If I went to a shelter chances are that they would force me to go back to my foster parents. As much as I loved Rosemary I couldn't deal with Charles."

"W-What did he do?"

Six hesitated… Rex hugged him tighter and kissed his chest.

Six sighed, "Charles liked to drink… It made him… Aggressive. He would beat me with his belt until I was bloody and raw then lock me in the basement for days to starve and bleed. If I was lucky I would be unconscious for most of the time."

Rex paled and withdrew his hand from its place on Six's chest, bringing it to his mouth.

Six's raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his young love's back.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Just sick to my stomach… Madre de Dios! How could anyone do that to a child?" Rex exclaimed.

Six rested his chin on top of Rex's head, "I don't know chéri… I don't know."

The Latino teen sagged against his love as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks, "I think I'll have nightmares."

Six smiled and kissed the top of his head, "You won't. I'm here."

"I love you, Six," Rex frowned, "I'm sor…"

The agent cut him off with a gentle, passionate kiss.

"Enough of that. You've apologized more times than I care to remember. Stop beating yourself up."

Rex merely nodded as he burrowed his way into Six's arms. The agent smirked in amusement.

"Come on. We have to get up early. Lets get to bed."

Rex frowned as he snuggled deeper into Six's chest.

"What's wrong?"

The young EVO smiled… He loved that Six could read him so well…

"I don't want to sleep with such images in my head."

Six hugged him a bit tighter, "Anything I can do?"

"Tell me about your life with One."

Six fell quiet.

Rex chuckled, "Leave out whatever you don't want me to know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Six sighed, "As I said, I was fifteen when I first met him. I had just stolen his wallet and took off running for my life. I was terrified when he actually kept up. One was in his early forties. I didn't think a man that old could keep up with a teen. Must have been in worse shape than I thought… He caught me and I thought I was a dead man."

Rex closed his eyes and used his imagination to picture a young Six running through the city with a Japanese man close on his tail. For some reason, Rex pictured One being more amused than angered…

Six leaned against a brick building, huffing and puffing. He was safe!

"You're a fast one," came a thickly accented baritone.

Six looked up at the man, "Y-You kept up! Look. I'm sorry but I'm not the only one that needs this."

One raised an eyebrow "Do tell…"

Six hesitated…

"I won't report you. I wish to help."

There was just something about the man's eyes that made Six want to believe him… One radiated equal amounts of kindness and danger.

Six took a deep breath, "Come with me."

The young teen took off, leading One throughout the city. They were heading towards the outskirts, where the homeless typically slept. Six led him to an abandoned building. There were a couple of sickly children huddled against each other for warmth.

They cowered in fear upon laying eyes on the stranger.

Six popped up from behind him, "Its okay. He's here to help…"

One turned to Six, staring at the boy in shock as he put his arms around the children in a protective, comforting gesture.

The Japanese man gave them a gentle smile, "I own a private island in Fiji. How would you like to come live with me? I own a dojo. I can teach you how to protect yourself and the ones you love. I can give you a proper education. I can offer you a warm home, three meals a day, your own room…"

A little girl whimpered and clung to a boy who was clearly her brother.

"Or you could share if you like."

The children looked to Six who reluctantly nodded.

They went to One's island where Six quickly proved to be one of his best and brightest.

One was in a tree over looking his students' training ground. The younger ones were trying to perfect their new katas. The older ones were instructing them for the most part. Though Six was one of the more recent additions, he already was one of the junior instructors. He was one of the few who truly enjoyed helping the younger children…

Dos was a senior student. He sat here and oversaw everything as well. He was the first student that One selected to become his successor. Dos was a heartless man who would do anything to accomplish his goals and live in the lap of luxury. The Spaniard was impeccably dressed in a suit and brandishing his fancy cane.

One was interested in a couple of his other more talented students. They had great potential. He even had their ranking in mind…

Trey, though not particularly bright, was willing to do anything to prove that he was the strongest. He was relatively harmless just so long as you didn't try to steal his food.

IV made Dos seem tame. The boy was a mystery though with the way he could manipulate his bandages. There was no doubt that he had talent, but there was just something wrong about him…

Five was fiery. She was as manipulative and cruel as she was beautiful. Five was a heartless young woman who used her beauty like a weapon just as much as she used her guitar like a baseball bat.

Then there was Six… The boy was remarkable! He was kind. He was loyal. He looked after the children and helped them master their katas as well as their academics. Six did so with a smile. One hoped that the young man would serve as the conscious of the group…

Rex's mind returned to the present. He crawled on top of Six and kissed him passionately in mid sentence. The surprised agent took a second before responding in kind, running his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"What was that for?" Six said; his voice reduced to a low sexy rumble.

Rex blushed, "For being such a good person."

Six smiled and pulled his young love down for another kiss…

The happy couple eventually fell asleep, content with their world of darkness and dreams.

Six was the first to wake up as usual. He frowned when he found that he couldn't move. Rex was like a python with his arms and legs wrapped possessively around the agent's torso. He chuckled…

'Some things will never change…'

Six ran his fingers through Rex's hair, not wanting to wake him, yet praying that he would get up soon because he could no longer feel his other arm. Rex leaned into his love's touch and sighed. The younger man slowly awoke with a smile, staring at the beautiful agent before him.

To Rex, Six was like a Greek god or Michelangelo's David. Raw muscle and beauty carved out of flawless marble…

Save for the scars of course… The ones across Six's chest and stomach were from when the agent had protected him from a tiger-like EVO. It happened during Rex's first "mission" back when he was only ten years old and very eager to be like Six. He wanted to prove himself but he only ended up getting the agent hurt…

Rex sighed… Then there were the slight scars on Six's back. They were barely noticeable but the Latino teen now knew where they came from. It wasn't from battle or from training. It was from a violent bastard beating a little boy. It still made him sick to his stomach…

Six frowned when he saw the sad look on Rex's face. He leaned in and gave the teen a tender kiss on the lips. Six knew _exactly_ what Rex was thinking about and he didn't like it one bit…

There was a knock on their door.

"Come in!" Six called out.

Spirit came running in. She hopped up onto the bed and showered her daddies with affection. Spirit had been particularly relieved when Six and Rex reunited… Her family was whole again and she could sleep in peace for a change. The little girl had brightened up considerably and was now eating more regularly. Though she still spent quite a bit of time in the library…

Rex yawned and blushed as his stomach growled loudly. Spirit giggled silently. Six smirked.

"I think a little breakfast is in order," the agent said, stifling a yawn of his own.

Rex nodded sleepily. He hated waking up so damn early in the morning but somehow ended up mimicking Six's sleeping schedule.

Spirit hopped off the bed, _"French toast?"_

Six grinned, "I've been wanting to play around with this recipe I found. It's French toast stuffed with strawberries and cream cheese."

Rex shot him a playful glare, "If you keep cooking like this we'll all lose our girlish figures."

The agent smirked, "Well then I guess I'll just have to step up your training now won't I?"

The Latino teen groaned and threw a pillow at his beloved. Six caught it and tossed it back, smacking him in the head. Spirit picked up a pillow and hit her daddy over the head with it. Rex laughed at the surprised look on Six's face… The agent pulled his baby girl towards him and began to tickle her relentlessly.

Rex's stomach growled again, "Come on guys. Seriously. Before _eat_ one of the pillows."

Spirit grinned and handed her papa a pillow. Rex indulged her silliness by taking a bite.

"Mmm… Tastes like chicken," he said before putting the pillow aside and getting up.

Spirit waited until her daddies got their butts out of bed before leading the way towards the kitchen. Rex was once again put in charge of cooking the breakfast sausages and making fresh orange juice and tea while Spirit worked on her knife and measuring skills and Six did the hard part, stuffing the bread.

Rex had started to his fair share of the cooking, particularly while Six was away, but the agent was still _light years_ ahead of him in that department. Six tended to be a bit domineering in the kitchen. Unless someone specifically told him to sit down and shut up he was in charge. Not that anyone particularly had the balls to tell Six to sit down and shut up… Rex even doubted that he did…

It wasn't long before the small family sat down to a delicious dish of fluffy strawberries and cream cheese stuffed French toast, sausages, orange juice, and green tea. Rex smiled and closed his eyes in bliss as he took his first bite. Six was a genius…

"Mmm… Where did you find this one?" Rex asked.

The agent blushed, "One a food blog that I follow…"

The young EVO chuckled, "Nothing to be embarrassed about… Not when you came make something like this from memory."

The agent's face grew a little pinker as Rex kissed him on the cheek and Spirit hugged him around the waist. It was times like this that it was small wonder why Six went from a stonehearted man to the warm, loving person that he was today. It was all thanks to Spirit, their little catalyst and Rex's welcomed stubbornness.

The doors to the kitchen slid open, revealing a disheveled and particularly sated looking Captain Callan. Conrí swaggered in and got an energy drink before leaving without so much as a "good morning".

The hacker was a hard man to figure out… He wasn't particularly friendly, nor was he particularly unkind. He was just kind of… There. Conrí was neutral like Switzerland and kept to himself for the most part. The only one who really seemed to want to befriend him was Spirit, something that Six was less than thrilled about.

The agent didn't like how easily the delinquent hacker took to his little girl… He had always felt as though Conrí was hiding something from the rest of the world…

Spirit put her and her daddies' dishes in the sink before excusing herself. She made a beeline for the library. Spirit was very curious about her daddy's favorite author, H. G. Wells. She wanted to try and read his books again, they sounded fascinating, but they were so hard to read right now. She didn't want to wait until she was older! Spirit decided to try and use the dictionary to read them.

The automatic door slid open again, revealing a bright-eyed Cesar.

"Mijo!" Cesar called out excitedly as he entered the kitchen, "Abuela wants us to visit for Frederico's birthday."

"Can Six and Spirit come along?" Rex asked nervously.

"Of course! I'm bringing Callan."

"Does she know…"

Cesar rolled his eyes, "Abuela knew about Callan and me before we even got together."

"How?"

Cesar blushed, "Er… I may have mentioned him once or twice…"

"Once or twice?" Six said with a raised eyebrow.

The mad scientist glared at the smirking agent, "Maybe more than that… The thing is we're all going, but you two will be on call incase something happens."

"Be nice to him," said a smirking Callan, "He covered for you guys when White was askin' questions as to how Six n' Spirit got injured and how Yuki got in. He could've just told to truth."

"So what _did_ you say?" The agent asked with a frown.

"I said that she was Rex's date but she turned out to be a spy working for Van Kleiss. She was supposed to seduce Rex into joining the "dark side" by offering sex. Six had a bad feeling about her so he tried to warn Rex and she threw a fit when he believed Six over her."

Six smirked, "He never _was_ very bright…"

"Six…" Rex said as he looked at his love expectantly.

The agent sighed, "Thank you."

"Sure. Welcome to the family. You break each others hearts again I'm comin' after _both_ your asses"

Six frowned, though Rex could tell that it was half-hearted gesture. He knew that Six was secretly pleased that Cesar had finally welcomed him into the Salazar family.

"We're goin' to go pack," Callan said, dragging Cesar along behind him.

"I'll pack for Spirit and us if you go pry her from the library," Rex said.

Six smiled, "Think I can distract her with an opportunity for her to wear one of her new dresses?"

The Latino teen laughed as he headed towards their room, "Probably. Its pretty warm this time of year so you might want to wear something other than a suit."

Six nodded and made his way to the library. Spirit was attempting to read H. G. Wells again. She had a dictionary next to her. The brilliant author tended to use big words that went way over her head. Six felt his heart swell with pride at her determination.

"Spirit," Six said, trying to hide his amused smile as she looked up.

"Papa'a Abuela invited us over to visit his extended family. It's his friend, Frederico's, birthday. So while papa's packing we have to pick out a pretty dress for you to wear."

Spirit's eyes lit up as she ran over to her daddy, _"I want a colorful one!"_

"Alright. Colorful it is. Lets go get ready. I have to change too… Apparently Mexico is too hot for a suit," Six said with a frown.

"_I'll help you look pretty!"_ Spirit signed before taking his hand and trying to drag him away.

Six smirked in amusement and allowed his baby girl to drag in down the hallway to her room. He opened up her closet and began pulling out dresses. One of them was at an angle that made it look like he was holding it against himself.

Six looked up at his daughter only to see her curled up in a ball laughing on her bed. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at her antics.

Rex came rushing in, "Okay. We're all…"

He stopped mid-sentence and burst out laughing. Six looked down and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was holding a white sundress with pink roses and a pink ribbon around the waist in front of him.

"W-What do you think, mija? Does it suit him?" Rex said in between giggles.

Spirit nodded.

Six frowned, glaring playfully at the two. Spirit grinned and hugged her daddy, letting him know that it was all in good fun and that they loved him. The agent mussed up his baby girl's hair and pulled out another dress. Spirit's eyes lit up as she tugged on it.

"This one?" Six asked, holding it up.

Spirit nodded. It was a lovely navy blue dress with green leaves and pink, white, and lavender flowers on it. The straps were poka dotted and there was a bright pink ribbon around the waist. It was a very pretty dress.

"We'll pack you some shorts and T-shirts so you can play with the other children," Rex said.

Spirit nodded and ran towards her bathroom to put her dress on. Six sighed and pulled out a pair of white sandals with white flowers and a bright pink headband that had a daisy on it.

Rex smirked, 'And it took him until he was thirty to figure out that he was gay…'

Rex began to pack some extra clothes for the little girl. He added that pink dress that Six had unintentionally held in front of him, a pair of olive green cargo shorts, a pair of jeans, and a couple of T-shits. He pulled out her purple converse and some Hello Kitty socks and a few other essentials…

Spirit exited the bathroom fully dressed save for her shoes. Six handed her her sandals and started to brush her wild hair as she put them on. The agent put the headband on for her and positioned it so that the flower was a little off center and to the left. He gave his baby girl a proud smile and kissed her on the forehead.

Rex bit his lip, trying desperately not to laugh at how maternal the deadly ninja was. It was almost comical really…

"Mija, why don't you go see Holiday and drop off Magic Fluffball so daddy and I can change," Rex said.

Spirit pouted, _"Why can't he come with?"_

"Because there are _wolves_ where we're going."

Spirit's eyes lit up. Wolves! Wolves sounded pretty. She liked wolves ever since Puppy King visited her to say "hello".

She picked up Magic Fluffball who was mewed in protest, as he was busy trying to stalk Six's feet. Spirit had already moved his litter box and some of his toys to Holiday's room. She ran to the good doctor's room and got her kitten settled in before taking off for the lab to say goodbye.

Conrí looked up as Spirit entered the lab. He pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to Holiday who was sound asleep at her workstation.

"I don't think she ever got to bed," Conrí said as he draped his leather jacket over her shoulders.

Spirit nodded, _"I know what that's like. Can you tell her goodbye for me?"_

"Of course, Ghost."

The little girl titled her head to the side.

"What? You've never had a nickname before?"

Spirit shook her head.

"Well now you do."

Spirit grinned and hugged the hacker tightly about the waist. The hacker stiffened at first before smirking and messing up her hair. She frowned and swatted his hand way. Her daddy just made her hair all pretty and now it was a rat's nest again!

Conrí chuckled and gave her an awkward one-armed hug, "Have fun in Mexico, Ghost. Come back and tell me all about it."

Spirit nodded and hugged him again before running out of the lab. Conrí sighed, feeling a great sadness eating away at him. He slammed his fist on his desk and growled out of anger and disappointment.

"Fuck… I should really tell her," he muttered to himself.

"Tell who what?" Asked a sleepy and slightly incoherent Holiday.

"No one. Nothing. Go to bed."

Holiday frowned, "Why do you keep forcing people away?"

Conrí glared at her, "That's _my_ business."

The rebel hacker stalked out of the lab with his laptop in hand and headed to his room. He put his state-of-the-art alienware laptop on his desk and flopped down on his bed in an angry huff.

'Bloody woman… Why can't she just leave well enough alone?'

The hacker dug around under his bed before pulling out his secret stash of jellybeans. He opened the bag and picked out his favorite, red apple, and popped a few in his mouth before getting back to work.

Six was driving Rex nuts by going through a checklist to ensure that hey had everything they needed. Spirit was sitting patiently in a chair. She was all strapped in and ready to go with her favorite teddy bear, Sir Flufflebutt.

Spirit was hyper… She was very excited to meet everyone, but mostly she thought that the way daddy and papa were dressed was funny. Daddy had khaki cargo shorts, brown hiking boots, and a dark green T-shirt. Papa had black cargo shorts, a red T-shirt, and electric blue converse. It was so weird seeing them dressed like this… They always wore the same thing everyday. It was their uniform.

Spirit hoped that if she became an agent like her daddies she'd have a pretty outfit in blue or purple. Her daddy's voice interrupted her daydream as he finally decided that it was time to leave.

"Ready to go," Six said as he fired up the engines.

Rex grinned, "I can't wait to re-meet them again!"

"Listen Rex, Cesar dating Callan is one thing but I'm a lot older than you… It might be easier if we just claim to be friends," Six said with a pained look in his eyes.

"No way. I don't care what they think so stop this noble BS because I will proudly introduce you as the love of my life," Rex said with a glare.

Six looked over at his young love with a small smile on his face and a warm feeling in his heart. Rex smirked in response. He knew what Six was trying to say even if the agent himself had no idea how to say it.

Six double checked the coordinates and put the Keep on autopilot. Rex quickly undid his seatbelt and kissed the agent tenderly on the lips.

"You are too good for me… You're always so ready to sacrifice your own happiness for mine even after I've been so selfish. I really don't deserve you," Rex confessed.

Six smirked and gave his young love a slightly more urgent kiss; "I wouldn't be this way if it weren't for your love. Yours and Spirit's…"

Rex ran his fingers through Six's silken hair and gave the agent a happy, yet tearful smile. He had a long way to mature before he could be anywhere near Six's equal in wisdom and strength. The young EVO was simply relieved that his beloved carino loved him the way he was…

Spirit made a face… Her daddies were at it again. She was pretty sure that her uncles weren't much better. The little girl sighed as she slipped out of the cockpit unnoticed and headed for her room onboard the Keep. Spirit made sure that Papa packed her violin. Abuela could play the guitar so Spirit was hoping that her new great-grandmother would be able to play something with her.

The little girl brought out her violin and began to practice. She wanted to make her daddies proud…

Six, Rex, Callan, Cesar, and Spirit disembarked in a couple of jump jets since landing the keep in the middle of a small Mexican village would've been damn near impossible. Six and Callan landed at the base of Abuela's mountain home and unpacked all their gear. Spirit clutched her teddy bear nervously in front of her.

"Don't worry, mija, they'll love you and anyone who doesn't has to deal with your Uncle Cesar," the mad scientist said.

Spirit smiled and took his hand in hers then grabbed Callan's free hand, allowing her uncles to lead the way. The cowboy stuffed the discarded teddy bear under his arm and gave his niece an encouraging smile.

"You'll be alright little lady. I can't picture anyone not lovin' you," Callan said comfortingly.

At the top of the mountain was a large lovely home enclosed in a stone fence. Spirit's eyes widened in shock… Her papa's family was bigger than she thought! There was an elderly woman of about seventy or so years in the center.

She had a lovely dress on and her hair was long and silver-grey in color. She smiled warmly at the little girl.

"I had no idea that you adopted Cesar!" Abuela said with a smile, "I'm your bisabuela, dear."

Spirit blushed and gave her a shy smile.

"Er… No. This is Spirit, my niece. She's Six and Rex's daughter," Cesar corrected.

"Six and Rex's?" The old woman repeated in surprise.

Rex blushed, feeling very shy all of a sudden, "H-Hello Abuela. This is mi carino, Six."

Abuela looked Six up and down with a raised eyebrow, "Seis? Is that really your name?"

The agent frowned, "No."

"Well what _is_ your real name? I'm not calling you Seis."

Six shifted uncomfortably under her scrutinizing gaze and sighed, finally giving in, "Alexander."

"Alejandro! That is a much nicer name young man. Come along dears and get unpacked before lunch. I want to spend as much time with my great-granddaughter as possible."

Rex smirked and purred, "Alejandro," into Six's ear.

The agent shivered and gave his young love a playful glare.

Rex grinned. He was so happy to finally know his beloved's real name and was determined to get a lot of use out of it later… He and Six began to unpack their things. They had a nice sized room that was simply decorated. It was your typical guest room. Rex jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," Six called out.

Abuela stood there with a frown on her face, "Spirit is very shy. She doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone."

Rex grimaced, "Spirit _can't_ talk."

The young Latino launched into the story of how they came to find Spirit and adopted her. He even told Abuela a little about how he and Six started dating…

The old woman shook her head and smiled, "I should've known that you were the one who started the relationship. Alejandro seems to be the strong, silent type."

She frowned, "How cold those monsters do that to mi bisnieta?"

Rex gave her a sad smile; "The main thing is that she is safe in a loving family now…"

"Sí. So, Cesar tells me that you like to cook, Alejandro…"

"Yes ma'am," Six said respectfully.

"Good. The women and I will be putting you to work."

The agent tried not to smile; he was actually quite excited about the prospect of learning some new authentic Mexican dishes…

**The previous chapter was a little too short for my liking to I decided to make this one a little longer than usual. Thankfully I had more time to work on it as there wasn't an article due.**

**I had received a comment that, "My suspension of disbelief was slowly being chipped away."**

**So sorry, but I have received a lot of requests both on fanfic and DA to bring Six and Rex back together, and to be honest with you, it was a bitch writing them apart. I had a hard time staying interested in all the drama because it reminded me a little TOO much of a really bad relationship I'm thankfully no longer in. Needless to say, the majority of my readers won out.**

**Oh and I posted today because it's my birthday! And I'd like to remind you that its impolite to ask a lady how old she is. XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Six awoke rather early the following morning, but that was part of the plan. Today was Frederico's birthday. It was the day of a grand fiesta. The agent yawned, hoping that it would be followed by a nice, peaceful siesta. He let out a rich chuckle when he saw that his frilly pink apron was hanging on the door. Apparently it was too much to ask to escape that hideous thing…

Six stretched and placed a kiss on Rex's temple. His young love muttered something about neutering EVO bunnies and turned over. Six snorted in amusement and got out of bed to grab a shower. He knew that it was only a matter of time before one of the women decided to put him to work…

He stepped out of their room donning a pair of olive green cargo shorts, a tight black T-shirt, and his ridiculous apron over his shoulder. The agent frowned, feeling very uncomfortable without his suit or even his swat uniform at the very least… He yawned as he followed his nose to the kitchen.

Six frowned as his world suddenly became a lot brighter…

Abuela was staring up at him with his sunglasses in hand

"You don't need these inside," she stated firmly as she stuffed them in the pocket of her apron.

The agent sighed, "Yes ma'am."

Six had wanted to protest but from the look on her face, he decided that it might be best to keep his mouth shut. Rex wouldn't be too trilled if he found out that he had heated argument over his sunglasses with his beloved Abuela…

Six sighed… It was so much easier when he didn't care about others and how his actions affected them off the battlefield.

"Almudena Belmonte, but please call me Abuela."

"Yes ma'am."

"Pay no mind to the women, particularly the single ones."

"…"

"They are very curious about Rex's new amor. Now put on your apron and we'll get to work on the mole pablano sauce."

Six smirked, "Yes ma'am."

Abuela didn't seem to be fazed in the least that Six had had a frilly pink apron.

'Perhaps Cesar told her…'

The door to the kitchen swung open and suddenly the agent became very aware that all eyes were on him… He stiffened up and frowned, feeling very much out of his element.

'What I wouldn't give for an EVO attack right about now…'

The women chattered amongst themselves. Six blushed and let out an aggravated sigh. He began to really wish that he had never bothered to learn Spanish…

"Mi, Rex tiene muy buen gusto! Su amante es tan guapo!"

"Puedo rebotar una moneda fuera de su culo…"

"Mira esos músculos!"

"Sus ojos son tan encantador!"

Six had actually taught himself Spanish more or less just incase he did actually find Rex's parents and had to explain that their son was safe and he missed them. Unfortunately Rafael and Violeta died in the Event…

The agent shoved such thoughts from his mind and listened to Abuela's every word. He very nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand grab his ass. It was a small, feminine hand with long nails…

He looked behind him and saw a sultry woman in her thirties. She had raven curls to her waist and cat-like brown eyes with a hint of gold in them. Her lush full lips were painted crimson and pulled into a smirk…

Six soon heard angry footsteps stalking towards him and mentally prepared himself for an attack should it be an angry lover.

He was right…

It was an angry lover…

_His_.

Rex growled and wrapped his arms possessively around Six's waist and chest from behind. He got up on his toes and bit the agent's neck; sucking on the tender spot hard enough to leave a dark bruise the next morning.

"Es mío!" Rex ground out as he glared at the offending woman.

Six was equal parts mortified and aroused… He had no idea that his chéri could be so… Possessive. It was quite a turn on really. Though the extreme heat he felt on his cheeks overshadowed the pleasant throb in his loins. Six turned and glared at Rex only to be pressed up against the counter and pulled into a fiercely passionate kiss.

The Latino teen broke the kiss. The women stared at him in shock…

"Rex…" Six growled in a warning tone.

"What?" The young EVO innocently inquired.

"That was more than a bit uncalled for."

"So was beating up that waiter and getting us banned from that Italian restaurant on our first date."

Six sighed… He really had nothing to say to that. Neither he nor Rex grew up in particularly normal, happy circumstances. Though Six did the best he could to make sure that Rex at the very least had someone he could depend on…

They were both orphans. They both had lonely childhoods despite being surrounded by people. So it seemed only natural that the younger, more emotionally charged man would cling to him for comfort and love. Six himself, had somewhat matured beyond that point…

In this instance Rex's possessiveness was shocking and even a bit embarrassing, though not entirely unwelcomed… Six sighed and pressed a kiss to Rex's temple to let his chéri know that he was forgiven for his rash actions. Rex smiled and hugged him, rubbing his face against the older man's chest like a gigantic cat.

Abuela frowned, "Esperanza either keep your hands to yourself or go work on the fish tacos with Sperantia. Rex, please keep such… Affections… Behind closed doors."

"Yes Abuela," Rex said with a pout.

Rex looked to the small kitchen table that was just outside the kitchen. It wasn't the main dining area. It was more of a snack bar. He grabbed an apple and sat down.

Six shot Rex a look, "Why don't you go catch up with your family?"

His young love pouted but nodded in agreement, "Anyone else try that again you cut off their hand."

"…Agreed. Go. Make sure that Spirit gets breakfast and be sure to introduce her to the other children."

"Yes cariño," Rex muttered before stuffing the apple in his mouth and leaving.

Six shook his head at his beloved's lamentable lack of manners. The agent turned his attention back to the mole only to see that all eyes were on him.

"Uh…"

They returned to their work… There were whispers amongst the women; some so quiet he couldn't make them out… Others were just loud enough to make Six go red in the face. He groaned mentally and forced his attention back to what Abuela was saying about the ingredients for mole.

Six hated to admit it but he had a whole new level of respect for Abuela. A lot of different spices went into mole. Spices that needed to be ground… He watched as this tough as nails little old lady did it all by hand no less. She pointedly refused to use the spice grinder that the younger women seemed to be so fond of.

"The spices do not taste the same," she snapped.

"She's right you know," Six said, looking to Abuela for approval, "I always felt as though the metal taints the spices somehow, though that may be because all the hard work is taken out of it and it doesn't taste as rewarding in the end."

Abuela patted his arm, "You're a smart boy, Alejandro. Rex did good."

Six blushed and gave her an appreciative smile.

Callan and Cesar entered the kitchen with armfuls of groceries. The soldier gave Six a slightly playful glare. There was _business_ behind that glare… It plainly stated that Six wasn't the only one leaving Mexico with Abuela's approval.

Esperanza must have been known as a flirt… She looked towards Callan who nearly jumped out of his skin when his normally private lover pulled him into a heated kiss. Six raised an eyebrow at Cesar's actions and noted that the dreaded tuning fork in his back pocket.

Esperanza sighed and returned to working with Sperantia.

Callan raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about, monkey?"

Cesar blushed at the use of his nickname…

'Two can play that game…' The scientist thought.

"Well, _cowboy_, Esperanza has a tendency to chase after taken men. I'm lettin' her know that you're mine and that I will use the tunin' fork on her and feed her to the coyotes if I have to."

A lazy smirk appeared on the amused soldier's face, "Well alright then. Just so you know you're startin' to sound like me."

"That's because you talk too much," Cesar said with an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks.

Callan chuckled and kissed the younger man on his temple "Why don't you go catch up with family while I help out around here?"

"Sí. Sólo mantener un ojo en sus manos pulpo," the scientist cautioned in his native tongue.

Callan laughed, "Prometo no dejar que me moleste."

Six gave Callan a surprised look. He had no idea that his best friend could speak Spanish… Then again it probably came in handy somewhat considering he was dating a Salazar.

"Miquel. Why don't you help Fernanda with the mixiote?" Abuela said.

"Yes ma'am," Callan said with a grin.

Abuela sighed and stared at the blond cowboy with a bit of curiosity and apprehension.

Six had to smile at that. Adoptive or not, she was very much a grandmother to Cesar and Rex. Abuela worried over their safety and happiness.

"Callan is a good soldier," Six said, trying to appease her, "And an even better man. He looks after Cesar, protects him, keeps him grounded to reality somewhat. Just last year he nearly got trampled by an EVO trying to protect him."

Abuela seemed to relax; "I worry about my boys even when they are not around. Cesar in particular… He doesn't have the best taste in women but clearly he does better with men."

"I wasn't aware that Cesar dated women before."

"He did. I don't think they could keep up with his energy and his uniqueness."

"Callan's so down-to-earth and steadfast that I'm surprised that he can sometimes. But he seems to manage well enough. They don't argue quite so much now that Cesar approves of me."

"That's a relief and it's good to know that Cesar is doing his brotherly duty and looking after Rex's wellbeing. Those two were never particularly close due to the age difference. So tell me about this little girl of yours. I was surprised to discover that she was Rex's daughter and not Cesar's."

"Spirit was… She was in a facility where they experimented on EVOs. She was so abused and neglected that the only thing keeping her alive was her ability to heal. She was the only survivor. I grew attached to her as quickly as I had with Rex. It was Rex though who gave me the adoption papers. I was unable to find the adequate amount of information required to adopt her."

"How did he do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" Six admitted as he began mixing ingredients, "I think he used his powers to hack a couple of computers because most the files on the "patients" at the facility had been blacked out."

"Were they difficult children? Spirit and Rex?"

"Taking care of Rex as a child was difficult but I had Holiday, a friend of ours, to rely on. Admittedly she had more patience than I did at the time, but Rex would always go to me instead for some reason… Spirit was _terrified_ of her. She was terrified of _all_ scientists really. With the exception of Cesar of course… I was worried that I would be on my own with a traumatized little girl. But Rex chipped in. It started off small… You know, taking her shopping for clothes, reading her bedtime stories, getting her extra lessons in ballet, painting, and violin. Now, I can't imagine what it would've been like raising her without him."

"Ballet, painting, and violin?"

"Yes. Martial arts as well… There is an enemy that abducted her once before so Rex suggested that I teach her how to defend herself. She's a very good student."

"And Rex?"

"Er… Back then he just wanted freedom, which was understandable. Now… I think he gets a little distracted."

Six looked away trying to not think of the things Rex did while distracted. While the young EVO caught on to martial arts training fairly quickly he would often effectively end their lesson early one way or another… It typically ended with Six becoming so sexually frustrated that the young EVO would be flung onto his back one way or another and showered with kisses and possessive bites…

Abuela coughed.

"Uh…"

"Lets move onto the chicken shall we?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

'He's going to be the death of me, I swear…' Six thought with a frown.

Rex tried… He really did.

Spirit had never played with children her own age before. She seemed to be terrified of doing it wrong. So while the other children played she stuck to the men, or rather the musicians. A handful of Rex's "uncles" made up a Mariachi band.

This was a whole new kind of music for Spirit and while she appreciated classical and jazz more, there was a certain beauty and loud chaos that this band produced. So naturally, rather than play with the children, she played music with the men in the pretty costumes.

Rex watched his little girl with a heavy heart… It wasn't normal for a little girl to only want to be with adults… Was she interested in the wisdom and knowledge that they had to pass down onto the next generation? Or was it because she took comfort in adults because she had been around them all her life and hadn't played with another child in the last five years?

'What if she _never_ played with children? Her biological father sounded like a real asshole…'

BAM!

Rex was sprawled out on the ground…

He awoke to people staring at him, namely Spirit, whose little face wore a look a curiosity and concern.

"Dude! What happened?! One minute you were with us and the next I pass the ball and _wam_ you're out like a light!" Frederico asked.

Rex sighed, "Nothing. I just have other things on my mind."

"Well your daughter has an amazing power. I mean it's so much more useful than being a werewolf…"

Spirit looked up at the wolf EVO with her dreaded puppy eyes…

Frederico chuckled in amusement at her curiosity and eagerness. He took a deep breath and shifted. The family had been doing this for so long that they found a way to shift without experiencing anything more than a dull ache. Shifting was really no big deal after a while, especially since they could usually control their actions while in this form.

Spirit stared up at the brown and black wolf EVO with its razor sharp teeth and gigantic claws. Frederico forgot himself momentarily and gave her a vicious growl before crouching down and getting ready to pounce. The little girl smiled serenely as she hugged the ferocious predator around the neck.

That snapped Frederico back into reality as he shifted back into a human. He was so thankful that they also found a way to keep their clothing during a shift… Frederico didn't _want_ to know what Rex or Six would do to him if they thought he was "flashing" their daughter…

Spirit's arms were still around his neck. She pouted at first when she saw that he had returned to his human form, but the sad look in Frederico's eyes made her hug him tighter. The wolf EVO let out a sigh and hugged her in return.

"You need to talk to her about self-preservation… I almost forgot myself and wanted to eat her," Frederico admitted, handing his head in shame.

Rex's jaw dropped, "Mija! Why didn't you run away when he went all scary?!"

Spirit tilted her head to the side and signed, _"Because he wasn't scary… I knew he wouldn't hurt me!"_

They stared at her in shock…

"How?" Frederico asked.

"_Because you're too nice to hurt me!"_

Frederico chose not to dwell on it… He just let out a sigh and smiled, fondly messing up her tangled curls.

"Thanks Spirit."

"_You're welcome! I have a present for you but you'll have to wait until later. It's a surprise!"_

"Aw… You didn't have to. You barely know me."

"_But you're part of papa's family so that makes you part of my family doesn't it?"_

Frederico gave her a misty-eyed smile "I guess so… I guess we're _all_ family here…"

Spirit nodded, _"I'm going to go see how daddy's doing! I want to help too!"_

She scampered off after packing up her violin and leaving it next to the rest of the musical instruments. Even Rex found it kind of disturbing that she shook off a potentially near-death experience and went skipping off towards the kitchen…

The Latino teen groaned and placed his head in his hands in an exhausted and exasperated manner, "She's going to be just like her daddy…"

"So? Find her a boy that's just like her papa!" Frederico said.

"Do straight men usually go for the strong silent type or like a woman stronger than them?"

"Er… We generally prefer to be the protectors…"

"Yeah…"

"Frederico! What are you trying to do? She's only seven so its…" Juan the Mariachi guitarist reprimanded.

"Ten," Rex corrected for the millionth time.

"Oh. She's only ten. Don't be so eager for her to grow up. At the rate Rex visits we might not see her until she's all grown up with children of her own!"

"…Sorry. Work puts a damper on family reunions. I'll try harder."

"Good boy. Now if you're so worried why don't you talk to the Mrs.?"

Rex tried very hard not to smile… The men on his side of the family apparently labeled Six as the "woman" of the relationship since he was the one in the kitchen with the other women while he was out here playing soccer with the men.

Six would make a terrible woman despite his domestic skills… He doesn't do the whole "damsel in distress" thing…

'Then again a woman who can't fend for herself _is_ kind of boring…'

More to the point… Six was beautiful in the _handsome_ sense of the word. He was masculine. There wasn't anything particularly feminine about his features… His personality wasn't even that feminine. So he was a little shy? Many men were… Though not typically while they were thirty-years-old let alone EVO stomping special agent ninjas…

Rex shook his head, "Yeah. I'm going to go talk to Six."

"Who?"

"Er… Alejandro."

Rex headed back towards the kitchen and raised an eyebrow when he opened the doors. Some of the women were merely waiting for their dish to finish so they took to staring openly at Six and Spirit. The little girl was as oblivious as ever as she worked with her new bisabuela. They were making a large dark chocolate cake with cinnamon and chipotle spice. Six was doing his best to ignore them as he melted down the chocolate for the velvety chocolate ganache.

Rex smirked and purred, "Alejandro," into Six's ear.

The agent's eyes widened as a chill ran down his spine…

"Rex!" The bewildered and slightly embarrassed man barked.

The young EVO laughed and stepped away, "Oh hey… What happened to your sunglasses?"

"Abuela took them…"

Rex raised an eyebrow, "And you _let_ her?"

"…I didn't think you'd appreciate me arguing over something so trivial."

"Trivial? One gave you those and you call them trivial?"

Six shrugged, trying not to blush, "Your happiness means more to me than anything. Yours and Spirit's."

"Aw… Cariño…"

"Was there something you wanted?"

"It can wait. Can I have Six's sunglasses so I can put them in our room?" Rex asked his Abuela.

"Very well but he shouldn't cover up such beautiful eyes," Abuela scolded.

"Yeah well part of his job is being feared…"

The old woman nodded, "I understand."

She handed over the sunglasses and Rex gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to his and Six's room. He knew that Six wouldn't feel better unless they were in a safe place. So he placed rolled them up and Six's new boxers. The lime green ones that read "Rex's" on the back and had a gigantic red heart over the crotch…

The ones that the older man didn't know about…

Rex and Six weren't a traditional couple by _any_ means… Six preferred to give useful gifts. Rex preferred gag gifts. Anything to get the agent to lighten up and laugh at how ridiculous the item and the gift giver were…

The Latino teen headed back to the kitchen after finally schooling his features into that of a man who _wasn't_ up to something… Rex saw the bite like bruise on Six's neck. It had grown darker… The younger man snuck up behind him and ran his tongue over it before wandering to the small table and pretending that nothing had happened.

Six bit his lip as he felt a shock race down his spine. He turned and glared at Rex who was pretending to read a newspaper that one of the men had left behind.

The cake went into the oven and Spirit signed something to her bisabuela.

"She said that she wants to play her violin with you," Six translated.

The old woman smiled, "Alright. Just let me get my guitar and we'll sit in the courtyard."

Spirit grinned and ran outside to fetch her violin.

Abuela chuckled and made her way towards her room. Rex debated if he should bring up what Spirit had done… It was frightening to say the least but it wasn't anything new and Six was aware of her lack of self-preservation. Spirit had a tendency to rush out onto the battlefield and heal people.

There wasn't anything that they could do about it… White had insisted that she train in this manner. He did the same to Rex when he was ten as well. So the Latino decided to let go of it for now…

What was _really_ bothering him was Spirit's reluctance to play with other children… Rex had introduced her to the children outside and they attempted to engage her despite her being shy and mute. Instead of playing she hid behind Rex and turned her attention to Juan's Mariachi band.

He sighed, 'Just because I longed for fun, friends, and the freedom of the great outdoors as a kid doesn't mean that she will be the same. It's still odd though…'

He looked to his beloved who was blatantly ignoring the gossiping women and chatting with Callan. In some odd way, Rex imagined them taking comfort in each other in the presence of the curious women, Esperanza in particular…

Cesar can wondering in and wrapped his arms around Callan's waist from behind with a sigh. Callan smirked at his suddenly possessive lover. It was nice to know where he stood with Cesar. There were times where he wasn't so sure…

It wasn't because Cesar was flippant but because he was erratic. Virtually nothing about Cesar was stable or calm. He couldn't tell at times if that was suiting to the younger man's profession or if he should be worried if Cesar would go from a slightly insane scientist to a completely mad one.

"I want a little siesta before the fiesta," Cesar muttered against Callan's neck.

Callan tried not to laugh, 'Translation: I'm going to make sure you never forget who you belong to.'

"Come on, monkey. I could use a siesta too…" Callan said as he obediently followed Cesar to their room.

Six looked to Rex, "Something's on your mind…"

"It can wait. Know anything about tuning pianos?" Rex asked, evading Six's question.

Six raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. Abuela has a very out of tune piano that she's been trying to do something with for years. She couldn't let anyone come to the house due to the nature of everyone's transformations."

"You said that they were EVOs…"

"Werewolf. They used to only transform at night, but Frederico managed to control it. I guess he taught the others."

"Pity not everyone can…"

Six began to work on Abuela's old piano. Every once and a while he would ask Rex to firmly hit a key. Six would tune the piano accordingly, making adjustments when necessary. It took some doing but it wasn't long before he had it perfectly tuned.

Six sat down and began to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". A grin crept across Rex's face as he watched his beloved with a combination of pride an amusement. He leaned against the wall and studied Six's face.

The agent had his eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips in a state of bliss. Rex waited until he finished the piece before pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. Six sighed tiredly, almost dreamily…

"I can only imagine what Callan and Cesar are doing during their siesta but I am dying for a nap," the agent confessed, trying not to yawn.

Rex chuckled and gave Six's shoulder a squeeze, "Lets go get some sleep."

Six grunted when he felt a couple of satisfying pops as he arched his back and rolled his neck.

"Want a back rub?" Rex asked.

"Later," the agent yawned, "I want to make sure that I'm awake enough to enjoy the fireworks later tonight."

"You like fireworks?"

"Not necessarily, but I _do_ love to watch the lights dance across your skin…"

Rex smirked and stepped back, allowing Six enough room to stand. He took the older man's hand in his and led him to their room. Rex gently shoved Six onto their bed and crawled in on top of him. The couple just seemed to _melt_ into the bed with a sigh. Six had been up since seven in the morning, cooking up a storm. Rex had been playing soccer and generally running around like a nut all day, chasing after his younger "cousins".

The Latino teen pressed a kiss to his love's Adam's apple. Six growled and drew the younger man in close.

"Sleep."

Rex chuckled and closed his eyes, basking in his cariño's warmth.

Spirit spent the day trying to imitate Abuela's playing. She used her violin as a makeshift guitar and plucked the strings rather than strummed them. Still, it sounded oddly pleasing to her ears…

Abuela abruptly stopped, "Spirit, we should really check on the cake. Frederico would be heart broken if all he had to eat for desert was icing."

Spirit pouted at that and quickly put her violin away. She was very protective of the instrument because of the lovely cluster of white jasmine that daddy had painted on it. It made her violin irreplaceable because it reminded her of her daddy's love. She would be loath to lose her prized possession let alone having it irreparably damaged.

The cake was perfect. Abuela had the two large layers on cooling racks. It had to be cool in order for them to spread the icing on or the ganache would melt right off and ooze onto the plate. That wouldn't make for a particularly tasty or attractive birthday cake…

"_So what do you want to do until it finishes cooling off?"_ Spirit wrote in a notebook her bisabuela gave her.

"I think we should have a little chat. I was watching you outside you know… Why is it that you did not wish to play with the other children?" Abuela asked.

"_I was scared. I never played with children."_

"Because of the facility?"

Spirit flinched upon hearing that horrible word then continued to write, _"I never played with children. Mommy died in childbirth and daddy didn't want me. I don't think anyone knew about me. We lived in the woods. I don't remember much about my early childhood, but it was very lonely and loveless."_

Abeula frowned, "Do you know what country you're from?"

Spirit shrugged. She had never really thought about it actually… She could've been from anywhere… Was she born in America or was she born while on vacation on a foreign country? What if she wasn't an American citizen? If she wasn't, does that mean that the government could take her away from daddy and papa?

Spirit did her best to hide away in a world of fantasy, art, music, and above all knowledge. She never really questioned her past and she wasn't all that certain that she _wanted_ to know…

What if the mean man wanted her back just so he could sell her off to a place that was even worse? Spirit began to tear up…

Abeula saw and rubbed her back, "Now, now. Calm down. I just want to know more about my bisnieta. I didn't mean to upset you."

Spirit hugged the old woman around the waist and nodded. She tried to stop crying. She really did. But the fear of leaving her family was far too great a fear to ignore…

"No one will take you away. Your fathers won't let them."

Spirit hugged her a little tighter as though the old woman would keep her anchored to her family forever. Lorenzo, Frederico's father, entered the kitchen and coughed.

"Is the cake ready yet?" He asked.

Lorenzo was a tall, portly man with dark skin, untidy black hair, tired brown eyes, and gigantic arm muscles. In short, he was a Luchador turned farmer.

"It just needs to be iced," Abuela said as she got to work icing the bottom layer.

"Good. Everyone is getting restless. We can smell the food from outside."

"Well gather everyone around and the fiesta will begin."

Lorenzo nodded and headed towards Six and Rex's room. He knocked on the door and got a groan in reply.

"Er… Should I come back?"

Rex stood and answered the door, "What?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay… Six?"

"Hn?"

"Dinner."

"Hn…"

"We'll be out in a bit."

Lorenzo nodded and headed towards Callan and Cesar's room. He was about to knock when he heard Cesar moaning his lover's name rather loudly. The older man blushed and turned away.

He returned to the kitchen, "We'll have to wait for Miguel and Cesar. I think they were bitten by the Spanish fly…"

Abuela smacked his arm, "I don't need to hear that about one of my grandbabies!"

Spirit tilted her head to the side, _"What's this about a fly?"_

The two adults looked at her note pad and sighed.

"Your daddies will tell you when you're older," Lorenzo explained.

Spirit pouted. Once again she was too young to know something… She hated it when those things happened. It just wasn't fair.

"Don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up. There is no shame in not knowing _everything_," Abuela said.

Naturally that confused Spirit even more. What was so bad about knowledge?

Six entered the kitchen just as the food was being carted outside. Rex lagged behind him.

'Funny… I _was_ awake earlier…' The young EVO thought with a yawn.

He draped his arms around Six's shoulders with a yawn. The agent chuckled and took Rex's hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Rex smiled sleepily into his beloved's neck. Six gave Rex a kiss on the forehead and sighed in contentment.

Spirit stared up at them with a smile. All previous thoughts about flies flew out of her head. The Mariachi band fired up with a joyous song, signifying that the festivities had begun.

The courtyard was decorated fit for a birthday party. There were hot pepper lights strung up on the cactuses, colorful balloons and party banners, a bright yellow tablecloth on each of the seven large tables and the small children's table, and a large bouquet of brightly colored wild flowers on each table.

Frederico got to sit at the main table, as he was the birthday boy. Spirit, Rex, and Six also got to sit there as well. They were joined by the little girl's thoroughly disheveled, yet satisfied looking uncles. Callan and Cesar sat down, ignoring the scandalized chatter around them. Everyone bowed their head in prayer then dug into a much-anticipated meal.

Rex kissed Six on the cheek when he saw that the agent had made his all time favorite, blackened catfish tacos. Six closed his eyes and sighed in bliss upon taking a bite of the chicken mole. It was perfect…

"Would you like the recipe?" Abeula asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I'll give Callan the Mixiote recipe too. That's Cesar's favorite. Your blackened catfish is very good…"

Six blushed, "Rosemary's recipe. Not mine I'm afraid."

"Rosemary?"

"My foster mother."

"Ah. I see… Would you mind sharing the recipe?"

"Not at all," the agent said with a smile.

Rex felt his heart swell with pride at how Six had gone out of his way to befriend his family, his Abuela in particular.

'This definitely deserves a reward…'

Spirit fidgeted. The sugar from the horchata was getting to her. The rice-based spice drink was her new favorite drink next to her daddy's green tea!

Callan looked to Spirit and laughed, "Looks like someone's goin' to suffer form a sugar crash later."

"_Boom!"_ Spirit signed as she sipped some more of her drink.

Callan and Cesar chuckled at their adorable niece's antics.

Lorenzo brought out the cake. It had roses along the edge and twenty colorful candles on it. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" was written in bright yellow frosting. Everyone in attendance began singing. Spirit played her violin instead.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz

Cumpleaños a ti feliz

Cumpleaños querido Frederico

Feliz cumpleaños a ti!"

Frederico took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

"_Did you make a wish?"_ Spirit wrote.

Frederico chuckled, "Yes."

"_Don't tell anyone! I want it to come true!"_

He smiled fondly and messed up her hair.

The cake was served with homemade dulce de leche ice cream that was made the night before. The dreamy creamy caramel went perfectly with the moist rich slightly spicy cake.

After the cake came the presents…

Callan and Cesar built Frederico a hover board similar to Six's. It was bright yellow with his father's old Luchador mask painted on. Six and Rex got him paraphernalia related to his favorite soccer team. Spirit made him a strap for his guitar. She drew the design and her daddy took it to a place to get it custom made.

Frederico gave her a hug, "Thank you Spirit! Its lovely!"

Spirit hugged him tightly in return with a huge grin on her face.

Abuela strung up the brightly colored star piñata. The children gathered round and began swinging away. Most of them got in a few good whacks but Spirit was the one who broke it. The candy rained down the surprised little girl's head and she removed the bandana.

She picked up a large handful of candy before the kids could attack it like ravenous beasts. Spirit walked over to Frederico and deposited it in his lap.

Frederico laughed, "Don't you want any?"

Spirit smiled and pointed at him.

"Huh?"

"You're the birthday boy. The candy is yours apparently," Cesar explained.

A little boy grabbed Spirit's wrist and pulled her out onto the field, more or less forcing her to actually play wit them. Soccer was a lot of fun but she wasn't so sure that she liked being around other children… They were a little _too_ loud for her tastes. Spirit was used to being around adults. Relatively _quiet_ adults…

All it took was a couple of hours of play and the children were crashing rather hard from their sugar high. They sprawled out on the ground and watched the fireworks. They were a lovely compliment to the starry night sky.

Six looked to Rex, watching the colors dance off of his dark skin. He smiled, grabbing his young love by the hips and pulling him into a heated kiss. Rex smirked against his lips and responded in kind.

"Lets take this elsewhere, Alejandro," he purred into his cariño's ear as he led him away.

Six shivered and allowed him to lead the way…

**Yes. I'm so sorry. The previous chapter had a lot of grammar errors. I wasn't planning to upload on my birthday. It was a last minute decision so I had very little time to edit before the day passed me by.**

**I had a request to do a new story about how Six and Rex first met and more or less "grew up" together. It's called, "Going Soft for the Boy" and it is under romance/family because it will end when Rex is eighteen, which is the age he was when he hooked up with Six.**

**I didn't get to post on your parents anniversary. I apologize but I tend to neglect my email… So sorry.**

**I thought I DID cover Rex transforming into a giant robot… It's in a previous chapter actually.**

**Alexander (Alejandro) is NOT Six's name in the show. No one knows his name. I just happen to like the name Alexadner.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Conrí stared absentmindedly at the photos he had locked away in a secret folder on his computer. Most of them were rather old… The youngest photograph was around five months old. The oldest was taken before he was born.

He stared at the picture of the not so happy couple. The woman was pregnant. There were the ghosts of bruises hidden under makeup on her wrists, face, and neck. Her gentle grey eyes were sad yet warm. Her skin was deathly pale and her long raven curls had lost their sheen. Oh but she had been so beautiful once upon a time…

Then there was _him_… The bastard had onyx eyes. They were cold and dead. His skin was pale and his hair was a very dark chestnut. He was admittedly a handsome man even though the smile on his face was sinister at best.

There was a knock at his door. Conrí swore and closed the file.

"What!" He snapped.

The door slid open, revealing a bemused Dr. Holiday, "Good morning to you too… Have you been _crying_?!"

Conrí growled and shoved her out of his room, "Sarah I can do my work perfectly well in my room so stop shoving your nose where it isn't wanted and leave."

The door slid shut behind him and he quickly hacked it so she wouldn't be able to get in.

"I'm just concerned about you! You don't have to be so juvenile about it!" Holiday screamed at the door.

Though she realized with a small smile that he didn't swear like a sailor at him. It was small but it was progress…

Conrí was slowly warming up to Sarah Holiday _there_, but it was hard feeling an attraction for a woman as beautiful as her when she was also his "prison warden". Fortunately, Sarah tended to work herself to exhaustion so he could sneak out every once and a while.

He had to admit… He felt bad for the older woman. She had to find a cure for the incurables. He knew that while she was doing this for the world, the primary reason such a feat interested her was because of her little sister.

'Beverly…' Conrí snorted, 'What a terrible name…'

Beverly was only thirteen when she became an EVO. She's sixteen now and missing out of so much in her life…

Conrí sighed. He was relieved that Ghost was a "normal" EVO. She had control over her actions. Though he wondered where "fun" fit into her life…

Ghost was obsessed with learning and making her fathers proud. Conrí had _no_ idea where _that_ came from.

'Probably years of being strapped to a table and tortured,' he thought angrily.

Conrí hacked into Ghost's file. Ninety percent of the original file from the facility was blacked out. This file was only a copy. There was no uncovering what they really did to her without the master file and that was never recovered because they never found the lead scientist.

There was also a video missing… But Conrí couldn't bring himself to watch any of those. Six couldn't either because he never accessed them. The only ones who had were Holiday, for research purposes, and White. God only knows why White would willingly watch a video of a little girl being tortured…

'Fucking sick bastard.'

The hacker clicked moved on to look at her grades and smirked. Ghost had straight A's. He hadn't gotten straight A's until he hacked into his records at school and changed them so he could get into Carnegie Mellon University for computer science. Not that that was why he was such a good hacker mind you… Conrí had been hacking way before he ever set foot in university.

He loved hacking. It was a challenge. There were some days that were so pathetically easy that he almost considered quitting. Then there were others that led him to believe that it would be easier to find and fuck the Loch Ness Monster.

It was all a game and he was the greatest player.

Conrí yawned and looked at the clock on his silver Alienware laptop. It read 7AM. He had been awake for the past two forty-two hours. Conrí enjoyed hacking. He found virtually breaking into high security facilities thrilling. The hacker loved uncovering secrets and storing them on one of his many external hard drives. He had more government secrets than the government itself.

Conrí also liked locking people out. He would prolong the process though; lull the other hacker into a false sense of security then BAM! He would reverse hack them, stealing all their secrets, getting their location, and sending them away for a very, very long time with the evidence he gathered.

Conrí locked down his room. Whoever wanted in badly enough to touch his keypad would be lightly shocked. He also shut down the screen and the alarm in his room.

'White can go fuck himself. I want to sleep.'

He stripped down to nothing and collapsed into bed. If there were any kind of virtual emergency then he would be alerted. Other than that the world, as far as he was concerned, didn't exist. He played his twenty-four hour long recording of thunderstorms to block out the noise of a certain obnoxious scientist.

Conrí hated to admit it but that woman was getting under his skin… And he was beginning to like it so long as it didn't interfere with his sleep.

Meanwhile Spirit was listening to stories from her papa and Uncle Cesar's childhood. It was getting late and the adults had cracked open a bottle of wine. The little girl was currently sitting next to her new bisabuela with a broad grin on her face. Her papa and uncle were so silly as children!

Abuela laughed, "Your papa was so obsessed with the idea of being a hero luchadore that he would wear his underwear on his head and run around with Frederico. They were "Cabeza de Trapo" and they loved to follow poor Cesar around with their underwear on their head."

Spirit silently laughed her little head off at her papa and uncle Frederico's antics. Six chuckled while Rex buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment and red-faced Frederico managed to sneak away unnoticed. He had wanted to call his girlfriend, Maria, anyway. She had a "special" birthday present planned for him…

Abeula continued her story once the laughter quieted enough for everyone to hear, "They would run around "saving" people or in some cases animals. Your uncle, Cesar, had a pet monkey named "Cheeky". One day Cheeky knocked over some chemicals in his lab and set it on fire while playing. He was so mad he locked Cheeky in his cage. Rex and Frederico as "Cabeza de Trapo" snuck into the lab and set Cheeky free. Cheeky ran wild and got into the kitchen where he threw… Well he threw things around when into the kitchen."

Cesar groaned and imitated Rex by hiding his face in his hands. They knew what monkeys typically threw… Spirit, on the other hand, was clueless and thought that Cheeky was throwing around food. Six and the Salazar siblings intended to keep it that way…

Callan had been laughing the loudest, "So "monkey" was an appropriate nickname for you then? Why don't you have Cheeky now?"

Cesar sighed, "He escaped into the wild. I may be a scientist but I don't believe in animal cruelty."

"How did you get Cheeky in the first place," Six asked.

"I broke into a lab with my ex, Valentina, and we freed a bunch of animals. Cheeky wouldn't leave me alone so I kept him. He was crazy though. I don't know what kind of testing they did on him but there were good days and bad days. I think it made him manic depressive and possibly bipolar."

"Wait… Valentina?! She was the activist I ran into when we investigated the Chupacabra! You were a member of the Green Fist?!" Rex demanded.

Cesar sighed and nodded.

"Damn… A hippy scientist…" Rex laughed.

"Oh shut it Cabeza de Trapo!"

Callan raised an eyebrow, "So… There was a Valentina?"

"Like there wasn't an _Ivy_," Cesar accused with a playful glare.

Callan coughed and looked away.

"What was she like?"

"Anyway, she was crazy, mean, and obsessed over her "job"."

"Like Ivy," Callan muttered, " the dramatic, self-centered beauty queen…"

"Like Five," Six added with a look of distaste.

"Still… You have to admit, they _are_ beautiful. …If you like women that is," Rex hastily added.

Six raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to make it so you forget you ever liked women in the first place?"

Callan and Cesar stared at Six in shock… Rex laughed. Six had a tendency to get a little… Chatty. When he drank more than his customary glass of wine a night. He mostly drank it for the health benefits, but also for research, though the agent was already fairly certain as to what kinds of wine he wanted to make.

Rex leaned in and purred, "Maybe. Alejandro…"

A shiver raced down Six's spine as he made a mental note to thank Abuela for making him expose his name to the world. He smirked and gave Rex a sweet, yet perfectly chaste kiss on the lips.

It took all of his willpower not to scrunch up his nose… The horchata on his lips mixed with the spiced wine on Six's. It wasn't the most pleasant combination of overly sweet and slightly sour. The Latino teen made a mental note to brush his teeth before trying that again.

Abuela chuckled as she saw Spirit make a face and cover her eyes, "you'll understand one day when you find a beloved of your own, mija."

Spirit scrunched up her nose in disgust and disagreement.

Six patted her on the head, "Good girl."

The little girl hugged her daddy with a grin that turned into a poorly disguised yawn. She had no idea why she was so sleepy! It was then that she decided that soccer was fun but it was so tiring! It was worse than martial arts!

Cesar groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't need to hear that kind of talk directed at my little brother."

Callan shook his head and sighed, "Reminds me of when _gentlemen_ would call for Annamarie."

"Who?" Rex asked.

"My little sister."

"What's she like?"

"Lets just say I worked the ranch. She works our father's credit card."

Cesar frowned, "She can work his credit card all she wants but she's not goin' near ours when we take over the ranch."

"Wait… You guys are taking over Blue Mountain Equestrian," Rex demanded, "That's in Highland Park, Texas! Six and I want to go to Loire Valley in France…"

Callan chuckled, "You know, Rex, there is a little thing called skype."

"But its not the same," the Latino teen said with a pout.

"Six'll make sure you're good and distracted."

Cesar groaned, "Change of subject. Please."

Six raised an eyebrow and went to say something. Rex effectively cut him off by kissing him. The agent smirked against his lips, thoroughly amused by his chéri's method of shutting him up.

"Can we just go back to the embarrassing childhood stories?"

Abuela chuckled, "Alright. One more and then its off to bed with you young lady."

Spirit pouted. While she wasn't entirely sure why everyone was so loud and chatty she figured it had something to do with the bottle they were drinking from. The bad man used to drink like this but he would become evil. Everyone here was just getting silly.

'Maybe it affects people in different ways,' she reasoned, 'still smells yucky though…'

Abuela grinned when she came up with the perfect story.

"When Cesar was four his mother warned him in her own quirky way not to touch cactus. Violetta said, "Don't shake hands with a cactus". I'm not quite sure what was going through that boy's head but as soon as she looked away we heard crying. Cesar's hand was covered in cactus needles. It took her an hour to pull them out with tweezers."

Everyone burst out laughing. Rex was by far the loudest of them all. Cesar's face turned beet red… Spirit laid her head on the table. Her body shook with laughter as she pounded on it with her fist.

"So what were you thinking, Monkey?" Callan asked in between laughter.

"Well, _Cowboy_, I was thinking that shaking hands was a friendly gesture so what could possibly go wrong?"

Callan let out a bark of laughter, "Having a hedgehog for a hand for starters."

"You're sleeping on the sofa."

The Texan smirked, "No I'm not."

"…Try me."

"Abuela doesn't have enough pillows for you to cuddle like an octopus," Callan pointed out with a triumphant look on his face.

Cesar glared and huffed at his beloved because he knew he was right.

"Come on cactus boy," Callan said, finishing his beer, "I'll make it up to ya."

The scientist quickly downed the rest of his banana rum smoothie and followed him, "Goodnight everybody."

Abuela shook her head, "Always so passionate that one."

"He's not the only one," Six stated with an amused smirk.

"Okay!" Rex said snatching his wine glass, "You've had a little too much."

Abuela chuckled at the young man's red face, "Come on, mija, I think we should give your fathers a little privacy."

Spirit nodded and took her bisabuela by the hand, leading her out of the courtyard. It was definitely time for bed amusing stories aside she was really sleepy. The little girl got changed into her pajamas and settled into bed. Abuela sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Now close your eyes little one and imagine the world as I tell it."

Spirit closed her eyes and waited for the story to begin.

"Once upon a time…"

With her eyes closed it was easy to place herself in the story of "La Chica en Blanco".

Tonight was the annual Danza de la Luna, a celebration in a small farming down where they celebrated the harvest moon. Spirit was there, dressed in her finest periwinkle party dress. Her date, Anita, wasn't able to make it. She was staying home to take care of her ill mother.

While Spirit appreciated that Anita was doing such a kind thing, it left her feeling rather lonely, as she didn't have a dance partner. So she stood one the sidelines watching other couples have fun. Everyone she knew and loved was there. Everyone but the one girl she had been hoping to see all night… Anita.

She missed her beloved's black silken hair, doe-like honey brown eyes, and soft bronze skin. Anita had the prettiest smile that could light up a room. She had a way of making everyone feel warmer.

Spirit sighed and looked around, hoping that she was not the only one alone. It was then that she saw her. She was most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on. She had skin as pale as the moon, eyes as black as night, and hair as fair as the sun. The other girl wore an old fashioned white dress that elegantly draped itself on her delicate shoulders.

Spirit fidgeted nervously then straightened out her dress and walked over to the girl. She took her hand and bowed, politely asking her to dance. The other girl accepted. She was delighted as Spirit led her to the dance floor.

A couple bumped into Spirit as she danced with her mystery girl. She made sure that her dance partner was alright and they continued to enjoy their time together. When it happened a few more times, Spirit grew upset and told the other dancers that that was no way to treat a lady.

They gave her an odd look and continued dancing. It was her friend, Ernesto, who told her that she had been dancing alone all this time. Spirit didn't believe him and insisted that she had been dancing with beautiful girl in white.

She led her dance partner out onto the balcony, thinking that her friend was mad as a hatter. Yet, as soon as the moonlight hit her, the mysterious beauty began to vanish. Spirit's eyes widened as panic settled into her heart. She had no idea what was happening to her lovely companion.

"_Don't go!"_ Spirit begged.

"I must," she said with saddened eyes before offering a pale hand, "Come with me?"

Spirit watched in sorrow and confusion as she faded into nothingness. She clenched her hand over her heart out of fear, unable to reach out to the girl and help her. The mysterious beauty seemed to understand and while she certainly looked lonely she didn't' appear to be truly upset by Spirit's reluctance.

"Goodbye," came a whisper in the wind.

Spirit was frightened upon realizing that she had been dancing with a ghost. She ran the whole way home.

Ernesto visited her on his horse the very next day. They were going to go riding in the desert. Spirit told him her story and Ernesto whistled in awe.

"You saw the spirit of Consuela, my friend," he said, "She was the daughter of a local aristocrat who died from consumption before she could attend her first dance. Consuela comes to the dance every year, hoping to claim one of the dances she missed."

"_From I will only dance with Anita," _Spirit exclaimed.

And she was true to her word.

Spirit frowned. She wasn't so sure that she liked that story. It was kind of mean the way that Anita was forgotten for the sake of a pretty face. She was sad for Consuela, who must have been so lonely… Spirit definitely wouldn't have been scared. It wasn't rational to be scared of someone who wasn't trying to hurt you.

There was no real winner in that story. No happy ending. The main character lacked maturity. If Anita's mother was ill then why not offer to help take care of her? Or at the very least keep Anita company…

No. It wasn't a very nice story at all. It was one of those depressing stories that were written with the sole purpose of teaching little kids a life lesson. She was too smart for those. But it was nice of her bisabuela to tell it.

Abuela gave her bisnieta a sad smile, "It is not a story for the faint of heart."

"_Its very sad,"_ Spirit wrote.

"Yes. Carlos wasn't a very nice boy it would seem. But men mature so much slower the women. I doubt even Alejandro is truly as mature as he lets on."

"_Daddy took part in a snowball fight and danced DDR!"_

"DDR?"

"_A video game where you stomp your feet to the music based on the arrows that show up on the screen. Up. Down. Left. Right."_

Abuela chuckled, "I find that hard to believe…"

"_Papa and I made him."_

"Ah. Now I understand… It's the indulgent lover and father in him."

Spirit nodded and yawned.

Abuela ran a hand through the little girl's messy curls, "Sleep well, mija."

Spirit gave her bisabuela a hug and a kiss on the cheek before lying down and closing her eyes. Abuela hummed as she rubbed the little girl's back, a little trick she had used on Rex when he was small to ease him into a deep sleep.

She dreamed of dancing with Anita on Earth and Consuela in Heaven. That way no one was forgotten and neither girl would be lonely.

Abuela closed turned off the light and closed the door. She made her rounds, checking on some of the younger residents of her home. The smaller children were unable to fully control their shifting abilities. It caused quite a mess at times.

Once she was satisfied that they were safely tucked way she made her way to bed. Abuela passed by the courtyard and saw that the other men had followed her lead and retired to give the young lovebirds some privacy. She couldn't tell what they were saying but by the blush that was currently staining the agent's face it had to be something she didn't wish to know about.

Abuela could only imagine the type of thing such amorousness would lead to considering the impassioned noises she heard coming from Cesar and Callan's room as she passed by it. The older woman sighed blissfully as she sank into bed. It was so lovely having the Salazar boys home for a change…

All was quiet and quite lovely on this clear starry night. Six and Rex fell asleep holding hands in the twin hammocks that were in side-by-side in the courtyard.

Rex was dreaming of simpler times. In his dream world there was no war between EVOs and humans because there were no EVOs. Rex was just some kid entering college with a bright future ahead of him. He just so happened to take an English literature class being taught but the college's most eligible bachelor, Professor Alejandro Six. Spirit was his daughter from a previous marriage and she had to come with him to his night classes because he didn't have a babysitter. The three of them really hit it off and Rex began to seriously pursue Six, who resisted because the younger man was his student and it wouldn't look right.

Six on the other hand, was dreaming of taking Spirit and Rex to a green tea field in Kyoto, Japan. Spirit was in a lovely lavender dress with white flowers on it and a crown of white jasmine in her hair. She was helping Rex and him pick leaves that they would dry later and make into tea. Six told him about how this was the only trip he had ever gotten to take with One alone. He was the only member of the Six that One had ever really tried to bond with on a deeper level than master-student. His master claimed that he had felt a kinship towards Six due to his desire to protect people. Two through Five were only interested in power… Six was a protector through and through and thus was the only one to truly earn One's respect. Rex was a little sad that he wasn't able to save One for him. Spirit was sad that she never got to meet him but told her daddy that she saw a lot of One in him. That made Six feel good, knowing that his master would live on through him and his baby girl…

Unfortunately the sleeping residents of Abuela's mountaintop home were rudely awakened by gunfire… Fortunately Six had acted quickly and was currently tucked against the building with Rex. A couple of Rex's wilder family members had awakened and were quick to defend their sanctuary and home.

Abuela emerged with a furious look on her face, "Who dares to attack mi familia?!"

"I told you I'd be back granny," Hunter Cain said as he chomped on his cigar.

Six frowned. He knew that Spirit's gesture of kindness would come back to haunt them… Rex closed his eyes and sighed. He felt so bad for their baby girl… She would be so heartbroken that her attempt was all for not.

"I won't let you harm a single one of them," the old woman ground out.

Cain lifted his gun, pointing it at her stomach and squeezed the trigger…

Abuela found herself on the ground and in a lot of pain…

Her wrist was broken…

She looked over and locked eyes with an unconscious Spirit. The bullet had hit the back of her neck, severing her spine…

"SPIRIT!" Rex screamed.

Cain's followers opened fire on him. Six whipped out his twin katanas and deflected the bullets.

"Rex, focus!"

"Our daughter is bleeding to death and you're telling me to focus?!"

"If you don't focus we may lose _you_," Six said, giving him a pleading look.

Rex looked away, ashamed for causing his beloved such grief.

"Fredrico! Get Spirit! She needs time to heal from something that bad!" The Latino teen cried out.

Fredrico grabbed Spirit and Abuela and took them back inside via a storm door. He placed them in the wine cellar, which had reinforced walls and ceiling. The wine cellar doubled as a kind of bunker to protect the younger members of the family back when no one could control their shifting abilities.

Abuela looked Spirit's wound over with a horrified expression. She wondered how the little girl could possibly come back from this. The last time she had to heal herself from a life threatening injury it didn't go so well… Abuela felt anger bubble up in her as she stared at Spirit's exposed throat. The thick pink scar that remained was proof of human cruelty. The fact that someone had attempted to slaughter her bisnieta like a pig was unbarable.

Abuela watched as Spirit's aura flared up and began to piece together the little girl's exposed vertibre.

Rex was currently focusing on Hunter Cain's goons. They were armed to the teeth and aiming at his family. It didn't take much effort to knock the down and keep them down. The hardest part was that Rex actually felt as though he wanted to _kill_ them. He wasn't used to this feeling… He was used to feeling sad for the poor EVOs that couldn't control themselves. But these were humans. These were adults who were firing at _children_. These were people who should've known better…

Callan and Cesar were by his side. Cesar didn't really know much about fighting but he was a decent wrestler and boxer, something he had picked up from his blonde lover. Though currently he was relying on his tuning fork for the most part. Unfortunately, boxing and wrestling did little against guns. Callan had his back with the plasma gun that Cesar had made for him for Christmas. The Texan was more than a little shocked when the gun reduced their assailants to a pile of ash. He had only ever used it on the firing range as White had yet to approve of the gun becoming standard issue.

Six was fighting against Cain, who Rex suspected of being a heavy steroid user. For a guy as old as Cain he was damn near impossible to go up against.

Six wasn't particularly frightening without his sunglasses. His eyes were too beautiful and gentle for that. But now… Six's eyes were filled with ice and hate. The agent could strike fear into the devil himself with eyes like those. The rage and love the radiated from the agent was almost palatable.

It was a feeling that Rex could share as he felt the same. This was his family. It was his daughter that could actually end up paralyzed from the neck down. Tears stung Rex' s eyes as he thought of his violin playing, ballet dancing little angel. The thought would've been too much to bear if there weren't more important tasks at hand.

The only things separating his family from death were Rex, Cesar, and Callan. Only three people… Six was too far-gone to really help.

Rex used his big fat sword to shield the children, "Get them to the safe room!"

A couple of the adults stopped fighting and carried off the children.

Rex really didn't want them to see Spirit injured and bloodied but it was the only place they could go that was safe right now… He watched in horror as Six became "that man" again.

Six managed to destroy "Caroline", Hunter Cain's precious gun. Now it was just man verses man, katanas verses hunting knife. Despite his strength, Hunter Cain didn't stand a chance against Six's speed. The agent was slicing into him left and right, though none of his attacks were particularly deadly.

Rex had never known Six to be so sadistic… It truly was frightening how his cariño began to remind him more and more of a deadly wild cat as it played with its prey before finally putting it out of its misery with a snap to the neck.

The Latino teen winced as a bullet wizzed by him, grazing his arm rather badly. He was forced to switch to his punk busters. They weren't nearly as effective though… A couple of his relatives were able to subdue or even scare off some of the goons with their vicious claws and sharp teeth. Something was wrong though… It was as though the form they were in was messing with their mind.

Rex began to fight them off as well because a few of them actually tried to _eat_ attacking humans. That would have made things so much worse… Six quickly joined the fray, helping his young love out. Rex idly wondered what happened to Hunter Cain…

The younger man looked over and saw, much to his horror that the man was pinned to the ground with a katana through his chest. He looked very dead…

Once they realized that their leader was no more the goons took off. None of them particularly wanted to deal with man-eating wolf EVOs, a pissed off machine EVO, or a furious ninja assassin.

The grounds were littered with bullet shells, blood, bone, and unconscious or dead bodies. The door to the wine cellar opened and Spirit stepped out with a little help from Abuela. The little girl looked so exhausted… Abuela's wrist was no longer in an unnatural angle.

Spirit let go of Abuela and wobbled a little bit but rushed over to her first patient regardless of how weak she felt. She had to heal a couple of the children downstairs but they had agreed that that would be their little secret. Rex would've been devastated if he wasn't able to protect them from being injured…

Her papa had to admire her kindness and maturity for not only healing her family but the misled humans who attacked them as well. Not everyone was as sympathetic though… Six and Abuela felt like stopping her but one look from Rex made them rethink that course of action.

Spirit hesitated before finally approaching Hunter Cain… Six frowned and pulled his katana from the older man's chest.

"Hold him down," Six muttered to Frederico.

The younger man nodded and shifted back into his wolf form. He held the bald bastard down by the shoulders. Spirit laid her hand on his and almost jumped back when Cain's eyes snapped open.

"Get away from me you EVO filth!" He barked.

Spirit frowned and stood over the man. She began to sign something that Hunter Cain clearly didn't understand.

Six spoke up, "She said that you have no right to be mad at her. You were the one who invaded her home away from home and attacked her family."

"Look around you, kid, you aren't a family. You're a pack of monsters."

Spirit signed something again after much hesitation. Six's hands balled into fists. Rex swallowed a lump in his throat. Callan and Cesar stared at their little niece with sorrow and pain in their eyes.

The agent took a deep breath, "To me, humans would be the monsters. When I was five my bad father sold me to a facility to be tested on in order to erase his gambling dept. One of," Six struggled to continue, but he took another deep breath and soldiered on, "The lead scientists was a pedophile. He touched me in horrible ways. But just as this human was about to do something really bad another human, a soldier shot him in the head. He tried to get me out of the facility but was shot and killed by his commanding officer. I should fear and hate humans and adults, but I don't. It's not rational because not all of them are evil."

Hunter Cain was strangely quiet after that. He struggled to come up with something to say but simply couldn't.

Spirit signed something that actually made her wary father chuckle before he translated for her.

"I want you to see that there are good EVOs too. Papa is an EVO and he runs around fighting other EVOs to protect humans and EVOs alike. I am an EVO and even though you've hurt me badly twice I still healed you when I could've left you to die. I hope that I can get through to you this time but if the third time his the charm than so be it. I will heal you again if it will get you to listen to me."

"How can I co-exist with EVOs when my own wife lost control and ate our son?" Cain asked bitterly.

Spirit signed something that her father translated. Six was more than a little surprised that she knew about this and wondered how she found out…

"Caroline didn't mean to hurt you or Sean. She was sick and couldn't help herself. Not all EVOs have control over their minds. But it can be learned. Papa said that his family learned how to control their abilities just as he had. They didn't even need daddy to help teach them. I'm learning to control my abilities too, though admittedly healing is harmless compared to gigantic robot parts."

"Don't talk about things you don't know! There is a serious EVO problem and _I'm_ the solution."

Spirit frowned then smiled and signed something just as Providence was landing to haul off Hunter Cain and his men.

"No. Papa is the solution. If you want to be part of the solution then you could always join Providence. Please think about it Mr. Cain. I would rather have a strong person like you as a friend than an enemy."

And with that the conversation ended. Hunter Cain and his men were on their way to Providence's built in prison. Six and Rex were prouder than ever of their little girl.

She was growing up to be strong and skilled like her daddy but her heart was all her papa's… A perfect combination of the two loves in one tiny package of kindness and maturity.

**Yeah. This is REALLY late. It's no longer September and I try to post once every month. Well aside from starting a new fulltime job as a barista at a local café, I was also sick for most of the month. I actually spent a full WEEK at home rather than going to work and making money.**

**If there are errors, I apologize ahead of time. It's late and I worked a double shift so my editing skills aren't too sharp right now.**

**Also I have a "survey" of sorts… How many of my lovely readers think that Hunter Cain should become a good guy?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit pouted as she stared out the window in her room aboard the Keep. She waved sadly at her extended family as they grew smaller and smaller. The little girl wiped a couple of tears form her cheeks and retuned to her reading.

Daddy and papa were rather shaken by the late night attack that occurred a couple of days ago. Spirit was fine. The trauma she suffered was nothing compared to being locked away. Even though her fathers knew some of what she went through it still pained them deeply to witness it.

Spirit understood why. She had seen her fathers terribly injured by a Chimera before. But she couldn't help but feel as though their worry was misplaced. They should worry about themselves and uncle Callan and uncle Cesar. They couldn't heal. What if she couldn't get to them in time?

Such a thought terrified her… Spirit gripped her book tightly and stared down at the pages as they began to blur. A couple of tears splattered against the text. She set her book aside and ran to her fathers' room, slipping into bed with them.

She didn't like that papa was so reckless on the battlefield! She didn't like that daddy's weapons were close-ranged and therefore, he was more likely to get injured! The little girl vowed to become a better agent than _both_ of them so she could protect her family. That was the last thought going through her head as she finally closed her eyes and drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

Conrí was leaning causally against the wall as the Keep docked. He had heard about the trouble they experienced regarding Hunter Cain. It was a little after midnight so naturally the hacker was wide-awake. His thoughts had been on the conversation that he had overheard between Six and Holiday. Spirit had been shot in the neck…

Conrí was equal parts horrified and furious. Spirit meant more to him than any of them had ever known. She meant more to him than he could've ever guessed…

The bay door opened and Six stepped with a sleeping Spirit tucked safely in his arms. A pair of Salazar zombies who were practically using the blonde cowboy as a Seeing Eye dog followed him.

Holiday ran over to Six and took Spirit from him, startling the little girl awake. The doctor hugged her tightly and looked her over.

Conrí raised an eyebrow as he saw Holiday fretting over Spirit. He had no idea they were close…

"Are you okay?" Holiday asked.

Spirit shook her head and signed, _"It was scary! I can take care of myself but what if I'm not fast enough to take care of my family and I lose someone?"_

"Aw… Sweetheart. We're capable fighters. We'll be fine. Though Rex could stand to work on his strategy and maybe Six could find a long distance weapon to use from time to time. Maybe there's away that you can heal from greater distances rather than just skin to skin…" Holiday rambled on.

Conrí sighed in relief when he saw that she was safe. He turned away and walked off. There was no need to listen to Holiday's babbling. It was time to get some rest. The hacker hadn't slept since he heard the news two nights ago…

Spirit ran to Holiday's room and to free Magic Fluffball. He wasn't allowed into the lab so the poor kitten was often left alone for the majority of the day and well into the night. She blinked in surprise when she found that he wasn't there and neither was his stuff.

Panic welled up in her heart as she went to her room, hoping that the doctor had returned him early. He wasn't there either. There was a knock at her door. She jumped up and answered it.

Private Johnson was there, leaning against the frame with a smirk.

"What's wrong," he asked, "Are you missing something?"

Spirit looked stricken as she signed, _"My kitten is missing. He's not here and not in Aunt Sarah's room."_

MEOW!

A small black head with golden eyes poked his head up over Johnson's shoulder. The grunt smiled as the little girl's eyes lit up.

"Holiday had me look after him since he kept her up at night. Mr. F kept scratching at the door and meowing. I had to use ear plugs."

Spirit laughed silently.

"He must have really missed you."

"_No he missed daddy. Magic Fluffball loves him best," _she signed with a pout.

"Don't worry… He loves you too. Heck, he loves anyone who feeds him and keeps him warm."

The kitten hopped up onto Johnson's head, which he kept shaved for practical reasons. Magic Fluffball gave a great big yawn before curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

"A bit small for a tupee… How do I look?"

"_Cute!"_

"Thanks, kid," Johnson said, removing the kitten from atop his head and handing it to her.

Spirit hugged her kitten tightly to her chest. Magic Fluffball squeaked in protest and tried to get away. This was a little _too_ much love for him at the moment. Spirit watched as Johnson put away the little fuzzball's toys, cat bed, and freshly cleaned litter box. She put the kitten on her bed and gave the grunt a hug. Johnson squeezed the living daylights out of her and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Good to have you back. The corridors weren't the same were our resident princess," Johnson said, messing up her hair.

"_It's good to be back,"_ she sighed, _"But I'll miss my other family."_

"Talk to your fathers about skype. That's how I keep in touch with mine.

Spirit nodded and tried by failed to stifle a yawn.

"If you see your father before I do tell him I said thank you for recommending me for agent training and that I look forward to working with him."

Spirit nodded, _"Okay. I'll make sure he knows that he made you happy."_

Johnson chuckled, "Get some rest."

"_Goodnight."_

"Night."

Johnson left, closing the door behind him. Spirit got ready for bed. Magic Fluffball sat on the toilet and watched her brush her teeth with a Hello Kitty electric toothbrush. The kitten hopped up onto her sink and batted at her buzzing toothbrush, making the little girl giggle and foam at the mouth.

She put on her pajamas and hopped into bed, snuggling up to her Hello Kitty plush. It was the one with the cupcake pajamas that matched hers. Rain pelted the windows to her room. She kept her ears open for thunder, which brought with it a chance to dance in the rain.

Conrí heard the rain pound against his window with it came a distant rumble of thunder. The hacker smirked. He grabbed his high-speed camera and swaggered out of his room after putting on a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. Conrí normally slept naked but he wasn't about to go outside in the buff and freeze his junk off…

He stepped outside and stopped short when a flash of lightening streaked across the sky, illuminating his little niece as she stared up at it in wonder.

Conrí smiled mentally and snapped a picture of her. Spirit jumped and turned. Her sweet face lit up into a smile as she waved at him. He snorted. Kids _never_ liked him… This one was weird.

Though… In the back of his mind he couldn't help but hope that she sensed a connection to him…

"Hey Ghost! Want to learn how to snap some pictures?" Conrí said.

Spirit grinned and nodded.

Conrí crouched down and put his camera lanyard around her neck, "Okay now when you see the lightening you press this button as fast as you can. Keep the camera steady though…"

Spirit nodded and pointed the camera at the sky. She quickly clicked the button when she saw a flash.

Conrí smirked when she showed him the results on the digital screen, "Not bad, kid."

A low rumble followed…

"Think you can do that again?"

Spirit nodded and stared up at the sky with his camera in hand. Conrí gave her a small sad smile that went unnoticed. It felt wonderful to finally spend some time with the sweet little girl even though she didn't really know who he was yet…

Six awoke to the sound of thunder. A streak of lightening illuminated his and Rex's bedroom. He glanced down at his young love with a tender smile and ninjaed out of bed without waking him. Six grabbed his robe and went outside, knowing that he would find his little girl staring up at the sky and dancing in the rain.

He frowned upon seeing Conrí out there with her. Alone.

"Spirit!" Six called out.

Spirit handed the camera back to Conrí and ran to her father.

Six kneeled down to her level, "I _don't_ want you hanging out with this delinquent."

Spirit frowned and signed, _"But daddy's he's lonely!"_

The hacker snorted, "Yeah daddy. I'm lonely."

Spirit giggled silently.

Six frowned and scooped up his daughter, "He has Holiday to keep him company. If he were lonely he'd wake her up."

Conrí frowned, "Sarah's no fun though…"

"_Tough_. Stay away from my daughter," Six warned before leaving.

Conrí waved goodbye to Spirit who waved sadly back.

He turned back to the night sky with a frown, '_Damn_ that kid is perceptive… Just like her mother.'

No one was better at reading him than his older sister, Catherine… No one else really cared… She was his world as a child. Then that cruel bastard took her away and left him searching for a little girl just like her.

_Her_ little girl…

_His_ niece.

Nothing had felt so satisfying than the night he hacked Charles' account and used it to drain a mafia boss' Swiss bank account. He made it so damn easy for them to trace back to that heartless bastard. Conrí broke into the older man's house and placed hidden cameras in every room just so he could watch the bastard get what was coming to him. It didn't take long for the mafia to catch up and turn him into Swiss cheese.

Charles was useless to Conrí in his endeavor to find his little niece. The fucker was so drunk when he sold her that he completely forgot who he sold her to.

Conrí _still_ seethed over all those lost years with his beloved and dearly departed sister. He _still_ felt an ache in his chest that he wasn't for her when she needed him the most. When she was pregnant and alone in an abusive relationship. It hurt that he wasn't there to snatch Spirit away shortly after she was born so she wouldn't have grown up feeling lonely and unloved.

Conrí would've treated her like a princess…

But he wasn't there. He was only fifteen when she was born after all… There wasn't anything he could've done and now she was Six and Rex's princess. The hacker debated telling them the truth behind his interest in her.

Six seemed to think that he was some sort of pedobear. What about Ghost though? Finding that her "nighttime friend" was actually her uncle. That he had been there for the past five months and not said a word. How would she react to that? Would she hate him for not being there to protect her and her mother?

Conrí frowned. No. Ghost didn't have a mean bone in her body. She was anything but spiteful. The hacker flopped gracelessly into bed without removing his pajama bottoms. Pedobear or not, he felt unsavory thinking about his little niece while in the buff. Conrí pulled out his secret stash of jellybeans and began flicking them one by one into his mouth.

He yawned and tucked his stash away before attempting to fall asleep again, wondering how and when he would tell Ghost about their being related.

Spirit stared up at the ceiling with a frown. Her daddy had carried her back to his and papa's room and told her to go to sleep. She loved her daddy for being protective but she hated that he judged Conrí so harshly.

'So he's a bad boy sometimes? What's wrong with that? Conrí is still really nice.'

What no one else seemed to see was how sad Conrí's eyes were at times. They either didn't notice or didn't care. It reminded her of the times she'd spend listening to the thunderstorms and pretending to be free. She would close her eyes and picture herself dancing in the rain and splashing around in puddles because that was all she really could do as a child. That or pick flowers for her mommy's grave. Bad man had them living in a cabin in the woods. They were all alone out there…

Where there was no one to hear her cry…

Spirit blinked back some tears and curled up closer to her daddy. She was a little mad at him but papa had a furry chest that tickled. She didn't like it.

The storm raged on and Six found that he couldn't sleep. He knew perfectly well that Spirit wasn't asleep either…

"Come on," Six whispered, "We have to talk about why I don't want you around Conrí."

Spirit looked to her papa.

"No. Let him sleep."

She nodded and slipped out of bed after her father. Six led them to her favorite place, the library. This was a very uncomfortable subject and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

They sat across from each other on plush chairs. Six took a deep breath and sighed.

"First off, while I continue to be amazed by your strength, I can't help but feel a little hurt that you didn't confide in me about the scientist who touched you. I know that he's dead and there's nothing that I could do regarding revenge but I am your father. I have a right to know about certain aspects of your life incase they need to be addressed with a therapist at a later date," Six said.

Spirit bit her lip and looked down before signing, _"You and papa already worry so much about me. I didn't want to make things worse. I have nightmares about Dr. __Harlow__. I have nightmares about Captain Benny dying as he tried to carry me out of that place. I have nightmares about being tortured in the name of science. I can heal. No one else could. The screams I would hear day in and day out where haunting and horrifying. Most of all I have nightmares that I will lose my new family. That this is all an illusion created by my broken psyche and I am still trapped in that place. Or even worse, that this is real and I will lose someone I love."_

Six sighed and slouched in his chair. There were times where his daughter's intelligence overwhelmed him…

"I know you don't wish to be a burden to us but I think you're throwing yourself at your studies as an escape. While I appreciate the outcome in the form of straight A's I would much rather see you act like a little girl. You act… You act like me and I'm not the best person in world. I've done _terrible_ things to good people as well as the bad ones. I'm not the best role model. And furthermore, you will _never_ be a burden to anyone."

Spirit tilted her head to the side, _"Who is the best role model?"_

"Papa. Your papa taught me many times over that following orders is not always the right thing to do. There was an EVO by the name of Dr. Peter Meechum. His power was to zombify people and turns them into his violent slaves. White wanted to do a bleach protocol in a densely populated city. It would have killed millions. I didn't question him. I just followed orders. Papa wanted to find an alternative. It turns out that Meechum was a scientist with the nanite project. Van Kleiss wanted him for something so he kidnapped his daughter. It was only after Rex promised to save her that Meechum allowed himself to be cured. Looking back on it… I was willing to destroy an entire city and end millions of lives just to take out one poor, innocent man. Your papa is the kindest, most compassionate person I have ever met. You should strive to be more like him, though I think you would do well to be yourself and become your own person."

"_You should tell papa that."_

Six chuckled tiredly, "I will. I promise."

"_You aren't a bad person, daddy. Children are a product of their environment and they learn by example. I want to be like papa just as much as I want to be like you. It is the two of you more than anyone who will guide me to becoming who I am destined to be."_

Six smirked, "I've got to keep an eye on what you're reading… It's a little frightening when a ten-year-old sounds more intelligent and mature than most adults. I still want you to have as normal a childhood as possible. I saw firsthand how unhappy papa was as a child at times. He wanted his freedom. He wanted to play with children his own age."

Spirit pouted.

Six gave her a stern look, "Don't give me that look. You're going to go to the park at least once a week from now on. I want you to make an effort to befriend the children and play games with them. Even I did that while on One's island."

Spirit sighed and nodded.

"Good girl. Tomorrow is Sunday. We'll start then."

Spirit fidgeted nervously and nodded. It was kind of hard making friends with the children in her papa's extended family… They weren't so sure how to approach her because she was mute. She wasn't so sure how to approach them because it was honestly the first time she had ever been around other children. But she would do anything to make her fathers happy.

Six knelt in front of her chair and move a stray curl out of her face, "Baby… It's okay. You don't have to worry. Anyone who doesn't like you isn't worth your time."

Spirit reluctantly nodded then frowned, _"Daddy? How do you know that Conrí is bad? You said you were a bad boy but you took papa in and taught him how to become a good man. Then you took me in and gave me love for the first time in my life."_

Six swallowed thickly… He didn't like the fact that the first time she ever felt loved was at age ten. And even then it was by a man who was once a monster…

"I've worked with criminals before. I _was_ one. Conrí may be just a thief on the surface but we don't know what he is deep down. I didn't find out that one of the Six was a rapist until years later…"

Six's naked eyes took on an almost haunted look. Memories of IV brutally raping men and women flashed before his eyes. To this day, Six hated himself for never intervening on their behalf. He saw no point to it back then, as each of the victims would meet a gruesome end once the reprehensible act was over. Then that child…

Oh God that little girl… That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Six never once regretted castrating that bastard.

Spirit hugged her daddy tightly around the neck. He was really starting to scare her… It seemed to do the trick as Six held her close and sighed. The agent pressed a kiss her on the temple and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

He picked up his little girl, "Come on, lets go back to bed and get some sleep."

Spirit nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Spirit found it kind of silly that her daddy and her papa liked to carry her around so much. Even Uncle Callan and Uncle Cesar did it at times… There really was no need for that anymore. She wasn't sick. But if it made them happy…

Spirit felt her eyes get heavy…

"By the way, how did you know about Hunter Cain's family?" Six asked.

"_Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster,"_ Spirit signed.

Six blinked, "Did you just quote Sun Tzu at me?"

"_From "The Art of War","_ Spirit confirmed.

Six sighed, "Baby, I wouldn't change you for the world unless I knew that it would make you happier. But please try to stay away from such books."

Spirit frowned but nodded regardless.

"Also, I asked "how" not "why".

Spirit bit her lip and looked very ashamed as she signed, _"__Bobo."_

Six frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded, _"He knows that I'm not allowed on the computers so it wasn't too hard to convince him to let me look under your password."_

Six sighed, "I don't know whether to be upset or impressed…"

"_Impressed. Its less scary."_

The agent let out a tired chuckle, "Who else did you read up on?"

"_Just Cain and Van Kleiss."_

"What do you think?"

"_Van Kleiss is a dangerous nut ball and Cain is broken hearted."_

Six sighed, "I suppose I could see where he's coming from…"

Spirit hugged her daddy a little tighter. She could understand where Cain was coming from as well… It wasn't a very happy place.

"_Can I stay with you and papa tonight?"_

Six hugged his little girl close, "Of course."

The pair of them snuck back into bed, resulting in Rex immediately latching on to them as the wonderful warmth that had previously abandoned him returned.

The morning had brought a couple of interesting surprises for Rex… First, for whatever reason outside of just being a cat, Magic Fluffball was "grooming" his chest hair. Second, Six was still asleep. The agent was usually up and about at a time that was _way_ too early to be considered decent. Third, Spirit was in bed with them again.

Rex figured she had had a nightmare about Hunter Cain and wanted to feel safe from the boogieman. He looked over at the sleeping little girl who had her head resting on his shoulder and sighed. With Spirit's presence brought about a new dilemma. He had to pee…

Rex groaned quietly… His little mija was a devil when she woke up. She would throw things at them and right now the only thing she could possibly throw aside from Six or Magic Fluffball was Rex's arm, which she was currently clutching.

Spirit wasn't likely to throw her kitten. She loved him to bits and was much too gentle to even consider harming another life. Six wasn't even allowed to cook anything cute for crying out loud! Rex prayed that she never found out how cute chickens, pigs, and cows were as babies or they'd all have to become vegans.

She certainly couldn't throw Six… Though the thought made Rex shake the bed a little with suppressed laughter. The idea of Spirit smacking him with his own arm had a similar effect on him. It reminded him too much of something Nelson Muntz would do to Bart.

Rex bit his lip and decided that he simply couldn't ignore his bladder any longer. The young EVO slowly inched his way off of the bed, dragging his arm along with the rest of his body.

He held his breath and Spirit's eyes cracked open. Her head popped up and she looked around bleary eyed before flopping back down and stealing Rex's pillow to cling to. Rex looked to Six and saw that his beloved was still sound asleep. Having lost her papa's warmth Spirit snuggled up closer to her daddy. Six raised his arm and draped it around his little girl without even waking.

Rex shook his head at the pair and went to the bathroom. He couldn't help but feel as though he was missing out on something… After all, the bed was cold for a fairly long time last night.

The Latino teen decided to shrug it off for now and snuck out of their bedroom, making his way towards the kitchen.

Rex chopped up some come bananas, strawberries, and nectarines before making some fresh squeezed orange juice. He got a pot and boiled up some water to make some loose-leaf green tea for Six and Spirit. Loose-leaf tea gave you the full flavor and nutrients that the tea had to offer, something that was lost in tea bags. Six was a bit of a health nut… Everything in Providence was organic and expensive. It's been that way since Rex first joined.

Rex chuckled, 'My little food snob…'

He got out some cream cheese and set it next to the griddle after he switched it on. Rex brushed some sesame seed oil onto the griddle before laying the honey wheat tortillas down. The amateur chef removed the tortillas and layered on some softened cream cheese, fruit, and a light drizzling of honey before folding them up and cutting them in half. Rex managed to pile everything onto a large serving tray and headed towards their room.

The Latino teen used his nanties to open the door and set the tray on Six's desk. He wandered over to his cariño's side of the bed and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. The older man responded immediately, tangling his free hand into Rex's hair and deepening the kiss.

Rex broke away with a smirk and whispered against his lips, "En mi sueño eres mía, pero en mi vida es un sueño."

Six's eyes went wide with surprise and he blushed a lovely rose.

The younger man bit his lip the keep form laughing, "If you think that's good, I made breakfast too."

Six sat up, careful not to disturb Spirit, and pulled Rex into a passionate kiss. Rex playfully nipped at the older man's lips before sucking on his lower lip and running his hand down the muscular plains of his torso. The agent let out a soft moan that made his young love chuckle…

WAM!

The couple broke apart laughing. Rex looked over at the culprit and saw his little mija with a tired yet satisfied smile on her face and his pillow in her hands.

"Roar!" Rex called out as he pounced her and began to tickle her relentlessly.

Six chuckled and got up to get their breakfast. Spirit giggled silently as she struggled against Rex's playful assault. Her papa eventually relented so they could eat.

"So… What do you guys think?" Rex asked nervously.

"We need to have you cook on your own more often," Six muttered before taking a sip of his piping hot tea.

Spirit nodded with a smile.

Rex's body sagged with relief as he gave them an appreciative grin.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Spirit is going to go outside and play with some children," Six said.

"Why?"

"Because she spends far too much time reading to be healthy."

"Coming from the man who can read six books at once and not get confused."

Six frowned, "There's more to it than that. I'll explain later."

Rex sent his cariño a small glare, "Next time there is anything regarding our daughter I want to be included."

The older man sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple, "Sorry. I wanted you to sleep. You didn't sleep much while visiting Abuela."

"Why don't you get a shower, mija? Daddy and I need to talk."

Spirit nodded and retreated back into her own room.

Rex turned to Six, "As sweet as it was that you wanted me to sleep. I want to know when something is going on with our daughter."

Six nodded, "I know. I apologize."

"So start from the beginning."

"I woke up to retrieve Spirit from last night's thunderstorm and found her with Conrí. I told him to stay away and took her back to our bed. Neither she nor I could sleep so I ended up taking her to the library and we had a little chat about what her nightmares are about. I got her to tell me how she knew about Cain's family and confided a couple of my own sins… Nothing explicit. I made her promise to take you into consideration when she decides what kind of person she wants to grow up to be. She made me promise that I would tell you that I think you are the kindest, most compassionate person that I have ever known."

Rex frowned, "…Playing with other children is a good idea but I think she needs to see a therapist. Hell, I'm pretty sure that we _all_ need one."

"I'll look into that."

"_We'll_ look into that. Also, it couldn't hurt to get to know Conrí…"

Six gave Rex a dubious look.

"Don't give me that look. I don't think he's particularly dangerous and even if he were, you weren't exactly a saint yourself you know…"

Six frowned and sighed, "I guess it couldn't hurt…"

Spirit knocked on their door and entered. She wore a pair of hot pink converse, olive green cargo pants, and a violet hooded sweater. The little girl ran to her daddy, waving about a couple of hair ties. One was green. The other was red.

Six gave an amused chuckle as he sat her down on his lap and brushed out her hair to put into pigtails.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Rex asked.

"I was thinking that we could take the car," Six said with a smirk.

Spirit gave her daddy an odd look, _"Providence has a car?"_

"No. But your daddy does. It's green," Rex said teasingly.

Six gave him an amused smirk.

Spirit giggled silently as she followed her fathers to the secret garage that housed Six's beautiful emerald 1956 Chevy Coupe. The little girl stared at it in awe once her daddy finally removed the protective cover.

"_It's so pretty!"_ She signed.

"Yup," Rex said, "Just like daddy."

Six blushed and shot him a playful glare, "Shush."

Spirit hopped into the back. She kept fidgeting and found it kind funny that she wasn't this afraid on the battlefield. She almost felt at home there and often wondered if that meant she would be like her fathers. Would she become a hero just like them?

Her thoughts were broken once Six parked the car, "We're here."

Spirit bit her lip nervously and got out. She was a little scared of other children. They were loud and joyful. She wasn't used to such a thing…

Spirit looked around at all the children as they ran and played with their friends and siblings. She had to admit it _did_ look like fun…

Rex smiled down at her, "Aren't you going to join in, mija?"

She gave her papa a nervous look.

"We'll be right here. No one is going to hurt you," Six reassured.

"Lets go for a walk to calm your nerves. You don't have to approach anyone right away or even your first time here. Just take your time."

Spirit nodded and held onto her papa's hand. Six walked silently along side them. They didn't get very far as s soccer ball rolled their way. Spirit let go of her papa's hand and hid behind him.

A girl with blue eyes, long strawberry blonde curls, pale skin, and freckles came running over. She was about thirteen. She stopped dead in her tracks…

"It's you!" The girl cried out, "Mr. Agent!"

Six raised an eyebrow, "Jolene, was it?"

"Yeah!"

"How have you been?"

"I've been well thanks to you and your friend."

"Rex," the Latino EVO said.

"Nice to meet you Rex!"

"Nice to meet you too."

Spirit poked her head out from behind Rex's legs.

Jolene looked over at her with a smile, "Is this your daughter Mr. Agent?"

Rex managed to guide Spirit out from behind him. She shyly kept her eyes on the ground.

Six smiled, "Yes. This is Spirit."

"Hi. My name is Jolene. Why are you hiding?"

Spirit blushed and signed, _"I'm shy."_

"She said that she's shy," Six explained.

Jolene smiled and rocked on the balls of her feet, "There's no need to be shy! Why don't you come join my friends and me in a game of soccer?"

Spirit looked horrified…

Rex placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know how to play. If you want to get good enough to beat Paco the next time we visit you'll have to practice."

Spirit hesitated before nodding. She pulled her hood down and gave Jolene a shy smile. Spirit kicked the ball towards the older girl.

Jolene smiled, "Come on!"

She took off running with the ball. Spirit looked to her fathers who gave her encouraging smiles. She took off running towards the group of strange children.

Six took a deep breath and heaved a great sigh.

Rex chuckled, "You'll have to let her go one day… How would you react to when its time for her to get married and start a family?"

Six paled, "I'd rather not think of that if you don't mind…"

Rex laughed and patted his love on the back. The older man sighed and took his hand, "Come on. Lets go join the other parents."

Rex grinned. It was nice to be free of Providence for the time being. They didn't need to hide who they were here. They didn't need to hide their love…

**I know that someone requested a little more Six/Rex in this one but I simply had to focus on the other characters as well. I created them for a reason and I ended up leaving poor Johnson, Jolene, and Conrí out of the story for WAY too long.**

**FYI, I've decided that Jolene will become a grunt in my sequel, "Goes A Long Way". She'll also be Johnson's girlfriend.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Rex's eyes glazed over and Six droned on and on about something or other… He stopped paying attention to the agent's words and started staring at his ass about two minutes into the meeting. His stomach growled…

Rex sighed and took out some strawberry pocky. He stuck the uncoated end in his mouth first. He could never figure out why people would eat pocky yummy end first when they could save the best for last…

Six glanced over at Rex and twitched. His young love was munching away on one of those damn pocky sticks that he was always trying to get him to eat. Six had pocky before… There wasn't much to it. It was a skinny cracker with a bit of icing on it. He didn't get the appeal. Why bother eating something eating something so tasteless and artificial when he could easily whip up something healthy and flavorful?

Six snatched the stick from Rex's mouth. The younger man glared at him.

"Six! Give that back! I'm starving!" Rex exclaimed.

"You wouldn't be if you would've woken up on time," Six pointed out.

"What?! You've _got_ to be kidding me! Six am is _way_ too early to wake up!"

"_I_ manage it."

"_You're_ not normal…"

"So says the man who can turn into a giant mecha…"

Rex stood and reached for the pocky. Six held it up over his head. Apparently the younger man forgot that he had a box full of the sweet treat still sitting on the table. He reached for the stick, brushing up against Six. Six smirked and kept it away from him, using his height to his advantage.

Neither of them noticed the screen turn on as Rex pulled on Six's tie and kissed him passionately… Six resisted at first but eventually melted into the kiss and let his guard down. His hand came down as well, resting on Rex's shoulder.

Rex grinned as he broke the kiss and snatched the pocky. Six frowned, feeling the urge to tackle his young love onto the table and teaching him a lesson… The agent loosened his tie and was about to just that when he saw a disturbing picture out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw a livid looking White on the screen.

"Rex…"

Rex's sweet victory was short as he looked over and saw a purple faced White Knight…

"Meirda!" Rex shouted.

"Six. A word if you will…" White said.

Rex frowned, "No way! Anything you have to say to him you can say in front of me too!"

"Very well… Six. You're fi…"

"You finish that sentence and I will use my powers to leak every single last secret that you and all of Providence has to the world. Then I'll tare down your office and come visit you," Rex said, glaring as his hands turned into fists as electric blue circuits ran along his arms.

White paled. He knew that Rex would make good on his threats… The boy hated him after all.

"_Fine_. Just keep it out of the public eye. We don't need people doubting our abilities because we have a pair of fairies on our team," White spat.

The screen went black.

Six frowned, "Rex…"

"Yeah. I know. He's going to go out of his way to make our life hell. But lets face it, while we both have the smarts we don't have the papers to prove it and you don't have very good people skills… Where else are we going to go?"

Six sighed. He know that he was right… They were still saving up to buy that vineyard in Southern France, not to mention adopt a few children and put them through college… Six often found it a bit of a shock just how dedicated they became romantically. It hasn't even been a year yet!

"Besides. Our life is only hell if we're apart…" Rex said in a serious tone.

Six smiled serenely and kissed him.

He leaned in and whispered, "Vous êtes chaque minute de mon quotidien, l'amour…"

Rex shivered and all but melted against his beloved. Six chuckled. The agent still found it amusing and amazing that a bit of French could turn a "living weapon" into a pile of goo.

Not that Six had ever thought of Rex as a weapon… There were times that he may have treated him like one but the older man was honestly afraid that White would decide that Rex was useless and be rid of the boy or sent him off for "intensive training". Six wasn't stupid… "Intensive training" meant that a chip would be placed into Rex's skull and activated before he teen even knew to shut it down.

Rex would've been changed for the worse forever… The boy would've become like _him_. The _old_ him… The mindless killer…

The Latino teen seemed to sense that something was wrong as he promptly stopped munching on his pocky.

"He won't fire you… And if he ever finds out about Callan and Cesar and threatens them the same way I'll go all luchador on his ass!" Rex declared.

Six chuckled, "I wasn't thinking of that but that _would_ be amusing."

"What's wrong?"

Six hesitated…

Rex did his best to imitate Six's stern look, "Couples shouldn't have secrets."

Six raised an eyebrow in amusement then sighed, "You may not remember this but we were frequently at odds, you and I. You wanted to make friends and have fun. You were lonely and tired of being treated as a weapon, which is understandable. I treated you like one for your own good. I… White… White wanted to implant a chip into your skull that would make you… Like me."

Rex's sleep addled mind seemed to be unable to process that as he snorted, "I already did like you. You were my first and only _real_ friend."

Six sighed, "No. It would have made you a mindless killer."

Rex's eyes softened. Six tensed as Rex removed his sunglasses and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"You've change since then… So much so that I doubt that you ever had it in you to kill in the first place. You are an _amazing_ partner and a loving father and you should know this by now. I shouldn't have to tell you this."

The younger man's eyes widened as Six shoved him against the table and began to kiss him passionately, secretly enjoying the artificial strawberry taste that permeated on the younger man's lips. The agent delicately threaded his fingers through his love's hair, coaxing him into deepening the kiss. Rex's eyes fluttered close and he moaned into the agent's mouth, granting the older man access as he tugged at his hair.

The Latino teen whimpered as Six moved on to kiss and nip at his neck. Six's kisses were passionate yet gentle so as not to leave a mark. Rex loved how gentle the older man's ministrations were. When Six got like this it made him feel as though he were the most precious treasure in the world…

The young EVO undid Six's tie and tossed it aside. He furiously began to undo the buttons to the older man's dress shirt as he sank his teeth into Six's soft flesh. Despite his surprisingly jealous nature, Six didn't like to leave marks on his beloved's flesh. He cherished Rex far too much to be so harsh.

Rex left marks. The teen had a jealous streak that was just a tad possessive… Six was _his_ and the world was going to know it. The over zealous young man smiled as Six growled in irritation with each mark but did not pull away.

Six knew _exactly_ what Rex was doing… Ever since that whole thing with the women in Rex's extended family his chéri had almost become possessive by nature and even more eager to please. Rex sucked on Six's Adams apple, making the poor agent's mind go blank…

Unfortunately neither of them noticed that White's bloated fat face had returned to the screen with a look of twisted disgust.

The artificial albino coughed to get their attention. Rex glanced over at the screen out of the corner of his eye. He was the only one to notice as Six was too busy burying his face in his young love's neck to notice. Rex smirked and used his power over technology to mute the computer and make it so that White was unable to sign off, forcing the older man to watch and listen but not interrupt.

The younger man turned the tables, effectively pinning Six under him on the table. He ripped open the agent's shirt, receiving a deep moan as his reward. Rex straddled his cariño's hips and kissed him passionately before tugging his hair to force his head back and feverishly kissing his neck.

Six moaned as Rex slowly made his way down. The agent hissed as his love playfully bit one his nipples. He let out a deep sighing moan as Rex kissed a path across his stomach and possessively bit his hip.

Rex stopped short of Six's pants and decided to take pity on White, using his powers to make the screen go black. Besides… _No one_ was allowed to see Six in all his glory but _him_. Six watched as his scarlet-eyed beloved began to undo his belt. Rex gave him a lust filled gaze in return, just loving how Six's arousal made his bright green eyes blackened with lust. The teen gave his love a sexy smirk and began to palm him teasingly through his pants…

Rex jumped out of his skin and tumbled backwards as the siren went off. He glared up at the offensive flashing red lights and began to swear up a storm in Spanish and French.

Rex looked to Six, silently asking if they really had to go. Six gave his eager love a stern look that answered in the affirmative. The teen sulked as he let his cariño up and headed towards the landing bay where Six's jump jet was. Six sighed and dashed off to their bedroom to change.

Six ran to his jump jet only to be greeted by a frown Rex, a glaring White, and an amused Holiday.

"What did I miss?" Six asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Apparently White was so pissed off at the pair of you earlier that he forgot to give you your assignment. When he went back Rex locked him out and continued to do whatever it is he was doing to you," Holiday said with a smirk.

Six blushed and glared at Rex who gave him a sheepish look. White felt as though he should tell his old friend the unedited version of that story but thought against it. He needed them to get along for this mission.

White frowned, "A man by the name of Étude is going to hold an underground EVO/human rave. You two are to infiltrate as a couple and ensure that nothing goes wrong."

Six frowned, "Can't he just take Kenwyn as his date?"

"Kenwyn is off on a mission in Australia with Johnson, Cesar, and Callan at the moment."

Six sighed.

Rex chuckled, "Come on! You might actually have fun!"

"…Loud music, hormonal teens, _way_ too many people, and all run by a pervert who flirted with you the last time you went."

"You love music, you may grow to like dubstep, who knows? _I'm_ a hormonal teen and you've never complained about that. Providence has more people than you can shake a stick at. And… Well… Okay Eutde is kind of creepy. But I'll have my knight in green swat gear to protect me."

Six couldn't help but give his chéri an amused smirk, "And what if he goes after me instead?"

Rex's smile disappeared in an instant, "If he goes after you he's a fucking dead man."

Holiday's jaw dropped, "I certainly hope you don't go around kissing your little girl with that mouth!"

Rex blushed, "Sorry… But Six is practically mi esposo."

The agent blushed and actually had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a fool.

"Lets get through our first year or two together then we'll talk."

"Yes. I the mean time you two have to dress the part. Rex is already there, but a suit won't cut it for one of these parties," Holiday said.

"Won't I stand out too much because of my age?"

"Nah. You have a young stud to impress," Rex said with a cheeky grin.

Six sighed…

Rex grabbed his hand, "Come on. I'm going to make you look good."

"Shouldn't that be Holiday's job?" White groused.

"Nope. No one gets to see him but me."

Six groaned mentally at Rex's possessiveness. He certainly hoped that this would wear off soon…

Once they got to their room Rex made a beeline for Six's closet. He pulled out Six's combat boots, a pair of tight black jeans that showed off his bitable ass, and a skin tight green T-shirt.

He tossed them to a bewildered looking Six before going to his closet. Rex looked over his wardrobe before deciding to just keep what he had on with one minor adjustment… He ditched the T-shirt but kept the jacket.

Six looked over and smiled. Rex still had quite a nasty looking scar over his heart from when he was attacked by the chimera. Sure, Spirit had healed him but she lost consciousness about half way through, leaving a scar in the shape of a starburst.

The older man leaned in and kissed the scar, grateful that that's all it was. A scar. Rex seemed to know what he was thinking as he reached up and caressed his beloved's cheek.

"I'm fine."

Six gave him a small smile and nodded. He placed a tender kiss on his lips and took Rex's hand.

"Lets get going before White sends out a search party," Six said.

"Are we still taking the jump jet?"

Six snorted, "Like I'd let White know about my car. It's not exactly standard issue…"

Rex chuckled as they made their way towards the hangar. Holiday's jaw dropped when she saw Six. She had never seen him in anything other than one of his many suits or his swat gear or the occasional pair of pajama bottoms. He looked… Good. Out of place but good…

Rex had hardly changed and the scar was a bit disturbing…

"You look good. You'll fit in nicely," Holiday, said.

"Wonderful," Six muttered.

Rex chuckled and rubbed his love's back, "Come on. Lets just get this night over with. By the way, you are _so_ wearing this again."

Six raised and eyebrow and smirked, "That good, huh?"

Rex playfully squeezed Six's ass, "You have _no_ idea."

They boarded the jump jet and took off for Tokyo. The underground rave was taking place in the basement of an old abandoned perfume factory. The factory was up for sale and Étude was trying it out as a new party place before he decided to actually purchase it.

The flamboyant thirty-eight year old French man was looking to make the move to Tokyo permanently. The blonde airhead simply _loved_ the culture and the fashion! He was co-hosting with his "girl date", Yuri, a fashion model and cellist.

Étude stared at the clock and counted down the seconds.

BOOM!

The music began, the lights flashed, and the bubble machine came to life. The stage was set for the perfect night. Étude could only hope that this was enough to draw out the perfect man…

Six landed on a helipad a couple of miles away. They were going to take a cab to the party and then spend the night in a hotel nearby, which was probably for the best as Six doubted he could get through the night sober. Rex kept trying to reassure him that it wouldn't be completely terrible. The teen even promised to finish what they had started earlier if it was.

_That_ got a smirk on the reluctant agent's face.

They entered the brick building hand-in-hand and headed down to the basement. The music was already thumping away. The very foundation shook. Dust feel from the bricks, making Six wonder just how long this old building will last.

The music softened.

Rex's eyes widened when he saw the woman on stage, "Yuki's still locked up, right?"

Six looked up and frowned, "Yuki managed to escape thanks to Breach. That's Callan and the others are off in Australia. We have no idea what she's doing there aside from freezing the Great Barrier Reef."

"Why Australia? Wouldn't the heat make her weaker?"

Six shrugged as the former factory fell silent.

"Hell-llooooo!" I am Étude, host of this _fabulous_ party. My lovely co-host, Yuri, and I welcome you to our humble party and encourage you to have the time of your life!" Étude shouted flamboyantly as sparks lit up the stage.

Étude was a scrawny man of thirty-eight with pale skin, and a graying blonde fro. Unlike his last party, where he pretended to be a young hipster he was dressed in a black suit with a bright yellow shirt. The shirt clashed horribly with his hair and made his already pale skin look sickly.

Rex began to wonder if the poor man was colorblind…

The Latino teen looked to Yuri. Her raven hair fell to her chin and her skin was the color of warm cream. She wore pair black slacks, black heels, a violet halter-top, and a pair of floral lace aqua arm warmers. There was a warm smile on her pink lips.

'I can see why she was the favorite…' Rex thought with a wince.

The young man knew it was a terrible thing to think but he simply couldn't help himself. It would seem that Yuki and Yuri were polar opposites…

Six frowned, "Is that Yuki going under an alias? I thought she was supposed to be in Australia…"

"She has an older twin sister named Yuri but it would be easy enough to just use her name."

"Either way, at least we know we aren't on a wild goose chase."

"You got your swords?"

"In my boots."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "When did you manage that?!"

Six shrugged, "Maybe you were busy looking elsewhere…"

Rex blushed, remembering how glorious Six's tight, muscular ass looked in those jeans. The agent looked over at his young love and frowned.

"As flattering as it is to be mentally undressed by you, we're still in a mission," Six commented.

Rex's blush intensified as he glared at him, "Shush."

Six merely smirked and kept his eyes trained on "Yuri" only to find Étude staring at Rex. The strange man's eyes lit up in lustful recognition.

'This,' Six decided, 'Is not going to end well…'

Étude grabbed his "date's" hand and rushed off the stage. The DJ started up the music and everyone began to dance, including an oblivious Rex. The young EVO looked over at Six and smirked as he gyrated his hips in the most sinfully sensual way imaginable. Six raised an eyebrow at the dance, taking in Rex's shiny leather clad ass. The agent licked his lips and tried to keep himself from becoming _too_ aroused. They were on a mission after all…

Étude didn't even notice Six as he tapped Rex on the shoulder. The Latino teen turned and obviously expected his cariño only to come face to face with the odd man that had hugged him and kept staring at him back when he was only fifteen… Six frowned and watched as Rex jumped out of shock and immediately stopped dancing. The agent glared at the unsuspecting man from behind his glasses as Rex shifted nervously.

Étude was too star struck to notice that his presence was unwelcome.

"It's you! I'm so happy that you could make it! I didn't get the chance to thank you from the last time you," Étude gushed as he took Rex's hands in his.

Six balled up his fists at his side. His knuckles cracked as he took a deep breath and tried to will himself to remain calm. The older man watched as Yuri casually brushed up against Étude, removing something from his pocket.

The strange man was so lost in Rex's eyes that he didn't even notice…

She looked to Six and pressed a finger to her lips.

"So what brings you here to my humble party?" Étude asked.

"Er… Well… Your last one didn't go so smooth so Providence decided to send us," Rex explained.

"Us? Is that lovely young lady here with you?" He asked, looking around.

"N-No. This is Six."

"_Agent_ Six," Six corrected as he wrapped an arm around Rex, his hand resting possessively on the younger man's hip.

Étude's man went form Rex's eyes, to Six's displeased face, to Six's hand. Six lazily stroked Rex's soft caramel skin with his thumb. Rex blushed and fidgeted against his touch, unconsciously leaning into Six's touch. Six looked down at his love with a raised eyebrow. Rex gave him a sheepish look.

"Oh. You're together… Of course… How silly of me… A handsome young man like you _would_ have someone… Can I offer the happy couple a drink in the VIP lounge?"

"We're on the job," came Six's cold reply.

"Oh. Well. If you change your mind just ask the bartender. He knows where to find me," Étude said as he reluctantly retreated.

Six turned to Yuri, "What did you remove?"

"A new psychotropic drug that creates a lust so powerful that the victim literally becomes your slave. I overheard some creep bribe Étude to dose Rex for him," Yuri said, holding a glass bottle that had a black powder in it.

Rex paled and began to lean against Six. He no longer had the ability to stand on his own. Six moved his arm a little higher to accommodate the added weight. Yuri could tell that the older man was positively murderous.

"Who. Was. It." Six demanded through gritted teeth.

A shiver raced up Yuri's spine as she took a step back…

"H-He had a brass arm and long hair pulled back in a ponytail. I could only see him from behind!"

"Van Kleiss," Six snarled.

"Van Kleiss?! Isn't he the one who nearly took over the world a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah. Your sister is working with him."

Yuri's face shifted from disbelief to sorrow, "Oh Yuki… I'm so sorry…"

A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rex seemed to snap out of it as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "We won't let any harm come to her."

"But we'll still have to lock her up," Six pointed out.

"What has she done?"

Rex hesitated, debating as to whether or not it would be nicer to not say anything or even to lie. He didn't quite understand why Yuri was blaming herself for how her sister turned out but the girl was falling apart before his eyes.

Six, however, wasn't feeling quite so generous…

"She tried to seduce Rex into working for Van Kleiss and when that failed she tried to kill our daughter and me."

That statement proved to be the straw the broke the camel's back. Yuri let out a whimpering sob. Rex gave his beloved a glare and wrapped his arms around the poor girl, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I-I should've stood up for her when mom and dad d-disowned her. I-It's not her fault she became an EVO. I-I should've been a better sister all around a-and not soaked up all their praise a-as though she didn't exist," Yuri sobbed.

Rex rubbed her back, "It wasn't your fault. You were just a kid craving love and acceptance from your parents."

Yuri nodded against his shoulder and eventually pulled herself together.

"How did Van Kleiss know that we were coming?" Six asked.

"He knew that you came to the last one so he broke Yuki out and arranged it so that Étude and I would meet."

"So it would break up Providence's top officers and provide neither side with acquit back up…" Rex stated.

Six raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you learn to strategize?"

"Er… I caught Spirit reading Machiavelli's "The Prince"… She begged me to let her finish it then told me all about it and Sun Tsu's "The Art of War"."

Six groaned at his love's unintentional aid in their deviant little girl's behavior then turned to Yuri, "We need a favor."

"A-After what my sister did… I'll do anything."

"Slip the vial back into Étude's pocket and tell him that we asked for a private room. Tell him that Rex will be waiting for me there while I'm questioning you. Rex will order a bottle of wine and two glasses, giving Étude the opportunity to drug him."

Yuri gave him an uncertain look that went ignored.

Six turned to his chéri, "Rex, _don't_ drink the wine. Just pretend to."

Rex nodded and bit his lip, "S-Six… Do you think that we should _use_ the room first? You know, to make it seem realistic?"

Six raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Yuri blushed, "Er… I'll go tell do what you said."

"Wait! Give me your number so I can text you when we're ready," Rex said, blushing slightly.

Yuri and Rex quickly exchanged numbers before she went to talk to Étude and return the drugs to him.

Six smirked at Rex and all but slammed him against a wall as he began to violently kiss him, pouring all of his love and anger into it. Rex's eyes went wide at the bruising, possessive kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned into Six's mouth as the agent's callused hands explored the plains and ridges of his leanly muscled torso.

Someone coughed to get their attention. Six turned and smirked at Étude who looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Yuri said that you two need a room?" The Frenchmen said.

"Oui. Mon bien-aimé et je voudrais une chambre VIP," Six replied with an elegant purr.

Rex's legs turned to jelly. Six had to steady his love. He did so with an amused chuckle.

Even Étude was blushing and he preferred barely legal boys…

'Oh my…'

"Right this way."

Étude led them to a private lounge. The floor was dark wood. The walls were deep crimson with the exception of a blackened glass one that showed the dance floor below. The sofa and large chair were violet. There was a black coffee table in the center with soft lighting coming from Japanese lanterns.

Six walked over to the glass window and pulled the violet curtains closed. He sank down into the chair, taking Rex with him.

"Leave," the agent ordered.

Étude was so startled by the sight before him that he ended up walking into the door jam. He muttered an apology before finally leaving.

Rex pressed his hand against the wall behind Six and disabled the key card lock as well as the many bugs that had been placed in the room. It was a habit he of his ever since he first discovered that White had ordered his room to be bugged.

The teen had really brought it upon himself though… He _had_ escaped to go see a movie with Noah. But still… Cameras in his _room_!

Rex settled back down into Six's lap.

"What do we do now?" Rex asked.

The Latino teen genuinely wanted to know. Sure, he knew what he wanted to do but Six may have other ideas. They were, after all, in the middle of a mission. And Van Kleiss was out to enslave him with a lust-inducing powder.

The agent gave him a devious smirk and purred into his ear, "Thrill me."

Rex's face heated up as he leaned down and began to suck on Six's Adam's apple. The eager EVO nipped his way up to his beloved's ear, gently massaging it with his teeth. Six let lose a deep moan and tilted his head to give Rex better access.

Rex returned to Six's lips and peeled off his clingy green T-shirt. The young EVO bit his shoulder playfully and made his way towards the older man's nipple, swirling his tongue around the overly sensitive pinkish brown nub. His hand ran its way down from Six's neck to his other nipple as he rolled and pinched it between his fingers. The agent rewarded him with a cross between a soft whimper and a barely suppressed chuckle.

Rex smiled against the man's skin and gently rolled his teeth over it. Six hooked his thumb under Rex's chin and brought his face back up to meet his lips. The agent pressed a heated kiss against his love's lips as he shoved the younger man's shoulders, eagerly running his hands over the soft skin of his back.

Rex nuzzled his neck and sighed contentedly as the agent's hands came to rest on his ass. Rex rocked his hips, allowing Six to guide him and meet his motion match for match. He let out a soft moan as Six more or less took over.

Rex's hand quickly undid his beloved's jeans, freeing him from the confines of his tight black pants.

"Rex…" Six moaned as the pressure was finally released.

He returned the favor. Rex whimpered and pressed his newly freed member against Six's, dying for that much needed friction. The teen licked his hand, slicking it up with his saliva before slowly working the older man's shaft. Six mirrored his action, gently running a callused thumb over Rex's overly sensitive lower head.

Rex stopped his actions and began to rub himself against Six. The agent took the hint and wrapped his hand around both of them and began to pump as they rocked their hips. Their cocks bobbing up and down like pistons in an engine, creating sweet, delicious friction.

Six's thrusts were smooth. Rex's thrusts were desperate. Yet the two distinct styles born from experience and inexperience respectfully were perfect. It was as though the pair were made for each other.

Rex whimpered, "S-Six…"

He tried to hold off as best as he could. Six had a tendency to outlast him… It was kind of embarrassing to the teen though his love assured him that such a thing would diminish with age and experience.

Six whispered huskily into his ear, "L'orgasme avec moi mon amour, me rejoindre dans la petite mort."

Rex did just that. He came with Six into the agent's hand and all over their stomachs.

The agent looked up at him with hooded eyes that barely hid his lingering desire. He used his free hand to pull Rex into a heated kiss as the Latino clung to him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dios mío… Eres tan hermoso en mi "muerte" ángel habla francesa," Rex whispered against his lips.

Six smiled and claimed his love's lips again. They sat there holding each other in the afterglow of their "little deaths" before reluctantly disentangling themselves.

There was a small area for washing up, complete with a sink, a shower and a toilet. Six grabbed a washcloth and wiped himself off before folding the cloth to clean Rex off. The agent put his shirt back on and rearranged his pants. Rex followed his example and redressed as well. Now that the all-comsuming lust was temporarily out of his veins he was nervous once more.

It was only natural. Even Six admitted to being nervous during certain missions. The agent seemed to sense his nervousness.

"Don't worry. We'll get him and whoever else is behind this. Just remember, don't drink the wine," Six said.

Rex nodded, "Be careful."

Six pressed a kiss to his beloved's lips and slipped out of the room.

Rex sent a text to Yuri about the wine. She informed Étude that Rex was requesting wine while Six would be questioning her. In actuality Six would be snooping around Étude's office while Yuri kept look out. If things got too messy she would call Providence for back up in the form of grunts.

Rex swallowed his nerves and laid back on the chair that he and Six and previously occupied. The air was thick with the musky smell of sex and his face bore a thoroughly sated look. As predicted, Étude arrived with an open bottle of wine and two already poured glasses. He smiled and handed one to Rex.

"Here. Our finest vintage," Étude said.

Rex knew that this was obviously the glass with the drug in it. He nodded his head and took a sip. Étude snuck out of the room.

Rex spat the wine back into the glass and picked up the other one, the undrugged one that was undoubtedly meant for Van Kleiss. He switched the bugs back on and unlocked the door, giving whoever was supposed to be spying on them access. Rex pretended to become all hot and bothered as he stripped his jacket and made himself comfortable on the one sofa.

The young man acted drugged and delirious. It wasn't long before the door opened… The teen watched through silted eyes as Van Kleiss approached him. The older EVO traced the dips and valleys of the teen's abs. Rex repressed a shiver as his eyes fluttered open slightly. He pretended to be lost in a lustful haze.

It was easy after all… He had Six. All he had to do was draw upon his feelings for his cariño and suddenly stomaching Van Kleiss' touch became a little easier.

Rex lazily wrapped his arms around the monster's neck and pulled him down for a kiss…

BAM!

Van Kleiss felt a fire in his loins as they were rudely met with Rex's bony knee. He groaned and fell to the ground. Rex slammed his fist into the other EVO's nose, breaking it for what felt like the millionth time. The teen swore when a red portal appeared under the unconscious man.

Van Kleiss disappeared before his very eyes…

Six found a couple of incriminating documents regarding human trafficking on Étude's computer. He had Yuri had called for back up while he quickly shut down the party. Six had the bastard arrested and sent the drug stash Étude had in his safe as well as his computer to Providence for analysis. There were victims in the subbasement that were about to be shipped off to God knows where. Most of them were under aged EVOs.

Grunts loaded them onto the Keep. It would be a while before they could see when/if the drugs would wear off.

Six breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rex. The teen looked rather disgruntled though.

"He got away. Breach got to him before I could even tie him up after I knocked him out," Rex sighed.

"I somehow doubt that tying him up would've done much. He has accelerated healing. Chances are he would've gotten away regardless," Six pointed out.

Rex nodded then smirked, "You know… Hong Kong isn't _too_ far away from Japan and it's been a while we've been on a date. Providence is paying for the hotel room but no one says we have to use it. Besides, I know of a place that plays Dixieland Jazz… It's called Ned Kelly's Last Stand."

"I somehow doubt White will go along with that…"

"Please! Just let me check on Cesar and them. If they don't need us then can we go?"

Six smirked, "I don't see why not…"

Rex grinned and flung his arms around his neck, kissing him passionately before pressing his ear bud.

"Cesar. Come in."

"Mijo? How are things on your end?" Cesar asked.

"We're fine. You?"

"We're good. We're going to spend some time in New Zealand and give Kenwyn and Johnson the opportunity to organize a clean up. I'd like to get Spirit out here tomorrow to see if… Stop it," he hissed, "to see if she could heal the damage. If her powers work on anything other than animals and humans."

"Stop what?"

"Rex, everything is fine go get some rest," Callan finally said.

Rex's face turned bright red…

Six raised an eyebrow, "Are they fine?"

"More than fine. They're on vacation…"

"Do I want to know?"

"No!"

Six sighed, "Very well then…"

"So… Are we going?"

Six smirked, "I'll get you a glass of real wine, but just this once."

Rex pulled him in for a kiss…

"Already had one."

The agent raised an eyebrow to his young love before following him out to his jump jet.

Spirit tossed and turned as the horrible man from her nightmares simply wouldn't leave her alone. He had stripped her down and was touching her in terrible, painful ways. She whimpered silently in her sleep as tears ran down her cheeks, staining her pillow. Spirit sat up and clutched her white stuffed wolf to her chest.

Her daddies were in Japan. Her uncles were in Australia. So Auntie Holiday it was. Spirit hopped out of bed with her stuffed wolf and ran towards the lab only to find the woman wide-awake and running around. She was a knee deep in samples and data from both Six and Callan.

This wouldn't do at all…

"Hey Ghost. What's wrong?" Conrí asked.

The little girl jumped out of her skin and turned. She stared up at the hacker with tear filled eyes…

"_I had a scary dream about the bad man and I can't sleep,"_ Spirit signed, her lip wobbling.

Conrí knelt down to her level, placing his hand on her head, "Want to stay with me? I won't be sleeping but I'll be nearby if you need me."

Spirit thought for a second… Her daddy didn't like this man but he seemed perfectly nice…

She nodded. The hacker smiled and offered the little girl his hand. She took it and they went to his room.

True to his word, Conrí sat at his desk working on his computer while Spirit slept curled up in his bed. She was more used to actually _sleeping_ with someone when she was scared but so long as her secret friend was there she felt oddly safe.

Conrí looked to his little niece and sighed at his own cowardice.

'Soon,' he decided, 'I'll tell her and her fathers soon.'

**So… Any suggestions on when I should put in the actual sex scene? XD I'm thinking in a couple of chapters. It more or less occurs when Rex and Six pay their respects to One on his beloved island. I mean seriously. How hot is stealing your man's sunglasses, running away from him while stripping and losing your virginity to him under a tropical waterfall?**

**FYI: Étude is that creepy guy from "Lost Weekend" where Rex and Kenwyn went to that party and stopped an EVO and an old lady from bombing the place and killing everyone. He is described as being American and in his mid-thirties. I made him French because Étude means "Study".**

**According to Wikipedia: Étude is an instrumental musical composition, usually short and of considerable difficulty, usually designed to provide practice material for perfecting a particular musical skill. The tradition of writing études emerged in the early 19th century with the rapidly growing popularity of the piano.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit had spent the next week with her uncle in his room. Conrí had yet to tell her because not only were her daddies on vacation but her uncles were as well. What was worse was that Holiday started buzzing around his lab and getting all up in his business when she saw that her "niece" was spending time with him.

Holiday tried to take on the role of a stern, motherly figure, something she hadn't tried since Rex was fifteen. While Rex was always respectful towards her, if not a bit flirty in the past, it was clear that he valued Six's opinion more. The doctor eventually gave up trying to make a little family with the boy as her "son" and Six as the "father". Of course she now knew just why such endeavors failed in the first place…

"Spirit, sweetie… You're not allowed to play with Conrí," Holiday reminded her gently.

Spirit may be a fan of logic and reason but she was still a child. Correction, she had an adult's mind, a child's heart, and the body of a small seven-year-old.

Spirit frowned, _"But you're always busy and you work with dangerous chemicals. Uncle Conrí doesn't. He works on his computer."_

Conrí nearly had a heart attack when Ghost called him her uncle. He began to fear that the little girl had somehow deduced it herself.

"Conrí isnt' your uncle."

"_Conrí is my uncle just as much as Callan and Cesar are my uncles and you are my aunt."_

'Oh thank God…'

Conrí swore that he had been cohabitating with a mini Sherlock Holmes, but that apparently wasn't the case… Spirit seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to reading peoples' emotions though. The hacker vaguely wondered if it was a hidden power or something…

"Conrí has a brilliant mind but he is less than savory. Your father will be upset if you spend time with him. He's worried that Conrí will be a bad influence or that he'll hurt you," Holiday reasoned.

Conrí, who had muted his music as soon as she walked in, had had enough.

'What the fuck is it with people judging me without bothering to get to know me?!'

He coughed to get Holiday's attention, "Ghost, I would like to speak to your "aunt" if you don't mind."

Spirit looked up at her secret friend and saw that he had slightly hurt look in his eyes despite the fact that his face was stoic by comparison. She pouted and hugged him around the waist. Conrí gave her a sad smile and affectionately messed up her mane of unruly curls.

"I'm fine. Just go on."

Spirit nodded and left.

Conrí looked Holiday in the eye. She stared him down, determined to have her way. Her resolve wavered as she saw the hacker's eyes soften a touch.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to find her?" Conrí asked.

"What?" Holiday said out of confusion.

"Twelve years ago my sister married a monster who kept her from her family and beat the hell out of her. Ten years ago my sister died in childbirth. Five years ago her idiot of a husband sold their daughter to a lab that would run excruciating experiments on her for sake of "science". Seven months ago I found my little niece living with her daddies, her uncles, her anutie, a perverted monkey, and her pet fish in Providence. One week ago I finally decided to grow a pair and tell everyone that she is my biological niece. But since I started working here everyone allowed their paranoia get the best of them and painted me as a bad guy. I _am_ a bad guy. But I'm a fucking saint compared to the man who sold her."

It took Holiday a minute to recover, "Why didn't you help your sister? Make her see that her husband was a bastard and help her run away."

"Because I was only fifteen when she died and our father was an even bigger bastard. We would've had no money and nowhere to go. I had no idea where she was even living and when I found out it was too late. Not only was _she_ gone but her daughter was as well."

"Her husband?"

"Shot up by a local mafia for stealing money from their accounts and sloppily leaving a trace back to his computer," Conrí admitted with a satisfied smirk, "That is my only _real_ crime. Most of my hacking is for the thrill of it. I don't steal or sell information. I just get in to see if I can or in this case, to get a job."

Holiday was stunned into silence… In some ways Conrí became a little more frightening. The bold and quite frankly perverted hacker was no push over. He was a force to be reckoned with. He could have you killed and not get caught. He could ruin your life with a couple of simple codes. Though White was the one who ran Providence it was clear that Conrí was the one who held all the power…

It was… Addictive. _He_ was addictive…

"Now, can I spend time with my niece or not?"

The doctor blushed as she snapped out of her surprising revelation and nodded sheepishly. Conrí went to walk past her and retrieve his spooky little Ghost when Holiday grabbed his arm.

"…I'm sorry. About your sister and the time you lost with her."

Conrí sighed and placed a comforting hand on the doctor's shoulder. She was tense and he could tell that she was trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry about your sister as well," he hesitated a second before adding, "if you want I can hack into a couple of places and _steal_ some info. Maybe it will help you get closer to a cure for the incurables."

A soft sob escaped Holiday's lips, "T-Thank you."

Conrí frowned and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leading her to the sofa in her office. Holiday was strong; he knew that she wouldn't want Ghost to see her like this. The little girl was such a people person she would likely end up crying herself sick over her poor sad and lonely aunt.

"Go lay down Sarah. When you're feeling better the three of us can do something. Who knows? Maybe the others will be back by then and you can help me fend them off."

Holiday gave him a sad smile, "You'll need all the help you can get…"

Conrí snorted, "Only against Six…"

Holiday sighed as she sank into her plush sofa and lay down with the stuffed orange kitten that Spirit had given her for Christmas. Conrí pulled the throw blanket that was draped on the back of the couch over her and left. He was wondering if he was going soft in his old age…

'Fuck… If I consider twenty-five to be old what does that make White?!'

Conrí sighed and swaggered out of the lab and found his little niece waiting patiently for him.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Ghost. What do you want to do?"

Spirit stared outside longingly…

"You know… I have a hover board just like your father's. We could go to the park and take pictures. Flowers and butterflies really aren't my think but I know you like them."

Spirit's eyes lit up, _"Can I take my book?"_

"Sure. And your daddy hopefully won't get too upset because we're in a public place. I can't chop you up into little pieces and bury you or whatever it is he thinks I'll do to you with a bunch of witnesses now can I?"

Spirit tilted her head to the side, 'Does daddy really think that Uncle Conrí would hurt me like that?'

She bit her lip and hesitated at first… Going against daddy and papa didn't always end well. She had gone against daddy and healed Hunter Cain from his bee stings and that didn't end well… The sad grumpy man came back and hurt her and her family. Spirit frowned; she loved having a family but hated the rules that came with it.

Conrí nudged her playfully, "We're wasting daylight…"

Spirit smiled up and him and nodded.

The hacker grinned, "Alright! I just need to set up May Day and we'll be on our way."

"_May Day?"_

"May Day is something I dreamed up so to speak. If there is a problem with my firewall, any problem at all, May Day will send me a text. I'll have to return right away if I can't solve it with my phone."

"_Your phone?"_

"Yup. One of a kind… I programmed it and found someone via the black market in Japan to build it. You know that iPhones are really smart mobiles that play music and games and such?"

Spirit nodded.

"Well mine does all that and enables me to control my computer and program from wherever I'm at."

"_Cool!"_

Conrí smirked, as he activated the program, "More than cool. Genius."

Spirit grinned and took hold of the computer wizz's hand, all but skipping out of his office and to his room where his hover board was. It was pretty. Daddy's hover board was white with silver trim. Uncle Conrí's was electric blue with a magenta Celtic wolf. The damn thing was blinding!

Spirit loved it, of course. She loved bright, happy colors. So here she was with her arms spread out and the wind in her hair. She loved the feeling of flying… It felt like freedom. Conrí stood behind her with his hands perched protectively on her shoulders and an amused smirk on his face.

Spirit looked forlornly at all the beautiful flowers. She had no idea where to begin.

Conrí smiled down at her, "You know… Flowers have their own language."

"_Really?"_ The little girl signed.

"Yeah. I had a friend long ago who could speak it. It was in a book you see she loved books. She was brilliant, beautiful, and kind. You remind me a lot of her."

"_What happened?"_

Conrí found himself unable to look into his own niece's eyes. She had her beloved mother's loving grey eyes after all… Dear, sweet Catherine, who would never harm a soul…

"She died long ago. My heart had never been so broken…"

Spirit pouted and wrapped her arms around his waist and began to tear up as she rested her head against his stomach. Conrí swallowed thickly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smoothed out her unruly windblown curls. Hugging was becoming a regular activity between them and the hacker _still_ wasn't quite used to it.

He wasn't used to any _real_ form of affection… Conrí was a party animal used to one-night stands and sneaking out of married women's beds late at night. They _never_ went back to his place. He didn't relish the idea of having some woman overstay her welcome. His home was his sanctuary. His home had grown considerably smaller and less private since moving to Providence…

Conrí _never_ let anyone in his room. He had programmed an AI to constantly change the locks. In order to get into his room he would have to send a signal via his mobile. Yes, Conrí was damn clever. He was also a loner by choice…

Conrí grew up in a hellishly violent household. His sister married a violent bastard. And he himself had a particularly bad temper that he inherited from his father. A wife and kids weren't an option for him. Abuse begets abuse and there was no way in hell he was going to become anything like his father.

Spirit tugged on his shirt and stared up at him with puffy tear-filled eyes. Her pale cheeks were stained splotchy red and littered with salty tear tracks. She sniffled a bit as she hugged him tighter about the waist.

Conrí sighed. He felt like such a miserable old sod… Making a little girl cry…

"Come on. Lets see how much I can remember from her book."

Spirit nodded as Conrí handed her his camera.

"Click."

Spirit took a picture of a flowering bush and showed it to her uncle.

"Honeysuckle… Bonds of love," Conrí said simply, loving the grin that threatened to split his niece's face in half.

"Click."

"Flowering Almond. Hope."

"Click."

"Alstroemeria. Devotion. Loyalty."

"Click."

"Bearded Crepis. Protection."

"Click."

"Chervil. Sincerity."

"Click."

"White Jasmine. Amiability. That has you written all over it."

Spirit blushed and smiled.

"Click."

"Volkamenia. May you be happy."

"_I think you could use a little happiness. You always seem a bit sad and lost,"_ Spirit signed.

Conrí gave her a sad smile, "We're all lost souls, some are just a little happier than others. You're happy, aren't you?"

Spirit nodded her head; _"I want to think of something that will make you happy though."_

"Some people need to find their own happiness. Though… Thank you for the stuffed wolf. That's a Japanese custom isn't it? Where a child will give a beloved toy to a friend."

"_Adult family member,"_ Spirit corrected.

Conrí gave her a crooked smile, 'If you only you knew…'

"Come on, Ghost. I'm in the mood for ice cream."

Spirit had taken many more pictures. She took pictures of butterflies and birds. She lay down under a tree and took couple of pictures of the sky. Spirit even got a picture of her uncle staring cross-eyed at a blue sprinkle stuck to his nose with a bit of vanilla ice cream. Conrí held the camera as they sat next to each other and made funny faces. Spirit stared at the pictures and laughed silently.

Meanwhile, back at Providence…

Six and Rex had just got home so had Callan and Cesar, interestingly enough. They both found it odd that Spirit had not been there to greet them.

"Where's Spirit?" Six asked as he began to panic.

"Relax. She's probably reading "illegal" books in Holiday's office," Rex said as he wrapped an arm around Six's waist.

Cesar frowned, "We need to borrow her for a sec. I want to take her to Australia and she if her powers can restore the Great Barrier Reef to see if she can heal plant life as well."

"Does she even know how to swim?" Callan asked.

Six and Rex looked to each other and shrugged.

"Lets teach her that way she can go scuba diving when she's older and see all the good her powers have done."

Six gave his best friend an appreciative smile.

Rex grinned, "That's sweet. She'll love it. Thanks."

Callan smiled, "Anything for our little niece."

Six shifted nervously…

"I think we need to find Spirit before Six has a coronary," Cesar pointed out.

"Right. We'll check the library and Cesar's lab you guys get her room and Holiday's lab."

The team of four split up to look for their cheerful little Providence greeter. Callan and Cesar went straight to the library. Spirit never entered anyone's office without his or her consent. She was much too polite for that. Also, chances were that certain noises emitted in the throws of passion deterred her…

Cesar had a tendency to be rather vocal…

No.

Spirit was not in the library. So they moved on to just outside Cesar's lab.

Nope. Not there either.

Next they ventured into the grunts' living quarters.

Not there either. Though they didn't expect her to be as the only two grunts she was particularly close to were on the mission with them. They went straight to the kitchen as the long ride here left them peckish.

Six and Rex checked Spirit's room, then the dojo, and then their room.

Nope. Not in any of them.

The four regrouped just outside Holiday's office. Conrí's music was blaring so he was likely busy ignoring them. Its not like he'd hear them knock nor would they be able to use any sort of intercom or video system to contact him. He locked everyone out of his office and his room.

So Holiday it was…

Six looked around for the woman. She wasn't there. Rex headed into her office and found her sound asleep and softly snoring on her sofa.

"Should we wake her? She like hardly ever sleeps," Rex asked.

Callan frowned, "We can't find Spirit anywhere. She could be our only lead."

"Yeah. I don't think we have much of a choice… I wonder how she can sleep with Conrí's music at full blast?" Cesar reluctantly agreed.

They looked to Six…

The agent glared at them… Holiday wasn't the most pleasant person to wake. She tended to take her lack of sleep and anger out on whoever woke her as well. No matter how many people are in the room she always seemed to know who the culprit was…

The agent sighed and shook her awake.

Holiday let out a very unladylike groan and glared up at him, "You better have a good reason for this…"

"We can't find Spirit," Six deadpanned, trying to hide his anxiety.

"She's probably with Conrí."

Six felt his blood boil over. He chose to say nothing. Sure, he was pretty pissed off. Holiday knew that he didn't trust the delinquent with his daughter yet she still allowed him to snatch her away. Six wanted so badly to chew her out like he would anyone else, but the agent still felt bad for unintentionally stringing her along all these years. So, instead he glared at the good doctor and stalked out in an angry huff. Rex and the others stared at him in shock before quickly filing out of her office.

Holiday groaned and flopped back into her sofa. She was out like a light before her head even hit the pillow.

Six sighed and settled for using the tracking device that was implanted at the base of Spirit's skull. He really hated using these things on anyone. It made him feel more like he was searching for a lost pet than a lost person. This method was usually his last resort, but he had a feeling that it should become his first one like it had back when Rex was a rebellious teen.

Six's blood ran cold when he zeroed in on her location…

Abysus.

His little girl was in Abysus…

The agent bolted for the hangar.

"What?!" Rex shouted as he watched his cariño ran past.

"Abysus!" Six shouted.

The three men shared a look and took off after him, heading for the Keep. Six programmed the coordinates for Abysus and struggled to keep himself from pacing. He sagged into Rex's arms as the younger man came up to him and hugged him from behind. Six placed his hands over his chéri's, interlacing their fingers.

"We'll get her back," Rex said.

"I know," Six deadpanned.

"So stop trembling," his young love whispered.

"…I can't." Six admitted.

They stood there in silence for a short while before Six broke it.

"Your heart is racing."

"I know… I'm so scared for her."

The couple fought to remain calm and focused in front of their men. It took quite a few grunts to run the Keep. Abysus was a name that struck fear into many of them. Since Van Kleiss made his existence known he had tortured, crippled, killed, and even turned several grunts into EVOs. If "veterans" like Six and Rex were to panic in front of their men who knows what kind of chaos that would cause.

"Release probes," Six ordered.

Small sphere shaped probes were released from compartments at the side of the massive air ship. They buzzed around, diving through the dense decaying forest and up towards the castle. There were wild EVOs roaming the grounds as per usual. Some of them bore Van Kleiss' handprint somewhere on their body.

CRASH!

A tree EVO came to life and smashed a probe into the ground.

CHOMP!

Another probe was swallowed whole. The view from inside the EVO's stomach revealed several body parts. Most of them belonged to small children… It was as if Van Kleiss was actually _feeding_ this one as though it were a pet.

It was nauseating…

The remaining probes whizzed around the windows. Skalamander and Breach came into view. Skalamander looked as unpleasant as ever while Breach was babbling madly to herself. They weren't alone…

A slightly different angle revealed an unconscious and barely breathing Conrí, who was missing his eyes. The hacker's baby blues were impaled on two of Biowulf's inhuman claws. Van Kleiss came into view. His deformed brass hand was buried deep in Spirit's curls. The little girl struggled in a futile attempt to get free. Tears ran down her cheek as the evil EVO jerked her back roughly.

"Get me audio! Now!" Six demanded.

"Either you agree to be my test subject or I won't let your heal your precious uncle," Van Kleiss muttered.

Tears ran down Spirit's face as she signed, _"Let me heal him first and I will not fight."_

"I'm feeling generous," the slimy bastard purred.

He flung her forward, making her fall on her hands and knees. Spirit went to get up but Van Kleiss slammed his foot into her back.

"You. Will. Crawl."

The little girl glared at the floor and crawled to her uncle. She pulled herself into a sitting position in his lap and reaching up for his face. Spirit cupped his face in her tiny hands and whimpered silently as she healed him.

Conrí shifted and groaned as the bright lights blinded his new eyes. The gashes across his face and torso knit together and disappeared.

"Say good-bye little one," Van Kleiss ordered.

Spirit stood cautiously and gave Conrí a kiss on the forehead. The hacker simply couldn't hold back the tears as they diluted the blood that stained his cheeks.

"Run," Conrí told her.

Spirit shook her head. She knew that they would kill him either way but if she didn't comply his death wouldn't be quick. They would make her watch as they slowly tortured him to death. She saw no possible way for him to get free… He was chained to the wall.

"Come to me girl."

Spirit hung her head, berating herself for being weak. She hated being a child… If she were an adult she could handle bad guys no problem just like her fathers and her uncles. Spirit made her way to Van Kleiss' side.

"Good girl…" He cooed as he ran his fingers through her unruly curls.

Six was furious by the time the Keep finally got there. The Keep was convenient as far as carrying equipment and men but it was ungodly slow. He took off running, slicing through everything and anything in his path.

Rex rolled his eyes and followed after him, shifting into his boogie pack. He picked up Six without warning and flew with the bemused agent in his arms.

"Rex. This calls for…" Six began to nag when he was cut off.

"If you say that this calls for strategy I'm dropping you. There was _no_ strategy in what you were just doing," Rex said.

Six frowned but remained silent just in case.

Rex felt his nanites fail him…

"No! Not now!"

Six landed on his feet.

Rex landed on his ass.

The agent pulled him up and shoved him into running. Callan and Cesar were bringing up the rear.

BANG!

Six and Rex shared a confused look before the young EVO broke down the door with his smack hands. Callan and Cesar rushed in ahead of them. The mad scientist had his surprisingly deadly tuning fork at the ready. The cowboy had his plasma gun aimed at Skalamander.

Six dashed in and was immediately attacked by Biowulf, who was still sore about losing his dominant hand. Rex looked around and saw Van Kleiss lying in a pool of blood with a bullet between his eyes. Conrí was cradling Spirit in his arms. His precious little mija was shivering in a mint green hospital gown and the hacker's bloodstained shirt. She was safe, but that was not what got his attention…

It was Conrí's back… The hacker's back was riddled with scars from severe and savage beatings he had received as a child. He was even more scarred than Six!

Biowulf was struggling more than usual in his fight against the furious agent. He was next to useless without his dominant set of claws. The wolf EVO couldn't land a single hit as the agent drove him into a corner. One powerful blow to the chest had sent the bloodied anorexic Chihuahua into a red portal.

The same had happened to Skalamander though thanks to Callan half of the crystals on his back and arm had been shot of and turned to dust. It seemed like the members of the Pack were growing progressively weaker…

The only one who had remained strong was the one sucking them into red portals. Spirit clung to the hacker as Van Kleiss' body sank into a portal. She laid her head on his shoulder and whimpered silently. The annoying EVO had a tendency to come back to life… She didn't _want_ him to come back. He was a very bad man!

Six approached Conrí, "I want my daughter."

The hacker frowned, "What kind of monster do you think I am? I just saved her!"

"You exhibit criminal behavior."

"As if you didn't while you ran around torturing people for information and killing them for money."

"I've reformed."

"Have you? You, Rex, and Callan kill EVOs that were once humans or animals. According to Cesar's file, _he_ released the nanites and triggered the event."

"She is my daughter and I don't want her to be corrupted by the likes of you!"

"She is my niece and the worse she'll get from me as my less charming habits!"

"She is not your niece! _You_ are not family!"

"I'm more family than you!"

Rex cut in, "STOP IT! You're making Spirit cry. I vote we go home and everyone sit down and have a nice long chat. _Clearly_ Spirit is safe with Conrí considering he just risked his life for her."

"Rex…"

"No. I've listened to your reasons why we _shouldn't_ trust him. I want to know why we _should_."

Six hesitated before nodding. They all filed out of the castle one-by-one. Spirit was still tucked safely in Conrí's arms.

"Wait!" Cesar said.

The mad scientist slammed his tuning fork against the doorway and held it towards the already dilapidated castle. The amplified sound waves caused the castle to crumble. Cesar coughed and sputtered as he shook several hundred years worth of dust form his hair. Callan gave him a gentle thump on the back as he wheezed.

Six and Rex led the way back to the Keep where everyone sat around a table that was generally used for meetings.

"Talk," the agent demanded.

Conrí took a deep breath, "Charles Reaper is Spirit's father. Her…"

"We know that. It's in her file."

"Shut up and listen. Charles Reaper is Spirit's father, but he never left the name of her mother with the scientists. She was just labeled as deceased. Her mother was my older sister, Catherine. I'm her biological uncle."

Spirit's bottom lip began to wobble as she whimpered and cried into the hacker's neck, hugging him just a bit tighter. Both Six and Rex went as white as a sheet.

Conrí held her close, "My sister died in childbirth… She had loved Spirit _so_ much and she was so thrilled by the idea of becoming a mother. Her husband on the other hand was a right bastard. As soon as they married they moved out to the country and I never saw her again… I was fifteen when Spirit was born. I was twenty and in college when she was sold. There was nothing I could've done to save her… I spent the last _five_ _years_ of my life searching for her. When I finally found her that foul facility was gutted. I had to start all over again…"

"So you found out she was here and you sent in your resume," Rex finished.

Conrí nodded.

"What about Reaper?" Six demanded.

"My only sin with the exception of tonight and stealing info for Sarah. I stole money from the local mob and transferred it to his account. I left a nice sloppy trail leading back to him."

"So… Needless to say he's dead right?" Rex asked.

"Got it in one."

"I wouldn't call killing Van Kleiss much of a sin. He never stays dead," Callan pointed out.

"You didn't see what he was about to do to her nor the layout he had set up before your boy toy destroyed the place. I have a feeling he was planning to keep her for a good long time judging by the stasis tube."

"Mierda! Do you think you can get anything off of his computers?!" Cesar demanded.

Conrí snorted, "Not bloody likely," he looked to Spirit, "I'm so sorry I should've have hidden this from you for so long, but I was afraid you would hate me…"

Spirit began to cry all over again as she shook her head violently and hugged him tightly about the neck. Conrí let out a broken sob before kissing her on the cheek and burying his face in her curls.

Six and Rex were beside themselves with grief. What if Conrí wanted her? What if he wanted to raise her and take her away from them? Spirit was their daughter! She meant the wrold to them. Hell, she was their red string if fate. The she was the one who truly brought them together and led them to love. How could they go on if such a important member of their family were to go missing? It would be like losing a piece of their very soul…

Conrí managed to reign in his emotions as his poor exhausted niece fell asleep in his lap.

"Relax. I'm not father material. I'm more of a fun uncle. You can even keep Callan and Cesar listed as her godparents. I just want to be a part of her life," the hacker said.

Rex let out a deep sigh and sagged in his seat, "Thank you."

Six frowned, "Cut back on the swearing and bare in mind the kind of music you listen to."

"…Bloody hell! You really are the girl of the relationship!" Conrí declared with a grin.

Six glared at him…

Rex couldn't take not knowing anymore…

"Cesar, why did you release the nanites?"

"Abeula had stage four leukemia. The nanites did their work in saving you when he nearly died playing soccer of all things in my lab. They rebuilt your body from the inside out. I wanted them to do the same for her and they did. I didn't connect Van Kleiss and his lab assistant coming from my lab to sabotage until much later. I had actually activated it from my mobile lab. If I hadn't I would've died in the explosion like mom and dad. I thought you had died too but clearly your nanites protected you."

Conrí shifted. His bum was going numb.

"Can I tuck my niece in without being tackled to the ground and skewered? I'd like to tell her a story about her mum…"

Six sighed, not completely trusting the hacker not to take his precious little girl and run. He merely nodded. They were safe on the Keep. The living quarters were nowhere near the hangar so he couldn't' take off without going past them.

Rex glanced over at Six and sighed… This was going to take a while. Conrí stood and nodded his goodbye as he went to Spirit's room. He started a bath for her and waited patiently in her room, reading one of the few things he had left of his sister.

Spirit emerged from her bathroom, dressed in Hello Kitty.

Conrí chuckled, "Your mum loved Hello Kitty. She also loved flowers."

The hacker brought over a well-loved brown leather bound journal with a silver Celtic tree of life on the cover and opened it. The paper inside was made of parchment. One each page was a place for two flowers. Most of them were blank but some had pressed dried flowers on them.

"I saved up from my paper route to buy this for your mum when I was a kid. She wrote down all of the flowers and their meanings. She wanted to travel the world and find each and every flower. The ones she found she signed with her initials and put a heart around it. The ones I found I signed as well. Now its your turn."

"Can you tell me about my mother? Why do you call her mum?"

Conrí gave her a little smirk, "We were originally from Ireland. Couldn't you tell with my funny accent?"

Spirit giggled as he tickled her.

Conrí sighed and slumped back onto the little girl's bed, "Your mum was brilliant. She loved to write, particularly poetry. Some of it is in this very book. She was the very embodiment of love and kindness. I think that's something you inherited from her. Your granddad was a drunken git. Your grandmum was so lonely and depressed that she had an affair that resulted in me, I'm afraid. I was unwanted from the very beginning. Well… Not completely. I had your mum. She was my world."

"_I'm sorry I killed her,"_ Spirit signed, tearing up.

Conrí frowned, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "No. No. You didn't kill her. Don't _ever_ think that you killed her."

A couple of tears ran down her cheeks as she snuggled into her uncle's arms. Conrí sighed and held his little niece, forgetting the past for the meantime and looking forward to the future for the first time in ten years.

**Hello again! It's that time of month where I get my lazy ass into gear and update. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS! But I have to admit… I'm kind of disappointed that it didn't all end in a zamboni apocalypse. Yes. I know that I used the wrong word, but I have a friend who's afraid of the living dead so I didn't use the proper name. In fact, she's the one that I started all three fics for.**

**I'm even adding a fourth once "A Little Spirit" is finished. It's called "Goes a Long Way". It's about Spirit's life at age 18 with her fathers, uncles, aunts, five younger siblings, and girlfriend. Don't worry there will be plenty of SEX (Six/Rex) in it too.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit awoke in a sterile white room with a mask over her face and variety of noisy machines around her. Her eyes widened in horror as she began to thrash around only to find that her arms had been restrained to the bed.

Terror gripped her heart. Tears streamed down her face. Air! She needed air! She couldn't breathe!

Spirit screamed silently as she struggled wildly to get free.

'No! No! No! It was all a dream! I'm still here! I'm still a prisoner!' She thought as someone came running into the room.

She screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the face of her assailant.

"Spirit!" A familiar female voice called out.

The little girl tensed as she felt a pair of soft yet calloused hands free her bound wrists from the bed.

"Spirit!" Came a familiar male voice this time.

The little girl opened her eyes and promptly burst into tears all over again… It was Kenwyn and Johnson! She launched herself into the older girl's arms and cried into the crook of her neck.

Kenwyn held her close and rubbed her back and promised over and over again that she was safe and everything was okay. Spirit eventually calmed down…

"What was that all about?" Johnson asked.

"_I thought that my life at Providence had been a dream. That I had gone mad and believed that it was real. When I woke up I thought I was back in the facility," _the little girl signed with a relieved look on her face.

"No. This is real. I'm real. Kenwyn is real. Your daddies are real. Everything is real."

Spirit started to tear up again out of relief. Johnson ran his hand through her tangled curls.

"You aren't in that horrible place anymore."

Spirit wiped her eyes and gave the agent-in-training a hug.

"_Where are daddy and papa?"_

Kenwyn bit her lip…

Johnson looked down…

Spirit's eyes widened…

"_What happened?!"_

"Nothing happened. Your daddy and papa aren't really on speaking terms with Callan and Cesar. Yet they're being forced to work together for this mission. Holiday went with them to try to maintain some sense of peace," Kenwyn finally replied.

"Spirit, it's July 10th. You were in a coma for nearly a month. We thought you were going to miss your birthday…" Johnson confessed.

Spirit stared up at them, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Do you remember going to Australia with your uncles? They wanted to see if you could restore the Great Barrier Reef," Kenwyn asked.

"_I remember going to Australia. It was pretty and hot! Did I restore the reef and give the fish their home back?"_

"Yes. Not only that but the Reef is actually a plant EVO it stole your power. Now it's self-healing. Once upon a time just touching a piece of the reef would kill it. It still does but it's able to rebuild so much faster now. I guess you needed a long rest to regain your powers. They only just returned today," Johnson said.

"_Isn't that good? Why are daddy and papa upset with uncle Callan and uncle Cesar?"_

"Because no one knew if you would _ever_ wake up… They spent as much time with you as they could, we _all_ did, but we still need to rest incase of an attack. Your uncle Conrí spent a little _too_ much time looking after you and we found him passed out next to your bed. He'll be fine. He's been asleep for the past sixteen hours though."

Spirit looked down and tried hard not to cry again. She was beginning to feel like a water sprinkler.

"_I'm sorry for not being stronger."_

"You're just a little girl," Kenwyn said, clasping Spirit's tiny hand in a comforting manner, "Strength and wisdom come with age and experience. Give it time and don't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"Yeah. Everyone around here had to grow up a little faster than they should have. Your daddies and your uncles especially. Why do you think they need _you_ to show them how to have fun?" Johnson asked.

Spirit pouted regardless. She hated being a child. She wanted to be an adult so she could protect her family.

"You'll get there," Johnson said, as though reading her mind, "Your birthday is only ten days away! Before you know it you'll be a proper agent and you'll be missing your childhood years."

Spirit gave him a skeptical look…

"How about the three of us have an ice cream party?" Kenwyn suggested.

Johnson and Spirit stared at her in shock…

"What? I can be fun sometimes…"

The little girl and the agent-in-training broke out into near identical grins as Johnson got to his feet.

"So heart shaped sprinkles?"

Spirit nodded, _"Thank you for being my friends and for getting me ice cream!"_

"Thank you for being our friend," Kenwyn said, squeezing her hand.

Spirit sank back into her pillows as Johnson and Kenwyn went to get ice cream. She had a numb bum, as uncle Conrí would put it. She _had_ to get up! Spirit weakly sat up and removed all the wires keeping her in bed. She removed the mask then the IV in her hand. Her aura healed the tiny wound before even a drop of blood could escape. She removed the heart monitor that was clamped on her finger and the machine next to her made a terrible sound as she "flat lined".

Spirit wobbled a bit as she stood and took a view steps around the hospital ward. The little girl smiled. It was nice to get out of that bed. It was even nicer knowing that this was real and she was free from that horrible nightmare.

Little did she know the grievous error she had made…

Rex had used his ability to manipulate technology to link up her heart monitor to their ear buds. Rex, who had been using his smack hands, stumbled and fell face first. Cesar, who was holding his own boxing with a small EVO, got knocked aside. He went flying and hit the ground so hard that he slid into his distracted lover, who toppled over and yet somehow managed to shoot the EVO's singular eye out. Holiday gasped and involuntarily allowed a sob to escape her lips. The feral EVO she was fighting took a bite out of her shoulder. She cried out in pain and brought up her gun, shooting it in his heart. Six damn near dropped his katanas before he managed to gut the EVO he was fighting.

"Rex!" Six barked, his voice sounding as broken as his heart, "Focus!"

"I can't…" Rex whispered, his voice cracking as his nanites failed him.

His arms crumbled from their robotic form and the young EVO fell onto his hands and knees.

"I can't…"

Six's katana slammed into the back of the creature's neck, coming out its throat. Blood gushed from the wound as it slid forward off to the magna blade. Rex didn't even stir as the force of the EVO's fall blew his hair askew. The agent threw one of his magna blades, striking the EVO that Cesar had been fighting in the neck. He was skilled enough and lucky enough to hit a major vein. The beast wailed as he bled out.

Tears blinded the agent as he started slashing at the grotesque corpse blindly. He no longer cared that this was once a person or perhaps someone's pet. His baby girl was gone and never coming back.

Six saw red as he heard Cesar and Callan mourned the loss of their niece. The niece that they borrowed for an _experiment_… The niece that they landed in a coma… _His_ daughter. His very own little ray of sunshine was now an angel with a violin in Heaven thanks to _them_.

Six let out an inhuman growl as he stood and launched himself at Cesar and Callan only to be held back by Rex.

"Don't!" Rex yelled as he held on tightly to Six's arms.

"They killed her! They don't deserve to mourn her!" The agent snarled.

Rex released Six, "They love her! They have every right to mourn her! It was an accident! And you have _no_ right to kill them!"

Six turned to Rex, "They should've known better! How could a little girl who's _still_ sickly stand a chance healing the great fucking barrier reef?!"

"Spirit wanted to help…"

"She _always_ wants to help but that doesn't give them the right to use her like a tool."

"What right did you have to use me as a cure for mankind?"

"…I…"

"I know. You wanted a cure for One and I'm sorry that I couldn't help him."

"…I shouldn't have brought you to Providence. I should've just brought you to the island. Ability to cure One or not I should've just given you a semi-normal childhood."

"No. If that had happened chances are, I would've seen you as my new _dad_. We wouldn't have had _us_. We wouldn't have had Spirit and she would've died in the place never knowing love. I… _We_ just lost our daughter. I don't want to lose you too…"

Six took a couple of deep, cleansing breaths, forcing himself to calm down. He looked to Cesar and Callan. The agent hung his head in shame as he saw the looks of betrayal and hurt he was getting from his best friend and his lover.

"…Sorry…" Six muttered.

Rex wrapped his arms around his love. He had never seen Six so vulnerable. It was frightening to see this fortress of a man crumble before his very eyes. For as long as he could remember Six had been his strength. Even back when he had a crush on Holiday it wasn't her praise or approval he wanted. It was Six's.

It was always Six…

Six let out a raspy sob.

"She was supposed to bury _us_ no the other way around," Six said with a sigh as fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

What he said caused the damn to finally break… There wasn't a dry eye present. Rex clung to him, sobbing. Cesar and Callan each had an arm around a broken Holiday. The poor woman was rather lonely at times now that Six and Rex was an item. Rex used to visit her constantly and Six would pop in from time to time, surprising her with his need for advice on Rex related matters. Nowadays it seemed that whenever she was lonely or work was slow, Spirit would be there with a smile and a new girly activity to partake in. Her personal favorite was the mad tea party where they had to change places with stuffed animals from time to time. It was great fun and wildly messy.

Oh God… She couldn't even _begin_ to imagine how Conrí was feeling… The poor man just got his niece back only to lose her for good!

The walk back to the Keep was forged in awkward silence. Cesar remembered the time Spirit had wandered past the kitchen late at night. There was a thunderstorm outside and she was absolutely mad about them. Spirit had heard voices so she hazarded a glance towards the kitchen and saw her uncles kissing. Callan had broken off that kiss so fast and turned so red… They had kept their relationship hidden since it first began two years ago. It was out of fear mostly. Callan was a captain, a leader of many, many men. Not everyone was so enlightened even in this day and age and he needed people to take him seriously rather than see him as a "fairy". Spirit broke out into a wide grin and said that they looked so happy before skipping outside and into the rain. It was a great relief… The two giggled at being caught regardless though. It felt nice for at least _one_ person to know their secret.

Callan had a different memory in mind… As a soldier, teaching came with the job. He taught unarmed combat, discipline, marksmanship, survival, and so on. Never before had he taught history to a little girl. Unfortunately, war was a major part in history… It was something that many scholars thought was important to prevent future generations from making the same mistakes that their forefathers had. Even though many mistakes were and are still doomed to be repeated. Upon seeing the little girl burst into tears he figured that starting with the Civil War was a bad idea. The cruelty of slavery and a war that split up families and had fathers and sons shooting at each other was just to much for her… Callan comforted her as she signed that she didn't like war. The soldier didn't have the heart to tell her that they were currently in a war against EVOs.

Holiday had burst into fresh tears all over again when she remembered the time that she had used skype on her smart phone to her sister's "room". Spirit was completely unfazed when she met Beverly for the first time. Her little niece had signed that she was going to play the violin for her and that she was sorry in advanced if she hit any bad notes because she was new at this. So Spirit played for Beverly, who seemed unnaturally calm in response to the music. Normally her sister was volatile towards everyone, even her. It gave Holiday hope that she was still in there somewhere. It made her feel as though it was only a matter of time before she would return to the beautiful girl she had once been. She had hoped that Spirit would be around for that… She had hoped that Beverly would have a new friend to come back to as her old friends forgot her long ago.

The ride home was tense and silent with the exception of a few quiet sobs and murmured words of comfort. Even the grunts were out of sorts, though many of them didn't have a personal relationship with the girl, Spirit's love and mostly sunny outlook on life had touched many hearts.

None of them knew how to address the grieving family so they just stayed quiet. Callan wasn't easy to upset. The Texan had a mild temper. He was a very calm person so it was rare to see him in such a state of unrest. Cesar was mellow yet easily excitable, though he wasn't as prone to mood swings as his younger brother. He was slow to anger for the most part but still had quite a temper. Rex was a bit unpredictable with his emotions, though that was mostly because he never bothered to conceal them. Rex got angry very easily but also forgave rather quickly. Six was stoic and calm for the most part. But his anger was legendary… Though he was nowhere near as irrational with his more negative emotions as Holiday… The good doctor had the tendency to be a bit destructive, particularly with her lab equipment.

So not a word was uttered and no attempt at sharing condolences was made. It was simply too dangerous…

It as a unanimous decisions that no one wanted to see her body in the morgue. They wanted to remember her the way she was… Alive. Warm. Loving. Kind. Adoring.

Spirit was much too good for villains like them. They were villains who did "good" by killing but villains by comparison nonetheless…

The screen turned on… Six took a deep breath and turned to debrief White only to see his little girl sitting in bed, eating ice cream with Johnson and Kenwyn.

Rex looked up and went weak in the knees as tears of relief and joy filled his eyes.

"Spirit!" Rex cried out.

"_Hello everyone! I'm awake now and we're having an ice cream party!"_ Spirit signed with a huge grin.

Rex began to sob despite the grin on his face. Spirit frowned as she felt herself tear up again.

"_I'm sorry, papa. We should've waited for you but I was so hungry!"_

Six let out a humorless chuckle, "No. Papa used his powers to link your heart monitor to our ear buds. When you flat lined…"

A couple of tears ran down her cheeks, _"I'm sorry everyone. I woke up with a numb bum. I had to get up."_

Six gave his little girl a tired smile, "It's alright. Don't cry. You didn't know…"

Cesar approached Six warily. He looked up to his niece.

"I'm sorry I pushed you too hard, mija. You're just a little girl but you are so strong and amazing. I just had to see if I could save the reef. Australia was where my parents met… Mom wanted to scuba dive before going walkabout. She was a bit of a laid back hippie in her day. Dad… Not so much. He was there for a more serious reason. He wanted to take some samples to figure out why the reef couldn't regenerate itself. Dad had a couple of theories regarding the construction and properties of nanites. He already had prototypes made. Anyway, he needed a sample and mom didn't know what for. She decked him and he threatened to have her arrested. They bonded over science and eventually fell in love."

Spirit smiled, _"I'm glad I could save something that was so important to you. I'm happy that even as a little girl I can do some good. But I wish that I was an adult so I can be stronger and really do some good."_

"Don't wish your life away. Being a child is somethin' that every adult, even your daddy, misses," Callan said, "Enjoy a life free of meetin's, paperwork, and politics while you can."

Spirit sighed but nodded nonetheless. Adults were generally smarter than they seemed at times. They had more life experience and generally gave good advice. She knew that her beloved uncle wouldn't steer her wrong.

"Seems to me like we owe you a killer birthday, little lady."

Spirit nodded, _"Can it be Alice in Wonderland themed? With costumes and all?"_

"It sure can! Your uncle Cesar and I will even take care of cause I reckon we owe your daddies an apology."

"_Thank you so much uncle Callan and uncle Cesar!"_

"You're welcome, Alice," Cesar said with a grin.

They were so relieved that she was alive and perhaps even more relieved that she had forgiven them for landing her in a coma. Not that Spirit would ever hold a grudge against her beloved uncles…

Six couldn't help but smile.

"Just tell us the roles you want us to play and we'll dress up accordingly, baby," the agent promised.

"Yeah, mija. Your first birthday is going to be the best!" Rex exclaimed.

"_Thank you daddy. Thank you papa."_

Holiday had just returned from the kitchen on the Keep. She had a tray with tea for Six, coffee for her, and hot chocolate for Rex, Cesar, and Callan. Sure, a hot beverage could be comforting but it would do little to ease the pain of losing a child… She merely wanted to busy herself with something before she suffered another breakdown. This mission would end in a great deal of paperwork and she needed a relatively sound mind in order to keep White off of her back. The bastard wouldn't have cared that a little girl died. All he cared about was politics and money. The doctor sighed and tried her best to swallow her pain like a bitter pill.

The doors slid open…

Holiday stared up at the screen in shock as the tray slipped from her hands. Her hand covered her mouth as she stifled a sob that threatened to break free. She ended up laughing out of relief. Her niece was alive and well, licking a little blue heart shaped sprinkle off of the corner of her mouth.

"_Hi aunt Sarah. I'm okay. I'm sorry if I scared you but my bum went numb and I had to get up,"_ Spirit signed.

"Oh sweetheart… I'm so happy to see you. We were so scared that we had lost you," Holiday said, ignoring the hot beverages that had splashed onto her legs as she approached the screen.

"_I'm happy to see you too! I'm sorry that I scared everyone. Does anyone need to be healed?"_

"We're all a little banged up but we'll manage. Don't fret, sweetie."

Spirit frowned but nodded nonetheless. She once again felt as though she was being babied. There was no real balance to it. There were times where she didn't mind like how her daddies and her uncles liked to carry her around or tuck her in at night. Then there were times like this where she couldn't stand it. Spirit was no stranger to missions and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she not only had to play the role of a medic but act as a soldier as well…

"_You should go take a bubble bath before the sugar makes you all sticky."_

"Hm? Oh yes. I should. How's Conrí doing?"

"_Johnson and Kenwyn said that he's asleep. Uncle Conrí had been awake too long and now he's going on hour seventeen. Should we wake him?"_

"Probably. But let him go. The poor thing… I'll wake him when we get home. Be sure to save me some ice cream!"

"_Don't worry! No one touched the salted caramel!"_ Spirit signed with a big grin, knowing that that was her auntie's favorite.

Holiday chuckled, "Thank you. Get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. You're dehydrated."

Spirit nodded and watched as her aunty walked towards the exit of the control room. Daddy had been nice to Holiday and cleaned up the broken china while Papa sopped up the spilled beverages. Holiday gave them a grateful, if not sheepish look as she made her way to her room.

Six turned to the screen, "We're going to get some rest. You should too. We'll see you in five hours."

Spirit nodded and yawned. She had no idea that being in a coma could make someone so sleepy…

"Sweet dreams, mija," Rex said with a yawn.

"_Sweet dreams, everyone,"_ Spirit signed.

"We'll see you soon, mija," Cesar said with a sad smile, "Take care."

"We have pictures of all the good work you did. I can't wait to show you what a phenomenal difference a little girl can make. We're proud of you, little lady," Callan said with a smile before taking Cesar's hand in his.

The cowboy and his monkey waved goodbye before signing off. Spirit flopped inelegantly back onto her pillows and grinned up at Johnson and Kenwyn. She was so happy that everyone was okay and no one was mad at each other.

Spirit was nodding off just as Conrí was waking up. True to the nature of a kitten, Magic Fluffball was curled up on top of the hacker. Right on his bum… The hacker found a sad irony in the fact that the kitten was small for its age, much like its owner. Conrí yawned and was sorely tempted to go back to sleep but he wanted to see if Spirit was awake yet.

Conrí looked outside and saw that it was night. The sun was just barely over the horizon when he had last been awake. His head and shoulder hurt a little from when he fell out of the chair. How did Conrí know he passed out and fell out of a chair?

Years of experience… Conrí hated sleep. He had nightmares where his drunken bastard of a father would twist to show the monster he truly was on the inside. His mother became such a coward over the years that her constant state of sadness became a permanent mask. Conrí grew up fearing monsters that looked like monsters until he came to learn that the monsters one should truly fear are the ones that look perfectly normal. Or worse… Handsome and deceptively charming like his father or beautiful and kind like his mother…

His sister had been a very lonely child until his mother's… Indiscretion. Catherine, unlike him, was very religious. Though she often said that loneliness was the worst sin imaginable. To Conrí, loneliness was a small price to pay if it meant never getting hurt again. So for years he'd push people away. His only human contact was one-night stands. It was a crying shame for a man with his good looks and sexual appetite.

Conrí groaned… He had enough of induction and deduction for one day. It was time to get up. So he wiggled his bum. Big mistake… Magic Fluffball dug his claws in to stay on.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Bloody cat…"

Conrí stood and the kitten clung to his pajama bottoms, dragging them down to his ankles. The hacker pitched the bridge of his nose and sighed before he burst out laughing.

God did he smell rank…

He stepped out of the pants and into the shower. As cliché as it was, the scent of Irish Spring both calmed and invigorated him as he rubbed the light green bar of soap all over his body.

Conrí snorted, 'I sound like a commercial…'

The hacker emerged and put on a pair of black jeans and a tight midnight blue T-shirt, perfect for bringing out his baby blues. He slipped on his favorite neon orange trainers and made his way towards the hospital ward.

Conrí frowned when he saw that Spirit wasn't hooked up to anything, 'Oh fuck… Don't tell me she's dead! I'll kill those dumb bastards!'

Conrí slowly made his way over and lowered his hand so it hovered over her nose. The hacker's body damn near melted into a puddle on the floor out of relief when he discovered that she was breathing.

He sat down and took hold of her tiny hand. It was sickening how frail she still was yet it never ceased to amaze him that she had survived that retched place. Healing powers or not… That place was the closest thing to Hell on Earth.

Conrí whipped out his odd phone and began to work as best he could from it. The phone was a brilliant and advanced work of art but it was nothing compared to his custom built laptops. Still, it would keep him awake and suitably entertained as he waited for his niece to wake from her deep sleep.

Conrí was still typing away on his phone when Six and his merry band of EVO hunters showed up.

Cesar and Holiday looked particularly upset, as it seemed that whenever Spirit had made any progress regarding weight gain or her health, something would cause it to reverse. Two steps forward one step back in other words…

"Six, I think we should make Spirit's checkups biweekly. We're not making much progress with all these… Interruptions. Health wise she's doing very well but her weight isn't where it should be for her _height_ let alone for her age," Cesar said.

The agent frowned but nodded. He didn't like the idea of his little girl being so weak even after all these months. Come October she would've been with them for a full year. It was July. Progress was not instantaneous. It never was even under normal circumstances. But still…

Six looked to his little girl and sighed, "Every other Saturday then that way it won't impede upon her lessons."

Rex stared longingly at his little one, "Should we wake her?"

"As weird as it sounds, I think it's best to let her sleep," Callan pointed out, "I've never been in a coma but I can't imagine where you'd feel particularly well after wakin' from one."

Rex looked conflicted but he reluctantly agreed.

"We were here when she woke up. She thought that this was all a dream or that we were all a part of a coping mechanism for the place and she was still stuck there," Kenwyn reported.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone cry so much before…" Johnson muttered with a heavy heart and pensive expression.

Six sighed, "Thank you. She's been seeing a therapist for that and a couple of other reasons."

"Not the Providence one… All he wants to do is prescribe drugs to get "results". The man's a quack!"

"No. We're taking her to a child psychologist in town. No drugs. Hopefully we'll get some positive results sooner rather than later."

Rex carefully brushed aside a few stray curls that had fallen over Spirit's face. He sighed and looked down at his beautiful little girl.

Conrí sighed, "I'll let you know when she wakes. You guys look as though you've been through the ringer."

"Yeah. It's been a rough night… Thanks."

"Sure. I' not all bad, you know."

"I know… I'm not Six," Rex pointed out.

"Touché."

Rex yawned and stretched, feeling a couple of satisfying pops just as Six made his way over to their daughter's bed. The agent frowned when he saw the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and the red puffiness around her eyes. Six didn't often wish that his baby girl was normal as he would've never have met her in the first place if she were. But there were times like this where he would sit and wonder what she would've been like had she been born into a loving family…

Six distractedly listened to Rex and Conrí's conversation as he placed a tender kiss on his little angel's forehead. The agent sighed… He loved Spirit with all his heart and always will but fragile people scared him. Six lost count of how many times he worried about hurting her with something as simple as a hug. He never had to worry about Rex when he was a child…

"Didn't you sleep on the Keep?" Conrí asked.

"Nah. Too wired. Spirit removed all her wires and we thought she was dead because I had used my powers to connect the heart monitor and our ear buds. So when she flat lined…" Rex replied with a sigh.

"Ah."

"Yeah. Then we got a call. We thought it was White, which would've sucked to deal with but it was Spirit. I never felt so relieved in my life!"

"Tell me about it. When I woke up and checked on her I saw that she was unhooked and nearly keeled over from a heart attack right then and there."

"Rex," Six said with a sigh.

The Latino teen looked to his beloved, "I should really get going. Thanks though."

"Think nothing of it."

A tear rolled down Six's cheek as he gave his baby girl one last kiss before taking Rex's hand and leading them out of the hospital ward and into their room.

Rex watched as Six loosened his tie and sat on their bed, burying his head in his hands with a sigh. He stood in front of Six and tenderly ran a hand through the agent's soft dark hair. Six sighed and leaned into the touch.

Spirit dealt with her grief by throwing herself into her studies. It was dysfunctional but it worked for her. Six and Rex found comfort in each other… They too were dysfunctional, but who wasn't these days? No one at Providence was normal no matter how much they wished to be. Besides, it wasn't as though Six and Rex overindulged in cookies like White or booze like Bobo…

Six sighed and looked up at his beloved. Rex leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. The agent sighed and closed his eyes as he returned the kiss just as lovingly as it was given. While Rex ran his hands through his hair, Six allowed his hand to slide from the teen's shoulder to low on his hips. Rex sank into his lap, squeezing Six's hips playfully with his thighs.

Six grabbed the back of his chéri's head, tugging on his hair to tilt his head back and deliver a series of kisses as gentle as the fluttering of a butterfly's wings to the younger man's neck. Rex's breath shuddered as he trembled with need…

His breath hitched as Six sucked on his pulse. The young EVO quivered and sighed. Rex quickly turned the tables on the older man as he pushed his cariño into their bed. Six let out a soft moan as Rex nipped at his neck and sucked on his Adam's apple.

Rex stopped…

That wasn't Six's typical reaction…

The Latino teen looked down at his beloved and saw that his eyes, though dilated, were wary and a little sad.

Six wasn't really in the mood…

Neither was Rex to be honest…

It had been a long and hellish day. They were both bruised and battered but otherwise fine. In the end, Rex knew what Six really wanted, not that his shy ninja would ever come out and say it…

Rex gave Six a tired, yet loving smile and sat up, ridding himself of his jacket and boots. Six frowned and blushed at being so easy to read. He kicked off his shoes and rid himself of his tie and blazer. Ever hygiene conscious, Six made a mental note to order some grunts to change their sheets when they woke in the morning.

The agent lay on his side and Rex cuddled up to him, ducking his head under his cariño's chin to hide his amusement.

Six wanted to cuddle!

It was indescribably cute!

This was one of the things that Rex loved most about his mysterious ninja. Six was surprisingly unpredictable. He always kept Rex on his toes about one thing or another. Six was like a rose to Rex. The more layers he uncovered the more beautiful his cariño became.

'Wait… Where have I heard that analogy before…' Rex pondered.

He snorted in amusement as he realized that Shrek used that analogy to explain why he is the way he is to Donkey in that goofy movie he watched with Spirit.

'Well… It kind of fits… They're both green…'

Six raised an eyebrow and gave Rex a confused look. The younger man laughed before managing to calm himself down and kiss Six on the lips.

There was no way in hell he was going to tell his beautiful beloved that he just compared him to a cartoon character more or less… He snuggled deeper into Six's muscular chest and sighed, wondering why he ever even _looked_ at a member of the opposite sex in the first place.

Six was thinking the exact same thing as he held his chéri just a little bit closer and placed a kiss on the top of his head. The loving couple drifted off to sleep…

**Hello! I'd like to address a couple of things:**

**First: How the HELL do you edit on this damn thing. I've been making corrections to past mistakes and I can't figure out how to edit on fanfic. I can do so on deviantart no problem, but on deviantart, I don't post the juicy parts.**

**Second: ****verde-uno, I have NO idea what part you are talking about. Was it the fight scene? I wanted the whole thing to be a bit vague but it unfortunately turned out to be a bit brief due to time restraints. I don't want to reveal Van Kleiss' true intentions for her yet.**

**Third: There have been WAY too many feels lately. The next couple of chapters are fluffier.**

**Fourth: Also, I'm sick of Rex's villains. I think I may bring in Yuki/Quarry/NoFace again before going back to Van Kleiss. I mean his castle is down and he is "dead" so it will take a while to rebuild. I refuse to watch anything after Holix became cannon so I will not use Black Knight or the rest. But Beverly MAY become human at some point, however, that will be due to Holiday's (and maybe Cesar's) brilliance and ****Conrí's theft of government documents.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit was fidgeting left and right, unable to contain her glee. She was so excited! Today was her first _real_ birthday! The best part was the pretty dress she got to wear! Spirit wanted a theme birthday party. She wore a light blue dress with white lace, a white headband, a white ruffled apron, white stockings and black maryjanes. She carried around a white stuffed bunny in a red waistcoat.

Magic Fluffball watched as his little mistress paced up and down the length of her room. He didn't seem to be particularly interested in anything save for the stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm. The kitten loved stuffed animals. He wouldn't destroy them or anything… He'd just hunt them. Spirit often wondered if he was pretended that they were real animals and that he was a big brave tiger stalking his prey. The bunny in her arms was new, which made it all the more enticing for the kitten.

She loved Magic Fluffball and often felt a special connection with him. After all, he was scrawny for his age. Just like her!

Spirit ended her odd mental tangent and looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned. She was Alice from Alice in Wonderland! Spirit had fallen in love with the book ever since papa read it to her. It was _so_ much better than Harry Potter!

She spun around and jumped up and down.

Someone knocked on her door. Spirit ran over and answered it. Her jaw dropped and she hugged her father around his waist. Six chuckled and played with one of her springier curls. The poor agent was sans his green suit. He insisted upon wearing an emerald green vest though. He had to trade his suit in for a sapphire blue one complete with a powder blue dress shirt, as he was the blue hookah-smoking Caterpillar. Minus the smoking that is…

He picked up his little girl and spun her around before hugging her tightly. Spirit gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

Rex snuck up behind Six and wrapped his arms around both of them. He licked Six's neck, causing the older man to blush. Six turned and his eyes widened when he saw Rex's get up. He was in baggy black pants that hung off his hips, boots, a black skintight tank top with electric blue swirls, lime green sunglasses, and burgundy arm warmers. On his head and backside were actual builds of black and electric blue striped cat ears and a matching tail. He was _clearly_ the Cheshire Cat. The tail twitched as he wrapped it around Six's arm. They walked to the library, which was decorated to look like the brilliant, bright, and utterly mad, mad world of Wonderland.

They were greeted by Callan and Cesar who were dressed identically in purple sneakers, pants with colorful patches, an orange and white shirt, and a bright yellow tie that had colorful blinking lights. Callan wore a rainbow beanie with a propeller while Cesar had hot pink goggles. They were the Tweedle twins, Dee and Dum.

Conrí was there much to Rex's surprise. He was decked out in violet suit, cream shirt, teal ascot, and a top hat as the Mad Hatter. Next to him in a gown with a black skirt with red hearts at the bottom, a crimson corset with gold hearts, and a crown on her head was Claire, the Red Queen.

Rex grinned when he saw Annie and Kenwyn holding hands and snuggling on the sofa. They, along with Claire, became some of his closest friends. Even Claire had sided with him more or less over Noah. Though she was still upset that her on-again-off-again boyfriend wasn't more accepting. She wished that everyone to be friends again. It was a sweet thought that would likely never happen…

Annie wore a yellow body suit with a purple flower pin and a bright pink tulip tutu. She wore an arm wrap of yellow flowers and a dark violet morning glory in her hair. Kenwyn had the same body suit with a pale creamy pink tulip tutu, a white flower arm wrap, and a pale pink tulip in her hair.

They were the talking flowers of Alice in Wonderland.

Johnson was there, occasionally twitching as the March Hare. He was in a pair of blue striped pants, a white pokadotted waistcoat, a big blue bow tie, and an orange suit coat. There were tan fuzzy rabbit ears on his head along with nest of straw. He had a matching tail to boot!

Spirit's eyes lit up when she saw Holiday though. Her tan skin and dark hair contrasted so beautifully with an elegant pearly white gown with long flowing sleeves and the silver crown she had on. She truly looked the part of the White Queen!

Rex noticed something that the little girl didn't though. Conrí couldn't keep his eyes off of Holiday… The "cat" grinned at the idea of this two finally getting together. Holiday deserved to have someone special in her life.

Spirit began to tear up… A couple of tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong mija?" Rex asked.

"_I'm so happy! Thank you so much for being my family!"_ Spirit signed.

Six smiled and hugged his baby girl a little tighter.

"_Everyone looks so pretty! I really feel like I fell into a rabbit hole!"_

Claire smiled, "You look so cute! Awww… I wish I met you sooner!"

Spirit blushed and smiled as she hid her face in the crook of her father's neck. Six chuckled softly.

Instead of one big cake there were several cupcakes with "Eat me" on them and mason jars filled with fruity ice tea that read, "Drink me". There were cookies shaped like mushrooms, card suits, and chess pieces. There were ham sandwiches, as well as roast chicken or grilled fish. Chicken and fish weren't key components in the books but the leg of mutton was off the menu. Sheep were much too cute to eat. There was even a jar of strawberry jam with the lid glued shut…

It was "jam to-morrow and jam yesterday—but never jam to-day".

The library had practically become and indoor arboretum as it was filled with exotic and colorful trees and flowers. Quite a few of these flowers were red or white roses. There were small buckets of red paint and paint stained brushes placed here and there. There was the odd butterfly and dragonfly flitting about. In one corner there was a "rabbit hole" with bunny tracks. In another was a large mirror with the very same tracks. They were Alice's portals to Wonderland.

The tables were placed together end to end with a bright patchwork tablecloth and mismatching china sets. No two teapots were alike. There were playing cards and chess pieces scattered about on the table. Magic Fluffball was currently dressed in a little grey mouse hat as the doormouse. He was sitting in a teapot, batting at a butterfly. At the center of the table was an old gramophone to play musical chairs with, it was meant for guests to change places during the tea party.

There were plush flamingos and hedgehogs for croquet. A board that had a Cheshire cat on it for a game of "pin the grin" and a couple of tables with chess sets. There was a hooka attached to a bubble-blowing machine. There were basic top hats with a whole slew of decorations to make one just like the Mad Hatter's. There was to be a riddle creation and solving competition as well. There was even a Jabberwocky piñata filled with candy.

The gramophone would play classical music for the tea party game but for now Rex's iPod lovechild was playing just about any kind of music related to Alice in Wonderland. At the end of the party guests were to be given party favors. Inside each bag was a "Eat me" bar made of fruit and nuts, a chocolate flamingo covered in pink heart sprinkles, teas, honey spoons, Alice in Wonderland badges based off of the drawings in the books, and brightly colored tea party candle set that contained one teapot and three cups.

There were streamers and flowers everywhere. Everything was bright, cheerful, and colorful. It was beautiful in everyway and more than the little girl could've ever hoped for. Spirit ran to her uncles "Dum" and "Dee" as soon as her father set her down. She hugged them tightly around the waist, trying hard not to cry even if it was out of happiness.

"_Thank you so much! It's so lovely!"_ She signed.

Conrí snatched Spirit up and spun her around, "So birthday girl, what activity would you like to do first?"

"_I want to make the Cheshire cat smile!" _

Conrí grinned, "Pin the smile on the kitty it is!"

The hacker handed her the smile and blindfolded her then pointed her in the direction of the cat on the board. It was a pretty poor blindfold as she could see a faint outline of everything. It felt like cheating so instead, Spirit ran off in the opposite direction and immediately began to tickle her papa's ribs instead. Rex burst out laughing. Conrí smirked, thinking that that had been her plan all along. Six shook his head at this daughter's antics and bit into a green and red pokadotted "mushroom".

In the meantime, Annie picked up the grin and asked Kenwyn to blindfold her as she attempted to pin the grin. Unfortunately, Annie was still rather klutzy despite her girlfriend's attempts to instill a sense of grace in her via ballet and yoga. Not that it ever worked… Annie tended to fall over even more as Kenwyn's hands on attempts to steady her made her all hot and bothered.

While Annie's aim would've been spot on had she not tripped…

"AHHHH!" Cesar screamed.

Callan looked at his lover's plump rump only to see that he had a grin tacked to it. The soldier knelt down and carefully removed it. Annie was practically in tears as she apologized over and over. Kenwyn awkwardly rubbed her back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. The young soldier wasn't a particularly emotional person by nature and Annie was the type of person who wore her heart on her sleeve. It made her want to protect the klutzy blonde all the more…

"Ow. Ow. Mija," Cesar whined.

Spirit held her uncle's hand to heal his punctured posterior.

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry!" Annie stated one last time.

"It's alright. It was an accident," Cesar said now that his ass no longer felt as though a rather large and angry bee had stung it.

Spirit grinned and ran off. She selected the "Alice" folder from her papa's odd iPod and hit play. The little EVO approached her father and took his hand. She slipped off her shoes and gave him puppy eyes. Six gave her an indulgent smile as she stepped up onto his feet. She began to dance with her daddy on his feet.

The agent didn't bother to disguise his smile. If you had told him a year ago that he would be doing this he would've thought that you'd gone soft in the head. But this… This was his little one; his precious daughter and he could never imagine a life without her. Rex smiled softly as he captured the whole thing on video.

Spirit made sure to dance with everyone at her party. Her fathers made sure that each dance was recorded.

Many pictures were taken so that Spirit would never forget this marvelous day. Conrí and Rex were the main picture takers. They had also set up a timer for the sake of being in the group picture.

"We should do this every year for her birthday to document how much she's grown," Conrí stated.

Rex grinned, "That's a brilliant idea!"

Six placed a hand on his beloved's shoulder and muttered a quiet "thank you" to the hacker.

Conrí nodded and turned his attention to the gramophone. He gave it a disconcerted look… He had no idea how to work one of these things. Holiday gave him an amused smirk and brought it to life.

The hacker gave her a surprised look, "How did you know how to work that thing? It's like a relic from the ice age!"

"Try the late 1800's. My parents own a large antique store, in fact, we lived above it," Holiday said.

"Huh. So Miss Science is in touch with the past…"

"You sound surprised…"

"What? Do you think I sit there on my computer and find everyone's dirty little secrets? The more you know about a person the less fascinating they become when you actually bother to talk to them," the hacker pointed out.

Conrí smirked at the embarrassed blush that stained Holiday's cheeks.

"Think nothing of it," he said, waving it off, "We have a tea party to attend."

Holiday smiled, "You know… It's kind of surprising, seeing you take part in this."

"I'd do anything for her. Even socialize at a tea party in a ridiculous suit."

"Well you look good in it," Holiday admitted with a slight blush.

"And you look like your name. Now take a seat your royal highness," Conrí said with a smirk, alluding to the meaning of her name.

While Holiday was rendered speechless, he pulled out her chair. She blushed a vibrant red and sat down. The hacker chuckled and sat down next to her. Spirit sat between her fathers. The music that played was a lovely violin piece by Jean Sibelius, that she was determined to master one day…

The music stopped and everyone changed places. It was such a childish game but it was all in good fun. Besides, everyone could use a little whimsy now and then while working at Providence. The government facility was infamous for its oppressive need for rules and structure. It was, after all, essentially a high tech military base.

The music started up again. Sibelius filled the air in all his majestic glory. Spirit seemed to brighten up a bit. She sipped her tea and nibbled a biscuit. The music stopped and she pouted a bit but got up regardless. She danced to her next seat while the adults merely shuffled around.

This went on for a couple of rounds before Spirit decided that everyone was messy enough. So it was offer to design top hats. Six's came out surprisingly steampunk-ish with its brass gears and green feathers. Spirit virtually covered hers in flowers and butterflies. Rex mimicked Six's steampunk top hat though it certainly didn't go with his outfit… Conrí went with a design similar to the Mad Hatter's hat in the original novel. It was accurate right down to the playing cards. Holiday's had an orange ribbon with a white rose and a blue bird. Cesar's had turquoise mushrooms, white hearts, and hot pink feathers. Callan kept his simple, preferring to put a blue band around it and a couple of chess pieces. Annie and Kenwyn used felt and peacock feathers to create matching peacock hats. Claire had a white ribbon with a bright pink wild flower and a green-blue humming bird.

Claire and Kenwyn won the most croquet games. Both girls, as it turned out, were avid golfers.

Conrí won the riddles game by a mere two points. Spirit came in second. Six was third. The hacker used to play such a game with his sister, who was a huge fan of Lewis Carroll.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Both produce notes that are not musical."

"If you have it, you'd like to share it. If you share it, you haven't got it. What is it?"

"A secret."

It wasn't long before Spirit faced off with the piñata. The little girl stared up at its scary face with a frown. He looked no different from an EVO… It made her feel as though she was about to bash in some poor human's face. She knew that she would have to fight EVOs with her daddies one day but today wasn't the day.

Spirit walked over to daddy and gave him puppy eyes.

"You don't want to fight the Jabberwocky?" Six asked.

Spirit shook her head, _"I'm not ready for EVO fighting."_

"You will be one day. We've had a no-kill policy as of two years ago because most EVOs are humans with family members. Our new policy is subdue, capture or cure. Unfortunately, White will expect you to contribute more than healing one day…"

"_Which is why you're training me?"_

"Part of it. I want you to learn how to protect yourself."

Spirit nodded.

Six took the wooden stick and eyed the Jabberwocky. Spirit covered her eyes with her hands, not wanting to witness the carnage.

He smirked and knelt to her level, "I tell you what, I'm going to go get a scalpel and we'll perform a little surgery so you can keep Mr. Jabberwocky."

"_Can we fix him up with Hello Kitty Band-Aids?"_

"Of course."

Holiday shook her head… It was times like this where she wondered if Six knew what he was doing. Spirit was eleven yet she couldn't bring herself to destroy a _piñata_ for the candy inside. She would have to grow up fighting EVOs yet she couldn't bring herself to hurt an inanimate object that looked like one. Six wanted her to be strong yet he babied her by offering to perform "surgery" on a piñata so she could keep it.

Rex had a look on his face that stated that he would have to have a little talk about Six's contradictory parenting style.

Six cut out a little circle from the Jabberwocky's stomach and all the candy rained out onto the table. He fixed his "boo-boo" using the Band-Aids and handed it over to a grinning Spirit. She gave him huge hug and a kiss o the cheek. Spirit forgot all about the candy and rushed off to give her new friend a home on her bookshelf.

Six saw that everyone was staring at him…

He sighed, "You may forget that while she's eleven she has the emotional maturity of a child much younger."

"We're going to discuss this later. We want Spirit to be strong but we also want her to be a good person," Rex said, "You were hard on me as a kid maybe we need to be a little harder on her…"

Six frowned but nodded regardless, "We'll talk later."

"Good."

Spirit returned with a smile on her face. She looked to her daddies who both wore serious faces… Something had happened and it wasn't good.

"_You don't have to go, do you?"_ Spirit signed.

She felt eyes tearing up already…

"No. It's nothing like that. Come on, let's open up your presents," Six said.

Spirit gave him a suspicious look and made her way over to the table where several presents were piled up.

She opened the first one, which was from Annie. It was a lavender yoga mat with fuchsia flowers and a silver lotus charm on a sunset colored ribbon. Claire gave her a couple of books on drawing. Kenwyn got Spirit some rosin for her bow and a booklet with Sibelius' sheet music. Johnson gave Spirit a paper butterfly automaton kit. If you cranked the lever on the side the butterfly's wings would flap.

Callan got her a book all about baking and decorating cupcakes as well as some much needed decorating tools. Cesar made her a nifty little disk like gadget that would project the night sky on her ceiling. If she selected a constellation then it would tell her the legend behind it. Rex got his baby girl a small blue clock that ran on water! She could put flowers in the water tank and everything! It was so cool! He also got her a couple of cat toys and treats. It was fitting seeing as how she discovered Magic Fluffball with him.

Speaking of which, the kitten had wandered off during the tea party. She looked around for him and found him eating a cupcake. The kitten tried desperately to cling to the tablecloth as she snatched him up to scold him.

Holiday had, ironically, gotten her a biographical book on Tome Gozen, a female samurai who was an expert swordsman and could break in even the most wild of horses. It was a pretty rare book and she hoped that it would inspire her little niece to become as strong as her fathers. Six had gotten his little girl a new dress. It was lavender layered over white with the lace poking out of the bottom. There was a bow that tied in the back and a white flower pinned over her heart. It came with black maryjanes, white stockings, and a darker lavender cardigan. The little girl held it up to her body with a smile.

"I got that for a special trip you, your papa, and I are going to take in September. It might be a little chilly for that dress so I bought a few other things to make sure that you stay warm," Six explained.

"_Where are we going?"_ Spirit signed.

"It's a surprise. All I'm going to tell you is that it has to do with tea."

Spirit pouted… She loved surprises but hated waiting.

Spirit moved on to Conrí's gift. The hacker got her a mouse and a black and white mouse pad with a napping kitten wearing sunglasses on it… She gave her uncle and odd look.

"_I don't have a computer…"_

Conrí merely shrugged and smirked. She tilted her head to the side and wondered if he was getting enough sleep… The hacker always was a little off his rocker but now he was just scaring her.

She gave everyone a big smile and a hug as a "thank you" for her gifts but she held onto Conrí the longest. It made the hacker feel a little bad for tricking her but he still stood by his decision.

So Conrí joined in when everyone sang happy birthday and cheered when Spirit made her wish and blew out all her candles. He knicked a piece of cake and slipped out briefly. Conrí had a surprise to set up in her room…

The party eventually came to an end. The cookies, tea, and cupcakes were behind for the grunts that were going to clean up this whimsical mess. Spirit wrote a thank you not for them and left it on the table. She yawned and Six scooped her up into his arms. Rex didn't bother to point out the fact that he was, once again, babying her. He was guilty of carrying her around too.

She was just so light and fragile yet she also provided an oddly comforting warmth, one that settled deep into your chest and filled you with love. Cesar's diet was slowly putting some weight onto her tiny frame. She was beginning to feel more and more like a normal eight-year-old, rather than one that had been neglected and starved. The only problem was that this was her eleventh birthday…

Rex wondered how long it would take for her to look like a normal girl…

'Probably never…' He thought sadly as he took in her scars

Rex shook his head and sighed, refocusing his thoughts on the fun that they had had earlier.

"I'm going to shimmy out of this and take a shower," Rex said.

"…You _are_ keeping it, right?" Six asked with a blush.

Rex gave him a smirk and purred, "Only if you keep that suit…"

Six smirked and kissed him, "Deal."

The agent stopped just outside his little girl's room and set her down. She stared up at him with a confused look on her face.

Her daddy gave her a smile, " A new dress is special, but something that you'll one day out grow. I thought you would appreciate a more permanent gift."

Spirit tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Six presented her with a small blue velvet box with a lavender bow on it. Spirit opened it and smiled. Inside were two cherry blossom hairpins. She took one out and tucked the box under her arm. Six raised an eyebrow as the girl slid the hairpin onto his tie like a tie clip. She looked up at her father and gave him that bright smile of hers. The agent couldn't help but melt…

Six took the box and removed the other hairpin from it and placed it in her hair. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday baby."

Spirit looked up at her father and pointed down. Six smiled and bent to her level. She hugged him about the neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Six hugged his little girl tightly. He never imagined that he could grow so attached to a child…

Spirit signed, _"I love you daddy. I promise that I'll wear it everyday just like how I wear papa's earrings and choker everyday."_

Rex had gotten Spirit moonstone butterfly earrings a while ago. They were cute enough to look good on a little girl yet adult enough to look good on a gown woman. In short, they were perfect, as she could never take them out. Her piercings would heal up instantly…

Six chuckled, "I love you too. Go change. I'll tuck you in."

Spirit also wore her black velvet choker everyday without fail. Rex had gotten it for her the very first time he took her shopping. Spirit was never ashamed of her scars no matter how ugly they may be. They were like a badge of honor to her. They showed the world how strong she was despite her gentle and peaceful nature. There was only one scar she didn't like… It was the one across her throat, the one that prevented her from speaking.

She _hated_ that scar and the memories that came with it.

When Spirit entered her room she found a beautiful cherry blossom pink laptop on her desk. There were some butterfly and flower stickers as well as a sky blue digital camera next to it. She opened the laptop and saw one of the pictures of lightening that she took that night!

Spirit grinned. Her beloved uncle Conrí gave her a computer! That's why he was acting so weird earlier… She quickly got changed and started eyeing the "games" folder, wondering what was inside. The little girl began a game called Plants Vs Zombies.

Six knocked on the door and Spirit opened it. She pointed to her new computer and the stickers.

Six raised an eyebrow, "Who did you get this from?"

"_Uncle __Conrí,"_ Spirit signed nervously.

She knew that daddy didn't like Conrí… She was afraid that he would make her give the laptop back.

Six frowned and sat down at her desk. He looked through it to make sure that there was nothing… Unsavory. The computer seemed clean enough… Besides, this was an HP and Conrí only used Alienware so it wasn't like it was a hand-me-down.

Six smiled, "Okay baby… You can keep it."

Spirit jumped up and down and hugged her father. She was about to run out the door when Six gathered her up in his arms.

"You can thank him in the morning…"

Spirit nodded and gave her daddy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was around this time that Rex sauntered in, wearing a slightly baggy pair of green and white plaid boxers and a matching green T-shirt. He had raided Six's pajama draw… Six raised an eyebrow as Rex tried his best to look innocent. The agent shook his head in amusement and smiled as he brushed a stray curl form their baby girl's forehead.

"Goodnight, mija. Pleasant dreams," Rex said as he knelt down to give Spirit a hug and a kiss.

"_Goodnight papa. Goodnight daddy. I love you. Thank you for my awesome birthday party! It was so much fun! I can't wait to get old again,"_ Spirit signed.

Rex laughed, "Oh God… Don't say that. You'll make us feel old!"

"We love you too," Six said with an amused smile.

Her daddy tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Magic Fluffball followed him out of the room as usual. That damn cat _loved_ playing with Spirit but insisted upon sleeping with _him_.

Rex turned off the light on his way out. The Latino teen entered their bedroom shortly after Six had just changed into _his_ pajamas. The agent gave him a small, yet amused glare as he now wore a pair of red and white plaid boxers and a matching red shirt. They were a little tighter on him as Six was taller and more ripped.

Rex merely grinned, "What? You look hot in my clothes."

The agent snorted, "You'd still say I look "hot" even if I was wearing one of Spirit's dresses."

"Probably but it'd still be true."

"Thank you… I have to admit that you look good in my clothes," Six said as he sank into the bed, dragging Rex down with him by his hand.

Rex smirked as he allowed Six to pull him into a tender kiss.

'Huh?'

Not that he was complaining but the Latino teen was expecting a bit more passion behind the kiss. Six was a gentle lover but this was almost _too_ gentle…

"Something wrong?" Rex asked.

Six sighed, "The anniversary of One's death is coming up… I was wondering if you'd mind coming with me."

"…Are the others going to be there?"

"No."

"You didn't need me last year. What changed?"

"Us."

"You think he knew?"

Six raised an eyebrow.

"I mean he was in my head and all…"

Six remembered back to a particularly awkward encounter with a thirteen-year-old Rex in Hong Kong…

"Maybe. I know he would've been happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We should take Spirit."

"We should, though if there is some semblance of One's consciousness left behind on that island I would want him to meet a healthy little girl. He would only worry about his frail little "granddaughter"…"

"Then there's that trip in September…"

Six smirked, "Oh yes… I was thinking of growing a bit of tea at our vineyard. Something just for us."

"Of course we'll have to teach Spirit how to run things so she has a place to go to when she retires from Providence with her family."

Six gave his love a glare, "Please don't mention our daughter having a family until she's _at least_ in her twenties."

Rex laughed, "Then we'll be bugging her about settling down and having a few grandkids for us to spoil."

"Not to mention teaching them the family business…"

"Providence or the vineyard?"

"Hopefully the war against EVOs will be over by then. I already hate the idea of Spirit going off to "war". I don't think I could handle it if our grandchildren had to," Six admitted.

"We'll find a way. We'll find a cure and lock up Van Kleiss for good," Rex reassured his love, "Preferably in a mental institution that does shock therapy and lobotomies."

Six snorted in amusement and pulled Rex into another tender kiss.

"So… You really liked me in that costume, didn't you?" Rex asked with a sly grin.

"God yes…"

"I'll have to wear it some time… By the way, you look gorgeous in blue."

Six blushed and pulled him into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"I'll try to be a little harder on Spirit from now on…" Six stated.

"Only in training. She's still just a little girl. We'll try actual fieldwork when she's fifteen. Hopefully she'll be emotionally prepared by then."

Six sighed and merely nodded. He wanted to protect her from the world just as he had secretly wanted to do for Rex when he was Spirit's age. But that was impossible… That was no way for a child or anyone else for that matter, to live life. So he would have to settle for giving her the means to protect herself.

Rex pulled Six into a passionate kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I love you, cariño," Rex said with a delicious purr.

Six shivered and kissed Rex form his earlobe to his collarbone, "I love you too, chéri."

They snuggled up close with Rex's head on Six's chest and his arm around the agent's waist. Magic Fluffball tucked himself under Rex's chin and fell asleep with a sigh. Six held his octopus-like love and drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

**So… This update is a little late but hey, I still made it. I would also like to say that I still have no idea how to edit using fanfic. I DO use windows to write my stories but the "edit" feature on fanfic is like trying to get a drunken monkey to ride a unicycle while yodeling, playing the trombone, baking a pie, and doing calculus.**

**In short, I suck at computers. Either that or fanfic is Macist. Oh yes. I went there. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Conrí and Spirit were making a game of eating jellybeans. They were tossing them back and forth at each other. The one who ate the most wins. Needless to say… The floor of the hacker's lab was a complete mess.

Spirit giggled silently as a blue jellybean bounced off her nose and onto the table that separated them. Conrí laughed as his little niece rubbed her nose. The door slid open and Holiday stepped in. She slipped and nearly fell on her ass.

"What's going on in here?!" Holiday demanded while holding on tightly to Conrí's plush brown leather sofa.

"We're just having a little game," Conrí said with a boyish grin that made the good doctor's cheeks heat up.

"I can see that… Don't you think that White would be a little annoyed that you're slacking off?"

"Two words for you, AI."

"Those are two letters," she quipped, "and you're lucky that your father is teaching you proper grammar and not Conrí."

The hacker gave her an amused smirk and threw a jellybean at her, hitting her in the dead center of her forehead. Holiday sputtered in surprise and Spirit hopped off of her chair and ran over to her with a handful of ammo.

Holiday stuck her nose up in the air, "No. I will not stoop to his level."

Conrí threw another, nailing her in the breast. The doctor blushed at his infuriating smirk and flicked a bean at him. The hacker opened his mouth and ate the tart apple flavored candy.

"You're going to have to do better than that, luv," Conrí said with a smirk.

Holiday blushed and gave him a determined look. She flicked one and it ended up hitting him on the chest and sliding down into his pocket.

Spirit watched as the two adults burst out laughing. It was nice to see auntie Sarah act like a kid for a change. She was usually so serious and intensely focused… It was like she forgot how to have fun! Uncle Conrí on the other hand, was never all that mature… He was, however, usually pretty closed off and kind of sad. It was nice to see his eyes smile with his lips for a change. Usually they remained a little sad but auntie Sarah made him really happy.

Spirit decided to play matchmaker…

How?

Simple.

She slipped out unnoticed while the two geniuses were throwing jellybeans at each other. Sometimes the best way to bring people together is to do nothing at all and allow the sparks to fly. It was in one of those girly books that auntie Sarah liked to read. It got gross with all the kissing and stuff but Spirit skipped over that. She was more interested in the character development in such books and the psychological aspect. There were some that were just plain stupid and had nothing but the naughty parts. Spirit was amazed that she could even read one sentence out of the entire book. Then where were ones that actually tried to tell a story. Those books showed that love was painful and confusing as well as breathtakingly beautiful. It was something that Spirit feared she would never understand…

In short, romance novels were just like any other novel. It all depended on the writer. Spirit was secretly interested in becoming a writer one day… She had wanted to tell her story and share the world just how wonderful her family was. Daddy and papa were in a romance. Uncle Callan and uncle Cesar were in a romance. And now auntie Sarah and uncle Conrí finally seemed to have their happy ending.

Spirit decided that until she experienced that kind of love better she would stick to writing the stuff that she had experienced first hand.

Spirit had experienced horror.

She had experienced sorrow.

She had experienced adventure.

She had experienced captivity.

She had experienced hopelessness.

She had experienced familiar love.

She had experienced happiness.

She had experienced peace.

She had experienced freedom.

She had experienced hope.

Spirit had experienced so much more but these were the main ones that came to mind.

Spirit's therapist told her to keep a journal. Mrs. Barnaby was really nice and fortunately very understanding. She understood that Spirit's family consisted of Providence scientists and agents. She did not doubt for a second that White Knight would be true to his word and take the little girl away from such a loving, yet dangerous environment in a heart beat if she did not earn her keep. Mrs. Barnaby didn't particularly agree with this but going against Providence and their lawyers was suicide.

Still, she adored Spirit, who though deeply troubled remained resilient despite the odds. The thing that stuck with Spirit the most was when Mrs. Barnaby complimented her writing. It was at this point that Spirit decided she had a story in her. Actually she probably had more than just one story… She could write them as a fiction under a penname.

'Hopefully Mr. Fishy won't be mad if I change a few things…'

It would be one way to keep busy while the adults in her life partook in the activities that she skipped over in those romance novels. Spirit was eleven. She wasn't stupid. While seeking to perfect her art and her healing ability, she read books on anatomy that were initially very confusing. Needless to say Spirit knew where babies come from…

The books she read had made childbirth sound excruciating. It sounded more like a walk in the park compared to being impaled, gutted, or shot…

Spirit sat down at her computer and began to make notes on her life so far. Part of her concentrated on her writing. Part of her was wondering what her daddies were up to…

Six had taken his jump jet to One's island. Rex, of course, was with him. The Latino teen sat behind him, trying desperately to kiss and caress any part he could get his lips and hands on. Six had never experienced how difficult it was to fly while hard.

Painfully hard…

"R-Rex," Six groaned.

"Hmm?" Rex purred as he sucked on Six's earlobe.

"R-Rex stop. Unless you'd prefer to crash…"

Rex chuckled, "Sorry…"

"We're coming in for a landing anyway so buckle up."

Rex nipped at his beloved's earlobe before leaning back into his seat and buckling up with a sigh. He looked outside and was blown away by the view. The first time Rex had been to One's island it was little more than a desert. When the poor man died due to being attacked by ninety percent of his students it became a Garden of Eden. And now it was in bloom…

Exotic flowers in an unimaginable variety of shapes and colors dotted the small island for as far as the eye can see… Six landed on the beach with a sigh. It was around this time that Rex began to feel a little ashamed of his previous actions. They were here to honor the man who raised his cariño.

Six often praised One as though he were the greatest man on earth. He couldn't help but be a little jealous…

Rex shook his head and focused on the world below him. He had never seen anything so green and so beautiful before! Well… Save with the exception of the man flying the jump jet that is…

Still… With all the beauty and peace that surrounded them, Rex couldn't seem to shake that something amazing was going to happen… Something that would change their relationship forever…

Six had been waiting for the perfect moment. There really was no such thing as a perfect moment when it came to life. Life itself was imperfect. Rex had been waiting relatively patiently for _nine months_ without trying to press the issue. He wondered if he could do something to _coax_ it instead…

"Six? Do you think he'd like a monument?" Rex asked.

"…No. I think he created one for himself, wouldn't you agree?" Six said with a sigh as he looked around.

"If only this island was this beautiful when I was here as a boy…"

"Do you know any of the plants?" Rex asked.

Rex felt a shiver rush down his spine as he listened to Six's deep sexy voice. Despite being crammed in that jump jet for over five hours, Six still wasn't one for talking. So his voice was slightly husky from disuse…

God, how it made him melt… Rex admittedly didn't have many memories from his childhood. But there were times where he would look back and swear that Six really was the angel he _was_ looking for… He had been waiting for him all his life, no matter how brief his eighteen years was in comparison to Six's thirty. It still felt as though had waited an entire lifetime…

And now?

Now he got to hold his angel every night…

Rex's mind returned to the improvised botany lesson as Six admitted that there were several flowers that he didn't know.

"…I think that One may have created a few. Like this…"

"Er… Where should be pay tribute to One?" Rex interrupted.

"His mountain."

"The volcano?!"

Six nodded, "Before it became his prison, One would hold temple there. A few of us chose to practice Buddhism with him."

"Buddhism?! I thought Buddhists were all about peace!"

Six smirked, "We have our bad days…"

Rex blinked, "D-Did you just make a joke?!"

The older man chuckled at his look of disbelief, "Even the monks, though pacifists, practice martial arts. They will not fight unless it is absolutely necessary for the protection of themselves or others. Such a concept has been around since feudal Japan. These monks were called yamabushi."

Rex shook his head and smiled, "You really are amazing sometimes, you know, cariño?"

Six blushed and smiled but continued to lead the way. The island may have changed greatly, shifting its eco system from desert to tropical, but he still knew it like the back of his hand. It wasn't long before they found the cave.

"How could you tell where it was? It's been years since we last saw this place and it's changed so much!" Rex pointed out.

"As a kid I would wonder the entirety of this island for days. It's more of a home to me than Providience ever was yet less of a home to me than your arms," Six said simply with a slight blush.

Rex felt his face heat up ever so slightly at Six's words. They were a little awkward for an agent who was normally a bit of a smooth talking flirt. Well, when it came to Rex at least…

'Actually Six had been a little nervous ever since he mentioned this trip… I wonder if the same thing on my mind has also been on his…'

Rex tried his best not to smirk. Now was the time for bow one's head in respect, not to think about ravishing a dead man's son…

Six knelt before the entrance to the cave and lit some incense. He began to chant in a language that Rex couldn't understand. The teen knelt next to him and bowed his head out of respect. He listened as Six's voice became thick and raw with emotion. Rex knew that this must have been hard for his beloved to do… He could only pray that it would be a very, very long time before he had to do such a thing himself.

Just the very idea of having to say goodbye to his cariño or one of his friends or even his daughter prematurely was making him tear up. Rex bit his lip and blinked back the tears. Six needed his strength and support. He didn't need to comfort a blubbering teen who was fretting over something that would hopefully not happen until everyone was ready to die of old age.

Rex just knew that when the day would come…

When Six died…

He would go with him.

No.

It wouldn't be suicide. Rex just knew that he would die of a broken heart. Six was his opposite and his other half. They were two different sides of the same coin. One could not exist without the other.

If Spirit were to die…

'Oh God… Heaven forbid that she would die first,' Rex thought.

Life would hold no meaning without his baby girl…

Six's breath shuttered as he sighed… He always felt at peace when he recited the prayer even if it was one that was typically given at someone's grave. It had been three years since his adoptive father's death. Lets face it; One was his master first and his father second but still…

He stood and offered on final bow.

'Even after I tried to steal from him he gave me a home and something to live for. He taught me how to be a good man, picking up where my father left off…'

Warmth and sorrow filled his chest. The agent nearly jumped out of his skin when Rex stood and put his arm around his shoulders. Six sagged against his beloved's lean yet sturdy form.

"You miss him," Rex stated.

"I miss all of them… One. Dad. Mom. Lily. Rosemary…"

Rex hung his head, "I'm sorry, cariño… I have no idea what it's like to have _three_ families and… And to lose each of them…"

Six stood and gave his young love a sad smile, "The third time may not have been the charm but the fourth will be, chéri."

Rex smiled in return and gave him a chaste kiss out of respect for One and his designated resting place.

"I love you, Alex and we will always have each other," Rex promised.

Six blushed at the sound of his name from Rex's lips. Sure the teen hadn't purred it out as seductively as he had "Alejandro", but it sounded sweet and sensual all the same. He leaned in and kissed Rex just a little bit deeper.

"I love you too, Rex."

Rex smirked as he pulled Six into a passionate kiss. He groaned into the agent's mouth. God, Six was heat incarnate. The feverish fervor that made his toes curl and his head spin. The impassioned Latino broke the kiss and threaded his fingers through Six's hair as he kissed the older man from the corner of his mouth to his chin, to his jaw… He playfully nipped and sucked on the side of Six's neck before using it to trace around the agent's Adam's apple.

Six let out a deep husky moan as he rubbed his rock hard member against Rex's stomach. Rex rubbed his hardened cock against Six's muscular thigh. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit dirty and extremely guilty of seducing his cariño in front of his adopted father's grave.

Rex smirked and snatched Six's sunglasses though instead of putting them down and continuing his attentions on the older man's neck…

Rex stunned Six by…

Running.

Six stared after his love in confusion before realizing that not only had Rex left him painfully hard but he had also stolen his sunglasses…

"Rex!" Six bellowed as he chased after the teen.

Something red came flying towards him. Six dodged it then stared at the offending attacker on the ground…

It was Rex's jacket…

The agent shook off his confusion and began to chase him again only just barely dodge Rex's T-shirt.

'What the…'

It wasn't until he saw Rex ahead of him trying to struggle out of his skintight leather pants that he understood. Six smirked and shed his tie, which was quickly followed by his blazer and shirt.

Six quickly shed his belt and his pants soon followed. He was down to shoes, socks, and underwear. Speaking of underwear…

Rex was running ahead of him in nothing but a pair of green briefs that matched Six's suit perfectly… The agent felt his face heat up and his cock twitch at the sight of Rex's curvy bottom sporting _his_ colors like a badge of honor.

Six kicked off his shoes and socks with surprising grace, unlike Rex who had tripped and nearly toppled over a couple of times. He was wearing a ridiculous pair of gag boxer shorts that Rex had bought him… They were pink with white bunnies. He made a mental note to never let his daughter see him in them or he'd never "hear" the end of it…

Rex stopped briefly to set down his goggles and Six's shades on a rock before quickly removing his flashy briefs and sling shooting them in Six's direction. The young EVO dove into the deep blue lagoon below.

Six laughed as he dodged the flying underwear and shed his own at the same time. He stared down into the crystal blue waters below and was rewarded with seeing Rex floating face up naked as the day he was born and wearing nothing but an enticing smile on his handsome face.

Six smirked and dove in, making a small splash in comparison to Rex's earlier cannonball. Rex rolled his eyes. Six was a ninja. He was all stealth even on a nice quiet day like this. Rex was a small tank. No stealth was required, particularly on a nice quiet day like this.

The Latino teen gasped as he felt a pair of supple lips press against his tailbone before his love surfaced next to him. Rex had been waiting for the moment… Six, the tease, made him wait nine long months.

Rex could hardly wait one second more! As an agent, Six was strong and confident. He got the job done as quickly and as efficiently as possible. As a father and as his beloved… Six constantly questioned if he was worthy of such titles. Rex had no idea what kind of person Six was in the past, but he had been given glimpses here and there. Six, with all his love, gentleness, and honesty was frightening… He was like a storm or a fire ironically enough. Beautiful to behold but dangerous to get close to… The man was walking lightning.

Currently Rex could tell that his cariño was more than a little nervous… Six was a fantastic lover, taking Rex to heights of ecstasy that he never thought possible. But this was going to be their first time actually making love and the only thing on Six's mind seemed to be Rex's virginity.

It was going to hurt in other words…

Rex gave him an understanding smile. He knew that Six wanted to make sure that he was absolutely one hundred percent ready. So the young EVO took matters into his own hands…

Rex wrapped his arms around the agent's neck and kissed him. His tongue ran along the agent's lips, begging for entrance. He sighed and melted into the older man's embrace upon getting it. The kiss went from a tentative caress to a full on battle for dominance.

It was a futile fight. Six was stronger despite Rex's builds. He was faster. He was more experienced. But Rex was also more durable and resilient than his beloved one gave him credit for…

Six could be as rough as he pleased but Rex knew he would be gentle…

The older man gently caressed Rex's cheek before running his fingers through his hair. He gave the raven locks a slight tug, pulling his head back and breaking a kiss to pay special attention to the young man's neck.

Rex let loose a soft whimper and brushed his rapidly hardening cock against the agent's thigh. Six smirked against his neck before leaving a gentle love bite on the side of his neck. He sucked softly, leaving a small red mark over the teen's pulse.

Rex trembled violently and nearly allowed himself to sink back down into the water. Six chuckled and nodded to the smooth rock near the waterfall. Rex blinked in surprise, not really fathoming that Six was suggesting. The only things that Rex's mind could register now were love and a burning all consuming lust. His head was spinning and his neck and loins felt as though they were on fire…

Six was swimming away. Why was Six swimming away?

Rex blinked and watched as his love climbed upon the rock and sat down in the warm sun with the refreshing water gently misting his nude form.

'Oh…'

Rex shook the cobwebs from his head and swam over. Six offered him a hand. Rex accepted his aid and climbed up on the rock only to find him self pinned under the stronger male.

It was at this point that Rex realized something… Six was, er, well…

Big.

Six was big.

How was _that_ going to fit in his virgin ass when he could barely fit it in his mouth?! As soon as Rex and Six started dating, the younger man would… Practice. He would use bananas. He had gotten so good that he could just swallow them whole in one gulp. Rex fidgeted nervously as he made a mental note to show that to Six one day…

Six pressed a gentle kiss to the young man's lips and purred into his ear, "Ne vous inquiétez pas mon amour de jeunesse. La douleur va rapidement s'estomper. Je vais vous faire sentir rien que du plaisir."

Rex felt himself relax against the stone at his back. It was a little uncomfortable yet smooth and warm at the same time. It made for an interesting sensation…

Six brought his fingers up to Rex's lips. He traced them with a feather light touch. Rex was the one who blushed as he took them into his mouth.

This was it…

Rex's heart raced as the agent licked him from the base of his cock up to the tip. He sucked on the head of his young love's cock ever so slightly. Rex moaned and squirmed as Six gave him a playful nip on his hip as he slid his finger's from the young EVO's mouth.

Rex whimpered as Six inserted his index finger. It was a little foreign and uncomfortable but not unbearable. His whimpering quickly turned into moans as the agent began to pump his finger in and out, preparing his love for a much larger intrusion. Rex panted as he instinctively began to fuck Six's finger.

He gasped as Six added a second finger and began to pump faster.

Rex cried out as Six brushed against his prostate. He began to cry out Six's name as though he were praying for release.

"P-Please…" Rex whimpered.

"Soon," Six breathed into Rex's ear as he nibbled on the sensitive appendage.

"Ah…" Rex gasped as the agent added a third finger.

He raised his hips up, trying to add to the delicious friction. Six chuckled as he pressed a hand to his young love's stomach, blatantly ignoring the hardened cock waving about in his face.

Rex whimpered and writhed Six purposefully brushed against his prostate repeatedly. He felt so close… Six abruptly stopped. Tears of frustration threatened to spill from the Latino's eyes. He whined in protest as Six removed his fingers.

Six pressed a bittersweet kiss to Rex's lips as though to offer his apologies. Six slicked up his hand, using his saliva as a lubricant on his cock. He made a mental note to buy some as soon as possible once they got back to the States.

Six looked Rex in the eye as positioned himself outside the young man's entrance. The love and trust that he saw reflected in his young love's eyes made his heart soar. This was something that he never had and never thought that he would have.

Rex was his everything…

Rex was his soul mate…

With those thoughts in mind, Six took a deep breath and penetrated him in one swift thrust. Rex cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure, his hands gripping Six's shoulders with a bruising force. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes.

"Deep breaths," Six instructed.

He hesitated to move an inch lest he hurt his chéri so the agent settled for holding one of Rex's hands. Rex gave it a comforting squeeze and eventually nodded. Six pulled out and slowly pushed back in. The Latino let out a breathy moan and closed his eyes.

The agent kept his pace slow and gentle, teasing Rex's prostate with the soft caress of his cock. It took a bit to find his rhythm but Rex was eventually able to match Six thrust for thrust as the older man increased his pace.

Six lifted Rex's hips up to get a better angle and greatly picked up the pace. Every thrust hit the teen's prostate dead on. Rex cried out loud and panted as he frantically met Six's wild thrusts.

Six placed his hand on either side of his beloved's head and began to regret not having anything more substantial than smooth stone to hold onto.

The dull pain blooming in Rex's back was greatly overshadowed by the stars he was beginning to see behind his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Six's waist, urging him to go deeper. Six slowed his thrusts, caressing the younger man's prostate in a languid manner.

Rex moaned and writhed despite the stone that pressed uncomfortably against his back. His body was on fire despite the cool mist from the waterfall. He felt feverish, delirious, and delicious.

He felt amazing…

Rex growled impatiently as he pulled Six in for a kiss. The agent had been too intent on watching his little sex fiend enjoy the attentions that he lavished upon his body. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so sensual, and so sinful in all his life… It was addicting.

Rex bit the older man's lip in an almost painful manner as though to chastise him for being naughty and neglectful. Six growled and quieted his complaints with a rough thrust and a passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through Rex's soaking wet hair, giving it a playful tug to remind the younger man who was in charge at the moment.

Rex went straight for Six's Adam's apple again, nipping at it a bit rougher than normal and sucking on it, leaving a nice little red mark. It stood out brilliantly against Six's pale skin. There would be no missing that…

Rex ran his fingers over the old scars on the agent's chest, causing the man to gasp and writhe out of shock and pleasure. That was something new… Rex had never really paid much attention to Six's scars as scars more often than not caused a loss of sensation. They seemed to have the exact opposite effect on Six…

The agent moaned deeply as his thrusts became more erratic. Rex leaned up and tentatively brushed his tongue over the top of Six's one scar then began to gently suck on it. Six whimpered and leaned his muscular shoulder into the touch of the teen's lips and tongue.

Rex felt Six stop briefly as he began to tremble…

'Oh… Oh!'

This was better for Six than working his Adam's apple was…

The agent pulled away, his face was flushed and his expression was stunned. His breath was ragged, as his body demanded some much needed oxygen.

'He forgot to breathe!' Rex thought gleefully.

His eyes were so dilated they looked almost completely black even in the light of the sun as it shimmered through the trees.

Rex stole a kiss from the agent's lips, "Are you okay?"

Six looked dazed as he nodded.

"Good," Rex said as he rolled his hips.

Six groaned and began to pound into him in an almost vicious manner. Rex cried out in a combination of pain and damn near orgasmic pleasure as the agent continued to hit his prostate. The teen swore he felt as though he was having an out of body experience, as the thrusts grew faster and deeper as well as much less controlled…

The stars came back for Rex. They were brighter than ever.

He was close…

He was so _very_ close…

With one final passion-filled kiss Six grabbed Rex by the hips and thrust into him one final time…

Fuck the stars…

Rex saw fireworks and volcanoes behind his eyes.

"ALEX!" Rex howled as he came violently.

He arched his back, decorating his stomach, chest, and even the stones behind him with his cum.

"Rex!" Six let out a guttural groan as he came inside his young love.

The agent's heart pounded violently against his ribs as he rode out his high. He had never experienced anything so intense in his entire life!

Six exhaustedly propped himself up on his arms so as not to crush Rex even further into the rock. He looked into his love's eyes and saw that they mirrored his own. Love. Lust. Acceptance. Understanding. Trust. Pain…

'Pain?!' Six slowly pulled out and nearly lost it when he saw a bit of his cum drip out a long with a bit of blood.

For all the cautions he took to prepare Rex, he still hurt him. The agent nearly jumped as Rex caressed his cheek, brushing away a single tear.

"Shhh… I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I feel amazing! _You're_ amazing! So stop worrying. I regret noting and neither should you," Rex reassured.

Six swallowed the apology that had been bubbling up his throat yet unable to escape his lips.

"You should go back into the water to ease the pain," he suggested.

Rex gave him a crooked smile, "I'm not in that much pain. Just hold me, preferably in the grass."

Six gave him a weak chuckle and they slid carefully into the water and waded their way to the shore.

He pulled Rex down for a tender kiss, "I love you…"

"I love you too," Rex whispered against his cariño's lips.

The teen curled up and laid his head on his love's chest, basking in the warmth of sun and skin, as his eyes grew heavy.

Thus, it was Adam and Adam who bypassed the forbidden fruit and fornicated in the Garden of Eden…

**Rindou Kiara: I'm so glad that I could post on your birthday! I hope it was a happy one!**

**NJay-Ficlist: Yes. I have a cat that steals food. I have another cat that sighs. It's the funniest thing I've ever heard… I have no idea if Macist or Windowsist are real words. **

**Guest: I'm so sorry that it took me forever to get back to the good stuff. My characters tend to reflect what I'm feeling at the moment. If they are joyful I am joyful. If they are being tortured I'm having issues with my depression. I have been free from a very abusive relationship for three years now and I still cringed when I wrote this sex scene. My therapist said that I had developed trust issues, intimacy issues, and a general fear of sex. This likely stemmed from being beaten, strangled, and raped by my ex. I'm not looking for sympathy, nor do I want it. I was the one who was stupid enough to stay in an abusive relationship. In fact, this long-winded explanation is my apology to you and my other readers for waiting so long for this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

"Deeper!" Rex begged.

Six shifted his stance and dug his feet deeper into the sand to get more leverage and a better angle. Rex grunted as his back was pressed against the rough bark of a tree. He clawed at his love's back as his long thick cock began hitting that delicious spot head on with each powerful thrust.

Rex was so close…

He could see the stars light up behind his eyes…

The Latino brushed his fingers over Six's scars. The agent let out a shuttering sigh before one last powerful thrust sent them screaming over the edge. What was supposed to be a mere couple of days of personal leave had been extended into a full week…

As insatiable as Rex was, he was beginning to feel rather guilty about leaving his daughter for such a long time.

Six reluctantly pulled out… A bit of cum leaked out of his young love's rectum but no blood unlike the first couple of times of times. He sighed and pulled Rex into a tender kiss that quickly turned passionate.

The agent felt insatiable and Rex was a glutton for punishment. They spent every single night for the past week exploring each other's bodies under the stars and screaming their love to the heavens above.

"We can't be that loud when we get home," Six said.

Rex smirked, "Well… We could always sneak off after a mission… I mean our adrenaline _is_ already soaring so why not take advantage of it?"

"Sneaking around Providence like Callan and Cesar do…"

"Huh?"

"I knew about them well over a year ago when I walked in on them."

"Really?!"

"They were in the kitchen… Thankfully they didn't notice me."

Rex laughed, "Oh man…"

"We have Spirit next to us. We're really going to have to be quiet."

"Yeah. I don't think she needs to add any more trauma to her list of therapy needs. Seeing your daddies "naked hugging" is definitely enough to scar a little girl for life and I want grandkids someday!"

Six glared down at him…

"What?"

"No mentioning marriage or grandkids. She's only eleven."

Rex grew quiet…

"Chéri?"

"…We talk about retirement and adopting more children yet we've never talked about marriage. Don't you want to be my bride?"

Rex laughed as Six's face turned cherry red…

"I'm not wearing a dress," Six deadpanned.

The agent watched as Rex's eyes lit up with hope in the most adorable way…

"One day," the older man said.

"One day soon?"

Six smirked, "Perhaps…"

Rex grinned and pulled his cariño into a searing kiss.

"When do you want to get married? I think we should have a spring wedding. New beginnings and all that… Though we _did_ hook up in winter…"

Six chuckled and shook his head. He listened as his young love chattered on and on about weddings, honeymoons, wild sex on the beach or in a forest or during a rainstorm…

The agent shut him up by rubbing his hard length against the boy's stomach all this talk about sex had his mind wondering do something much more pleasurable than planning a wedding that was a couple of years in the making.

Rex became quiet all right… He bit his lip and brushed his rapidly hardening length against Six's thigh.

The Latino teen pulled him into a kiss. Six broke it off then placed a tender kiss to his young love's lips.

"We should really get home. Spirit needs her fathers," Six whispered against Rex's lips.

Rex bit his lip and looked rather torn. He had really wanted to finish what they had started…

"O-Okay… Just give me a second."

Six sank to his knees before him.

"W-What…"

Rex never got to complete the sentence as his eyes rolled back. He moaned loudly, gripping Six's hair was a gentle tug.

The agent swirled his tongue around his love's member and moaned as he took more of the engorged appendage in. The vibrations caused pleasure to flood though Rex's veins. The young EVO whimpered and shuttered. His hips unconsciously bucked forward, forcing more of his cock into Six's mouth.

Rex whimpered and moaned as Six dug his nails into his ass and deep throated him.

Oh yeah…

Nearly nothing felt better than that…

Six began to suck harder, pumping up and down faster.

Rex threw his head back and moaned loudly, "Oh God… Oh cariño…"

The agent withdrew and swirled his tongue around his beloved's cock a couple of times before taking all of him in again and repeated the process, slowly turning Rex into a whimpering and sobbing mess.

The Latino shivered as his hips bucked forward harshly while he came into Six's mouth.

The agent stood, now more than painfully hard. He found himself flat on his back with Rex impaling himself on him.

"Rex…" Six weakly protested.

Yeah he wanted to get home to his daughter. Yeah he didn't want to hear White bitch about them disappearing for one more day. But damn was this hot… Rex was so tight and warm and inviting… He moaned as his young love rolled his hips impatiently.

"Shut up and fuck me," Rex demanded.

Six dug his fingers into Rex's hips and more than happily obliged…

The Latino gasped and cried out as his love hit his prostate head on. Six stared up at and marveled at the dark skinned God riding his cock. Rex was just so beautiful to him…

The agent whimpered as Rex leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss on one of Six's scars. The impassioned young man began to trace them ever so gently with his tongue. Six found that he was slipping into a kind of trance.

The only thing that snapped him out of it was Rex's screaming as he fucked him harder. Rex's whimpers and moans had turned into full on howls as Six hit his prostate with all the strength of a jackhammer and the precision of a pianist. Six was indeed, playing the boy like an instrument but he certainly didn't sound like a piano… Rex's cries of pleasure were more like that of a feral beast in heat.

With one final thrust both men were sent careening over the edge. The Latino teen collapsed onto his love's chest, gasping for air. Six chuckled and ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. He slowly pulled out.

Rex let out a pained whimper, "If I weren't so tired I'd fly home with my boogie pack… I won't be able to sit down for a month!"

Six laughed.

Actually laughed!

"You weren't complaining earlier…"

Rex gave him a lazy grin, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining about the sex. The sex is fantastic!"

Six blushed horribly and covered his eyes with his arm, but nothing could hide the grin on his face. Rex settled in for a nap only to have that idea dashed to bits.

"Up. We have to go home. We can come back every year if you like but we have to go home," Six said, coaxing Rex to stay awake.

Rex sighed dreamily, "We should get married here and have our honeymoon here."

Six grinned and placed a tender kiss on his love's lips as a sign of approval. He helped Rex up who let out a groan regarding his sore bum.

"Come on. I'll help you get dressed," the agent offered.

"Only if you help me get undressed later…"

Six raised an eyebrow, "You're insatiable…"

"You know you love it," Rex said with a cheeky grin.

So the pair got dressed rather slowly. Six was tired and would likely have to stop somewhere for tea as the agent never drank coffee. Rex was exhausted and his ass hurt like hell, something that amused the agent to no end…

After all, Rex brought the abuse upon himself… They had been fucking like bunnies for a full week! How could he possibly expect to walk away without a little pain let alone walk away at all…

"I think I need a hinny pillow. One of those doughnut things…" Rex whined.

Six snorted, "I'll pick one up for you when we get home. I can't imagine where you'd want to ask Spirit to heal you."

"Yeah… No. Not going to happen."

"I'll draw you a bath when we get home."

"_If_ we get home. You might want to find a place to stash that," Rex said, nodding to the jump jet, "so you can get some caffeine in you."

"Hmm…"

So they stopped off in Hawaii where Six had his tea and some sashimi. Rex gorged himself on spam and watermelon flavored ice.

Six glared at him, "You should really eat more healthfully."

Rex rolled his eyes, "Yes dear…"

"Rex. I'm serious. I want you around until you're 100."

"Why?"

"Because I love you… Also, so someone can take care of me when I'm ancient and senile."

"Too late for the senility side of things… AH!"

Rex burst out in a fit of laughter… Six had flung some of Rex's flavored ice at him!

"Aren't we a little old for a food fight?"

The agent answered that comment with a small smirk. Rex tried to fling some ice at Six. The ninja nanny dodged and the teen ended up hitting an old woman in the face. She began screaming… Both Six and Rex ducked their heads, trying not to be seen and pretending to be innocent.

Rex looked across to Six, 'What's gotten into him? He used to be so stoic and even a little harsh… Sure, Spirit softened him up but being playful and teasing? He's acting like he wasn't forced to grow up over night…'

"What's wrong?" Six asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you suddenly became so playful… It's nice to see you so lighthearted."

"A week alone with you will do that."

Rex smiled, "In that case it's a good thing that I could spend a lifetime alone with you and never get bored."

Six blushed and gave him a small smile.

They finished eating and boarded the jump jet, which was parked atop a roof so Rex had to fly them up on his boogie pack. The pair finally took off and headed for home. They arrived around two in the afternoon and were greeted by Spirit who ran over to her daddies and hugged them.

She took each of their hands into her own and tried to pull them down into living quarters, towards her room. Spirit had been very busy. She had been practicing her painting; particularly her anatomy though everyone she painted had clothes on.

Rex sighed as her healing aura alleviated the pain in his ass.

They stopped short as Callan rushed past to greet a particularly lovely young woman with sandy blonde curls accented by a white rose, and wide, doe-like brown eyes. She was dressed elegantly in a flowing rose-colored skirt with a pale lavender ruffled top and brown ballet flats.

"Michael!" She squealed with her southern honey coated voice.

The blonde hugged the captain.

Cesar stood beside Rex and huffed in annoyance.

"Who's that?" Rex whispered.

"AnnaMarie Callan," the normally happy-go-lucky scientist bit out.

"His… Wife?"

Rex watched as his older brother bristled…

"Sister. Cowboy isn't out to his parents yet so we have to behave," Cesar said with a frown.

Six blinked as something began to bother his eye. He removed his sunglasses and wiped an eyelash from his eye. No one but the little girl clutching his hand seemed to notice the way AnnaMarie stared at her daddy when he revealed his eyes.

The blonde bombshell straightened out her outfit and approached the agent with a sensual sway to her hips. It was then that Six noticed her presence and stood in attention with a frown. His face was stoic and cold. But his eyes were was warm and as lovely as ever.

Rex stiffened… He knew all to well the appeal of his love's eyes.

AnnaMarie smiled charmingly up at the agent, "May Ah ask whom you are?"

Her voice was honey sweet and her accent was even thicker than Callan's since he had spent several years away from Texas training to become a soldier.

"Agent Six, ma'am," Six deadpanned.

Rex frowned at the young woman who was "making eyes at his man".

"Ah'm AnnaMarie Callan," the young Southern woman said as she held out her hand

Rex eyed her hand… He didn't like the looks of it. It wasn't held as though she was expecting Six to shake it.

No.

She wanted him to _kiss_ it!

Six, being the Southern gentleman that he was, took her hand and kissed it with a small bow.

"Why who is this precious little girl!" AnnaMarie declared.

Spirit glared at the woman and hid behind her papa's leg. She already knew that she wouldn't like this woman. Not with the way she as looking at her daddy!

"This is Spirit. She is _our_ daughter," the Latino said, "and I'm Rex Salazar, Six's _fiancé_."

Everyone stared at Rex in shock…

Including Six…

Cesar knew why Rex was lying his ass off… Callan told him that his sister had had a lot of lovers in the past. She had even broken up a few marriages!

'But she's here to visit her brother and get over a break up not move on and into Six's lap!'

So instead of freaking out and attacking Six like he had wanted to, Cesar played along.

A smile lit up his face and he pulled the couple into a hug, "Mijo! You're getting married?! I'm so happy! When's the wedding?"

"Er… We're thinking maybe next spring…" Rex said awkwardly.

Spirit's eyes lit up! She jumped up and down and clapping.

"_Do I get to wear a pretty dress?!"_ She asked.

Rex grinned, "You bet, princess."

"_Can I help out? I want to help out. Can I help out?"_ She signed frantically with a huge grin.

"Of course you can! Your daddies will need a lit of help," Cesar said with a grin.

Six raised an eyebrow to his young love. Rex glared at him, daring him to say otherwise. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty lying in front of his little mija and his hermano…

The agent gave him a look that said he better explain later…

"Where at?" Callan asked with a grin, totally buying it.

"Six's Island."

_That_ got AnnaMarie's attention… The Southern belle just _loved_ rich men.

"_One's_ Island," Six corrected.

Rex rolled his eyes at Six, "Sure if you wanna split hairs… None of the others use it."

Six smirked, "Well it lacks an Italian tailor…"

"A mile long buffet," Rex quipped.

"A sarcophagus."

"And a stage with thousands of tone-deaf fans."

Spirit tugged on their hands then signed, _"I have a lot of art to show you but you need a bath."_

Rex's jaw dropped, "Are you telling me that I stink?!"

Spirit giggled silently and nodded.

Six smirked, "We've been on the island for a week, chéri."

"Just what were you doin' on that island anyway?" Callan asked.

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Really? You should know…"

Six tugged his brash young love's hand and led him away before he could say anything stupid.

AnnaMarie raised an eyebrow at her brother…

Rex stumbled a bit before catching his footing and following after his annoyed love. Spirit watched her as her fathers retreated to their room.

She knew that they were bound to argue about something… Her daddies had conflicting personalities. It was what made them so passionate about each other. It was what kept them interested in each other. They were similar enough to get along most of the time yet different enough to not grow bored of each other.

It was what made them so perfect for each other! So Spirit rarely worried when they argued… She turned her attention to the young blonde woman. For some reason she reminded her of Yuki, the horrible woman that wanted to take her papa away.

She didn't like Yuki!

She _wouldn't_ like AnnaMarie either!

Rex waited until the door closed behind them, "Okay. What's up? Why did you rush off like that?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you how we came to be engaged?" Six replied with dark tone.

"…AnnaMarie was looking at you as though you were dipped in chocolate and diamonds! I was just… I mean… Remember how you felt when Yuki was after me?"

"Murderous."

"…Yeah. I'm going to go with that. Look as soon as the bitch leaves we'll clear things up with everyone."

Six frowned, "Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone. But I also _know_ you. You're amazing! _Anyone_ would want a piece of you and I want you all to myself."

The agent blushed…

"So… Why did we rush off like that?"

"Because you nearly outted Callan."

"Oh. So I take it his parents don't know…"

"He's from Texas. His father's a successful cattle rancher who breeds hoses on the side and is very Christian. I don't know what his views on gays are exactly but they're very close…"

"Yeah. I get it. He's scared to lose that. For the record, I don't believe that everyone from Texas is that closed minded."

"Neither do I."

"Er… Are _we_ okay?"

"Yeah. But _you_ have to break it to everyone that we're not engaged."

"Only if you tell me what colors we should have at our wedding… I was thinking sapphire blue like that suit you wore for Spirit's birthday."

"…You've been thinking about this far too much…"

"W-What's wrong with that? D-Don't you want to marry me?" Rex stammered, his heart plummeting into his stomach.

"I do. I want to marry you more than anything… I just think it's a little soon… We've only been together nine months…"

"And we already have a daughter that we're raising together. Why not make it official?"

"We will. Just give it time. I want you to know what you're getting into. I was a mercenary. I did terrible tings. I have a past that I wouldn't wish on anyone. I…"

Rex shut him up with a tender, reassuring kiss.

"I don't care about your past. All I care about is our future. I love you and nothing will change that."

Six blushed and nodded.

"But if you want to wait…"

"A lot of things go into building a strong, lasting relationship. I don't want you to look back on our marriage with regret."

"Are you sure that you won't look back on it with regret?"

"The only regret that I would have is losing you."

"I feel the same… We can wait."

Six sighed and smiled, "Thank you."

"So… How long until we give Spirit some siblings?"

Six chuckled, "One thing at a time. Lets wait until we've been married for a little while. It would be nice for her to old enough help take care of the little ones. Lets not forget that White wants her as a full-time field agent within the year."

Rex groaned and began to undress. They had only taken a couple of changes of clothes with them so, yeah. They smelled a bit.

"What's wrong? Are you still sore?" Six asked.

"No. I'm just ruing the day that she becomes a field agent like us. It's not fair! She's already been through so much…"

"And so have you," Six pointed out as he too began to strip.

"But I don't remember any of it! I barely remember some of my time with you!"

Six stroked his love's cheek, "I know… But she has her fathers to come to. We'll raise her to be strong. She'll be fine…"

Rex nodded solemnly. Six leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Spirit was right. We stink," the agent said with an amused smirk.

"So… Need a reminder as to why you love me and will not leave me for the bitch outside?" Rex asked with a smirk.

A smirk crept across Six's face, "Oh mon amour vorace. Nous allons aller à elle comme des lapins!"

Rex melted just a bit before tugging Six into their bathroom and starting up the shower. Six chuckled and followed his ever-eager chéri under the warm water. The water that pooled at their feet was a light brownish-grey due to their last tussle in the jungle.

Six pinned Rex against the cold wall of their shower. The Latino hissed and tried to push away from the wall only to has his ass scrubbed down by strong skillful hands. Six bathed his young love from head to toe, massaging his chéri's back since it was still stiff from being pounded into various surfaces.

Rex moaned out Six's name, "¿Por qué me baño si te vas a ensuciar ume de nuevo?"

"Parce que je veux vous nettoyez quand vous me portez," Six growled into his ear.

The Latino teen's face heated up to nearly boiling levels…

'Oh. My. God! That's so hot!'

Six massaged shampoo into his love's scalp, his dexterous fingers working their magic and making Rex weak in the knees.

As soon as he was soap free, Rex turned the tables on his love and began lavishing his attentions on the agent's soft pale skin. Six let out an involuntary gasp as Rex stared with his weeping cock. They had been at it for so long on the island that Six was surprises he didn't begin to cum in clouds of dust!

Rex moved from his cariño's cock to his muscular thighs. His roaming hands weren't quite so dexterous but he was learning and Six certainly wasn't about to complain. The agent let out a whimper as Rex's soapy hands plundered his ass and made their way up his back. The EVO's hands circled round to his stomach and paused as he reached for more soap.

Six moaned a little too loudly as Rex traced his scars with his fingers with caresses so soft that he could've mistaken it for a butterfly's wing.

Spirit heard a loud moan from her daddies' room and looked to the wall that separated them. She was initially very worried until she heard another moan and some French. She couldn't quite make out the words but in that instant she knew that she didn't want to know what they meant. The little girl grabbed her violin and was off like s a shot for the library.

There were certain things that little girls weren't meant to hear and daddies' "fun time" was definitely one of them!

Six hummed in appreciation as Rex sank his fingers into the agent's hair, soaping it up. Rex gave an _amazing_ scalp massage. The agent felt the headache that had been forming from a severe lack of sleep just melt away under his love's touch…

Both men stood before each other. They were squeaky clean and soap free. Six grabbed Rex's wrist and tugged him out of the shower, turning the water off as he went. He threw a stunned and soaking wet Rex onto the bed.

"On your hands and knees," Six commanded.

Rex blushed… This was a new side to Six. The agent was normally more instructive rather than commanding. They had never done it doggy style before. Both Six and Rex proffered to look each other in the eye… But the reluctant Latino obeyed and hugged a pillow as he ass shot up into the air.

Six made himself at home in his love's nether regions.

Rex gasped and grasped the sheets as he felt something wet…

No.

It wasn't lapping at his cock…

Six was running his tongue over the Latino's puckered hole…

It felt so amazing that Rex nearly began to cry…

He bit the pillow, crying out as the wet appendage made its way inside his body. It felt so foreign. Rex trembled as Six wriggled his tongue about, eventually causing the tight ring of muscle to loosen up. The agent withdrew his tongue and sucked on that tight little ring before playfully nipping Rex on the ass.

They had done this many times before in the past week but Rex still felt his heart racing in his chest like a scared rabbit trying to escape a pack of greyhounds. He cried out of shock as Six penetrated him with his long thick cock.

This new angle was amazing! Rex had never felt so full in his life! He clawed at the bedding, begging his love to move. Six was more than happy to oblige…

Meanwhile in another part of Providence…

Callan had just shown his little sister to her room. He made sure that she was all settled in and dashed off for Cesar's lab. Callan has just stepped through the door only to be met with an urgent pair of lips.

Cesar pressed him up against the wall. Ever since they began self-defense lessons the "monkey" had been becoming more powerful and demanding. Callan couldn't get enough of it!

"How long do we have to pretend?" The scientist demanded once the kiss ended.

"She leaves in a week. How long are you goin' to pretend that you aren't freaked out by Six and Rex marryin'?" Callan asked.

"No way I'm letting that happen! It's too soon!"

Callan took over and backed his lover into a sturdy wooden workbench that was devoid of everything scientific. They usually took their love making to the bedroom or bathroom… Maybe the occasional session in the boardroom, library, Holiday's lab, closet… Etc.

Cesar had this thing about getting caught… Callan was honestly a little shier about that but it didn't impede upon his desire to please his lover.

So Cesar wrapped his legs around this cowboy and ran his nimble fingers through those soft blonde locks as he pulled him into a heated kiss. Callan made quick work of Cesar's strange lab coat and began to attack his lover's neck with searing kisses and little love nips.

The scientist ripped off the soldier's Kevlar vest and let it drop with a thud to the floor. He moaned and rolled his hips against Callan's rabidly hardening cock, pressing his own needy arousal against his lover's.

Callan groaned into his neck and sighed, as the stifling white top to his uniform was unzipped. He ripped Cesar's shirt off of his darkly tanned body and took a nipple into his mouth.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" Cesar protested.

"Liar. Your favorite shirt is my blue one that ya keep stealin'," Callan said.

He didn't bother to look up to see if he was right. He didn't need to look up to know that Cesar was blushing… The scientist slipped the top part of what was essentially a white catsuit off of Callan's golden tan body.

He leaned forward and sucked an old bullet wound that left a lovely sunburst scar on the cowboy's shoulder. Callan hissed as his scar tissue was rather sensitive there.

"Oh God… I need you," the soldier confessed to his "monkey".

Cesar smirked and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss. Callan's hands headed towards the Latino's belt buckle when a flash went off…

The looked up and saw AnnaMarie standing in the doorway with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Won't mama and daddy just love seein' this? Their precious golden boy gettin' balls deep inta a man… I thought you would've grown out of that phase when you stole George from me…" The Southern belle said.

"What do you want this time?" Callan asked.

He still felt pretty terrible about hooking up with his sister's crush in the barn. But it was times like this where he found that he didn't regret making her cry…

"Well now, since ya mentioned it… Ya could get me a date with that handsome green-eyed gentleman. Jus' leave the rest to me. Ah'll have him wrapped so tightly around mah little finger that he'll forget all about that little dumb girl and his Cabana boy."

"…I can't do that. Six is gay. He's gettin' married to Rex!"

"Then Ah guess Ah'll havta show this to daddy and he'll disown you for bein' unnatural with an immigrant no less."

"Listen lady, I've had just about enough out of you! I won't let you ruin my brother and my niece's lives just so you can get it on with that mercenary! Now get outta here you bruja!" Cesar demanded.

"Hmm? Sorry. Ah don' talk ta the help…"

Cesar looked as though he was about to knock some sense into AnnaMarie's pretty little head when Callan stopped him.

"I'll talk to Six but one date is all I can guarantee you."

"Oh don' worry about puttin' a good word in. Ah'll take care of the rest, suga! He's a proper Southern gentleman… He won' be able to resist a gal like me!"

AnnaMarie bid them goodnight and left with her evidence tucked securely between her breasts.

Cesar glared up at Callan, "Why did you do that?! Six'll have to deal with her now and Rex will be heart broken if that bitch to seduce him away!"

"_Holiday_ couldn't even get to Six, remember? Besides, my dad is a big contributor to Providence. If he finds out he may pull all your funding."

"My funding?!"

"I got him to invest in you…"

"Why? Why not better equipment for your men?"

"Because what you do is just as important… Besides," Callan took a deep breath closed his eye, bracing himself for rejection, "I love you."

Cesar stared at his cowboy in shock… He had never said _that_ before!

They didn't have a _real_ relationship. It was more of a fling or a friends-with-benefits type of deal… It was the type of thing that wasn't meant to last! It was only a bit of stress relief…

'But stress relief doesn't last for three years…'

Cesar pressed a tender kiss to the scared blonde's lips, "I love you too…"

They stared at each other and realized that this was a whole new chapter in their relationship. A relationship that was now being threatened by an interloper…

"You know what?" Callan said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gunna beat her to it. It's about time I stop hidin'!"

Cesar was still oddly very aroused, especially since they were just caught by a she-demon who was threatening his family's happiness…

"Sex now confession later."

Callan smirked and happily gave in to his lover's demands…

**Well how do ya like that? Even Callan and Cesar are gettin' some. Also, AnnaMarie is a bitch.**

**I have an announcement: I will be starting classes and then an internship soon. Graphic design isn't big in my area and quite frankly… I want a back up plan. The point is that updating will take longer. I'll still go once a month but it might not be a clusterfuck of all three fics like this so please bear with me.**

**And seriously, if you want to go to college and know what to major in you should go to O-net. It's the first result in a google search for "O-net". There, you can research what you want to major in and see how fast well its doing in the job market, what training you'll need, and how much you'll make per hour in all fifty states.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit listened dutifully to Kenwyn as the grunt guided her through her violin lessons. She had just finished two hours of ballet. Truth be told, the little healer was having a difficult time concentrating…

That _woman_ was watching her. AnnaMarie Callan seemed to think that by taking an interest in her she would be able to worm her way between Six and Rex. It was late August. Her daddies had been together romantically for nearly a year. They had known each other for nearly half of Rex's life!

If Yuki couldn't separate them no one could and Yuki was a million times prettier than AnnaMarie and a hell of a lot bitchier.

Spirit's internal monologue was cut short by Kenwyn's clapping.

"You did well. Very well… Imagine how good you could be if your mind were truly focused," Kenwyn said as she glared in the Southern belle's direction.

The simpering blonde pouted and batted her eyelashes in an innocent way. It made Kenwyn sick… Spirit had told her all about what that conniving witch was planning. Six and Rex were so perfect for each other! She had never seen a couple more devoted to each other or more in love… There was no way in hell AnnaMarie was going to tare that apart!

Kenwyn sighed…

She couldn't help but feel just a bit guilty and even more disgusted by herself. AnnaMarie was, for all intents and purposes, an enemy and Kenwyn was in a very happy relationship with Annie. But still…

The Southern belle possessed such poise and elegance… AnnaMarie was eloquent and almost powerful with the staggering amount of confidence she possessed. She had this maturity that came from good breeding yet at the same time had the selfishness of a child. Which also ironically, also came from good breeding…

Despite being a huge bitch, AnnaMarie was very beautiful.

'Pity its only skin deep…' The grunt thought.

"Jones," Six called out, "I'm recommending you for agent training. Do you except?"

Three heads shot up and glanced over at the top agent's direction. Kenwyn's expression bore a look of surprise. Spirit's eyes lit up with excitement at the sound of her beloved father's voice.

AnnaMarie's eyes darkened with lust…

"An agent?!" Kenwyn stated out of surprise.

"You're strong, knowledgeable, capable… You're more than ready to join Johnson in his training."

Kenwyn smiled, "I accept."

"Good. You start tomorrow."

Kenwyn nodded her head, "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

Six smirked, "I know you won't. Go enjoy a night on the town with Annie. But be sure to get plenty of rest. You start at dawn."

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

Kenwyn saluted her superior officer and actually found that she had to fight the urge to skip out of the room.

'I'm spending _way_ too much time around Annie…' She thought with a smile.

And it was true… Annie and Kenwyn were perfect opposites. The blonde's bubbly and cheerful clumsiness brought light into the grunt's life. While her "mocha skinned goddess" possessed a calm grace that grounded the otherwise flighty little ditz. It was as though they were made for each other…

BEEP!

'Speak of the devil and she doth text…'

Kenwyn checked her mobile phone and saw, _"I got into Carnegie Mellon Uni!"_

"_That's awesome! Congradultions! BTW, 6 just told me that he wants me to join Johnson in agent training,"_ Kenwyn texted.

"_OMG! That's great! Lets celebrate!"_

"_Need a shower. When does your shift end?"_

"_In an hour."_

"_Be there in 30."_

"_Kay! 3"_

Kenwyn grinned and hugged her iPhone to her chest. She abruptly stopped upon realizing what she was doing.

'I really _am_ acting a lot like her…'

It didn't occur until midway through her shower that Kenwyn realized that she was in love…

She smiled to herself as she felt tears prickle at her eyes. It was the good kind of tears… The kind you cry during the happiest moments in your life. The kind that makes you feels amazing until the panic sets in…

'Oh crap! When do I tell her?! _How_ do I tell her?! Does she love me back?!'

Kenwyn quickly brushed out her hair and got dressed. A pair of khaki cargo shorts, sandals, and a cream tank top with a raspberry butterfly on it.

Okay so she was still panicking a bit. She put on some cherry chap stick and headed out to her car. Her nerves were more than a bit frazzled as she wondered as to weather or not she would have to put in for a transfer since Annie was going to school in Pittsburg and she worked in Nevada.

By the time Kenwyn arrived to pick up her girlfriend she was a nervous wreck. She tried to imitate Six's poker face but ended up looking more grumpy and annoyed than anything.

Annie's customary smile melted off of her face as she sat down, "Something wrong?"

"…Nothing… I'm just trying to figure out how to tell my girlfriend that I'm in love with her without having a coronary," Kenwyn said as she gripped her steering wheel tightly.

Annie's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Well you certainly don't go about it like that! But I'm happy to hear it… I love you too."

"I… Really?"

The blonde laughed, "Yes! What's so hard to understand?"

"N-Nothing. I mean this is still kind of new to both of us…"

"Some more so than others," Annie pointed out in a teasing tone.

Annie had known that she liked girls since she was ten. Kenwyn, the girl who graduated at the top of her class, the expert markswoman, and the hand-to-hand combat guru… The one who was always prepared and on top of things was now left feeling as though ground had opened up from under her and swallowed her whole. And yet miraculously she landed in the arms of her very own ray of sunshine…

Kenwyn had never dated before. She was too strong and too serious. The boys just didn't seem to like her. And for the longest time, that really hurt… But how there was only happiness in her life…

Annie interrupted her girlfriend's thoughts by leaning in and giving her a tender, loving kiss. Kenwyn jumped out of her skin and took a second to jumpstart her brain before returning it.

"Now lets celebrate! Tonight. My roof. Wear something girly and fabulous!" Annie said with a squeal.

Kenwyn raised an eyebrow and pulled out of her parking spot.

"What are we celebrating? My promotion? Your acceptance letter?"

"Our love."

Kenwyn felt her eyes tear up ever so slightly…

It was a wonderful feeling…

For as peaceful and as loved as Kenwyn felt there was another soul within Providence that was equally as disquieted…

Callan stared at his iPhone as though he had an intense hatred for the device. The normally cool-headed and strong captain was damn near shaking with terror over what he was about to do…

Cesar gave his new love a worried look. The cowboy had been staring at his mobile as though it had just murdered his family… The blonde's eyes went from hard and angry to almost horrified…

Callan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, silently praying that this would end well. He picked up his mobile and called home.

"Hello?" Came the sweet voice of his mother.

"Mom…" Callan started nervously.

Cesar could see that his sweet cowboy was trembling. He wasn't certain if he should reach out and try to soothe his nerves or remain silent. Callan shifted nervously and took to pacing as his mother rambled on about something. Form what the scientist was able to overhear, Callan's mother…

'Callan's mother… I don't even know her name and I'm in a relationship with her son!' Cesar thought, feeling slightly panicked.

"Mom? Where's dad? I kind of need to talk to you both…" Callan asked, having finally worked up the nerve to cut her off.

Cesar took Callan's sudden stillness as a sign that it was all right to reach out. So he took his new love's hand in his… Callan's tightly coiled form seemed to loosen and sag. The cowboy swayed on his feet a bit, leaning into his monkey for support.

Cesar was close enough to hear Mrs. Callan's sweet sultry voice and Mr. Callan's deep, thickly accented one.

"Yer on speakerphone, son. Yer mama says that ya sound like yer about to have a heart attck so speak up," Mr. Callan said.

Cesar tensed…

Callan took a deep breath, "Well I want AnnaMarie gone. She's tryin' to break up my friends' relationship. It ain't happenin'. They have a daughter and everythin'."

The scientist blinked in surprise as the captain's accent became much thicker. He was used to his love's accent yet even he had a hard time understanding him now…

'He must be nervous…'

"Michael. Ya've always been able to handle yer sister before. What's holdin' ya back from bein' a man and tellin' her no?"

"Dear, that's hardly fair! Ya know how AnnaMarie can be when she has a man in mind!" Mrs. Callan admonished.

"She's threatenin' ta tell ya somethin' that I wasn' ready for ya to know…"

"Tell me what, boy? Are ya in trouble?!"

"No. I… I'm gay."

Cesar nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard laughter on the other end… His blood began boiling and it took every ounce of his nearly nonexistent self-control to not snatch the mobile away and tell them off!

'Now I know how Rex and Six felt… We're not a joke dammit!'

"We already know," Mr. Callan finally said.

"W-What?! How?!"

"Oh yer daddy and I were feelin' a little frisky and wanted to roll around in the hay like old times when we saw you with John the farm hand…" Mrs. Callan explained.

'Oh God… I so don't need that mental image,' Callan thought.

Cesar made a face then began to wonder if that was how his cowboy was made… He decided that he was better off not knowing.

"We were waitin' for ya to man up and tell us yerself!"

Callan fidgeted, "I-I didn't think you'd be so acceptin'. Yer a man's man after all…"

"I'm a father first. So long as you don' do somethin' stupid like run away in battle and leave yer friends and subordinates for dead, I'll always love ya."

"We'd love ya even then, though we'd be really disappointed," Mrs. Callan interjected.

"Is it Cesar? That scientist ya asked me to invest in?"

Callan's jaw dropped…

"H-How did ya know?"

"Ya talk about him as though he hung the moon!" Mrs. Callan all but squealed.

She was so excited that her baby boy was finally in love…

"I tell ya what. We'll handle yer sister if ya visit with yer boyfriend and his family," Mr. Callan said.

"Deal. Ya might want to pick up on some sign language or keep pens and paper around. Spirit can' talk."

"Spirit?"

"Six and Rex's daughter."

"Six is your best friend from basic, right?"

"That's right."

"And Rex is the "cure" that the whole world is goin' on about, right?"

"Yeah. He's Cesar's little brother."

"When are you going to make me a grandmother?"

Callan's face grew very red as he began to sputter, practically choking on his own saliva. Cesar threw his head back and laughed momentarily forgetting that he was so close to the mobile…

"Is that Cesar? Can I talk to him?" His mother all but demanded.

Callan turned to Cesar, "Yer turn."

Cesar nervously took the phone, "H-Hello?"

"Hello there, suga! Michael tells me that yer his little boyfriend… Ya better be treatin' my boy well or I'll come after ya!" Mrs. Callan stated.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good! Now lets get right down ta business. What kinda man did my baby fall in love with?"

"Well… I was born in Mumbai, India. My parents were globetrotting scientists. I graduated form Carnegie Mellon University at the top of my class at age fifteen. I walked away with a doctorate in biomedical engineering and computer science. My younger brother, Rex, was born in Geneva, Switzerland and he's ten years younger than me. I worked on the nanite project with my parents. They died in the explosion. Rex wound up in Mexico somehow and I escaped in my mobile lab… I-I couldn't get to them…" Cesar choked up a bit…

Callan held his love monkey's hand and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Listen, son, I'm sure they don' blame ya. They certainly wouldn' want ya to join them. It's too soon. 'Sides, the way I see it, you had ta stick around and make my boy happy," Mr. Callan said.

Cesar took a deep breath and sighed, "Gracias…"

"De nada. Please continue."

"My lab traveled so quickly that in the fifteen minutes it took to stop it five year had gone by. Rex was no longer the little boy I left behind. He was fifteen and an agent for Providence. I spent the past three years in a relationship with Michael. I became an uncle just last Christmas when Six and Rex started to date. Spirit was adopted by Six though she considers Rex her daddy as well. I think he has plans to adopt her once he's a little older."

"Older?" Mrs. Callan cut in.

"Rex is eighteen and Six is thirty… Not my ideal idea of a first relationship for my little brother, but Six treats him alright…"

"So what do you like to do?"

"I generally keep to my lab. I'm currently working with Dr. Holiday to try to find a cure for the EVOs my brother can't take care of. I create advanced weaponry and armor for Michael and his grunts. I love making fruit smoothies. I honestly kind of like shopping, but I never take it too seriously… I teach science to my niece while Michael handles history. Six does literature, piano, painting, and self-defense. Rex covers math. Private Kenwyn teaches her ballet and violin. Her biological uncle, Conrí, teaches computers. We're a little worried that he's going to turn her into a hacker and a delinquent… Spirit just turned eleven. She's an EVO and her ability is healing through touch."

"Sounds like that little girl is spoiled," Mr. Callan pointed out with a certain sense of dread…

Callan and Cesar burst into laughter…

"Oh God… You have no idea… Spirit requested a Wonderland themed birthday party. Six went _all_ out! I never knew he could be such a softy…" Callan said with a broad grin.

"It was amazing! He even wore blue! He dressed up! Everyone did. We have pictures we could send you. They all looked amazing!" Cesar cut in.

"I'm sure they did! I can't wait to see pictures of little Spirit!"

"She's a real sweet girl… But she needs ta stop worryin' about her daddies and uncles when they go off to fight an EVO."

"Yeah. But on the plus side, we've got our very own very short little guardian angel looking after us."

"Do you do missions, Cesar?"

"Yes. I got my tuning fork to knock EVOs out and Michael's teaching me boxing and other forms of hand-to-hand combat."

"Six is finally teachin' Rex too…"

"About time he learns to think with his mind instead of react with his instincts."

The siren began to blare…

"Looks like duty calls… Sorry to cut this short," Callan said.

"It's alright sweetheart, stay safe. You too Cesar!" Mrs. Callan said.

"You keep an eye on that boy!" Mr. Callan shouted.

"I hope to meet you soon! Goodbye!" Cesar said as he rushed off to get his tuning fork.

"We love you, baby, remember that," Mrs. Callan said.

Callan smiled, "Thanks mom… Bye guys. I have a feelin' we'll be visitin' real soon."

"Bye son," Mr. Callan said.

The captain hung up and sighed as he felt the crushing weight that had been suffocating him for years lift away. It was amazing what love could do for you. It gives you strength that you never knew existed…

Callan grabbed his laser rifle and his plasma revolver before running out the door. Cesar was already within the Keep, waiting for him.

The scientist's eyes widened in shock… The mirth shining through in his love's dark, soulful eyes were simply divine. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him into an abandoned room, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I love you," Cesar whispered softly, looking his cowboy in the eye as he broke the kiss.

Callan kissed him passionately, pressing him against the locked door, "I love you too, but I'm not about to go into battle hard…"

The scientist gave his amused love an incredulous look before laughing.

"Well _that's_ a perfect moment ruined…"

Callan smirked, "See? It's not just you. I can do it too."

Cesar chuckled and kissed his love again.

"That's blackmail!" Rex shouted.

The captain and the scientist looked to each other and stepped out of their hiding place. The last time Rex looked this furious was when Yuki had hurt his love and their daughter… Spirit was clinging desparately to her papa's hand. She looked so scared, angry, and even a little hurt.

AnnaMarie, on the other hand, had her arms wrapped around Six's like a python. The agent looked very uncomfortable…

"Why doesn't he just bitch slap her or something?" Cesar asked.

"She's defenseless. Six is dangerous not evil," Callan whispered back.

"I don' care! I man this fine should be on the arm of a woman and workin' her daddy's ranch not a soldier havin' an affair with the hired help!" AnnaMarie screeched.

"You call me that one more time and I'll shock you so badly your hair falls out!" Rex screamed back.

"Either I get my man or daddy finds out that his golden boy is a fairy!"

"That's enough, AnnaMarie," Callan bellowed, cutting in, "Daddy already knows. He's known for years!"

"Yer lyin'! No way daddy would be okay with yer unnatural love!"

AnnaMarie's mobile went off…

It was her daddy's ring tone…

"Daddy?" She answered as sweet as sugar.

"How are you enjoyin' yer trip out ta see yer brother?" Mr. Callan started out casually…

"Not so good. I fell in love and he's in an unnatural relationship with a dirty immigrant! AnnaMarie whined.

"And yer brother is in a relationship with a perfectly fine young gentleman."

"W-What… You know?!"

"Lower yer voice girl! Yer mother and I are deeply disappointed in you!" Blackmailin' yer brother and his family for some man even if he _is_ the pride of Providence… Ya want money ta spend, ya come home right now and look in ta goin' to college!"

"But daddy!" AnnaMarie whined.

"NOW!"

It was clear by how she flinched that Mr. Callan had hung up. AnnaMarie looked ashen a she trembled out of shock. She reluctantly let go of Six…

"Ya know… Ya really are the finest man I have ever laid eyes on…" She said as a pathetic excuse for an apology.

"No… I can think a much better man than me," Six said as he gave Rex a soft smile.

The Latino teen blushed furiously under his love's amorous gaze… Six made his way over to his love and pulled him into his arms.

"Je suis à toi. Je vais toujours être le vôtre. Peu importe qui essaie de faire entre nous. Vous êtes mon seul et unique amour," Six whispered into Rex's ear.

Rex felt all the tension melt away as he leaned into his cariño's arms. Spirit wrapped an arm around both of her daddy's waists. It certainly wasn't the scariest thing that her family had ever been through but it was still very unpleasant. She closed her eyes tightly and wished the world away.

'Why can't it just be my family and me? Why does no one like us and want to tare us apart?' The little girl thought, tearing up a bit as she bowed her head.

AnnaMarie looked at Six longingly then sighed…

"I guess I should make get packin'…"

No one really took notice as the Southern belle tried to leave the Keep only to see that they were very high off the ground.

'Oh…'

AnnaMarie sulked while Six and the others made their way outside to fight what looked like a gigantic lavender bunny. Well since man-hunting was off the menu, she indulged in her next favorite activity…

Eavesdropping.

And boy did she get an earful…

AnnaMarie gasped as she heard a deep yet feminine moan from the lab.

"Oh! Oh God… Oh yes…"

Naturally this peeked her interested and drove her "need to know" gene absolutely mad. So AnnaMarie used the door as a kind of cover while she peered into one of the many large windows the made up the walls of the lab. What she saw was definintely not was she was expecting.

That delinquint hacker, Conrí, was giving that stuck up bitch of a doctor a shoulder rub.

'No way someone that pretty can be that smart and have a man. Men don' like smart women…'

"You keep this up and you'll wind up with an old witch's hump before you're forty," Conrí said in his snarky Irish accent.

"Shut up and keep rubbing," Holiday muttered.

"Whatever you say, sweetcheeks."

AnnaMarie sighed…

Conrí was very handsome. He looked like a slightly younger version of Six except his eyes were blue and a little colder… His hair was dark brown as opposed to black. His physique was leaner and he wasn't quite as tall…

Still… He was rich and very handsome even if he wasn't Southern and therefore didn't know how ot treat a lady properly. Conrí was rude and crude. He was a charmer but it was in all the wrong ways. This man wasn't about marriage. Conrí was gorgeous and he knew it. He used it like a weapon in some ways, just like a woman would.

No.

He wasn't the right one for her at all…

AnnaMarie couldn't wait to see him sweep Holiday off of her feet only to drop her on her ass.

If there was anything that AnnaMarie hated more than not getting her way, it was other women, particularly the beautiful ones. They were competition.

Usually…

'I can' believe that I lost ta a brown boy!' The spoiled brat whined in her head.

'I must be losin' my game and daddy must be losin' his mind! Supportin' myself… What kind of an heiress does that?!'

"You know we could make this a whole much more fun by taking our clothes off…" Conrí suggested with a smirk.

"Wait unitl the tests are back then we'll talk," Holiday said pointedly.

Conrí chuckled, "You're the first one who ever demanded that I get tested… You're a real romantic, aren't you?"

"Well when you say that I would never forget a night with you, I wanted to make sure you weren't being literal."

"Oh but I am… I'm disease free and ready for you to use me as you please," the hacker purred into her ear.

Holiday shivered…

So did AnnaMarie for that matter…

Conrí's voice was deep and elegant despite his lack of sophistocation. Six's voice was a low dangerous growl… One that was meant instill fear into the heart of man. The agent was very good at inspiring fear with his towering form and the raw power coiled within every single muscle. He was a thing of beauty and grace wrapped up in a fierce and stoic package.

AnnaMarie let out a frustrated sigh…

It simply wasn't fair. All of the good ones were taken or gay. She could deal with him being taken by a woman. There were many a woman in Texas who cursed the day that AnnaMarie Callan was born…

Single.

Dating.

Married.

A father.

It didn't matter. They were all hers as soon as they laid eyes on her. They simply couldn't say no to a beautiful, young, warm, and willing body.

AnnaMarie made her way to a bathroom to examine her beautiful face, 'Are my looks fadin'? Do I look as old as mama now?'

To a young woman like AnnaMarie, sixty-two meant practically having one foot in the grave!

'First wrinkle I get I'm goin' for botox!'

She sighed as she picked a random guest room and settled in for a long and boring wait.

'Might as well get some shut-eye…'

A couple of hours later and Providence had secured yet another damn rabbit EVO. Rex was so grateful for his daughter's healing abilities or he would've been leaning against his chéri because of that devil rodent!

"Malditos conejos! Debemos neutralizar con tijeras de jardín!" Rex ground out.

Six chuckled while Callan and Cesar just flat out laughed their asses off. AnnaMarie was fast asleep but Conrí and a surprisingly relaxed looking Sarah Holiday came to greet them.

Six raised an eyebrow…

Holiday blushed…

Conrí made matters worse for the poor doctor by smirking…

Spirit ran forward and began signing, _"Papa took the bunny for a ride! Uncle Callan tried to tell him how to ride it like a cowboy but papa fell off and hit his head!"_

Conrí began howling with laughter…

"Don't worry sweetheart, your papa's head is plenty hard," Holiday snarked.

"_I don't think bunnies like papa…"_

"No. I don't think so either…"

"…_I kind of want a bunny now…"_

The hacker grinned, "I'll be more than happy to buy you everything you need for your very own bunny!"

"_YAY! I'll name him Sir Reginald P. Fluffypants and he will be Magic Fluffball's best friend!"_

"What?! No! No bunnies! Just stick to kitties. Kitties may be in love with your daddy but at least they don't want to eat your papa!" Rex blurted out in a panic.

Spirit looked to her daddy and gave him puppy eyes…

Six sighed, "I'm afraid that I have to agree with your papa on this one. Bunnies really don't seem to like him and you don't want to have to heal him everyday, do you?"

Spirit pouted and shook her head.

Six smiled and carded his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner, "Don't worry, baby. Tomorrow's Sunday and we'll spend all day at the park so you can play with Jolene and her friends."

"Yeah… We know you get lonely but there's only so much we can do about that right now, mija," Rex added as he pulled his little girl into a single-armed hug.

Spirit smiled and hugged her papa, _"I'm not as lonely as you think. I have my family and books."_

"Nothing's better than family," Conrí said, "But books can't talk back. You need people and you need people your own age. Old men and women aren't much fun."

"_Lair! You're a lot of fun!"_

"Oi! I'm not old!"

"I hate to say it but you are to her…" Callan pointed out.

"Then you must be acient," the hacker shot back.

"_No. Mr. Fishie is ancient."_

Six chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "That he is, baby. That he is. Lets go somewhere for lunch. How about a picnic at the park?"

"_All of us?"_

They looked to Conrí, the hacker hermit of Providence…

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…"

"_Bring the jellybeans?"_

"Jellybeans?!" Cesar said incredulously.

"…Don't judge me smoothie boy."

Six, Rex, and Spirit made their way to the fridge to make some sandwiches. There was some leftover potato salad and the passion fruit and green tea iced tea that Six had made just this morning. Spirit packed up the cookies and brownies that she made with Johnson yesterday while Rex got to work making sandwiches with Six. Spirit grabbed some apples and bananas. It wasn't long before everything was packed and ready to go.

The Keep dropped the happy family off at the park. They could find their own way back if need be.

Conrí promptly let out a strangled hiss, "The sun! It's killing me…"

Then he pretended to melt and played dead until Spirit poked him with a stick.

The hacker squirmed and laughed, "I can definintely tell who raised you… Poking a dying vampire with a stick…"

Spirit giggled silently and skipped ahead of everyone, looking for a suitable spot. The picnic basket eventually found a home on top of a hill under a tree with plenty of shade to shield them from the late August sun. Everyone sat down and waited for Six and Rex to divvy up the food while Spirit and Conrí played with jellybeans.

Rex smiled as he watched his little girl flick jellybeans at her uncle. She manged, more often than not, to get them anywhere but his mouth. He began to wonder if she was even trying at this point or if she just liked watching the hacker's face twitch whenever a jellybean hit it.

Conrí flicked a jellybean that hit would've hit Six on the nose if the agent hadn't batted it away. Spirit's eyes lit up with pride at how fast her daddy was. Six's face was as stony as ever yet it was obvious to those who knew him that he was having fun.

The picnic was nice.

The food was tasty.

Games were played.

Flowers were picked.

Heads were adorned with sweet smelling crowns made of colorful blossoms.

Yes, even Six wore one…

And no one remembered that AnnaMarie was still back on the Keep sound asleep in a heap…

**Hello! Just a quick announcement: I am taking classes to become a medical secretary for the next six months. Therefore I will only be updating a story a month. Next month will be "Baby Spirit" (for June), then it will be "Going Soft for the Boy" (For July), then it will be "A Little Spirit" again (for August), and so on. I apologize to my readers who would probably like to see me update more but I really want to pass and get a decent-paying, in demand job.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

"Rex," Six muttered with a raised eyebrow, "What am I doing handcuffed to a chair?"

The room was pitch black, not that the agent's sunglasses were much help… Six's breath caught in his throat as a pair of hands gently slipped off his dark shades and a pair of soft lips just barely ghosted against his…

Six felt his heart speed up and threaten to leap right out of his rib cage. His "mystery date" tasted like wine… An old world earthen spice mixed with the darkest and most robust grapes… It was Bordeaux! Six could smell wine and then smoke as a candle was lit from the other side of their room.

He saw a patch of red and a brief flash of black. Another candle was lit and Rex's smirking features were revealed. He was humming a song that Six didn't recognize. Another candle was lit and Six's eyebrow quirked up as he saw an open bottle of wine perfectly chilled with two glasses.

"Rex?" Six called out.

Rex looked a little nervous…

The Latino blushed slightly and cleared his throat. A lot of different images flew through Six's mind but nothing that could prepare him for this…

Rex took a deep, calming breath and began to sing…

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_

_Into my brain, into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

_This spark of black that I seem to love_

Rex ran his fingers over his tie, smoothing out the black silk as his nimble fingers untied it. He slid it off from around his neck and flung it aside. The Latino finally found the nerve to look his love in the eyes, which he was pleased to see were clouded over with desire.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back, just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done_

_You got me feeling and I'm ready to blow_

Rex seemed to grow more comfortable in his own skin as he began to gyrate his hips in a slow, sensual manner. Six just barely suppressed a groan as he watched his young love dance. His hands gripped the armrests that his wrists were fastened to. The cool metal of the handcuffs bit into his skin. The glorious pain was almost as delicious as the man before him… Rex slowly slipped off his red blazer and flung it to the ground in a hap hazardous manner.

_Push into my body; sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_

_Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

Rex made a big show of slowly unbuttoning his top couple of buttons while gyrating his hips. He had that sexy swagger and that sinful smirk that promised naughty things. Six gasped as Rex tore his shirt off the rest of the way. Buttons flew everywhere but that was the last thing on their mind…

Six's eyes traversed Rex muscular torso from the faint dusting of dark hair on his chest to the happy trail that disappeared down below. Rex took advantage of Six's attentions and ran his hands slowly down his torso, giving his balls a squeeze. The agent struggled against his restraints. He wanted so badly to be the one to touch Rex…

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it rough_

_Like it rough, rough, rough_

_Push into my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

His love slowly slipped off his shirt… Oh the look on his face, lips parted eyes darkened. That slight smirk gracing those sinful lips… Six groaned at how hard he was and mourned how he could not do anything about it. His cock jumped at very note from Rex's deep tenor and ever surprisingly elegant move he made.

_Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed_

_'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat_

_It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot_

Rex gave him this sexy little smirk that was bordering on arrogance as he winked and slowly undid his belt. He turned as he danced, his ass damn hear popped out of the perfectly fitted suit. To Six, this suit was an aphrodisiac. It was far more powerful than the remnants of wine on his lips. The belt dropped to the floor with a satisfying thunk. Rex's dress shoes followed it quickly.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak_

_You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough_

_I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough_

The smoldering hot Latino ran his hands up and down his torso as he cracked his hips back and forth like a whip. Six moaned as the handcuffs bit into his flesh. He was struggling so hard to behave and not break free and rip the remaining clothes off of his naughty love's _flesh_. Rex smirked and leaned in for another gentle, feather-light kiss that was making Six so frustrated…

_Push into my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

Rex ran his hands down his bare chest and to his waistband. He writhed as his fingers slid closer and closer to the button and fly. The slacks left nothing to the imagination anymore… Rex was just as hard as Six. He seductively liked lips and stared into his love's eyes as he undid the button and continued to dance. Six felt like he was going to explode if this torture lasted much longer.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it rough_

_Like it rough, rough, rough_

_Push into my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Rex turned and slowly slid off the slacks, showing off his toned, deliciously firm ass covered in green lace. Six couldn't handle it anymore. His heart was racing. He was panting like a dog in heat, which seemed appropriate since Rex was effectively making him his bitch… Six groaned out the Latino's name, causing him to smirk.

_Hold me down and make me scream_

_Lay me on the floor_

_Turn me on and take me out_

_Make me beg for more_

Rex danced, in the lacy panties, which were adorned with a black bow. He slowly slid his hands down his body and reached inside, taking hold of his own ridiculously hard cock. The Latino gripped his member, pumping up and down in front of Six, before dancing and practically waving his cock in the agent's face. He then turned and slowly removed the panties with his ass in the air. Six was so distracted by the display that he barely even registered that the panties had been flung into his face.

There was a wet spot on his pants where his cock had long since begun to weep. This was torture! Deliciously perfect torture!

Rex grabbed a tube of lube and squirted some on his fingers. He placed his leg up on a chest that sat at the end of their bed and…

'Oh God…' Six though as he groaned and fidgeted.

Rex began to prepare himself…

The Latino let out a low moan, calling out Six's name as he made eye contact with him. Six nearly came then and there, but that would've ruined the revenge he had in mind…

Rex finally stopped and sauntered over to Six. He released the agent's now slightly bloody and raw wrists, yet kept him pinned to the chair. Rex leaned with a devious smirk…

"_Push into my body, sink your teeth into my flesh," _he seductively whispered into the hot and bothered agent's ear.

Six slipped a hairpin off of each of his shirt cuffs…

Click.

Click.

Rex let out a surprised cry as he found himself flat on his back on the floor. He hissed in delicious pain as Six sank his teeth none too gently into his shoulder. Chills raced down he Latino's spine as Six sucked on the small wound and kissed a trail up to his love's lips.

"_That_ was the hottest thing I had ever seen," Six said in a low growl.

The agent was still in the process of catching his breath… His once vibrant green eyes were so tinted with lust that you would've sworn they were was black as a raven's wing. Six claimed his young love's lips in a hungry kiss as Rex worked frantically to remove his tie and blazer.

He wanted Six naked _now_!

Rex broke the kiss, "Naked now. Kiss later."

Six chuckled and sat up, giving him a sexy smirk, "So, undress me already."

Rex groaned as he sat up, painfully hard and rubbing against his cariño's clothed length. He began to fumble nervously with the buttons before giving up and ripping the shirt open and shoving it off the agent's broad shoulders. Six decided to take pity on him and shrug off his clothes.

Rex ran his hands down his love's scarred yet otherwise smooth torso. Six shivered as one of his fingertips grazed one of his overly sensitive scars. Rex fumbled with belt before Six took over, gracefully slipping out of his remaining clothes. The Latino teen gripped him by his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss while leading him towards the bed…

Six pulled him into a heated kiss as he forcefully penetrated him, swallowing a groan form his young love's lips. He ran his fingers through Rex's hair and waited for him to adjust. The agent yanked his hair back and hungrily kissed his neck.

Rex moaned loudly as his hips shot forward, urging Six to move. He clawed at Six's back and wrapped his legs around the agent's waist when he got his wish.

"Mon trésor de beaucoup de plaisirs," Six muttered.

Rex chuckled, "I think the blood has been away from your head for too long."

"Oui. Vous l'avez fait pour moi, mon tortionnaire sublime…"

Rex blushed and was about to say something when he was cut short by a particularly enthusiastic thrust.

"Dios mío! Six," Rex gasped, "Por favor, más mi amor!"

Six slowed his pace, pumping into him with slow, deliberate strokes. He knew that they were both close, closer than they'd like to be. And while Rex was eager to chase his "la petite mort", Six was not. Rex whimpered at the change of pace in protest. His cariño silenced him with a kiss.

Rex went to reach for his weeping cock only to have his hands snatched up and held over his head. His glare was met with a smirk. Six leaned in and sucked on the Latino's collarbone, making him whimper and writhe. The agent released his hands with a warning glance and kissed his way down to Rex's right nipple, flicking his tongue over it, while pinching the other one between his fingers.

"A-Ah…" Rex cried out as his love playfully bit his nipple.

Six's eyes widened in surprise as the tables were turned and he found himself staring up into his chéri's beautiful deep crimson eyes.

"Eres tan hermoso," Rex purred, "pero quiero que mi pequeña muerte."

Six winced a bit as Rex placed his hands on his hips. It was then that Rex noticed that the skin around his love's wrists had been rubbed raw.

The agent sat up when he saw the panicked look on Rex's face, "Don't. I like the pain."

Rex swallowed thickly… This night was supposed to be perfect and to see the man he loves hurt was the last thing he wanted. The apology that threatened to escape his lips quickly died when Six delivered a particularly powerful thrust that hit his prostate dead on.

Rex moaned loudly and whimpered for more. He allowed Six to direct him as he leaned down for a kiss. The Latino playfully nipped his love's bottom lip, running his tongue soothingly across the swollen _blossom_. Rex kissed his way down to Six's throat, sucking on his Adam's apple. Six groaned and laced his fingers through his hair.

Rex made his way down to Six's left shoulder, sucking on the top part of one of the three large scars that transverse the agent's torso.

The agent shivered, trembling under the weight of his love and thrust deep within him. Rex clawed at his shoulders in surprise and gasped. Oh God that felt so good…

"Six. Six. Six. _Please_, Six," Rex begged incoherently.

The agent smirked, "Please what?"

"Dame la muerte!"

"Comme vous voulez, ma chéri…"

Rex cried out as Six began to pound into him relentlessly. He leaned forward to steady himself with Six's shoulders. The Latino teen let out a sharp cry as "death" came to claim him. Six followed soon after with a deep, satisfied groan.

His young love leaned down and began to lick his cum off of Six's neck and chest. Six slowly pulled out with an embarrassing yet incredibly satisfying "pop" that made the teen giggle as he continued to clean up the mess he made.

They lay there on their bed, out of breath as they came down from their high.

Six chuckled, "That was amazing… What got into you?"

"You," Rex muttered.

Six was torn between groaning and laughing…

"I just wanted to surprise you," Rex said with a shrug.

"Feel free to do it again."

"Heh. Nope. Next time it's your turn."

Six smirked, his mind filling with dirty possibilities…

"You just want to get me in that apron…" He teased.

Rex laughed, "You would make a beautiful housewife."

The Latino teen sat up and poured a glass of Bordeaux. He handed it to Six before pouring one for himself.

"You're too young to drink," Six pointed out.

"How else am I to learn about wine? You can't learn certain things by books alone. There are some things you have to learn by doing," Rex said with a smirk.

"…"

Six hated when Rex had a point… He took a sip and smiled.

"You avoided an amateur mistake."

"Huh?"

"The wine isn't corked. It's also my favorite."

Rex kissed him before he could take another sip, "It tastes better from your lips."

Six blushed…

"We should get to bed. Tomorrow's an early day," Six said with a sigh.

"Why does it have to be so early," Rex groaned and covered his eyes with his arm as he flopped back down.

"Because your daughter wants to ride a horse."

"Why is she suddenly only _my_ daughter?"

"Because she's making us get up at 5 A.M and its," Six checked the clock and groaned, "1…"

"That's fine. The next time she does something awesome. She's mine," Rex said with a yawn.

Six chuckled and kissed his sleepy love.

All was peaceful…

All was blissful…

Then all too soon…

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Rex smacked the alarm clock with a loud groan in protest. Six smirked and nipped at Rex's collarbone.

The younger man gently pushed him away, "You keep that up and I'll grab those cuffs and make sure we never leave this bed."

The agent blushed, "Tempting but we need to be ready before Spirit decides it's time to leave."

"…Kay," Rex said, as he finally hauled his lazy slightly sore ass out of bed.

Six tugged on his hand and the exhausted pair made their way to the shower. Rex let out a scream as the icy water hit him in the face. Six chuckled and adjusted the temperature before slipping inside.

Rex sighed as the warm water ran down his body. Nothing short of a romp in bed could make Rex melt more than a good shower. It was one of the few things he had in common with his love. Not that it seemed to matter…

Rex and Six had every little in common. They were damn near complete opposites and for the longest time there was no middle ground. Both were insanely stubborn. Rex wanted fun and freedom. Six wanted structure and order. Rex wanted to be a kid. Six wanted him to be a soldier. Rex in his own words was, "relaxed" and "uncivilized". Six was uptight and academic. Rex relied on emotions and instinct. Six relied on instinct and had been trained to suppress his emotions.

They were total opposites yet they could talk about anything. They loved each other, they worked well together, and they didn't squabble over money or how to raise their daughter…

Rex randomly broke out into a grin, 'We should totally get married!'

Six raised an eyebrow as he watched the various emotions flash through on his love's face. Rex had a _terrible_ poker face…

"Rex?"

"Hm?"

"You're being quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Try not to hurt yourself," Six muttered dryly as he stepped out of the shower.

"Ha, ha…"

Spirit twirled in front of the mirror with a smile. It had been a couple of weeks since AnnaMarie was sent packing. Uncle Callan's daddy had invited the entire family to the ranch for the weekend. She couldn't wait!

Spirit got to dress up too! She wore a lavender sundress with black and white butterflies along the bottom and a black sequenced band around her middle. She had on black ballet flats and had her favorite pink cherry blossom hairpin in her hair.

There was a knock on her door. She bolted towards the door with a huge grin on her face. Spirit hopped up on her goes and punched in a code. The door slid up and revealed her two handsome daddies.

Rex was wearing a nice pair of jeans, black boots, and a red buttoned down shirt. Six was wearing pretty much the same thing with the exception of his shirt being green. He had a Spirit's other hairpin on his shirt pocket. Both men had their sleeves rolled up, exposing their forearms. The teen grazed his love's forearm with his fingers, giving Six a flirtatious smirk.

Six blushed and smiled back. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his chéri's lips. They looked to their overdressed daughter…

"Baby, if you're going to ride a horse you're going to get your dress all dirty. Why don't we pack you some play clothes?" Six said as he crouched down to her level.

Spirit tilted her head to the side and nodded.

Rex made his way over to his daughter wardrobe and pulled out a pair of glittery pink sneakers, jeans, her "Daddy's Girl" T-shirt, and a violet hoodie with a large sky blue butterfly on it. He folded everything up and put it in her grey bunny backpack with a pair of rainbow socks and an extra pair of underwear just incase she fell in the mud.

Six fussed with his little girl's hair, showing her how to a waterfall braid in her chin-length curls. He placed a black hair tie on the end and her cherry blossom hairpin was used to tuck away a stray curl.

Spirit was a very intelligent little girl with very little life experience. She had only been out of that horrid facility for ten months. Spirit barely remembered anything beyond that facility. The only thing she _could_ remember was the face of the man who sold her to the scientists…

"Come, on, baby. Lets get going," Six said.

Rex gave her backpack a dubious look. His love rolled his eyes and took it from him. The Latino took his little girl's other hand and they headed towards the hangar.

"You look beautiful, mija!" Rex said with a grin.

Spirit merely smiled, unwilling to let go of her daddies' hands.

"Where did daddy learn how to braid your hair like that?"

"Youtube," Six deadpanned, "Her hair gets in the way when she draws."

Rex merely smiled at Six's flushed face.

They met up with Callan who was wearing a pair of ass hugging tan jeans and a dusky blue pull over. César who was finally out of his ridiculous lab uniform and in olive green cargo pants and a white tee. Both wore sneakers.

Holiday wore an orange sundress with orange blossoms, which ironically enough are actually white, on it. She had a pair of tan sandals and let her hair down for a change. It fell to her shoulders in elegant deep brown curls. Conrí wore his signature ripped jeans, a pair of sneakers and a white buttoned down shirt.

"You might want to pack a bag. We're stayin' a couple of nights while grunts and junior agents take on the brunt of the work for a change," Callan explained.

Six handed the bunny bag to Spirit, "I'll go pack for us."

Conrí sighed and headed towards the door with an amused Holiday on his trail.

Rex crouched down to his daughter's level, "You excited to go ride a horse?"

She nodded, _"I'm not afraid to break my butt."_

Callan laughed, "Don't worry. My daddy's got a sweet little filly that will treatcha right. She won't throw you."

Spirit didn't seem to believe her uncle…

"Are we all going for a ride?" César asked, incredulously.

"Quickest way to see the ranch."

"Are you going to take it over one day?" Rex asked.

"I've been givin' it some thought… Maybe one day I will. I'll havta make room for César's lab."

"When were you planning on telling me this? I was hoping to see more of the world and meet up with great minds," César said with a frown.

"Well consider the ranch home base."

"…I suppose that could work. But once a year you go with me."

"As soon as I find a reliable ranch hand, you got yourself a deal."

César grinned and pressed a heated kiss to his cowboy's lips before getting back to work warming up his engine and sending down the ladder so everyone could board. They were taking César's lab, which was surprisingly roomie enough to accommodate them all. Mr. Callan was eager to see the lab that he was funding. He wasn't much for the technological side of science but he was a gear head and had a master's degree in business with a minor in biology.

Cowboy though he may be, Mr. Callan was no dumby. His wife was primarily a socialite and a homemaker. She also had quite a few children's books under her belt, including her best seller, "Beanie the Bull Befriends Percy the Polecat". It was a cute little story taken from real life when their Australian Shepard, Noodles, confused a skunk for one of their outdoor mouse hunting cats…

When Callan was a boy he couldn't stand to be separated from his "bestest friend in the whole wide world" so he defied his parents' orders to stay away from the dog and hugged the poor stinky pooch.

Callan's birth name might have been "Michael James Callan III" but his official nickname was "Beanie" due to the beanie hat his grandfather had gotten him. Callan wore that hat everyday from age three to age seven when his father made him take it off to go to school so the other kids wouldn't poke fun at him.

Needless to say both stories ended with several bathes and with "Beanie" sleeping outside in a tent with Noodles, the equally smelly watermelon-stealing dog. A lot of her stories were based off of her son and his misadventures. Callan didn't mind; it served as a reminder that his mother loved him and was proud of him despite the dopy stuff he did as a boy.

Nothing was written about AnnaMarie. She was a brat as a little girl. She was a bitch as an adult. AnnaMarie lived on a ranch, slept all day, and stayed up all night with her friends. The only thing she ever accomplished was mastering piano and ballet.

Regardless of the vast differences between Callan and his sister, the cowboy had a feeling that those books and old silly stories were likely going to be discussed at some point during their visit. He also had a feeling that a certain monkey and a charming little girl were going to get a kick out of them. Not to mention a certain delinquent hacker who lost to him at poker last night…

He dreaded to see what Conrí would have in store for him…

'It better not wind up on Providence's Intranet or my men will never take me seriously again…' The cowboy thought.

Conrí, Holiday, and Six entered César's lab and they took off for Blue Mountain Cattle Ranch in Highland, Texas.

"I hope they have salmon and pineapple pizza!" César exclaimed.

César seemed to be taking everything in stride, but Callan knew better. The more nervous César got the stranger he became. It was as though his slight bout of insanity was a coping mechanism.

"Don't worry. They're gunna love you," Callan said.

Rex gave the cowboy and his brother an odd look… He wondered how Callan got "I'm scared" from "salmon and pineapple pizza". The Latino teen couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that his love's best friend could understand his brother better than he could…

'We'll have to work on that when we get back…'

The lab came to a halt a respectable distance away from the ranch so as not to disturb the animals. There were three limos waiting for them. César was on the verge of hyperventilation. Callan held his hand and kept him grounded. Each one of them held a different flower for Mrs. Callan. Each one couple had a bottle of fine wine that came highly recommended by Six.

The agent's cooking ability was surprising. His knowledge of wine and the arts blew Callan away. Six grew up in a middleclass home, was in an orphanage, foster care, homeless, and then grew up on a desert island! He knew more about the classics, the arts, and fine dining than Callan ever did and he was born with a "silver spoon in his mouth"! It was times like this that made him wonder just what kind of man "One" was…

They entered the limos and took a long ride to the manor. Michael Callan II and Rosalynn Callan stood side-by-side, eager to receive their guests. Mr. Callan looked remarkably like his son. Though he was a bout thirty-five years older and a bit pudgier around the middle. His hair had some white and grey in it. His lines were a bit deeper. He wore brown work boots, an old pair of jeans, and a red flannel shirt.

Mrs. Callan was a voluptuous woman with wavy blond-grey hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. She had a smile that could light up a room. She wore a blue sundress with white flowers and a wedding ring that was a cluster of turquoise flowers.

Callan and César were leading their little group, their family to meet some extended members. César was still pretty nervous. Hell, so was Callan for that matter… It had been so long since either one of them had to do this. Their worst fear wasn't how acceptance or even approval.

They feared how awkward this first meeting was going to be…

Spirit settled that for them but bolting in front, saying "hello" with a big smile and a pink tulip. The adults laughed at the innocent little girl's eagerness. Spirit didn't have any grandparents. They were the piece of the puzzle so to speak that had been missing from her family.

Mrs. Callan all but scooped the little girl up and hugged her breathless, "Well aren't you a sight! What a pretty young lady we have here!"

Mr. Callan was far more conservative than his wife. He smiled at the little girl and had a good laugh when she handed him the pink tulip.

"Thank you, little lady. You're a bit dressed up for ridin'. Ya might wanna change before headin' out on Priscilla," Mr. Callan said with a cheery smile.

Spirit nodded and pointed to her bunny backpack.

"Smart girl."

She shook her head and pointed to her daddies.

"Howdy. I'm Michael Callan. Just call me Mike to avoid confusion," Mike said.

César gave him a nervous smile, "César Salazar."

Rosalynn set Spirit down and pulled César into a hug, "What a handsome young man you are! If only I were twenty years younger…"

"And male," Callan reminded.

His mother pulled him into a hug too, "Hello, baby. It's so good to have you home!"

"You must be Six and Rex…" Mike said.

"Feel free to call Six "Alex"," Rex said.

Six merely raised an eyebrow…

"You were with my boy back in basic. I hear you shattered a record."

"Yes sir, I was the fastest to go through the obstacle course in taking down EVOs and robotic human simulations," Six clarified.

"With nothing but a katana yet," Rex added.

"No guns?"

"I don't use guns."

"Why not?"

"My master preferred katana," Six said with a shrug as he handed the flower to Rosalynn.

"I can see why my daughter wanted you so badly…" Callan's mother said.

Six raised an eyebrow, "Thank you, ma'am."

"She's not here is she?" Rex asked, not wanting his fun to be ruined.

"No. We sent her off to look at various colleges in the area."

Rex visibly relaxed, "Thank God for that…"

Conrí approached Rosalynn with a grin and a wink. He was all flirt and flattery. Rosalynn seemed to love it. Mike didn't mind one bit. Holiday however…

"You must be Conrí, the hacker," Mike said with an amused look on his face.

"Nice to meet you sir. Yes, I'm the devilishly handsome hacker who tore down Providence's defenses and demanded a job."

"Modest too…"

"Yes, yes. He's a real jewel alright," Holiday, said with a long-suffering tone.

Rosalynn laughed, "You must be the girlfriend…"

"Sarah Holiday pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. You'll have to keep an eye on this one."

"…Tell me about it. But seriously, Conrí can be a bit much but there's a good person underneath it all."

"Of course. Well looks like you and Spirit need to get changed before we hit the trails!"

"I can't wait! It's been a while since I've ridden…"

"You ride?" Six asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah. I took lessons when I was a kid."

"Wow… You learn something new everyday," Rex said with a smile.

He loved having a family. He even loved that there were aspects of his family that had remained a mystery even after all these years.

Six handed Spirit her backpack, "Go get changed."

Spirit reached for Holiday's hand and tugged her towards the huge house and away from her cheeky uncle. Conrí was bound to find trouble at this rate…

Callan went to help the new ranch hand, Jesse, get the horses ready while Six and Rex settled in and Conrí raided the kitchen for some much needed coffee. César began to talk Mike's ear off about his research.

Mike chuckled, "Easy there, son. There's plenty of time to discuss business later. Ya'll gunna be here for the next couple of days, right?"

"True… I'm guess I'm just nervous."

"Would a shoppin' trip help?" Rosalynn asked.

César grinned, "Maybe…"

They regrouped and headed out. The sky was brilliant and blue with fluffy white clouds. The sun was warm on their backs while the breeze was cool on their faces. There was an endless sea of trees in the distance not to mention the blue hued mountain that overshadowed them. The settles were killing their behinds; Rex's was particularly sore after last night's activities… There were hundreds of acres the greenest grass. There were all kinds of cattle, goats, and chickens, as well as quite a few horses. Mike raised both in a completely green environment.

Why green? Why not organic?

Many farms considered tofu as being a part of the "organic" craze. Many people were allergic to tofu. This eliminated the allergy issue and increased their costumer base. Not to mention there was that annoyingly inconclusive study as to whether or not tofu contributed to cancer…

They ended the tour with lunch on the porch…

Callan had just gone inside to use the restroom when he came out to his mother handing a book over to Spirit. It was one of her children's books, which while whimsical, was nothing compared to the classics and gigantic tomes that Six and Rex had to pry away from her.

Seriously…

They had to check her room from time to time to make sure that she wasn't stashing books and staying up all night to read them.

"Now, these books are about your Uncle Callan when he was a boy," Rosalynn said.

All Spirit had to do was look at the title and she was practically falling off of her bench with silent laughter.

"Hey, hey. No laughter. Maybe if you're nice Uncle Beanie will read it to you," César said with a cheeky grin.

Spirit's eyes lit up and she turned on the dreaded puppy eyes…

Callan glared at his monkey and sighed, "Alright. But only _one_ story because I know you. You'll keep me up all night."

Spirit placed the book on the table and launched herself at her uncle with a grin. Callan chuckled and hugged the hyper little girl.

Rosalynn leaned over and whispered, "So when are you and my baby goin' ta make me a grandmother?"

"Maybe one day. Maybe never. I have a feeling that we're going to have a lot of nieces and nephews," César said, "Six and Rex are both orphans and they've been talking about adopting EVO children. We'll be sure to drop by with them as often as possible. Well, here and in Mexico to visit mi Abuela."

Rosalynn smiled. It wasn't the answer she had been hoping for but it was better than nothing…

"I can' wait to meet them all! This place has gone on for too long without the pitter patter of little feet!"

César laughed, "You could always try putting boots on the dogs…"

Rosalynn looked at him oddly at first be for laughing, "I don' think my husband would go for that. Neither would the dogs for that matter…"

Callan stood up and stretched, "I'm gunna to borrow César for a second if ya don' mind."

César raised an eyebrow and stood up, "Where are we going?"

"I'm gunna introduce you to an old friend…"

César gave his cowboy a confused look as he followed him off of the porch and towards a barn. There was a wooden cross off to the side with the name "Noodles" carved into it.

"This was my childhood best friend. He saved my life," Callan explained, "Noodles and I were hikin' on the old trail when he stopped dead and started barkin'. He wouldn't let me go any further and when I tried to he bolted in front of me and was bitten by a rattle snake that was hidin' the bushes I was about to walk through."

César frowned, "I see… So I owe Noodles my happiness."

Callan rolled his eyes, "You'd be happy without me."

"To an extent… But I would feel a bit piece of myself missing," the scientist admitted with a blush, "I'm pretty certain you're my other half. My head was in the clouds for so long that it took me forever to see it."

Callan felt his heart melt. César's insanity was well worth putting up with whenever he had a lucid moment. His monkey could be surprisingly sweet and romantic when he put his mind to it.

Then just like that…

César turned to him with a grin and took his hand, "Lets have a roll in the hay."

Callan let out a laugh and followed his random lover into the very same barn his parents had caught him in all those years ago. César flopped gracelessly onto the hay and pulled his cowboy down on top of him.

A spark ignited between the two, just like it had the first time. Just like it had every time… Callan tickled his monkey's sides as he removed his T-shirt and leaned down, kissing a trail from his shoulder to his chin. He smiled as he took in his lover's flawless caramel skin and lean ropy muscles.

Callan smiled and caressed his cheek, "No matter how many times I unravel you, you keep getting more and more beautiful…"

César blushed and slipped off Callan's pull over and tossed it aside, revealing the captain's tan and perfectly toned torso. His mind drew a blank… He was never the smooth talker than Rex was. Even as a kid Rex was a real charmer. César was awkward and odd. He preferred to use his brain for something a bit more useful than sweet-talking his way out of trouble.

So the settled for something better than sweet-talk. He told the truth… César pulled him down into a kiss and whispered, "I love you," against his lips. The cowboy smiled in response and couldn't help but wonder just how perfect life with this mad man was going to be…

**So… School is going well and I'm getting straight A's! It took me forever to finish this because I have NEVER written a strip tease in and I had to do some research. XD I hope it came out alright. I was going to do a full sex scene between ****César (who's name is now spelled correctly) and Callan, but it's 2:30 AM where I am and I just want to post and go to bed. If you guys are interested in a full sex scene between these two, let me know.**

**Also: "A Baby Spirit" is going to have a nice spicy sex scene in it because I'm getting tired of making it 100% fluff all the time.**

**Ryven flame dancing saiyan: Thank you for the "Happy Birthday" wishes and yes, I will continue this. I'm still trying to figure out how to end it and move onto part two "Goes A Long Way"… **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit was up at the crack of dawn, as usual. Much like her daddy, she enjoyed having an early start. Though thanks to her papa's not so good influence, daddy seemed to be sleeping in later and later these days. Spirit didn't mind too much though. It gave her the chance to beat them to the kitchen if she were feeling altruistic enough, to make breakfast for her fathers.

She stared outside her window at all the pretty horses. As the sun shimmered through the trees and onto their shiny coats, she began to see why girls went mad for these enchanting and elegant creatures.

'They are almost as lovely as the sky,' she thought as her eyes drifted from the beasts to the clouds.

Soft hues of pink, lavender, and gold filled the sky, bleeding into a brilliant turquoise. Each color danced across every flower and blade of grass in the fields as well as the horses' backs. It was breathtaking and peaceful. She wished that it would never have to change and that she could stay here forever rather than face the cold harsh reality that was Providence.

Spirit had never understood horses' appeal to girls her age until now…

So the little girl began to plot a way to take Pricilla home with her. Providence was no place for a horse though. There was no grass, no hay, and no wide open fields. There was no freedom. It was just white like snow but twice as cold. Spirit furiously wiped away her tears. It won't do any good to cry. She had a family. She had a playful if not naughty and thoroughly spoiled cat. She had grandparents now, too! Spirit decided that she could be content with that.

The little girl wondered if she could convince all of her family to gather together somewhere in the world and have a great big family reunion! It was so wonderful going from a lonely orphan to having a nice big family!

The only thing she was missing was a mother... Sure, she _had_ a mother. Uncle Conrí had made her sound so wonderful that Spirit's heart ached for the woman she would never know. The little girl possessed the ability to heal, yet this was one life that she took rather than saved. There was no bringing her back and it was all her fault that her poor uncle's heart was broken...

Spirit felt tears run down her cheeks and drip onto the window sill. Though her life was happy her heart still felt empty. Just the thought of never knowing such a kind and loving woman made the girl wish she had a time machine at least just a little bit. Her father sounded like a horrible man. Even if her mother had lived, he still would've sold her there was no doubt about that.

'Would mommy try to run away with me? Would she try to save me?' Spirit wondered, 'Or was that monster's word "law"…'

She felt deeply conflicted... A life on the lamb with her mother and uncle would mean that she would've never have known her fathers. She loved her fathers and was deeply grateful for all that they had done for her. Spirit was also very grateful for her mother, her uncle, and oddly enough her father.

Catherine Reaper had loved her daughter the moment she discovered she was carrying her. Conrí Foley had searched endlessly for the niece he had been too young to protect. Charles Reaper had been unspeakably cruel in selling her to settle his gambling depts. But if it weren't for his selfishness, she would not have the family she has now. It almost redeemed him in a way...

Almost.

Spirit wiped her eyes as she heard a knock on her door before it was slowly opened. If her daddy caught her crying he would make it his mission to do whatever he could to make her happy. This was a kind of vacation for everyone. She wasn't going to ruin it for them by being gloomy and sad. So Spirit yawned widely to cover up the real reason for her tears and rubbed her eyes.

The little girl had an epiphany that made her "sleepy" face break out into a wide grin. Her daddy stood before her in his frilly pink apron that her papa had clearly packed. Her daddy dressed her up, fussed over her hair, cooked, preferred the arts to sports, and apparently had a weakness for kittens.

'My daddy _is_ my mommy!' She thought.

The little girl knew better than to sign such a thing. There were certain topics that were better kept inside your head rather than out in the open. Regardless, she was pretty content in knowing that her not so traditional family was complete after all. Spirit ran to her daddy and gave him her very best bone crushing bear hug.

Six scooped his baby girl up and buried his face into her soft raven curls with a smile. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past couple of months… Long ago there were few things that Six loved more than stalking his prey before slicing into his victim's flesh with deadly accuracy and twisting the blade. Now, there was nothing more that he loved than being a lover and a father. He adored his precious daughter and goofy husband.

'Husband?!' Six thought, his heart racing and his mind in a mild panic over the subject of marriage.

'Where the hell did that come from?! Would Rex even want to marry me?! Did _he_ want to get married?!'

Spirit stared up at the soft blush on her daddy's cheeks and wondered what on earth he was thinking about. She tapped his shoulder to snap him out of his stupor. Six turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Come on, baby, let's go wake up papa," he said with a smile.

_"Papa's still asleep?!"_ Spirit signed with a surprised look on her face.

"The fresh air did him in. His internal clock was always set to no later than ten.

"_It's four."_

"Yes, but if we don't wake him soon the cowboys will eat his breakfast."

Six set Spirit down and watched as she ran into the guest room that he and Rex had been sleeping in earlier. The startled yelp of his young love indicated that Spirit had done her job a little _too_ well. Six leaned against the door frame and watched as his immature love and their eleven-year-old daughter got into a pillow fight.

POOF!

BIFF!

POW!

The agent sighed as the pillows exploded, coating the room in fluffy white goose down feathers. Rex laughed as Spirit dove into the feathers like a child into a pile of newly raked leaves. She emerged with a wide grin in her face and feathers covering each bouncy, inky black curls.

"I don't know mija… Daddy looks too clean. What do you say we get him to play?" Rex said with a sneaky smirk spread across his face.

"…No way," Six deadpanned.

"You're not getting away," Rex declared with an armful of feathers.

Spirit grinned and joined her papa in his attempt at turning her daddy into a gigantic fluffy chicken. Rex's strength and Spirit's disarming cuteness was still no match for the agent's ninja skills and stealth. It was all too easy for Six to evade their advances and escape to the kitchen.

It was your typically southern kitchen, large and spacious with white counters, pale terracotta walls, and wooden floors and cabinets. There was a large pig shaped cookie jar on the one counter filled with snickerdoodles. The curtains were white with delicate flowers stitched into them. There was a large plate stacked high with pancakes right next to another one that was covered in bacon.

Rosalynn was manning the griddle. Michael Sr was eating and reading the paper. Callan and César were sitting at the table with a bunch of cowboys. It wasn't unusual for the Callans' to open their home to their workers for food or even a place to stay if it were necessary, yet the normally warm and comforting atmosphere was tense…

Spirit frowned at the scene… Something wasn't right here. Six gave his love a look and headed over to the kitchen to give Rosalynn a hand. Rex gave the cowboys a nervous look. He wasn't sure what to make of them. Some were flat out ignoring Callan and his brother. No one acknowledged that he had come downstairs with his family. There were no easy going smiles aside from that of Michael Sr.

Spirit tugged on Rex's hand the teen turned his attention to his daughter. She gave him a worried look. These people looked to be about as accepting as AnnaMarie or Noah. They were a little scarier though. These were _real_ men with muscle and scruffy faces, not some spoiled bimbo or scrawny dumbass.

Rex didn't really care. He was an EVO. He was stronger than the average human and Six was even stronger than him. Together with Callan and César they could protect Spirit if necessary and overcome anything. But disapproval met with violence was not the answer. He wanted to teach Spirit to be better than that. So Rex chose to cautiously ignore them for now.

A wide smirk spread across his face as he whispered something to his daughter. Spirit looked apprehensive until Rex bribed her with a cookie… Six had put her on a mostly no sweets diet since they began training more vigorously. A cookie sounded pretty epic right about now…

So Rex approached Six from behind and snuggled up against him, "I didn't get my morning kiss."

Six raised an eyebrow, "You should've thought of that before trying to accost me with feathers."

"We almost got ya!"

"No you didn't."

"Do I at least get a kiss for keeping you on your toes?"

Six sighed and turned, staring down into his young love's deep crimson eyes, "Yes."

Originally he had thought of saying "no", but it was impossible to stay mad at Rex when he made puppy eyes at him. The teen grinned and met the agent half way for a kiss. Though it had begun as an innocent peck, it quickly became a trap as their mutinous daughter hopped up out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around her daddy's shoulders before vigorously shaking her head. Six let out a grunt due to the additional weight at his back. His eyes sprang open just in time to see white feathers floating downwards.

Six's nose twitched a bit as a particularly soft and pesky feather brushed against it. He broke the kiss with a glare to his grinning fool of a chéri and set their still dangling little girl on the counter behind him. The agent stared down at his daughter with a look of mild annoyance and amusement. They had managed to take him by surprise, which was a point in their favor. They were also disgustingly cute, which won them another point.

Six sighed "You two will be the death of me."

Spirit's eyes went wide and Six captured her hands before she could begin her frantic apology.

"No tears. It's just an expression. I'm sure you've read it before my clever girl," he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Rex grinned and flung an arm around his cariño's waist, "We got you good."

"It _won't_ happen again," Six said with some finality.

"That sounds like a challenge…"

"It's a promise."

A chill raced down his spine as Rex cheekily nibbled on his ear, "Oh really now?"

"Rex," Six ground out in warning as he tried to ignore his eager love's talented tongue and its seductive ministrations.

"Now boys, don't make me turn the hose on you," Rosalynn teased.

As nice as it was that these two were so deeply in love, but certain things just weren't appropriate to do around a little girl. Little did she know that Spirit witnessed her fathers' mushy ways on a daily basis…

Six's rosy cheeks turned beet red and poor Rex was practically matching his bright red flannel shirt. It took the teen's brain a second to register that perhaps it would be wise to let go. The Latino teen did so and pouted like a petulant child as he rested his chin on Six's shoulder and hugged him about the waist.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I find nothing wrong with love in any form it takes, but some people might not be as open minded. Some of our boys, for example," Rosalynn cautioned.

Six frowned and nodded. Rex felt his earlier cheery mood deflate considerably. Spirit frowned and thought that it was terribly stupid and closed minded that people were judged for who they fell in love with and not for whom they were as a person. Her fathers were good people who happened to fight monsters in order to keep the world safe. If one were to judge them, shouldn't they base their verdict on that rather than who they love? What about the awesome job they were doing raising her? Such pettiness against those who were different was beyond the little girl's comprehension.

Conrí had finally dragged himself out of bed and grabbed some coffee for him and Holiday. He saw that thoughtful look on his niece's face and remembered the disgust on the cowboys' faces earlier.

"Don't try to understand petty minded bigotry, lass, it will make your head explode," the hacker muttered as he added an ungodly amount of sugar and cream to Holiday's mug.

He shuffled out just as he had come in, resembling a member of the undead from that comedic horror movie Spirit had recently watched with said uncle. A couple of the cowboys must have heard his comments as they glared at him as he shambled by. She was half expecting one of them to trip him so he'd burn himself. It was then that Spirit had a dark thought pop into her head.

'They hurt my family and I'll go Lorena Bobbit on their butts!' She thought spitefully.

Six lifted his little girl off of the counter and set her down while Rex got breakfast together. They sat closest to Callan and César, ignoring the blatant stares and awkward silence.

"So," Rex began awkwardly, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well the three of us are goin' to do some work on the ranch while César shows dad his lab, Conrí's gunna take a look at the ranch's website and the women are goin' shoppin'," Callan explained.

Rex watched warily as some of the men shifted uncomfortably in their seats. He wondered what part of being around gay men was most uncomfortable for them. Was it a religious thing? Did they think that gay men fell in love with the first hot piece of ass that happened to walk by?

Rex was far more selective than that and he had good taste in men if he did say so himself. He preferred sexy green-clad ninjas over sweaty, ignorant cowboys. The first person he truly fell in love with was Six and as far as Rex was concerned, Six was going to be the last.

The only…

Six gave Rex an odd look as a smile crept across his young love's face despite the awkward hostility that they were faced with. As much as he wanted to know what was on his mind he knew that it was probably best that he didn't ask. Rex didn't have much of a censor when it came to love and Six knew that look in his eye all too well…

Passion…

Lust…

Longing…

Unconditional love…

So the older man settled for giving him a playful smirk. To any other person it would just seem as though he were thinking of something amusing, but to Rex, who could practically read his mind, it meant so much more. Six allowed his sunglasses to slide down his nose a bit, revealing his eyes to Rex who saw adoration, understanding, and just a touch of mischief.

That touch of mischief sent a jolt through Rex that went straight to his groin. Six was rarely mischievous unless it had to do with sex…

Spirit's eyes flew open in surprise as Uncle Conrí snatched her up, "Come on, little darling. We're going to take pictures for the website and I'm going to teach you how to fix their atrocious coding."

"_Is it really that bad?"_ Spirit signed.

"I think an amateur set it up. Depending on the resolution or the browser itself the content seems to have shifted out of place here and there. Hardly a professional. Then again neither am I, which is why we'll be working in our pajamas and wellies," he said with a smirk.

"_Or_ you could go shopping with us and we'll treat you to some ice cream," Holiday offered.

Some of the cowboys looked up and took in the doctor's remarkable beauty while others dismissed her as a prissy city girl. She was dressed in a pale teal sundress that off set her lovely tanned skin. Her hair was left down for a change, giving her a casual and carefree look.

Spirit scrunched up her nose. Shopping was boring! Auntie Holiday kept trying to rope her into some sort of trip. More often than not Spirit accompanied her and suffered in silence. Unless it was to go to a movie… Auntie Holiday had fantastic tastes in movies! She liked action and mystery films! She understood why her aunt dragged her along on these trips as often as she could… Holiday missed her sister, Beverly.

Spirit wasn't stupid. There were times where she swore that her Uncle Conrí saw his sister when he looked at her rather than his niece. She didn't blame him. The way in which he lost her was terrible. She didn't blame Holiday either.

But still…

The _last_ thing she wanted was to be a kind of surrogate for them. She didn't want them to look at her and see someone else. Spirit wanted them to see _her_. So she respectfully declined her aunt's offer. They had a couple of days left in their vacation. She could spend it with her aunt and grandmother then. Maybe they could do something more fun than shopping…

Spirit would love to go riding again! She thought that that would be a really fun way to say good-bye to Texas, riding off into the sunset just like the old westerns she watched with her uncles, Callan and César.

CLAP!

Michael Sr. had clapped his hands, "Alright! Breakfast is over! I expect everything to be done by sundown. Ya have a lot of work ahead of ya. So get goin'!"

"We'll start off your day's work by havin' the two of you mend the fences while we move the cattle from the valley to the fields," Callan explained.

César stood and placed his dishes in the sink, "Michael, if you'll come with me, I'll show you my mobile lab."

"Is that thing still able to go into space?"

"Yeah, though I wouldn't recommend it until I work out all the bugs. Going into space is no problem but coming back is a whole other story."

Michael Sr. deposited his dishes into the sink and joined his son's new boyfriend, "Think ya could fix it? That would be one hell of an anniversary vacation for the misses and me."

César grinned, "Maybe. Though I would have to come with… I don't feel quite right about sending you up there on your own even with instruction and constant communication."

Rosalynn watched as her husband and her son's lover walked past. She shook her head. If her husband thought he was going to get her to go into space in any kind of contraption he had another thing coming. She'd much rather a lovely trip to France or Italy.

Conrí and Spirit went outside and took the odd picture here and there. The way the light hit the wooden ranch house was sublime. The garden with its bright and colorful wild flowers and fresh green grass made everything just so picturesque. It was like something out of a Thomas Kinkade painting.

Six and Rex got to work mending the fence with one of the younger cowboys, Mark This one seemed to be okay with their sexual preferences or at the very least he wasn't giving them paranoid glances every once and a while.

"What's with the others?" Rex blurted out.

"Come again?" Mark asked.

"They act as though we're going to jump their bones or something."

The young man shrugged, "I dunno. We all have things that make us uncomfortable. I don't like elevators, for example. I guess they just don' like strange wang."

Rex snorted in amusement at the term "strange wang". The three of them continued to work in silence for the most part. Six seemed to pick up on fence building much quicker than Rex.

He used to do this type of thing with his father from time-to-time. His father raised him to be relatively self-sufficient. Six already knew quite a bit about hunting, fishing, cleaning his kill, building and repairing various wood and stone items, and how to survive in the wilderness before One had taken him in. This enabled him to begin his martial arts training far earlier than the other students had.

Rex couldn't help but be a little self-conscious really… Six was amazing! He may not have three PhD's or even a high school diploma, but he could master things that very few others could. He was strong, highly intelligent, dependable, dexterous, talented in more ways than one, and above all a kind and loving man. Rex remembered wanting to grow up to be just like Six with the exception of the older man's inability to feel feelings or smile.

Rex shook his head…

He had been so wrong about Six when he was a kid. The agent felt things just as deeply as any other person, but his training enabled him to hide his feelings and his weaknesses. Though, as of late, his training had been slipping due his overprotective nature and their emotionally sensitive daughter.

Mark's question brought the teen back to reality.

"Sorry? What was that?" Rex asked, blushing slightly.

"I asked why your little girl uses sign language," Mark repeated with a sigh.

"It's a long story…"

"We've got some time before tendin' to the horses."

Rex looked to Six for permission. Spirit's life before Providence was a sore spot for everyone and not something they particularly wished to discuss. Six nodded his consent though. Rex decided to go through an abridged version of their daughter's extraordinary life.

"It all happened in Texas oddly enough, we were called in…"

In the mean time, Callan and the cowboys were herding cattle. Every once and a while he'd have to break free from the rest of the men in order to chase down a stray calf. None of the others attempted to do so even once. In fact, he would find them growing further and further away as though they were trying to leave him. It got old by the time lunch rolled around and they were at the half-way point.

"Alright, what's yer problem with me? You've been tryin' ta get rid of me for the past five hours," Callan demanded in a calm, yet irritated manner.

"Yer kinda love in't right," one of the older men replied.

"And yer's is? Why? Jus' because it's between a man and a woman?"

"What gives you the right to act like a man when you take it up the ass?" One of the younger, bolder men asked.

"Because I'm not some fuckin' fairy. I'm a soldier. I fight against men that have been turned into all manner of creatures. I have fought against damn bunny rabbits the size of a barn with an appetite for human flesh! I nearly lost my eye to an overgrown lizard that can shoot rocks out of its arm. _You_ ride horses and move cattle. _I_ fight to defend the poor men, women, and children who are simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. We risk our lives out there day in and day out. _None_ of us are weak!"

"Jus' keep yer ass AIDS to yourself ya fuckin' homo!"

"We don' like yer kind in these parts.'

"And we don' like yer kind in any parts," Callan shot back as he stood.

He didn't dare turn his back to the men before him. A couple of the men stood after eating. Callan tensed up, expecting them to rush him.

BOOM!

RUMBLE!

RUMBLE!

RUMBLE!

The ground shook as rocks began tumbling down around them. Men dressed in black with helmets that had white skulls over their faces came out of nowhere on their ATVs. The cowboys were the least of Callan's problems.

"This is Callan, come in. We're under attack. The men are on ATVs and _very_ well armed. We're located twenty acres south of the ranch."

"Six here, I read you loud and clear. We're on our way."

"What's going on?" Rex asked.

"Callan's under attack."

"Guys! Over here!" César shouted.

Michael Sr. was holding one of the specialty guns that César has made Callan for Christmas a while back. The other one was tucked away in a holster on his chest, not the place he would typically keep a gun but it was better than trying to stuff it in his pants and risk blowing his ass off.

Six and Rex quickly boarded with their daughter and her uncle.

"What's she doin' here?" Michael Sr. asked.

"Spirit can heal. If Callan's truly in trouble she may be the only one who can save his life," César explained.

The older man nodded then looked to Conrí, "Do you know how to shoot, city boy?"

The hacker finished pulling on his boot, "Better than anyone else on this mobile death trap."

"Hey! My lab is _not_ a death trap and there's only other person here that uses guns."

Michael Sr. raised an eyebrow. He had heard stories from his son about Rex's builds and Six's legendary skills with a katana. The old cowboy began to wonder if it was wrong that he was excited for one last showdown at high noon.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Callan looked to the men then looked around at the enemy, wondering who could possibly be saying "ow" of all things.

A man on a black mechanical stallion appeared. He had burnt auburn hair and was dressed in black with a crimson cape around his neck and a black cowboy adorning his head.

"This horse certainly was flashy enough but it is absolute murder on my back end!" The strange man whined.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doin' on my father's land?!" Callan demanded.

"Oh I'm here for a little sun, fun, and revenge. Not to mention I'm getting paid to find an immortal little girl for my employer to dissect. The name's Gatlocke by the way. How do you feel about rules? I hate them personally. Do you know any women?" Gatlocke prattled on in his oddly feminine Australian accent.

"I'm not lettin' you get my niece!"

"Your niece?! Well how unfortunate for the pair of you… I suppose I'll just have to settle for using you as bait then. Kill the spares!" He said, aiming the twin blades from his one mechanical arm.

César's lab came into view and opened fire. Six leaped out and was closely followed by Rex.

"What?! You again?!" Rex shouted.

"The offer to join my Anarchists still stands…"

"Sorry, but I got a better offer."

Six smirked.

Gatlocke burst out laughing. Rex gave him a confused an irritated look.

"You mean you and the old man in green? The one who's such a stickler for the rules? What fun could he possibly be?"

Rex smirked and brought out his smack hands, "You'd be surprised…"

Gatlocke looked Six up and down.

He didn't look like much fun…

'Then again…'

Six damn near ran him down _on foot_ while he was getting away on a speeding delivery truck filled with toilet paper.

'His stamina must be magnificent! I bet he could go all night!'

"Do you mind if I test that theory?"

WAM!

THUD!

Rex answered the silly self-proclaimed sand pirate with a massive bitch slap to the face.

"No way I'm sharing anything of mine with you," the young Latino bit out.

"Yours?" Six ask incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

Rex turned to him with a smirk that reeked of confidence, "Yes mine. I'm gunna make it legal one day too!"

Six's face turned horribly red as he forced his attention back to the matter at hand. Guns and crossbows were pointed at them yet no one was doing anything… At this rate it would go down as history's lamest standoff.

"Ugh… What the hell are you waiting for?! A bloody invitation to tea?! Attack!" Gatlocke shouted.

"So much for his no swearing rule…" Rex muttered as arrows, lasers, and bullets were sent their way.

Six and Rex deflected the projectiles. Michael Sr. tossed the laser rifle to his son who quickly opened fire. He was joined by his father with a plasma revolver. César brought out his tuning fork and began knocking out men left and right whenever he wasn't slamming his fist into their stunned faces.

"Everyone who's _not_ Providence get on the lab now!" The agent barked out.

Most of the cowboys didn't budge. A couple of them were staring at the men they had previously seen as flittering fairies in shock. Most of them were too proud to back down in a fight. They were cowboys dammit! Who cared if they were unarmed and outnumbered?!

It quickly became a free-for-all with Rex facing off against Gatlocke. The teen was actually pretty pissed about the strange Aussie wanting to "test that theory". There was no way that Six would ever concede to that and there was no way in _hell_ that Rex would ever let that happen! That green clad ass was his, dammit!

'Focus,' Rex chastised as he just barely dodged having his face blown off by the older man's laser cannon hand.

He brought out his big fat sword and managed to land a good blow on the mad red head's stomach. Gatlocke stopped mid fight and began to scream in fear and agony as his intestines just fell out of his abdominal cavity and onto the ground. His men looked over and saw what had happened and ran to escape that fate.

They didn't get very far… Providence flew in with several jump jets as the Keep floated overhead.

"We have you surrounded. Drop your weapons, kick them away, put your hands behind your head, and get on your knees!" Kenwyn ordered over the intercom.

The Anarchists did so one-by-one. It was better to surrender than to be shot full of holes. Callan gave the cowboys who were heckling him a look, daring them to call him a fucking fairy now. Not a single one of them could meet his eye.

"Spirit!" Rex called out.

The little girl ran towards her papa, thinking that he was horribly injured only to see him with a strange man. Rex picked her up quickly and she placed her hands on the stranger's cheeks. Gatlocke was struck by how warm her tiny hands were and how calming it felt to be healed.

It was addicting and exhilarating! This rush! This feeling of immortality! He wondered if this was what the girl felt every single day of her life… He may have failed this time but never again. Gatlocke would get his immortality… Even if he had to steal it from Van Kleiss himself!

"Does yer healin' work on animals?" Michael Sr. asked.

Spirit nodded.

"Good. We gotta whole lotta mess ta clean up and some cattle to retrieve. You get healin' while we round up the beasts."

Spirit nodded and soon transitioned from healing men to healing the injured cattle. She panicked and bopped one on the nose as it tried to eat her hair. Conrí fired a round into the air, spooking the creatures and causing them to scatter. Everyone turned to him with a dark look on their faces.

"What?"

"You better know how to ride," Callan said.

Conrí frowned. He didn't like the sound of that…

"Come on, mija. We're going to go get some horses and get the cows back while you go shopping with your aunt and granny," César explained.

Holiday was a crack shot and a decent martial artist but she alone wouldn't be able to protect Spirit… Needless to say, Six began to fret over his daughter's safety. Rex rubbed his back in a comforting manner as they boarded the lab.

"Don't worry. Providence is only a call away…" Rex reassured him.

Six frowned, "I know."

They boarded the lab and headed back towards the ranch. None of them were looking forward to having to clean up Gatlocke's mess…

"Van Kleiss paid Gatlocke to go get Spirit. He wants to dissect her in order to become immortal," Callan finally said.

"That's bull! Spirit isn't immortal! …Is she?" Rex asked as his emotions flew through a variety of emotions, ranging from confused and angry to fearful.

They looked to César who shrugged, "I could run a few tests with some DNA samples to be sure. I think it's just a simple matter of healing. She may age a bit slower because her cells regenerate faster than normal but I would hardly call that immortality."

Spirit clung to her fathers' hands. Immortality sounded horrible! It meant watching everyone you love grow old and die! Spirit loved healing people and saving lives, but for the first time in a long time, she wished that she was just a normal little human girl with no extraordinary gifts at all.

Six looked down at his daughter and saw the tears streaming down her face. He picked her up, an odd habit to have towards an eleven-year-old daughter no matter how small she was. Spirit cried into her daddy's shoulder as her papa rubbed her back in soothing circles.

The little girl closed her eyes and prayed that she could grow old and die just like everyone else so they wouldn't go into the afterlife and leave her behind forever and ever. She didn't want to spend an eternity alone!

**Classes are coming to an end, but I want to continue updating at the pace I have set for myself now. I want to put some more time in towards getting published and doing the odd bit of research for my two fantasy/sci-fi novels. I will NEVER stop updating these SEX fanfictions; especially this one since I have a part two planned called, "Goes a Long Way".**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

There was a big change in Spirit since Gatlocke's little visit. The girl just seemed to wilt at the idea of being immortal. While it was normal for children to outlive their daddies she didn't want to outlive her own children if she had any. She didn't want to outlive her grandchildren, her great grandchildren, her great-great grandchildren, and so on. Six and Rex were worried about their little one.

She lost her curiosity and zest for life. She wasn't even reading! You normally had to pry her away from the library and then lock the library's doors so she would stay in bed. Spirit didn't make any attempts to help Six in the kitchen. She half assed her violin, ballet, and martial arts practice. Spirit was depressed…

No ten-year-old should be depressed.

Spirit sighed as she stared out the window. She didn't want outlive her daddies at all! She wanted to die _with_ them! Daddy and Papa were her world! She didn't want to be separated from them forever! What if she got too old to remember them!

So Spirit started to do the unthinkable… She started to push her daddies away so it wouldn't hurt so badly when they died and she lived on forever. She didn't want to wake up one day and forget their faces, their voices, their love…

Six and Rex were heart broken… It was getting harder and harder to try to get their daughter want to be around them let alone to open up and want to have fun. Six was completely devastated. Hell, he even found himself tearing up for no damn reason sometimes! The agent, of course, hid this from everyone, even Rex. There was no sense in worrying the already sleepless Latino.

While Six was busy keeping a vigil on their daughter, Rex was busy pestering César for Spirit's test results. The elder Salazar had been running tests on her genetics and getting mixed results. He blamed it on faulty equipment, which was likely damaged by the Event.

César's assessment of his equipment wasn't promising because Holiday's machines were yielding the same results. Rex's constant vigil reminded Holiday of when he used to stay up all hours of the night in front of the infirmary doors to wait for Six to recover. The doctor smiled as she took a trip down memory lane. Back then she had thought that Rex was worried about his "daddy".

Holiday shook her head, 'Who would've thought that the two would be practically married eight years later and raising a little girl?'

It had taken her a while to adjust to the fact that the "love of her life" was gay and in love with someone much younger than either of them. Quite frankly, Holiday couldn't picture them dating anyone else. They were so perfect for each other and so sweet. It was almost sickening how happy and in love they were at times…

Spirit's lower lip began to wobble a bit. She curled up tighter and began to cry at the idea of forgetting her daddies for the millionth time. Six got up and sat next to her on the window seat in the library. She inched away, breaking his heart a little more. The agent wasn't having any of that. Not today… He scooped up his little girl and held her close as she sobbed silently onto his chest.

Six buried his face in his little girl's hair and allowed his own tears to fall.

Her daddy took off his sunglasses. They were all blurry and splattered on the inside. Spirit wished he had left them on as she looked up into his blood shot eyes, watery eyes.

Six stared down his daughter in a manner that strongly suggested that he meant business, "You are going to tell me why you are pushing us away."

Spirit stared up at him warily and shrank back a bit. Daddy was scary when he meant business…

Spirit took a deep breath and signed, _"I don't want to make new memories that I will just forget. I don't want to grow so old that I won't remember you and papa. I don't ever want to live without you and papa. I want to die with you and papa. I don't like being alone. I don't ever want to be alone."_

Six sighed as he watched his little girl sob, "Baby, that's not how it works. You're meant to outlive us. We _want_ you to. You may think that it will hurt when we are gone, and it will. But it would hurt us much more to lose you because adopted or not, we'd be losing a piece of ourselves and our hope for the future. Why don't we make a video journal for you just like we did for papa?"

Spirit mulled it over for a second before nodding.

"You can't push people away. You need people. Everyone needs people. Even me… _Especially_ me, I'd be lost without you and papa. Who would be there to cheer us on when we're sparring or fighting bad guys? Who would be there to make us breakfast or tell us we're loved? If it weren't for you, papa wouldn't have been brave enough to ask me out and I would've been blind to his feelings for me. We're hopeless without you, baby…"

Spirit cried just a bit harder for breaking her fathers' hearts. She had her reasons but she failed to see how mean and selfish they were.

Six picked her up, "Come on, let's go see papa…"

Personally the agent was amazed that his relatively independent little girl still allowed him to carry her as though she were a small child. At age eleven, Spirit was finally getting closer to the average weight for her height. Too bad she was the size of an eight-year-old little girl…

Six and Rex had yet to really come to peace with what their daughter suffered through. Spirit was the one who was most affected. She seemed to think that she was a bad daughter and that's why her biological father got rid of her. Spirit had her flaws but she was a very good little girl and a very intelligent one at that.

'If that fool were still alive and had met her after her ordeal he'd be kicking himself,' Six thought.

Rex looked up from his post at Holiday's door as Six approached. She had locked him out because he kept pressuring her for answers. The anxiety ridden Latino could easily hack his way in but she'd probably shoot at him like a crazy hillbilly at this point. César had also locked him out, coincidentally locking Callan in. Rex wasn't all that confident that his brother was looking for results so much as he was getting laid.

"You managed to get her out of the library?!" Rex questioned out of shock.

Six sighed, "She was hiding from us to lessen the pain of our eventual demises. Spirit is afraid of growing so old that she'll forget us…"

Rex frowned, "That's not a very wise idea. If anything you'd be even more hurt because you pushed us away and didn't create any new memories to try to hold onto. You don't want to be filled with regrets like that, mija. If you want, we can make some journals for you just in case you _do_ forget us! We can do old school ones and modern tech ones. We'll get everyone in on it! It will be fun!"

Spirit lifted her head from the crook of her father's neck and signed, _"Thank you. I'm so sorry I pushed everyone away."_

"Aw! Mija!" Rex exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around both of them and kissed his little girl's tear stained face.

"You don't need to worry about forgetting us! We're unforgettable!"

Spirit giggled silently at her papa's over inflated ego. Rex would say things like that from time to time but it was rarely in a serious context. He was just being playful most of the times. Though he did have a point, Six and Rex were two of the most unforgettable people that anyone could ever meet.

Her daddies were so opposite yet they just fit together so perfectly like puzzle pieces. They were simply meant for each other. Spirit couldn't help but feel a little jealous… Who could possibly fit with an immortal girl? Was it better to know love even for such a short amount of time? Or was she better off alone?

"Mija, you're getting spacey again… No more thinking about sad stuff, okay? Let your daddies worry for you," Rex said.

Spirit frowned and signed, _"But I don't want you two to be sad either!"_

"Why don't we just agree to live in the moment," Six suggested, which was odd for him considering he wasn't the "live in the moment" kind of guy.

Six was the kind of person who planned everything ahead. He wasn't particularly spontaneous when it came to life. The only exceptions had been to surprise his daughter or his love.

"How about we make something special for dinner and spend the night watching movies," Six asked.

Rex smiled. He was just as eager to forget their troubles as Six was, if only for one night. No one had slept very well since Gatlocke's revelation.

An idea dawned on Rex as the Latino's eyes widened in realization, "You guys go ahead. I have to go chat to Conrí about something."

Rex wondered if it were at all possible that Conrí could hack into Van Kleiss' computer and see if the old bastard had any tests that confirmed whether or not Spirit was immortal or even if he did something to make her that way…

Rex knocked on the hacker's door. He heard a sigh and someone scramble away.

"Yes?" Conrí said as his door slid up.

The door that connected his and Holiday's lab slid down with a black boot disappearing behind it.

'Great… She's fooling around too now,' Rex thought.

"Think you can hack into Van Kleiss' computer and figure out how he came to the conclusion that Spirit is immortal?" Rex asked.

Conrí literally smacked himself in the forehead, "Bloody fucking hell! Why didn't I think of that?!"

Rex wanted to point out that it was likely because all of his blood was going to his "smaller head" but he kept his mouth shut. He was incredibly sexually frustrated but it was difficult to get into the mood with something like this looming over your head.

"I'll get right on it. Why don't you and Six relieve some tension? You've been driving everyone nuts!" Conrí said, shoving Rex out of his lab.

Rex wanted to protest, he really did, but Conrí had a point… It had been two weeks since the last time they had done anything and Rex was hoping that Six would become more spontaneous in other ways.

'He owes me a lap dance in that sexy apron of his,' the Latino thought with a devious smirk.

So when Rex entered the kitchen he snuck up behind Six and grabbed the older man's delicious globes as opposed to hugging him like he usually would. Six jumped and nearly poured the pasta onto the floor. Tonight was comfort food night so it was all about ooy-gooy.

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starving," Rex asked.

Six sighed and tried to ignore the hands on his ass, "Tonight's menu consisted of grilled mushroom and shallot mac n' cheese, green tea, and mini molten chocolate lava cakes with salted caramel ice cream. Then we'll have warm spiced milk before bed. Hopefully we'll get some sleep…"

Rex just knew that this meant that Spirit would be sleeping with them tonight. She had been doing less and less of that. The little girl trusted them to be there when she woke. Spirit knew that her dreams of the facility were merely remnants of a terrible memory. It was getting rarer and rarer that she would sneak into bed with them.

Quite frankly both Six and Rex were relieved because she was eleven now and a little too old to be treated like a helpless little girl. Yet at the same time… They missed the additional warmth and weight of their little princess.

Rex smirked and whispered, "Alright, but sometime soon this ass is dancing in nothing but that apron."

"No chance in hell."

The Latino looked to their daughter who was engrossed in reading over the molten chocolate lava cake recipe. Six had made the salted caramel ice cream last night because Rex became obsessed with that particular flavor. It was frozen and more than ready to eat by now.

The Latino smirked and purred, "Oh, I think you will…"

Six just barely stifled a yelp of surprise as his horny young love rubbed his hard cock against his ass. The agent looked back at him and glared. Rex could see the raging lust hidden behind the older man's sunglasses.

Spirit tugged on Rex's shirt and pointed to a big bowl with three different kinds of cheeses. There were sharp cheddar, longhorn, and Swiss.

"Get to work, chéri, and I'll think up some kind of reward," Six bribed.

Rex smirked and kissed his neck, "You better…"

Six spun on the ball of his foot, out of Rex's grasp and behind the Latino. He swatted him on the butt, "Go wash up and get to work."

"Not helping," the EVO muttered, referring to his hard-on.

Rex sulked and washed his hands. He grated the cheese while Six grilled the Portobello mushrooms and sautéed the shallots in butter. Spirit sliced up some basil after putting her molten chocolate cakes in the oven. Six handed her a big plastic bag with garlic salt Ritz crackers and she had a blast pounding it with the meat tenderizer while he mix up the ingredients and put it in a baking dish. She handed him the crackers and some freshly grated parmesan cheese.

Needless to say dinner and dessert was fabulous…

Spirit stayed up late watching old black and white movies with her daddies. She adored movies like "The 39 Steps", which was about a man named Richard Hannay with an indelible memory who had the 39 steps to making a silent aircraft engine told to him by a female spy before she died. The movie followed his endeavor to survive long enough to serve his country by delivering his message to the right people. It was based off of a Hitchcock novel, one that the little girl was now determined to read after watching the movie.

Spirit awoke in the middle of the night to a strange sound. It sounded like the shakuhachi CD her daddy would sometimes play during meditation. She looked to her daddies and neither of them stirred. It was as though they couldn't hear the music...

Spirit carefully slipped out of bed and snuck out of their bedroom. The music grew louder as she entered the hall. She frowned and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she began to follow the music.

Spirit walked out towards the hangar and peaked outside…

Nothing…

So she stepped outside the safety of the massive garage and looked around for the source of the mysterious sound. Spirit stopped short and let out a silent gasp of surprise as a figure rose up from nowhere and landed on the landing strip before her. It was a hunched over miserable wretch of a man with his hands and mouth fused to what looked to be Shakuhachi flute. He wore a tattered blue yukata and simple bamboo geta on his feet.

The little girl cautiously approached the man, who looked so worn and miserable. She wondered if he was here to ask for her daddies' help.

'Maybe papa can cure him!' Spirit thought excitedly.

She loved helping people! It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

The strange little man hit a ridiculously high note that was painful to her ears. She wanted to cover them so badly but her arms went slack at her sides as her eyes clouded over. Spirit fell into a trance and followed the stranger through a red portal and right into the clutches of a mad man…

Six awoke early as usual. There was no such thing as sleeping in as far as Providence was concerned and certainly not for a man in his line of work. Rex clung to him like an octopus and Spirit was nowhere to be seen, which was not an unusual occurrence. She sometimes woke up before they did and made them breakfast in bed. So Six closed his eyes and wondered what breakfast would consist of this time.

He began to dose off and eventually fell asleep again. When the agent awoke an hour later when Rex still wrapped around him and Spirit was nowhere to be seen. He began to worry... It wasn't like her to not make them breakfast if she woke up before them.

"Rex!" Six hissed as he shook his love's shoulder.

"Hm?" Rex grunted in his half asleep state.

"Spirit's gone," the agent muttered, trying desperately to keep calm.

"She's probably in the kitchen," the Latino said with a yawn.

"I woke up an hour ago and she wasn't with us. She'd be here with breakfast by now."

Rex sat up upon hearing that and blinked his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision, "Did you check with Holi?"

"No. I thought I'd wake you up first. Get ready."

His young love scrambled out of bed. As much as Rex wanted to tell Six that he was being paranoid he knew better. Spirit wasn't one who would neglect her "breakfast making duties". She would've been here by now with pancakes and bacon or something. Their daughter was a creature of habit so the lack of her presence was more than a little disconcerting.

Rex grumbled as he splashed some cold water on his face and got dressed. Six was already waiting for him in his old swat suit.

'Damn, it must be bad if he thinks he needs that old thing…'

They rushed to Holiday's lab and saw that the workaholic was up bright and early. Six sometimes wondered if the poor woman even bothered going to bed. Holiday looked up and saw identical frowns on the fathers' faces.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We can't find Spirit," Six deadpanned.

"She's not in the kitchen?"

"She'd be out of the kitchen by now," Rex said, "Please look for her."

Holiday sighed, "You two are like a couple of mother hens I'm sure she's busying herself in the kitchen or fell asleep reading in the library again…"

"Sarah, please," Six said with some finality.

She sighed, "Alright…"

Holiday turned to her computer and typed in the number on Spirit's tracking device. She wasn't on base. Her little niece was in Abysus… Holiday deployed a small drone of sorts to Van Kleiss' castle of horrors and switched on the thermal imaging. The area surrounding the castle was covered in roaming wild EVOs. There was a basement or knowing Van Kleiss, a dungeon of sorts, that as filled with humans and wild EVOs.

'That's not good…' Holiday thought.

There was a room where only four people were located. She surmised that this was where Van Kleiss and Spirit were.

'That's really not good…'

"We have a situation… Van Kleiss has his castle surrounded by wild EVOs both inside and out. There appears to be a dungeon of sorts that is filled with humans as well so I guess it's safe to say that he didn't use Circe for this job. The humans are locked up in there with potentially dangerous EVOs. On the floor above is likely where he has Spirit. You'd think he'd know by now that she, like everyone else within Providence, has a tracking device…"

"Let's hope he stays in the dark then," Rex muttered darkly.

Six pounded the alarm that set off the siren, something that was typically reserved for White. He ignored the bitter old bastard as his fat bloated face made an appearance on the screen. Six announced that he would be taking half of the grunts with him to Abysus while the others were to remain and guard the base as per usual.

Holiday who was decent when it came to hand-to-hand combat and even better with fire arms suited up and got her lazy ass boyfriend out of bed. Conrí was given a grunt's uniform, which had a hell of a lot more armor to it than his ripped jeans and buttoned down shirts. Callan forced a grumbling and protesting César into donning the same item.

Six looked to Rex…

The Latino put his hands up, "Hey, don't look at me, my nanites make me extra durable, remember?"

The agent frowned and took off towards the hangar. Rex followed shortly after with the rest of his family by his side.

"Hey, Holi, how can you tell that there are humans in the dungeon?" Rex asked as they waited for Six to think of a way to save their daughter.

"They give off less body heat than EVOs do due to their inactive nanites," the good doctor explained.

Six stood in front of a map of the decrepit castle, "I found a weak spot, but the place is completely surrounded.

"We're sneaking in," Rex asked incredulously, "I want to tear down the front door and show that bastard what happens when you mess with the Salazars!"

Six raised an eyebrow, "The Salazars?"

"...What? You don't want to take my name?" Rex asked, blushing like a lobster.

"How about you discuss marriage after we get my niece back," Conrí bit out with a frown as he passed the two men.

Six frowned, "Beta team will consist of grunts and will be led by agents Johnson and Kenwyn. They will clear a path so we can sneak in back. The weak point is in the right corner of the castle wall. Alpha team will consist of family. Van Kleiss likely has the Pack close by in case we attack. Take out Breach first if you can. César, I want you with Rex and me just incase Van Kleiss does something to harm Spirit. Holiday, I want you with Callan and Conrí in the basement. If you are overwhelmed tap your ear bud and I'll send Rex to cure them."

"Six! I want to be there for Spirit," Rex protested.

"I know, but if Holiday and the others are overwhelmed you're their best chance to make it out unharmed."

Rex stared down his love but eventually gave in and nodded in agreement. He knew that Six was right. The agent was always right when it came to stealth and strategy.

"Alpha team is going ahead in jump jets while Beta will take the Keep. I sent them ahead so they will be in position by the time we get there."

"So... They saw all this? Even my tantrum and referring to us as the "Salazars"?" Rex asked, sheepishly.

Quite frankly, Six was happy that Rex was on the receiving end of the embarrassment and the blushing for a change.

"Yes."

He smirked as his young love groaned, "Let' move out!"

Everyone paired off. It was Holiday with Conrí, Callan with César, and Six with Rex. Six wanted stealth. Jump jets had a stealth mode. César's mobile lab didn't have that...

Yet.

The pied piper EVO hit a low note and Spirit's eyes regained their clarity. She looked around and found that she was handcuffed to a medical bed much to her horror. The lab was the furthest thing from stark white. This was definitely not Providence, nor was it the facility. This was no dream where her daddies got sick of her and let the scientists have her back for experimentation.

This place was dingy and dark with it's stone walls. It smelled rank like rotting meat.

"Hello, little Spirit," an elegant and deadly voice purred.

The little girl's eyes widened...

She knew that voice.

'It can't be!'

Another equally familiar and just as cruel voice could be heard, "Well Dr. Ferris. I have delivered your patient. Now find my key to immortality."

"With gusto!"

Spirit stared up into the deranged black eyes of Dr. Luke Ferris, the man who ripped apart her rib cage and left her internal organs exposed to the world then tied back the flaps of her skin with barbed wire.

'Daddy! Papa! Help me!' She screamed mentally.

Dr. Ferris picked up a scalpel and sliced into her skin. Spirit had become more adept at healing to the point where she could barely feel pain but the memory of the pain she suffered that night came flooding back, effectively undoing nearly a year's worth of training. Spirit struggled madly against her shackles and screamed silently at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her face.

Van Kleiss heard a commotion outside and looked out the window.

"Damn," he muttered, cursing the arrival of Providence, "Why must they always ruin my fun?"

"Breach, stay close incase we need to escape. Biowulf, Skalamander, make sure that they don't get anywhere near this lab," the mad man ordered.

The grunts were doing well against the EVOs. They were doing a little too well... Rex placed his hand on one of the creatures and cured it. He immediately felt sick to his stomach. It was a child!

Rex repeated the process three more times before coming to a horrible conclusion, "Don't hurt them! They're all children!"

César froze up on shock and dropped the EVO he had been wrestling with. Rex caught it as it ran by and cured it, revealing a little girl around eight. Callan watched as his poor monkey turned a little green in color. César wasn't particularly interested in fatherhood like Rex clearly was, but he also wasn't one who would harm a child willingly or not.

"New plan," Callan called out, rubbing César's back, "Capture them!"

So the grunts reluctantly set aside their weapons and began to chase the EVOs instead. It took a little longer but once most of the creatures were corralled they were able to slip through the crack and into the castle. Six led the way until it was time for them to split up.

Holiday gasped in horror once she saw that the human prisoners they had seen via thermal imaging were children! The EVO children were attacking the human ones so brutally that she was certain a couple of them were dead.

A high pitched note was struck, prompting everyone to look around for the source. It was then that Callan spotted the pied piper EVO amidst the children.

"There!" The soldier shouted.

Holiday cried out in a combination of surprise and pain as one of the EVOs sunk it's blood soaked teeth into her leg. Callan slammed the butt of his gun into the creature's head, feeling like more like a villain than a hero for doing so. Conrí took a deep breath and lined up his shot...

BANG!

The pied piper's flute was shot in half. The only sound coming from their strange instrument was a sickening squeak that awoke the children from their murderous stampede.

Holiday tapped ear bud, "We need about half the grunts outside down in the basement. I need medical officers on standby. There are many wounded. All of the victims appear to be children ranging from age two to seventeen."

Callan gestured to the human children, "Get behind us, kids."

The EVOs were still trying to attack them...

Spirit's best friend, Jolene and her little brother, Adam, were among the children hiding behind the cowboy captain, the doctor, and the hacker. A little girl with tan skin, wavy golden blond hair, and crystal blue eyes clung to Holiday's hand.

"I'm scared!" The little girl whimpered, "I can't find Scott!"

"Who's Scott?" Holiday asked.

"My big brother," the little girl sniffled.

"And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Alex..."

"Don't worry, Alex, we'll find him."

"You promise?" Alex asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"I promise."

Scott as it turned out, was a slightly older boy with auburn hair and silver-blue eyes. At present, he was unconscious due to the horrible maiming he got from the EVOs while trying to protect his little sister. The grunts came and went, taking the injured and frightened children first before even attempting to capture the remaining EVOS.

Thankfully most of the EVOs were outside. Holiday, as a medical doctor, was required to stay behind on the Keep and help to attend to everyone. While that drama had unfolded and subsequently been resolved, Six and Rex had beaten their way through Biowulf and Skalamander. The door swung open and Van Kleiss glowered over the incomprehensible data on his computer.

'Dammit...'

"Breach!" Van Kleiss ground out after packing up his laptop.

A red portal formed under him and he disappeared along with the rest of the Pack.

"Dammit! That guy's like an eel!" Rex swore.

They stepped foot into the lab and Rex's blood ran cold...

Six let out an almost inhuman growl. His love was a little too slow to hold him back as the agent threw down his magna blades and tore into the doctor operating on their daughter with his bare fists. The anxious Latino looked to his daughter before bringing out his smack hands. He grabbed his love from behind and pulled him off of the half dead, unrecognizable man.

"Rex!" Six shouted in protest.

"No! You don't get to raise your voice at me! Help our daughter. I'll deal with this one," Rex shouted back.

"Leave him. I want him alive so I can torture him for information later."

"I'm not you, Six. I don't go around killing people for messing with mi familia. I throw them into prison and let them rot!"

Six used one of the hairpins he kept tucked away on his sleeves to unlock Spirit's bloodied shackles.

"No. You're not me. You're weak."

"I'm not weak. _You_ are. You kill too easily as though it is the only answer to all of life's problems. It takes a bigger man to forgive."

Spirit bolted from her father's grasp as she watched Dr Ferris suck out a "filling" that was actually a cyanide pill. She had seen many of the doctors and guards do this before. This one wasn't getting away. He could be the key to fixing her if she truly was immortal. Ferris bit into it and she healed him, neutralizing the poison. Rex slammed his fist into the man's face, knocking him out.

The young EVO turned to Six, "We need him for answers. He's no good to us dead. I'm not about to forgive him for the shit he did tonight and the pain he put our daughter through in the past. But if Van Kleiss is right and Spirit is immortal than we need to know if it's because he did something to her. I can't cure her. I've tried."

Six stared at Rex in disbelief, "Why would you even attempt something like that?! She's our daughter and we have a lot of enemies!"

"Because she asked me to!"

"What?"

"Would you want to remain young and beautiful forever while the people around you grew old, weak, helpless, and died?"

Six frowned... He would hate immortality now that he had so much to be happy about. A brief affair with happiness that led to a life of eternal loneliness was no life for anyone...

It was certainly no life for a little girl...

_"Don't become that man again, daddy. Don't leave us like you did before. I'll never forgive you if you do,"_ Spirit signed before tightened the blanket around her shivering naked form.

Six sighed and wrapped her up a bit tighter as he picked her up, "I won't... I promise..."

"Good, because we need you, Six. We love you and if you leave us again I don't know if I'll be able to recover from my broken heart," Rex confessed as he picked up the unconscious man.

_"I'd be broken too daddy!"_ Spirit added.

"I won't leave again. I promise, baby," Six muttered as he half buried his face into her inky black curls.

Rex threaded his fingers through Six's but refused to look at him. He was still mad as hell but he loved the big green idiot. Now wasn't the time for arguing. It was long past their bedtime...

It was time to go home, dammit!

Six was entrusting his jump jet to Johnson while Holiday was doing the same with Kenwyn. Callan took off alone as César was needed on the Keep. Rex was in the storage portion of the airship. He spent the night curing little kids and trying to get them to cheer up with promises of being reunited with their parents soon.

Six took Spirit to her room on the impossibly slow aircraft and she quickly showered and changed into a pair of warm sky blue pajamas that had cupcakes on them. She padded down to the medical bay with her daddy. Spirit would not be able to sleep peacefully knowing that there were people suffering all because that megalomaniac wanted her supposed immortality.

Spirit started with the critically injured patients first before moving onto the bruised and battered.

Holiday nearly jumped out of her skin mid way through bandaging a rather nasty bite on little Alex's leg. The little blond girl's eyes went wide as she stared at the door as though she were in a trance. Holiday looked over and saw an identical look on her niece's face.

Spirit was the first to shake it off as she took the little girl's hand into hers. Holiday tried hard not to smile at how adorable the two were as she unwrapped the girl's newly healed wound. Alex's eyes lit up as she smiled brightly at Spirit. The little EVO girl blushed shyly in response...

'It seems as though Spirit is going to follow in her fathers' footsteps in more ways than one...' The doctor thought.

**Classes have ended and finding a job is damn near impossible, but I'm enjoying my free time in the mean time. As I have already mentioned in "Going Soft for the Boy" there may or may not be one final chapter to that one. I'm not sure if I will end it or not. Either way I plan on writing a rough and wild SEX sex scene dedicated to my wonderfully epic readers!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

There was still no definitive answer as to whether or not Spirit was immortal. Her daddies had kept their promise though. They worried for her and she worried for them in return. Something finally gave when even White Knight saw how exhausted his two agents were...

So they were on temporary leave unless there was an emergency that absolutely no one else could deal with. Spirit sighed as she played with Magic Fluffball. There was nothing that that cat loved more than ripping the feathers out of his toys. Needless to say this cute little squeaky mouse with feathers on its butt for some odd reason was now naked.

Not only did her cat like to rip the feathers out but he liked to eat them as well. Magic Fluffball had incredibly colorful poop! Papa called them "magic bombs". Daddy just rolled his eyes and hid a slightly amused smile.

Tonight was date night and daddy had a huge surprise for them. Spirit wasn't quite certain why she was invited but she wasn't about to protest... She was just happy that everyone was getting better at pretending things were back to normal.

So she put on a pretty white dress with pale turquoise and coral flowers. She had her favorite cherry blossom hairpin, which was now joined by an aqua butterfly one. It was early fall and perfect sweater weather. She had a light yellow sweater draped over her shoulders like a cape.

Six had down another waterfall braid in her hair and wore the matching hairpin as on his lapel as he forwent the tie. Even Rex was dressed up in his crimson suit with an aqua butterfly on his lapel.

The agent couldn't help but smirk at the aqua butterflies…

Rex had wanted to be included in the daddy-daughter hair accessories bonding apparently. It was something that the older man found amusing and just a little bit adorable. Even he had felt that one day it would come full circle with the final link being closed by wedding rings…

At present, Spirit was eyeing the beautiful wild flowers that her daddy had purchased and Six was driving his emerald beauty in unusual silence. He glanced over to Rex who was quietly contemplating the big surprise that Six had planned for them. The Latino couldn't suffer in silence for much longer. It was only a matter of time before he cracked…

"So we're going to that Creole place you were talking about, right?" Rex asked.

Six nodded.

"Why did we need to pick up flowers?"

"It's a secret," Six said as he pulled into a parking spot.

Rex leaned into his ear and whispered, "Not to be mean or anything but why are we taking Spirit? I thought this was a date?"

The agent smirked, "You'll see…"

Rex pouted, "You're hiding something from me…"

Six smiled, "I thought you said that I still had that whole man of mystery thing going on…"

His young love blushed, "Doesn't mean you should act all mysterious…"

Six chuckled as he exited the car. Rex followed quickly with a frown. The place was usually packed whenever they drove by. Why was there only one other car? He opened the door for Spirit since it was her job to hold the flowers. The little girl shimmied out of the car and rushed to the door.

The young man seemed to almost fall into step with her. He was eager to learn this big secret of Six's. The older man strolled slowly after them so to prolong their insufferable curiosity. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to open.

"Alex!"

A plump woman in her late sixties with sky blue eyes and her gray hair in a bun came out of nowhere and hugged Six tightly. She wore a simple blue floral dress with a white apron over it and a pair of comfy shoes.

Rex gave him a surprised look, "She knows your real name?!"

He didn't think anyone outside the family did…

"Of course I do, dear boy! He is Alexander Michael Smith," the woman said with a smile.

Six blushed, "I go by Six now, Rosemary."

"Well you're still my Alex… Who is your friend? Is he your jeune amant?"

"Non, il est mon amour de jeunesse," Six said with a gentle smile, "His name is Rex Salazar."

"Ah! Qu'est-ce un beau jeune homme que vous avez! I am Rosemary Thyme. I am the woman who adopted Alex when his parents passed on."

"Nice to meet you," Rex said smiling.

Spirit shyly tugged on the lady's skirt and held up the flowers that she and Rex helped Six pick out earlier that day.

Rosemary gasped and took the flowers from the little girl, "Oh these are so lovely! Thank you sweetheart! You must be Spirit!"

Spirit nodded shyly despite the big smile that highlighted her rosy cheeks. She still half-hid behind her daddy. She had met her papa's family but this was the only person that her daddy had left that wasn't her or papa. Meeting this woman felt different. It felt monumental and for some reason Spirit felt incredibly shy…

"You're such a beautiful young lady! Let me get a look at you," Rosemary said with gentle enthusiasm.

The little girl stepped out from behind her daddy only to be pulled into a hug. Rosemary's hug felt like a granny's hug even more than Abuela's ever had. She smiled and reluctantly let go.

"Now then, I have the table all set with some of your favorites. I think it's about time that we all sit down like a family and get to know each other," the older woman stated with a smile.

It was quite a spread with crawfish, seafood gumbo, and Six's all-time favorite, a sweet potato cheesecake with a gingersnap and pecan crust. Rex was practically drooling yet at the same time he dreaded the feast. He knew that this would mean that he and Six would have to work it off.

While Six was fine with training 24/7, Rex preferred to have a bit of fun… Sex was fun. Sex was exercise. He'd just have to tempt him away from the dojo once they recover from their food coma…

"Please, sit a spell while I put these in some water," Rosemary said, gesturing to the table.

Rex sat on Six's right and Spirit sat to his left, which meant that Rosemary would sit across from him. It would give her the perfect advantage to be interrogated by her. He had seen how his family reacted to Six…

They were welcoming but a bit protective. Rex was dating an older man who used to be a hired "gun" after all… He wondered if Rosemary would be just as protective over the man who was the closest thing she ever had to a child of her own.

The older woman placed the flowers in a lovely vase and positioned them in the center of the table. She sat down across from Rex and stared into his eyes with her piercing baby blues. The young man fidgeted…

"Tell me about yourself, young man," Rosemary requested in an amicable tone.

Rex bit his lip, "Well my name is Rex Salazar. I have no memory of… Most of my life… My mother and father were scientists who worked on the Nanite project. So was my brother, César. They died. He lived. I think he has survivor's guilt but h-he couldn't save them. He tried… Six found me when I was ten and we've been partners in the "war" against EVOs ever since."

"Alex, what have you been up to?" Rosemary asked.

Rex was getting a distinctly different feeling around the woman now that he had begun to talk to her. She was hardly your typical "granny". She was a strong woman despite being a battered woman. She had to have been strong in order to have any hope in raising someone like Six…

The agent frowned…

Each time he came here she would ask him the same thing as though she was the homicide detective and Charles was the housewife. He knew that she was just curious and concerned. He didn't exactly radiate happiness…

"I… I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of. My two best decisions are taking Rex in and raising Spirit with him," Six replied after much consideration.

He did _not_ want to tell this woman that he lived as thief, trained as a mercenary, and killed people for a living before switching to killing "monsters".

Rosemary gave him a look that suggested she knew he was hiding a lot but let it go. She was just relieved to have her boy back in her life.

Rex didn't particularly care for her line of questioning…

"What about you? What happened between you and Six? Why did he run?"

Rex knew exactly what happened. He wanted to hear it from _her_ though. Part of him was incredibly bitter that Six's childhood was as far from happy as you could get. Not that his own was ideal, but still…

Six frowned at his young love, unable to believe that he had just asked such a thing! The past was painful enough to relive in his nightmares he didn't need to be reminded it of now. Not on what was supposed to be a happy occasion…

The older woman also regarded him with a frown before answering…

"When Alex ran away… It was heartbreakin'. There was nothin' left for me so I finally gained the courage to divorce Charles. I moved far away so he would neva find me," Rosemary said wiping away a tear, "I opened this restaurant, hopin' that the smells of home would draw my dear boy back… I never forgave myself for lettin' him hurt you…"

Six reached across the table and held Rosemary's hand. He gave her a sad smile, "It's alright. He would've hurt you much worse… Your plan worked though. That's all that matters."

Rex shook his head and sighed. He should've known that even as a child, Six was a protective individual. The man's stance screamed military but his alarmingly beautiful eyes shown with love… Despite the cold hearted façade Six's old beaten up soul had such warmth that would put the sun to shame.

Still, he couldn't help but to resent the woman across from him just a bit for remaining with an abusive old drunk for so long. He wondered how much better Six's life would've been if she had left that asshole with Six in tow.

'But then how different would my life be? How different would Spirit's life be? Would either of us even be alive right now?'

The Latino's attention snapped back to the conversation at hand…

"I showed up about eight years ago when I first joined Providence," Six said to Rex with a smile, "This is the best place in or out of Louisiana for Creole cuisine."

Rosemary blushed and jovially swatted at his arm, "Oh you…"

Rex stared at them, taking it all in. Regardless of all the pain the older man had endured, learning about his past felt amazing… Just the fact that his love trusted him with so much darkness and suffering… He leaned over and gave Six a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for letting me in…" Rex whispered.

Six blushed and nearly jumped when Rosemary began talking again because he was so lost in his own little world. It felt so nice to be able to trust someone enough to really open up to them.

"Oh sweetheart what's wrong?" Rosemary asked.

Spirit was crying her eyes out, _"That bad man hurt daddy!"_

Six cringed internally, 'Though perhaps it was a mistake talking of such things in front of Spirit…'

The little girl was such an old soul that he sometimes had difficulty remembering that she was still just a little girl…

"Awww… Come to granny, dear," Rosemary said, with her arms wide open.

Spirit got out her chair and ran over to the old woman, hugging her tightly as she sobbed violently one her shoulder.

Six smoothed out Spirit's hair, "That was years ago baby… I'm fine now."

"Don't worry mija. That man's long gone," Rex said soothingly.

"There, there, dear. See? Charles isn't around to plague us anymore and yer daddy is just fine," Rosemary added.

Spirit's sobs quieted down to small hiccups.

Six realized early on that despite being exposed to suffering and people at their worst, Spirit still managed to hold onto so much hope. She had a very empathetic nature that enabled her to feel for even the most callous of villains. Hell, her heart even ached for Hunter Cain, a man who had temporarily paralyzed her and had even impaled her! Spirit felt such pain at his hands and yet she felt for him because of losing his wife, Caroline and son, Sean to the nanites.

Seriously though, Six was going to have a word with Conrí about Spirit's access to criminal files. There was no other way that his daughter would've known that Caroline went EVO and at her son in front of Hunter Cain…

Six shared a glance with Rex that had him believing that his chéri had been thinking along the same lines as him. Hunter Cain almost seemed harmless compared to the _real_ monster that was after her…

Van Kleiss…

"She knows the difference between monsters and men, right?" Rex asked.

"…She still loves me…" Six muttered darkly.

Rex smacked his arm and hissed, "You are _not_ a monster."

Rosemary watched the exchange with eyes were far too shrewd for a "granny". It made Rex wonder what she had given up when she married. If Charles was a homicide detective how did they meet? Was she also a police officer at one time? Did Six even know?

"Uh… Not to be rude but were you always a house wife?" Rex simply had to ask.

"I was a chef before settlin' down. Had I known that I was unable to have children I would've kept my restaurant," Rosemary answered.

"How big was your staff?"

"I had eight men working under me."

'Ah… That explains it…'

So she was your typical granny but she was also as tough as nails. Rosemary did indeed seem like the sort of woman that could handle a child like Six had been… As a boy the man had been rebellious and sullen, understandable considering he lost his family at an age where he was old enough to remember them and favor them over his foster parents.

'Not to mention the constant rejecting from other adults who wanted a younger child…' Rex reasoned with a frown.

Six placed a hand on his shoulder. The Latino sighed and closed his eyes as his cariño gently rubbed the back of his neck with his thumb. There was a tug on his sleeve and he looked down. Spirit stared up at him expectantly and began to gesture for her violin, which was in the back of the car.

Six fished around in his pocket for the keys, "Don't slam the door and be sure to lock her."

"Her?" Rex parroted.

"…"

He laughed, "Come on, Six! What did you name _her_?"

"…"

"Siiiiiiiix!" Rex whined and coaxed.

"I'm a bit young for a midlife crisis… I don't go around naming cars."

Rex rolled his eyes in a disbelieving gesture. He knew that Six wasn't some tired old man but he'd like to think that his love was a bit fanciful from time-to-time. Though that was generally only in regards to their daughter…

Spirit rushed back in and deposited the keys in her daddy's waiting hand. She quickly removed her violin from its case. Rex tried not to laugh at the look on Six's face when their little girl began to play Lana Del Rey's "Dark Paradise". Spirit was a little young for the likes of Lana Del Rey but Youtube didn't require her lyrics to be censored so the little girl had access to the world it would seem…

She then slipped from that to something very jazzy and energetic to a classical piece that was so somber and so beautiful that it brought a tear to Rosemary's eye. Spirit adored the violin. She practiced endlessly, often until her fingers began to bleed.

According to her therapist Spirit had two very real fears. One was that if she wasn't good enough she would no longer have her fathers' love. The other was not knowing everything, hence her obsession with reading and her reluctance to leave the library. In short, these fears are what contributed to her attempt to be the perfect daughter and should she one day snap from the pressure…

Well, it was selfish because Six very much wanted Spirit to be herself, but he didn't think he could handle a rebellious and supposedly immortal teen. It was hard enough raising Rex most days because he never knew his limits. Rex was always testing them. Spirit may very well have no limits… In other words, it wasn't a matter of worrying over her physical wellbeing but more of a concern for her emotional and psychological health.

In the mean time, Six decided to enjoy watching his little girl dance and play the violin like her latest musical obsession, Lindsey Sterling. The small yet blissful smile on her face was contagious…

Once she settled down long enough to take a bit of a breather, Six captured her and pulled her into his lap. Eleven-years-old or not, Spirit adored being cuddled as had to make up for five years worth of loneliness and isolation. Just thinking about it made Six cling to her just a little bit tighter.

"Yer such a talented young lady! I learned how to play the clarinet in school when I was a little girl," Rosemary said.

Spirit's eyes lit up dramatically, _"Play with me?"_

"Oh well… It was a long time ago and…"

Rosemary simply couldn't finish her sentence. Spirit had gone from hopeful to crestfallen in a blink of an eye.

"I tell you what… I'll dig the old girl out and get to practicin' and we'll see about makin' some beautiful music together."

"_Promise?"_

"I promise, baby."

Rosemary shared a look with her boy and the message was loud and clear. Six and Rex knew that they were in for a world of trouble should Spirit grow up to truly realize that she had her daddies wrapped around her little finger. The little girl was a sweetheart now and God knows they prayed that she would remain as sweet as she was now.

She was such a beautiful little girl too…

Six felt a lead weight make its home in the pit of his stomach again. He knew that he spoiled her and so far he had been incredibly lucky but…

'What will happen if my luck runs out?'

Rex noticed the look and quite frankly was a little offended that Six didn't have more faith in their combined parenting skills. Spirit wasn't going to grow up spoiled! Rex wondered what she would've grown up to be had this been an ideal world. She could be a ballerina, a violinist, a writer, a doctor…

But chances are she would have no choice in her destiny much like he had no choice in his. Spirit would become an agent. She would fight what was essentially her own kind until the day the war ended or she retired. If she'd retire… If Spirit were truly immortal she could spend her entire life fighting to protect those who may or may not deserve the beat down she'd dish out.

Rex tried desperately to shake off such depressing thoughts. He attempted to envision them living the peaceful life in sunny Southern France. Abuela and Rosemary would be working in the kitchen, charming people into buying food and wine. Spirit would play the violin or the piano for their customers. He and Six would be working the fields or even better, making love in the fields…

Rosemary sighed wistfully upon seeing the look on Rex's face, 'Oh to be young and in love…'

"Now just what are you daydreamin' about?" She teased.

Rex's face turned beet red, "Uh…"

Six raised an eyebrow to his inarticulation. A smirk spread across his face. He knew just what was on Rex's mind. It was nice to be desired and to be seen as being desirable. It was even nicer when it was someone who made him feel so at home in his own skin…

"Later," was all that the agent said.

It was all that Rex needed…

A smile crept across the Latino's face and he fidgeted a bit under Rosemary's scrutiny. Spirit slid out of Six's lap, which enabled him to intertwine his fingers with Rex, who returned his smirk with a smile.

Rosemary coughed to get their attention, "Before you go plannin' yer romantic liaisons, I'd like to hear about this vineyard yer plannin' to buy."

"You told her about that?" Rex asked.

"With our combined pay and our combined research… Provided that we live to see retirement, I'd say that it's a dream that will come true. I'm not exactly good at charming people so…" Six trailed off.

"Charmin' people," Rosemary cut in, "You just need a woman's touch and a bit of help in the kitchen. You can leave charmin' people to Rex and yer little girl!"

Six frowned, "The last thing I need is boys crowding around my daughter and women throwing themselves at my love."

Rex grinned at the compliment. He squeezed Six's hand and kissed the back of it. Spirit seemed to be rather fascinated by Rosemary's cat. It was a fluffy monster of a feline that weighed twenty pounds at least. She thought it was funny to watch the cat waddle around. The collar read "Sneakypie". The name was familiar to her but she couldn't remember why…

'Probably from a book…'

"Have you picked a location yet?"

"No. I'm ten years away from retiring. It would be impractical to scout out locations that may not be for sale in ten years, though I was thinking of calling it Prévoyance."

Rex knew that "Prévoyance" translated to Providence…

He made a face, "Why would you want to name our haven after such a miserable place?"

"Without Providence I would still be a killer and you would've starved on the streets or worse, been discovered sooner by Van Kliess… We wouldn't have our daughter. We certainly wouldn't have become amourex…"

The Latino was forced to agree on this. It was highly unlikely that he would've survived on his own. Not with much bigger and stronger EVOs on the loose… Six would still be killing for a living and he didn't dare think of what would've become of their daughter.

"We should actually go to France sometime though," Rex suggested as he was eager to change the subject.

Six had a feeling that it was more for the romance than for the location…

"Creole French is very different from France French. There might be a bit of a learning curve."

Rex rolled his eyes and reply, "We can figure it out!"

Six smirked, loving his confidence, "Yeah. We will…"

"Six," White barked.

The green clad agent stiffened and bit back a groan…

Rex knew exactly what happened. Six would always react that way when someone contacted him on his ear bud. They were on a mandatory vacation, dammit! Why did an emergency have to pop up now?!

"Sir?" Six deadpanned.

"Prisoner Q11HC6450 wants a word with your daughter. He's a pain in the ass but he may prove to be a powerful ally if we can convince him to take a low key position as a spy rather than a tank…"

"A spy," Six questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Rex looked over and mouthed, _'What's this about?'_

"Hunter Cain wants to talk to Spirit. White Knight wants him as a spy, most likely against Van Kleiss."

"Who is this Hunter Cain?" Rosemary asked.

Rex was about to explain but Spirit cut it.

"_He's a very sad man who lost his wife and son. He took a dark path and became a bad man,"_ she signed.

"And he wants to talk to you? Don't you find that scary?"

"…He's done a lot of horrible things against us and our family… I'm not even too sure if _I'd_ give him a second chance," Rex admitted much to Six's surprise.

Rex was one of the most forgiving people he had ever met… He would do just about anything to help guide people on the right path and brighten up their lives no matter how badly they wronged him. But fatherhood had had a sobering effect on the eager young man's outlook on life.

It was a sad fact that there were bad people in the world but he was one of them once upon a time. He still was at times…

"We'll be right there," Six reluctantly agreed, "I'm sorry, Rose, but we have to cut this short."

Rosemary frowned, "I don't like this boss of yers. What kind of a monster uses a little girl to aid in the interrogation of a criminal?"

"A naniteless human who is bitter because he is locked away in a glass box," Rex muttered darkly.

There were times where he had to remind himself that without White Knight there would be no Providence. Without Providence there would be no income let alone a home… That still didn't stop him from fantasizing about breaking through the glass and pulverizing the asshole!

Six gave his long lost foster mother a kiss on the cheek, "We'll visit soon. I promise."

"You had better," Rosemary agreed, "Come during normal business hours and have Spirit bring her violin. I would love to have the two of you play for my guests!"

Spirit fidgeted at this idea…

She had only ever played for family and friends before…

Six placed a hand on his little girl's shoulder, "We'll see."

Rex stood and was surprised to be pulled into a hug…

"You take care of my boy," the older woman demanded.

"I will," Rex promised whole heartedly.

Rosemary pulled her new granddaughter into a bone-crushing hug, "Remind yer daddies to come and visit. Be a good girl, but learn to have fun too, dear…"

Spirit nodded and kissed her cheek, _"I will. It was lovely meeting you, granny."_

She smiled, "It was a pleasure as well."

Spirit did not like the idea of having to talk to Hunter Cain. He seemed to dismiss her before so why was he so interested in talking to her now? Surely he didn't think that they would be speaking alone… Her daddies would be with her, right?

The drive back was surprisingly silent. Six had to place a hand on Rex's leg to keep it from bobbing up and down as the motion and the noise was driving him mad. His young love didn't protest the action; he simply held his hand with a contemplative frown.

Spirit headed to interrogation where Hunter Cain awaited her in chains in an orange prison uniform. He looked disgruntled to say the least. Six and Rex were standing on either side of their daughter.

Hunter Cain's eyes narrowed at the presence of the two men. He had nothing against gays, after all Sean had been gay… But a relationship between a human and an EVO was a bit much for him…

'How can you trust a monster?'

"Alright kid, convince me," the grumpy old man said.

Spirit signed two little words…

"Van Kleiss," Six deadpanned as he brought up a video feed of the devastation the mad man caused in New York when he posed as a diplomat three years ago.

"This man has the power to not only tear apart cities but change people into EVOs. He is convinced that I am immortal and that the key to _his_ immortality lies within my DNA. Do you really think that it is wise to allow a megalomaniacal psychopath to achieve immortality?"

Hunter Cain raised an eyebrow to her description of the man that White Knight wanted him to spy on. He looked to Six and wondered if the man was using his own words and not hers. Not many children knew words like "megalomaniacal".

"Van Kleiss believes that humans are inferior and we're the next step in evolution, even if it is an artificial one. I don't know if he aims to change his unwilling victims to add to his small army or if he intends to wipe out humans all together. Most of my immediate family is human. I would rather not have either happen to them. Daddy was already a dragon EVO. Luckily, Papa can cure the ones that Van Kleiss makes. He really is our best defense and I am our greatest hindrance."

Hunter Cain didn't know which he was more unnerved by, the fact that White Knight wanted him as a spy or that the little girl sitting before him supposedly spoke better than most adults.

"Say I agree to do this, what's in it for me?" The old grump asked.

"Some degree of freedom and the knowledge that you are working to take down the only true threat to the human race…"

"Restrictions?"

"Each one of us has a chip at the base of our skulls. It's so we can be found anywhere in the world. It is a very useful thing to have should you need backup. It goes without saying that you cannot hunt and kill EVOs for no apparent reason. It would blow your cover."

"What do you need?"

"Information. We need to know what he's planning. We'll need pictures of the machines he's using. Blueprints if you could, though I don't think you'll find any. He has a photographic memory, which is why Uncle Conrí can't find anything truly useful. What is there has been planted to throw us off."

Rex found it ironic that Van Kleiss, his greatest enemy couldn't forget while he couldn't remember.

"You aren't giving me much in return, girly…"

"The knowledge that you are playing an integral role in preventing the "EVO apocalypse should be satisfactory enough. We have no real reason to trust you considering you tried to murder me and attacked my family. Yet we are placing our trust in you. If you want a reward you will have to earn it like everyone else. Just because you are an exceptional fighter doesn't mean that you are above the rest of us."

…Dammit, he was really beginning to hate this kid…

It was unnatural how intelligent and mature she was…

Still…

What she had to say was valid and interesting…

"…Alright, kid. You got a deal."

Spirit looked him in the eye and held out her hand for him to shake, silently challenging him. Hunter Cain gave her a dubious look before shaking her hand. There was no way that he was going to allow her to confuse disgust for fear…

Spirit and her fathers were escorted out of interrogation. Rex let out a sigh that had been on the tip of his tongue the entire time. Six had his head held high while Spirit seemed to be content to hold their hands. White Knight was now negotiating the terms of Hunter Cain's compliance.

"You did good, mija," Rex finally said.

"You have the makings of a good agent," Six agreed.

Though admittedly, his little girl growing up into a force to be reckoned with was the last thing he wanted to think about…

The agent glanced down at his daughter with a sigh, 'Why can't she just stay a little girl forever…'

Rex glanced over at him. Their eyes met and held the same troubled look. This would only solidify Spirit's desire to become an agent. Both men were at least grateful that she was willing instead of having the job dumped into her lap like her daddy or being dragged into it like her papa.

"_I'm sleepy. Will you read me "Alice in Wonderland","_ she requested.

Six couldn't help but smile, "Sure baby… We'll even do the voices."

Rex sighed, content in the knowledge that she was going to stay their little girl for just a little while longer…

**Bet you didn't see this coming…XD**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Rex moaned as Six kissed the back of his neck. The older man spooned him from behind, peppering his neck with kisses and holding him against this muscular chest. This was Rex's favorite way to wake up… Nothing was as perfect as being held by the man he loved as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"_Your cinnamon skin, aromatic and sensual, on tip of my tongue_," Six whispered into his ear.

Rex shivered as he listened to haiku after haiku with his eyes closed and a blissful smile gracing his features. He was the only one who ever truly got to experience this side of Six. The older man was a romantic at heart and did all that he could to ensure that Rex knew how much he meant to him and how cherished and precious he was.

"_Your breath in my ear, fingertips tracing dragons, a beautiful dream_," the older man muttered, softly nuzzling Rex with his nose.

Six placed a trail of kisses from the base of the teen's ear to between his shoulder blades. The agent would never speak this out loud, but he often thought as though angel wings belonged on Rex's shoulders. The teen had unwittingly redirected his entire life and made him a much better person many years ago, long before becoming the love of his life…

"_Petal soft kisses, we open up like flowers, for love's touch blooming_," he breathed huskily with a small smirk as he loosened his grip on the younger man's waist, hoping that he would turn around for a kiss.

Rex turned to face him with an uncharacteristically shy look on his face, "_Your gentle kisses, and other feral blisses, haunt my memory_."

The Latino felt as though he were practically glowing with happiness as he saw Six's eyes light up with surprise. The agent gave him a crooked grin and leaned in for a kiss. Rex gladly met him half way, running his fingers through the older man's hair and kissing him with a fierce yet tender passion.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air. Rex stared into those beautiful sea glass green eyes and offered his love a mischievous smirk as his only warning… Six laughed when Rex took over, all but pouncing him and straddling his hips. The eager Latino was already half hard from the romantic whispers and soft kisses.

The older man smirked and placed his hands on Rex's hips…

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Both men groaned…

It was 8AM and Spirit was there for breakfast in bed, a weekend tradition, since Rex was the only one who liked to sleep in. The Latino had adapted to suit his love's and their daughter's needs. They were early birds. Rex pouted and shifted off of Six's hips with a sigh. No early morning sex for him…

Six frowned, "Come in!"

Spirit rushed in followed by her own personal assistant, Agent Johnson. The young man had slightly rosy cheeks as he was certain that they had interrupted something… Rex gave him a look that suggested that he was annoyed but used to it. It wasn't often that Spirit would cock-block them but there were the odd times where her timing was terrible!

Johnson gave him a sheepish and sympathetic look before retreating. Six witnessed the silent exchange and sighed. His mind began to wonder to that blissful, sinful night where Rex had made it all about him. That strip tease was the hottest thing he had ever seen! A devious smirk appeared on the agent's face as he did something he rarely did…

He sent a actual _text_ to Jolene's parents suggesting a sleep over so he could have a romantic night with Rex. After all, it was a bit unfair for them to always rely on Conrí and Holiday or César and Callan. He was certain that there were nights where they would like to have some alone time too…

His mobile vibrated and revealed an affirmative answer, provided that he did the same for them next month for their anniversary.

"_Deal,"_ Six texted back.

The agent smiled indulgently at his daughter, "How would you like to have a sleepover with Jolene at her house?"

Spirit's eyes grew comically wide with excitement at the idea of having a _real_ sleepover!

A grin appeared on her face and she signed, _"Okay! But only if you promise to have fun with Papa and have someone get me if there is an emergency and you guys need healing!"_

Six raised an eyebrow at her choice of words and shook off the wonderful mental images they inspired, "I promise, baby."

They shook on it.

Rex looked between the two of them, "What's going on? What sleepover?"

"Oh, just arranging a quiet night in… Why don't you take Spirit to the park to meet up with Jolene? I need to do a bit of shopping and planning…"

"Planning for what?"

"It's a surprise. I'll tap my ear bud to signal to you. Come home and got to your pillow."

Rex gave him a huge grin and kissed him passionately. Six's eyes widened in surprise as he returned the kiss. They broke apart and Rex nuzzled his neck, wanting nothing more than to bury himself within his love's warm, tender embrace.

Spirit took her place between her daddies and ate her breakfast. It was heart shaped buckwheat waffles with honey drizzled on top of citrus fruits and fresh ricotta cheese and a side of bacon. Rex had his freshly squeezed orange juice while Six and Spirit had green tea.

Six's mind was whirling with what to prepare for his romantic dinner with Rex and where to have their quiet then not-so-quiet night in. The Latino in question was just dying to know what his love had planned and why there was a faint blush spreading across the older man's cheeks. Spirit was just trying to keep from jumping up and down and ruining breakfast by being too hyper. She was so looking forward to her first ever slumber party!

Jolene wasn't much of a reader, so books would be no fun to her. She liked playing Final Fantasy, Castlevania, and Kingdom Hearts… Spirit liked video games just fine. But they were more fun when you got to fight against each other… She sometimes played Super Smash Bros with her papa! She also loved DDR too! A game wouldn't be such a good idea. Jolene had some of those already.

Maybe she could bring a snack along…

But Spirit tended to eat really healthy foods like her daddy while Jolene would sneak junk food with her dad because her mom kept them out of the house for the sake of her low-carb diet.

Spirit pouted and turned to her daddies, _"What do I bring?"_

Six would personally have said wine if it were him and Rex coming over for a dinner party but this was two little girls hanging out…

"Does she have any allergies?" Rex asked.

Spirit shook her head "no".

"Why don't we make some caramel popcorn with some salted peanuts? That way everyone can enjoy some. It's a little unhealthy though…"

It did sound pretty unhealthy but not even daddy was healthy all the time. He had a sweet tooth sometimes! Spirit gave her papa a big grin and nodded.

"Why don't we make some after you pack?"

Spirit responded by wrapping her arms tightly around her papa's arm with a smile. Six smiled as he glanced over at the pair while sipping his tea.

"Go get a bath. I told them we'll be there by noon," her daddy said.

Spirit wriggled out from between her daddies and gathered up her dishes to rush off to the kitchen. A list of stuff to take was forming in her head. Number one on the top was Magic Fluffball, which would likely be vetoed by her daddy. She didn't want her kitten to get lonely though!

Spirit put her dishes into the sink and took a shower. She quickly changed into cargo shorts, hot pink sneakers, and a purple T-shirt with a turquoise butterfly on it. Her bag was out and there were her sleeping clothes and clothes to change into. Daddy had also lain out had her hair brush, some hair ties, a toothbrush…

Spirit shook her head…

Her daddies treat her like a little girl…

Part of her loved it but there were times where she would've loved to be more independent. Jolene's parents didn't fawn over her… They had her little brother, Adam, to baby! Spirit frowned and decided that she'd need a couple of siblings if her daddies were ever to treat her like a big girl.

The little girl looked at the unruly rats' nest she called hair with a frown, 'maybe it's not such a bad thing being a little girl…'

She picked up her hairbrush and ouchless hair ties then ran to her daddies' room. Spirit knocked on the door and waited for the "okay" to enter. Papa was lazily flopped over on their bed in black skinny jeans, electric blue sneakers, and a red tee.

Six was dressed and ready to go in a pair of jeans, black combat boots, and a long sleeved emerald tee. It was so rare to see them dress casually and it almost didn't look right. Personally, Spirit hoped that when her daddies retired they'd be old men in beat up jeans, flannel shirts, and pink bunny slippers. They'd sit there on the porch in their rockers while she would work the vineyard with her siblings and her children.

Six sat down on the bed and patted his lap. Spirit turned around and sat on his lap. It was kind of annoying that she was still so short that she could still get her hair done while sitting on her daddy's lap… Six adored this ritual of brushing his little girl's tangled curls and putting in a pretty barrette or in this case, pigtails. She was such a tiny little thing but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd be shipping her off to Holiday for "feminine lessons"…

That just didn't sit well with him…

Part of Six wanted his little girl to stay little forever, but he knew that wasn't possible, nor was it healthy for either of them. He loved her being little and relatively innocent… The agent finished with his daughter's hair and wrapped his arms around her then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Spirit giggled silently and hugged him the best that she could. It was time to head to the kitchen with papa to make the pea-nutty caramel pop corn. Six was going to stay behind and get some last minute paperwork done before composing a grocery list of things to purchase for their special night.

Tonight's menu was going to consist of filet minion with a robust, yet sweet mushroom wine sauce. It was going to be accompanied by buttery mashed potatoes and salad greens with a herbaceous sundried tomato dressing. They were going to sip sweet Marsala wine and have chocolate covered strawberries for desert. Tonight would end with love making under the stars provided that nothing came up…

Rex and Spirit were working feverishly to pop the popcorn, make the sticky caramel topping, and mix everything together before having to place it in the oven for an hour and twenty minutes. It was a lot of work, but it was pretty fun so neither of them minded much. The hardest part was mixing everything together. Their concoction of sweet-salty delight kept wanting to clump together!

As a bonus, Rex melted down some dark chocolate and drizzled it on top once it finally cooled down long enough. They chilled it in the refrigerator and once that was done it were placed in a large old cookie tin to take along to the party.

Six selected a lovely red wine to send Rex off with as a "thank you" gift. Helena and Benjamin Aberdeen looked up as Six pulled into his parking spot in his gorgeous emerald 1965 Chevy Coupe classic car. Both Helena and Ben were classic car nuts. In fact, that's how they met nearly eighteen years ago…

Spirit emerged from the car and swung her adorable panda backpack onto her shoulders. She gave them a shy smile and waved.

Six knelt down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Be a good girl and thank them for having you over."

Spirit hugged and kissed her daddy back before nodding in affirmative, _"Have a wonderful night!"_

Her daddy smirked, "You too, baby…"

Rex grinned at the other couple and held up a bottle of wine and a large cookie tin full of a "mystery treat".

Helena's face lit up…

Six had _the_ best tastes in wine!

It didn't take a genius to see that the Latino was practically vibrating with excitement and glowing with happiness.

'He better dish the night after…' Helena thought with a smile.

She adored having a "girlfriend" to shop and gossip with in Rex and his older brother, César. The two were such sweet and positive men and even she had to admit that they had a couple of pretty hot lovers… She had a bit of a soft spot for the rough and tumble cowboy even though she adored how loving a normally cold man like Six was towards his daughter and lover.

Not that either man could ever compare to her Benny, the kindest, most giving man she had ever known. She was so in love with her adorkable goof even after fifteen years of marriage. Ben jumped a bit when his wife looped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her with a curious yet loving smile.

Rex adored this couple!

He hoped that he and Six would be that happy and in love after fifteen years of marriage…

"Thanks for agreeing to look after her. I think our family is looking for a bit of alone time themselves if you know what I mean," Rex said with a suggestive grin.

Six raised an eyebrow and shook his head in amusement.

"We'll return the favor," the agent promised.

"I don't know about having a two-year-old and a teen on base…" Ben said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry. My foster mother will be happy to have them at her restaurant. Jolene can play hostess while Spirit cooks. We'll keep an eye on Adam at the local park," Six informed.

"Sounds good," the older man nodded.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Helena asked, eager for some details.

Rex tended to go on and on about how romantic and thoughtful Six was… Just as César kept saying how surprisingly passionate Callan was despite being such a quiet and laid back individual.

Six smirked, "That's a secret."

Rex fidgeting, absolutely dying to know…

His love coughed to get his attention and nodded to the wine and the treats.

"Oh! The wine is for you and the caramel corn is for anyone who's not allergic to peanuts," the Latino finally said once he had snapped out of it.

Helena took the wine while Ben took the sweets.

"Thank you! I'm sure it's fabulous!" The older woman said.

"I better get going. I have some shopping to do for tonight," Six turned to Rex with a smirk, "Don't go searching for me or you'll ruin your surprise."

Rex shot him a sulky look that was purely for show before he turned to the girls, "Well you heard the man; I'm banned from my own home for a while. So let's have fun!"

The girls giggled and ran off towards the playground with Rex and Ben chasing after them.

"I swear it's like I have three children sometimes…" Helena stated with a smile.

"I know…" Six said with an amused chuckle.

"But seriously, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"A romantic dinner for two at Havasu Falls followed by love making under the stars and falling asleep in each other's arms…"

Helena's jaw dropped…

She hadn't expected Six to actually answer her!

The agent absentmindedly removed his sunglasses to clean them, showing her eyes so green that she could hardly believe they belonged to a man!

"Let's just keep that between you and me for now…"

She nodded, "Of course…"

"Have a good night and don't hesitate to call should you need us," the agent said as he made his way to his car.

'Well now I know why he wears sunglasses 24/7…'

"I'll be grilling him for details, you know!" She called out.

Six blushed darkly and stopped mid step before continuing on. Helena laughed and checked out the bottle of wine. It was a Cabernet sauvignon! Her favorite! How did he even know?! She swore that man was a genius…

Six headed off to do his shopping. He would need his filets, salad greens, garlic, baby bella mushrooms, beef broth… Pairing it with Marsala wound be redundant as it was already in the sauce, so a hearty and spiced Syrah wine would be much better. He'd need a cooler and cooking utensils from home for a nice fire side dinner. Six picked up the strawberries, dark chocolate and white chocolate.

The agent drove home and quickly got to work making a romantic dinner for his chéri. He packed it up and wrote a quick note then folded it up into the form of an origami heart. Six got into his jump jet and tapped his ear bud before taking off. Rex heard a "blip" that told him to come home.

'What was Six's instructions… Go to your pillow?'

"Time for me to go, mija," Rex called out.

Spirit ran over to her papa, tackling him into a hug with a huge smile on her face. She took a step back and signed, _"Have a wonderful night!"_

"You too," Rex said hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Be a good girl for the Aberdeens, okay?"

She nodded.

Rex brought out his boogie pack and took off for Providence at top speed. He landed on the landing strip and ran through the open hangar and into the living quarters. The Latino entered their room and saw a red origami heart on his pillow with arrows showing him how to unfold it. Rex did so and raised an eyebrow to the simple note inside.

"_Let's dine under the stars at Havasu – S"_

He grinned and bolted out the door, through the halls, out the hangar and off of the landing strip. Rex had been looking forward to this since 8:30AM! The young man "Whooped" and spun around in the air before picking up speed. The Latino landed and almost began to cry…

There was a blanket lain out with a plate and a glass of wine for each of them. They were dining under a fiery sky under the trees with their brilliant emerald green leaves in a terracotta red cavern next to a turquoise waterfall. There were white tea lights strung up in the trees, providing them with a soft light before the stars and the dying fire would be their only source.

There was a tent next to it all with a large sleeping bag for two. Rex turned to his cariño and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed him. He could feel Six smile against his lips as he held him close.

"This is… So beautiful… Thank you," Rex finally managed once they parted.

Six grinned, blushing slightly and led him to the blanket.

The pair sat down and Six held up his glass, "To a lifetime of happiness."

Rex lifted his own glass, surprised that someone who was so by the book as Six would serve him alcohol, "To a lifetime of love."

Clink…

Rex took his first bite and Six rose an eyebrow as the Latino's eyes all but rolled to the back of his head.

"You are some kind of genius," Rex finally said.

Six blushed and chuckled, "Thank you…"

They spoke of pieces of their past that went unshared to their hopes for their future. Rex always felt a little blue for not being able to share as much about his past as Six could while the older man was haunted by ghosts. The younger man laughed as Six told him about the time he replaced Dos' canes and suits with glittering pink ones that even a gay pimp would call tacky.

Dos was forced to wear the suit as he had nothing else to wear and Six snuck by , placing fabulously feathery hat on his head. One made him stay in those clothes for an entire week in an attempt to teach him some humility through humiliation. It didn't work…

Rex told him of the apparently ingenious idea he had regarding nanite ink because his buddies had had a problem with a shapeshifter trying to break apart their group. He expressed his guilt upon learning that he had sold them out to Quarry in the past for one reason or another. He felt unworthy of Providence and began to take his job more seriously because he wanted to prove that he wasn't a bad guy.

The past shifted to the future where Six had expressed his desire to build a garden around their home, which would overlook the sea. They would have acres upon acres of grapes. They would only have red ones, of course, because red wine was so good for peoples' hearts. There were times where Six felt as though he wanted to heal the world just as badly as Spirit did in order to absolve himself of all the bad he had done.

Six wanted to build a tree house for their children and grandchildren to enjoy. He wanted to grow old with Rex and enjoy sunsets on a rocking chair on their porch or enjoying tea in a gazebo. Rex grinned and said that he prayed that he had the energy to keep up with hyperactive toddlers when they were in their dotage. They simply must have a fire pit to cook outside and roast marshmallows with.

It all sounded so beautiful…

Hope born from tragedy…

Taking nothing and turning it into a beautiful dream…

Six got out the strawberries and turned off the tea lights. They nibbled quite contently on strawberries and chocolate while staring up at the twinkling stars. The night was so dark and the sky was so clear that you could see entire nebulae and the raspberry hued haze of the Milky Way Galaxy. Rex was speechless…

Six held his hand as they stared up into the sky, "I love you and a lifetime will never be enough so let's make a promise that we will reunite in each we live to spend eternity together."

Rex turned on his side to face him…

Six did the same…

They met in the middle with a tender kiss.

"I will do anything to keep you by my side. I swear that I will meet you in each and every life. We will spend them all together," Rex swore, kissing the palm of his cariño's hand.

Six gave him a small smile before leaning in for another kiss. He rolled on top of Rex and the Latino slipped his hands under his shirt, adoring the way that his love's stomach muscles contracted in reaction to being touched. The agent hissed as he shed his shirt. Night time in the desert was always biting cold. It was a shame that the night dedicated to pleasuring his chéri would have to be cut short for the sake of not freezing. But there would be plenty of other nights…

Rex sat up to meet him for another kiss and soak up some of his warmth. He removed his shirt. His hands made a beeline to Six's belt as he broke the kiss and began nipping at his neck. Six shed his pants and quickly began to do the same with Rex's, sticking his bare ass in the air in the process.

The two had a good laugh when they realized that neither of them had bothered with underwear It was as though they had planned this all a long or simply knew that tonight was a good night to get lucky. They wriggled out of their shoes, socks, and pants before Six turned his attention back to Rex, sucking on his collar bone.

Rex moaned softly as Six kissed and nipped a trail down to the teen's left nipple, flicking his tongue over it before kissing him over his heart and moving lower. He traced his tongue down the middle of his abs starting from the center of his chest and ending at his pubic bone.

His lovely green eyes were darkened with lust and the misty night air as he glanced up at Rex. The Latino's crimson eyes met his briefly before they fluttered shut in bliss. Six took the full length of his love's member into his mouth before releasing it and watching him shiver in the cool night air. His mouth descended again and his tongue swirled against the tip before taking him in once again, sucking harder as he went. Rex's hands buried themselves into Six's hair with a low groan.

Rex writhed and rolled his hips into Six's eager lips. He sighed and truly began to enjoy the combination of cool air and hot touches. His eyes flew open when Six inserted a finger into him, attempting to loosen him up for something much larger and far more exquisite. It was quickly accompanied by a second finger, brushing against his prostate and scissoring apart to stretch his entrance.

Rex whimpered and wriggled in discomfort as Six slowly pulled away, swirling his tongue as he went.

"Oh God…" Rex moaned as Six sank into him with a sigh.

Rex shivered and grabbed the blanket on either side of them folded them in to shield them from the cold. Six pumped into him slow and deep before picking up the pace, angling Rex's hips to gain better access. The Latino threw his head back and cried out in bliss as Six picked up the pace.

"_Deux êtres__opposés__, l'apparence, la pensée, __les perspectives,__fait__pour l'autre__…" _Six muttered in his deep, sinful voice.

It sent chills down Rex's back, causing him to shiver and sigh. Six slowed his pace again, going slow and deep into his love. Rex moaned lowly thankful for the reprieve from the delicious and vicious assault on his prostate. He seemed to melt and ease under the older man's expertise.

Rex wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his legs around his waist with a squeeze to encourage him to pick up the pace. Six refused to do so. He hated quickies, which was what this felt like thanks to their need to get into the nice warm tent…

Six peppered Rex's neck and shoulders with kisses and nips, worshipping his board shoulders and dark skin. Rex gave into the fact that Six wanted to go a bit slower for now and returned the favor, paying special attention to the agent's Adam's apple while his finger tips traced over the man's various scars.

"_Noche__corazones__roca oro__alba__, __nuestro__dúo__tararea__en__azul__, en medio de __los__pétalos…__"_ Rex responded; his mind feeling unquestionably scrambled due to the lack of vital blood.

Six chuckled at his attempt and shivered a bit as the cold began to bite through the blanket. He angled his hips a bit higher so he could get deeper. Rex clawed at Six's thighs with a low moan. Six groaned at the action, thrusting harder. He loved that combination of pleasure and pain…

The Latino felt his head spin as he was reaching astronomical heights of ecstasy. His eyes were trained on the stars, both the ones in the sky and the ones forming behind his eyes. Ruby met emerald as the two loves stared into each other's eyes.

Rex felt incredibly close…

"I love you," he said, looking Six in the eye.

"I love you too," the agent muttered in return.

They came together, howling their love to the tree tops. They lay there for a while, snuggled up to each other. Six slowly pulled out. Rex let out a low moan and smiled. The agent ran his fingers through his young love's hair as a smirk spread across his face. He was already planning for round two and a cat nap in the morning. After all, they didn't have to pick up their daughter until 2PM…

Rex shivered, "Sh-Should we head inside?"

"Yeah," Six said with a shiver.

They headed inside and wisely decided to remain naked, which was the best way to conserve and share body heat.

"Tonight was amazing," Rex stated with a smile, "Thank you so much for this but you really didn't have to…"

"I did," Six said, caressing his cheek, "I love you and tomorrow morning will be even more amazing…"

The Latino smirked, "I look forward to it."

Six pressed a loving kiss to his lips and they shared an Eskimo kiss before Rex tucked his head under Six's chin and burrowed into his warmth… The agent lazily threaded his fingers through the younger man's hair as he soaked in the warmth he had to offer.

The agent and his young love weren't the only ones to have a good time that night…

Beep!

Rex groaned as he heard a beep emit from his mobile early the next morning. He burst into a fit of laughter when he saw the picture that Ben had sent him. Six yawned and turned his attention to his giggling love.

"Hm?" The agent muttered, half asleep.

"Look!" Rex said.

He showed the image on the screen of a very pissed off looking Adam in an old pink princess dress with a matching tiara and rather horrifying make up. Six snorted in amusement at the image.

"Remember when she did that to Bobo?" Rex asked.

Six chuckled, "He never looked better…"

The Latino nodded in agreement as he lazily set his mobile down to drape his arm around Six's waist.

"We could get him to babysit the kids when Adam and Jolene come for a visit. Maybe get a couple of princess dresses," he suggested.

"Only if he's sober," Six muttered before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"So… Ready for round two?" Rex asked.

The older man smirked, "You have no idea…"

Rex laughed as his relaxed and sleepy love all but pounced upon him as the two greeted the morning as one…

**So here we are again… This one was a little shorter than I would've liked but I have been a combination of busy and unwell for the past two days so my usual mad rush to get a chapter in at the last minute had been less than fruitful. Many apologies… I hope you enjoy it regardless!**

**Also, so far we have one vote for write "Going Soft for the Boy" until the very end of the war and one vote for one more chapter, which would be Six and Rex's wedding.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Every time I look down on this timeless town  
>Whether blue or gray be her skies<br>Whether loud be her cheers or whether soft be her tears  
>More and more do I realize<p>

That I love Paris in the spring time  
>I love Paris in the fall<br>I love Paris in the winter when it drizzles  
>I love Paris in the summer when it sizzles<p>

I love Paris every moment  
>Every moment of the year<br>I love Paris, why oh, why do I love Paris?  
>Because my love is near<p>

I love Paris in the spring time  
>I love Paris in the fall<br>I love Paris in the winter when it drizzles  
>I love Paris in the summer when it sizzles<p>

I love Paris every moment  
>Every moment of the year<br>I love Paris, why oh, why do I love Paris?  
>Because my love is near<p>

If Spirit could hum she would be humming Cole Porter's, "I Love Paris". She would have to settle for playing it on her violin later… For now they were at Providence's French branch. Six was granted permission to store his jump jet there while they went shopping so to speak. In return, he'd spend the next month training their grunts and agents in combat and EVO take down tactics.

It wasn't the boring kind that her Aunt Holiday dragged her along on because she couldn't very well take her little sister, the EVO spider. They were looking for a big property to turn into a vineyard or one that already was one. It was going to take a lot of work and a lot of vacation time but her fathers were going to get their future home in tip top shape so they could move in on day!

She couldn't wait! Spirit loved the idea of a home that was not Providence and having her fathers away from dangerous EVOs. This war had been fought for over eight years… It was time for it to end. Spirit wondered if it would end before she became an agent. Well she really thought that a more appropriate term would be "combat medic" since she could heal. The little girl huffed an annoyed sigh…

She had years of training ahead of her…

Spirit pouted and gave her daddy an annoyed look that went completely unnoticed. He was training _other_ people in marital arts when he _should_ be training her! How else would she become an agent?

The little girl was in a cream hued lace dress with dark brown tights, brown boots, a ruffled cream scarf, and dusky blue bootsocks with buttons on them. She had on a matching sweater and her curls were in a waterfall braid, held in place with her usual cherry blossom hairpin. She had on a brown leather choker and her usual pair of moonstone butterfly earrings.

In short, she was dressed like a girl…

Spirit loved beign a girly girl but it definitely meant that she wouldn't be training for her customary two hours today. Honestly, she thought she could do more than two hours but daddy was hesitant to push her too hard.

While Spirit was much healthier, she was still so small compared to other children her age but at least her weight finally matched her height! It was hard for her to gain weight because she was so hyper and adventurous…

Rex sat down next to his daughter and she gave him a sulky look.

The Latino smirked, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll train you later tonight or you could ask him to wake up super early to train you before we have to come here, though he may be too tired… You know, daddy's training me too. I could always work with you. You may not learn something new but…"

Spirit smiled up at her papa and wrapped her arms around his with a smile, resting her head on his upper arm. She liked the sound of that!

The little girl snuggled against him and watched with keen eyes as her father trained the best that Providence's French branch had to offer. He barked out orders in fluent French and corrected people here and there. His "students" seemed pretty intimidated by the American alpha male.

Spirit and Rex thought it was hilarious… Once you got to know Six, there wasn't anything scary about him aside from his temper maybe. It was so seldom that he lost it that they tended to think of him as a big cuddly, grumpy teddy bear.

Still…

Watching him train was exciting! It was like watching a brutal ballet of elegant distruction. Unfortunately, that meant that the next thing on their agenda was a boring ass meeting about EVO take down stragedies.

Even Spirit found stragedy dull nine times out of ten. It just didn't seem to be particularly effective in some cases. But to her daddy's credit, papa's "winging it" didn't seem to be all that practical. Both men were relatively flexible when it came to stragedy. They combined their strengthes. Six's intel gathering and focused planning and Rex's lightning quick ability to adapt to any situation.

The agent was always impressed by his love's ability to think on his feet. Rex was pretty brilliant. Not that he'd ever tell him that… No sense in giving the younger man a big head.

The meeting thankfully came to an end and Spirit couldn't have been happier. She ran into the conference room and to hug her father. The little girl was still pretty mad at him for not training her with the grunts and agents. She shouldn't have expected him to so in the first place. He never did so back home…

Spirit signed, _"Now can we please look for a home?"_

"Of course, baby," Six said as he picked his daughter up.

To any outsider, Spirit would look like an eight-year-old, maybe nine-year-old child. She was, in fact, eleven. To any outsider, the excessive coddling may seem odd. But those who were in the know knew better.

The little girl did her "sleepy child" act and Six was actually relieved for the use of her conartistry, something that she likely picked up from her Uncle Conri. Providence France was full of grunts and agents that thought of themselves as "lovers" rather than "fighters". While they had backbone enough to deal with other humans, EVOs were a completely different story…

'They're going to get eaten alive either way,' Six thought with a sigh.

His students found him to be incredibly informative and somewhat terrifying. It was seldom that they met a human that could surpass an EVO in speed, agility, and skill. Many of them found Six rather fascinating in intellect and even in looks…

But…

The tall man dressed in emerald was very handsome yet his pale skin, dark hair, and hidden eye color made him just like every other Frenchman. Rex, however, garnered quite a bit of attention from the women and even a couple of men. The Latino was more exotic and stood out with his dark skin and wine colored eyes.

While Six was oblivious to his own sexual appeal, Rex was not. At the moment the younger man was very uncomfortable and put his arm around Six's waist. The older man stiffened… He wasn't one for PDA, especially while it was done around other Providence agents. Six turned to Rex with a raised eyebrow and frowned when it was returned with a pleading look.

Six was _very_ aware of his love's sex appeal and allowed the PDA for the sake of "marking" him as his. He even inched a little closer. Spirit looked at the men and women as her little family exited the conference room and stuck her tongue out.

This was _her_ family…

These were _her_ daddies…

_They_ were in love…

No one was going to break them up!

_Ever_.

The little girl was spoiled with affection back home and was always open for more hugs and kisses. The only people who were allowed this kind of familial attention from her daddies was her and any siblings they finally gave her. Spirit had been hinting for a couple of months that she felt lonely being the only child at Providence and wanted some playmates. Her daddies thought that she meant playing at the park with other kids, which was fine. Jolene even got to sleep over a couple of times!

But she her daddies were so amazing that she wanted to share them with other children. Children that needed a loving family to belong to… Not everyone was as fortunate as her.

'Though they should be,' she thought ruefully.

The walk to the elevator was long enough but the elevator up one hundred flights from France's secret underground military complex was just tedious and needlessly cruel. The stark white reminded the little girl of the gilded cage that she lived in back home. Whatever their home in France would look like, it must be old, rustic, and warm. It must be the exact opposite of Providence. That was all Spirit cared about!

Though pretty flowers would be a bonus…

The little girl sagged with relief as the elevator doors opened. She skipped out, leading her father's to the exit. They would be returning all too soon and she was actually looking forward to it… Spirit had to admit that it was kind of genius that Providence France was located under Le Pavillon de Vendôme, a historical house with a beautiful garden in Aix-en-Provence, France.

Spirit had suffered from jet lag and slept through their arrival so when she looked around inside the building and saw antigues, sculptures, and paintings, the little girl smiled. Spirit was utterly blown away by the beautiful architecture when she stepped outside. There were two statues of bearded men who held up the balcony with their heads.

In a flight of fancy, Spirit turned and signed, _"Do you think they have headaches?"_

Six's lips quirked up into an amused smirk, "I'm sure they're used to the pain after three hundred or so years of holding up that slab of stone…"

"I think I have a headache after that meeting," Rex muttered, "Where are we heading to next?"

His love sighed, "Real estate agent. We're going to check out fixer-uppers, prefferably near a body of water yet not too close to the lavender fields, though I wouldn't mind making a couple of lavender or green tea enfused red wines…"

"Are we only doing red?"

"I'd prefer it… It's certainly healthier though finding a perfect blend so as not to underplay the herbs or overcompensate for the robust flavor of the grapes will be a bit tricky… Red wine is typically paired with fuit rather than flowers. Pomegrante would also be good…"

Rex shook his head in amusement as Six rambled on and on about wines, flowers, herbs, and fruit. The older man was determined to make his vino as robust and unigue as possible.

"We should come up with mini batches before going crazy and have locals and connoisseurs try it," Rex suggested.

Six smirked, "Or course. Family as well… Who else would you trust more to be encouraging in ther critisim instead of brutally honest?"

"Provided we teach them how to taste and they don't just get tanked… If we're going to healthy route, we should serve something with dark chocolate and almonds."

Six grinned, "Something elegant yet rustic to compliment our wine."

"The lavender would come from France."

"The green tea from Japan and spices from India…"

"The fruit?"

"France. We want to spread out and do as much business with the locals as possible."

"French people aren't exactly nice…"

"True. They can be difficult to win over, especially the older ones."

"We'll just have to prove ourselves…"

"And hold a festival that's open to locals and tourists alike."

Rex grinned, "We could make it a yearly thing and do it when Spirit's around to play for people. We could play for our patrons. You on your piano, her on her violin, me on my guitar…"

"Maybe we should learn Hindi…"

"For the spice trade?"

"Yes, I'd like as little to do with third-parties, translators or otherwise, to keep the costs down and keep things intimate."

"Sounds like a good idea," Rex agreed.

"Thanks. I've been known to have them every once and a while…"

The Latino snorted and nudged his love in the ribs. They approached the real estate agency and sat down with a lovely woman in her thirties with seductive green eyes and teased bottle blond hair. Rex knew that this woman was going to be a problem from the moment he laid eyes on her…

It certainly didn't help that Six had said that they were looking for something that would enable them to have a large family. Or that he was completely oblivious to the woman's attempts at flirting. The fact that they breezed by him didn't seme to phase her. It only served to encourage her as she slipped off her shoe and ran her foot from the poor man's ankle to his inner thigh.

Six bolted out of his chair and demanded to speak with her supervisor. Rex never saw his love so flustered! The look on his face was that of absolute mortification. The Latino joined Six in his screaming at the supervisor. Spirit merely sat there and listened to all the foul language that was being spewed in a combination of fluent (Six) and broken (Rex) French. She rolled her eyes and begant o look at various properties that were hung on the walls.

Some were going for millions!

'How well does Providence pay?!' She wondered.

It had to be pretty well…

Her fathers threw an elaborate Alice in Wonderland birthday party for her after all. She only hoped that her fathers wouldn't be heart broken if they couldn't afford something spectacular. Although, that may have been the whole point of going for a "fixer upper"… She couldn't wait to see which one they would choose!

Once the adults were finished with their discussion, it was decided that the married, straight supervisor would be taking them to a couple of rather lovely vineyards. Normally he would try to sway his clients to see something more pristine or be sneaky and take them to something that was less delapedated. But these two men were furious enough as it was so he decided to not risk it. He would show them a range from nearly condemned to merely rundown.

They piled into his luxurious SUV and took off for the countryside. Spirit stared out the window briefly before reminding her fathers that she had wanted to go to the Lourve, in Paris France. It was quite far away from their present location but Six promised her that they would go tomorrow regardless.

Rex smiled, "You'd think that she'd want to go to the Eiffel Tower… Holi kept chattering on and on about that being one of the items on her bucket list."

Six snorted, "For someone so intelligent you'd think she'd have better taste in literature…"

Holiday tended to read trashy romance novels. Conri wasn't one for romantic gestures but the ones he was willing to perform meant the world to her. The hacker recently quit smoking for her because she hated the smell of it in her clothes and hair. Not to mention it was so unhealthy…

It made Spirit wonder why he walked so funny for a couple of days until she healed him… Honestly, she was a little terrified of her aunt for a while again.

'What on earth did she do to him?!'

"_I did promise her that I would get a picture of the tower,"_ she signed.

Six gave his daughter a small smile, "Don't worry, baby. We'll make that one of our stops."

Spirit seemed satisfied with that. She continued to watch the world pass her by when they came to a stop at a dilapidated building. There were just acres and acres of unworked earth, a partially caved in barn, and scraggly weeds. Six looked unimpressed. He made a beeline for the ground and ran his fingers through the soil. Spirit rushed over to imitate her daddy only to have her papa capture her.

"You get dirty and you'll never hear the end of it," he chided.

Six stood and shook his head, "Wrong soil type. This is sandier than I'd like. It's good for lighter wines. I want to make something dark and complex."

"So…?" Rex asked.

"Suivant une," Six muttered to the real estate agent.

The poor man seemed to deflate. He wanted to be rid of this couple. The man in green was terrifying when angry and the Latino wasn't much calmer.

They drove to yet another extremely dilapidated farm. The home was something that they could fix up and make inhabitable with a little love and a lot of elbow grease. There were fields upon fields of triffids as well as the odd chicken running about.

There were also a couple of baby chicks…

Spirit's eyes gew wide and she began to chase them with a look of pure glee on her face. They were so cute!

Six snatched her up with an amused smirk, "Mr. F will eat them. No chicks. No bunnies. Nothing little and cute. Sorry, baby."

Spirit pouted…

The older man gave her a kiss on the cheek then set her down.

She ran over to her papa who hugged her, "He's right you know. If you touch the chicks their mom will smell human and they may not want their babies back…"

Rex honestly wasn't 100% certain of this in regards to chickens but it happened with other birds and animals so it made sense…

Spirit shivered…

She didn't like the idea of the baby chicks being abandoned and unloved by their mommies! So she sighed and stayed put with her papa as he looked around.

Six frowned. They'd need to call animal control to get rid of the chickens and God only knows what else and the barn would have to be torn down and built from the ground out. It looked as though one stiff wind would…

CREEK!

BOOM!

Well, there went the barn…

Six gave the man a look…

They got back into the car and took off for yet another destination. Spirit fidgeted and complained of a numb bum. Rex readily agreed. This drive took them out into the boonies. The Latino stared out the window and into the sea as they finally reached a vineyard that was deep within the mountains.

The home would need a little work but it was nothing too terrible. At least on the outside… The little family had yet to actually go inside any of the buildings they had seen. The barn was sturdy. The original vats were even present. The soil was loam, which meant that it would be tricky but if they blended it properly their vino will be dark and robust. There was a large open market nearby that has local fruits and vegetables as well as spices from India, green tea from Japan, and lavender from local fields.

Six sighed, 'I suppose imports will have to do…'

He just hoped that the spices and teas wouldn't loose their potency while in transit…

"Quel type de thé vert?" Six asked.

"Est-ce important ?" The poor man asked.

"Oui. Hatsu Mukashi est la meilleure variété. Il résiste le corps du vin," Six explained.

Rex sighed, "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can order it offof Amazon."

"I would rather taste it before I buy it. That's the whole point of a market."

"…You're going to drive people nuts, aren't you?"

Six smirked, "Work on your French and you can smooth out my rough edges with your charm."

Rex blushed, "It looks lik I'll have to…"

They made their way from the barn to the fields and finally into what would become their new home. It was deceptively large with a nice sized kitchen and a large dining area that had French doors which lead to the garden. There was a large family room with a large harth. There were also two downstairs bathrooms built side-by-side. Rex wondered if the previous owners had had the same idea, a vineyard and a café or if they were for the workers. The upstairs had master bedroom complete with master bath, a balcony, and a walk-in closet. There were two other bathrooms and six modest sized guestrooms.

Spirit found a crawlspace on the second floor that lead to a large attic. Six followed her up and smiled.

"You know… We could see about putting in a full bath and this could be your room," Six said with a small smile.

Spirit's eyes lit up and she signed, _"I want it to be as far from Providence as possible. I want it to be warm, rustic, and lovely."_

"Rustic… We could hit up old consignment shops and work on repurposing whatever furnature we find together."

"_I want it to look like a garden!"_

A grin crept across Six's face, "A garden it is… But papa and I will need your help too. I'm thinking of a garden with Japanese and French elements. Maybe a koi pond with a waterfall… We definitely need to put down some stone for outdoor dining. We'll need a fence so we don't have to worry about random animals coming in or your siblings getting out."

Spirit stared up at him with hope in her eyes when he said "siblings".

Six smirked, "Papa and I have been talking… We would like to adopt more children, but we want to be closer to settling somewhere safe like here. Not every child can heal."

Spirit didn't like the sound of having to wait forever for playmates to look after and teach but she nodded in understanding.

"Besides… We'll get to spend more time with you in the mean time," Six said and he knelt down to her level.

Spirit smiled brightly at that and gave her father an Eskimo kiss. The agent chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead in return. He stood and she slipped her hand into his.

"Let's go see what papa thinks."

Spirit nodded, never once dropping her sunny smile. She was way beyond excited about living here one day. When she left Providence she could help run this place with her siblings and play her violin until her fingers fell off at their yearly festivals.

Rex stared out into the sunset. The view of the small town and the ocean beyond it was breathtaking. This was the palce. Without the shadow of a doubt… This was the place. He only hoped that Six could see it.

Rex jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and lips on his neck.

"I don't know who you are stranger," he smirked, "But my love is a dangerous one… I'd hate to see him get jealous and rearrange your face."

"Votre amour sonne comme une véritable brute," Six muttered in his silky, elegant baritone.

"Para mí, él es sólo un "peligro " en el saco," Rex replied with a smirk.

Six nipped at the tender flesh of his neck and smirked. Rex shivered then grinned. He tilted his head up and met Six half way for a kiss.

"I love this place," the younger man whispered.

"Hm…" Six hummed in agreement.

"What will we call it if we stay?"

"…Petit Espíritu. I blend of Latin spice and sophisticated French. A dedication of love to our daughter who brought us together…"

Rex wanted to argue that they would've been together regardless that he wasn't about to let someone as wonderful as Six slip through his fingers. But he knew that it would've happened later rather than sooner had it not been the fact that they had to come together to raise their little princess…

Instead he went with the cock route, "You would've been mine eventually… I'm too hot to resist."

Six snorted in amusement, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree…"

The real estate agent coughed behind him. He really didn't want to interrupt them. Not because watching them was a turn on. It was, but he wanted to make sure that this was what the men wanted. His English was limited but from the way they were kissing, he gathered that this may just be the "one".

"Oui. Ce sera notre maison," Six stated without sparing the poor man so much as a glance.

The older man sagged out of relief, 'Dieu Merci.'

He wordlessly handed over some documents for them to look over and sign before escorting them back to the car.

"Non, nous allons examiner si ceux-ci sur le chemin du retour et de négocier un prix juste à votre bureau," Six replied.

The poor man swallowed weakly, "Oui…"

Spirit slept the entire way to the office while her fathers discussed a more suitable price. The place was in great shape compared to the other two they had been to but it would take a great deal of time, effort, and money before it would come up to scratch. They would have to put in better insolation, particularly in Spirit's room, see about the windows and doors as well. Six wanted their place to be as energy efficient as possible. Maybe some solar panels…

There would need to be another bathroom in the attic. The chimney would have to be swept to prevent fires. The rest of the work was purely cosmetic. This place was going to be beautiful and grand everything that Providence was not. It was going to be their home…

Once they reached the office, Six sat down and conversed with the real estate agent. He did most of the talking while Rex would occiasionally add in his two cents. The poor man did not want to anger them so he lowered the price from $5,000,000.00 to $3,500,000.00. That was the lowest the previous owners would agree too, which meant that a sizable chunk of _his_ commission was lost as well.

'Merde!'

He loathed this couple…

Spirit found the whole thing but intolerably dull and surprising fascinating. Her fathers used a quiet approach to their intimidation and negotiation tactics. They weren't their usual cool and threatening selves. There were no weapons or powers being brandished yet the job got done twice as quickly.

It was pretty remarkable…

They celebrated by going out to a rather lovely restaurant that night. Tommorrow they woud set off for gay Paree for a day of culture and a night of romance for the two lovebirds.

Spirit would get to learn about painters, sculptors, their technigues, and the way in which society and politics influenced them. She would also get a picture of the Eiffel Tower before being sent off to bed while her fathers explored the beauty of Paris at night with a bottleof vino.

It's been a while since they'd been on a proper date… Providence kept them hellishly busy. Quite frankly if Rex were to choose between a night of sex or a night on the town, he'd always choose sex. So would Six…

It was one of few things they could agree upon. It was strange how taking two men who have stunningly similar pasts and have it result in two very different personalities. Rex was warm, open, forgiving, goofy, and a fun loving, mischief making extrovert. Six was cold, stoic, harsh, honorable, unrelenting, and strong. He was also a secretly shy surprisingly kind introvert.

So off to dinner they went and then to a bookstore to pick up a French version of "Les Misérables" by Victor Hugo for Spirit. The little girl clutched the book to her chest and skipped the rest of the way back to their hotel.

Six couldn't help but fret despite her happiness…

Spirit was such an easy little girl to get along with. She was so easy to please. She was such a good little girl and so helpful and loving. Spirit practiced, did her homework, and saw the world as one big adventure, taking the good and the bad and rising up from each and every challenge thrown at her.

'With a little help…'

Six glanced to Rex whose face bore a similar expression. Spirit was such an easy child to rise and so resilient that they were the ones who were spoiled, not just her. All she really asked for were books, the ability and opportunity to learn, and affection. How would they handle a spoiled lazy brat? Would they secretly or not so secretly favor Spirit and make their other chilren resent her or them?

They had a lot to figure out before adopting again…

Spirit raced into their shared room, took a quick shower, and was in bed with her book before they knew it. Six sighed and took a towel and a brush to her hair while she read. It was still sopping wet and he didn't know if she could get sick despite being able to heal or not. Spirit set aside her book and gave her daddies a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they left to go on a stroll.

Rex had rather hoped to drag Six into a dark alley somewhere but a stroll in the moonlight after the dull yet tiring day they just had would be a nice change of pace. Besides, Six was Mr. Romance and Rex wanted to show him that he could return in kind instead of just dragging him off somewhere for a quick and dirty fuck.

They had passed by a jewelry store earlier and the warmth in Rex's chest had never left. There were simple silver bands in one of the windows that were almost perfect. Six would prefer steel, something sturdier, stronger, and lasting… Rex's eyes widened at the thoughts floating around in his head.

Marriage…

It was one thing that they had never really discussed before about but it just seemed so right…

Their birthday was coming up in November…

Rex silently debated on the design of the ring. He was into a bit of flash and dare he say, glam, but Six… Six was such a simple, yet sentimental man. Something symbolic would be best…

That was when Rex remembered the tanto that Six had given him. It had the kanji for "Loyalty" on it. The date of their wedding or something could be added to the inside or maybe…

'Why not the day we met?'

"You're awfully quiet," Six commented.

"I thought you would've appreciated that," Rex muttered dryly with a cheeky smirk.

"You'd think that but I miss your honeyed voice…"

Rex practically melted as the warmth in his heart grew. He laced his fingers through Six's and sighed.

'How could one man be so perfect?!'

Rex smiled, "What are your views on marriage?"

"Nice but not necessary for two people to live together and love each other forever."

The Latino nodded thoughtfully and decided to look up jewelers as soon as they got home. They continued on their stroll in the cool spring air. It was nice to have some time to themselves.

"Date night tomorrow _and_ when we get back," Six said.

"Yes. Definitely. I think we should come to France by ourselves here and there. Just to get away and maybe try out our new mattress," Rex suggested with a smirk.

"And every other surface in the house…"

"The barn…"

"The fields…"

"Up against that tree with the bark biting into my back…"

Six not so subtilely led Rex to a dark alley that looked cleaner than most and kissed him passionately the Latino giggled and kissed back. Rex got his quickie in the alley. He also got a quickie in the shower once they got back from rutting like stray cats in the alley. The younger man thanked his lucky stars for the fact that Spirit's room was separated by a wall and a door. The sexual frustration had been killing him!

In the morning Spirit got several pictures of Eiffle Tower, including one of her fathers being lovey-dovey in front of it. Her eyes danced with myrth. They were so adorable together! Spirit wanted to be adorable and in love one day too!

The Louvre was next!

Spirit was in another rather lovely dress and she hed her fathers' hands as the headed in. Her eyes lit up at the beauty of it all… She scarcely knew where to begin! The look in her eyes made fathers melt. Six placed a hand on her shoulder and suggested that she began with the History of the Louvre. The couple and their daughter missed a boy that was trailing behind them as they were taken in by all the beauty and splendor that the museum had to offer.

"Can you imagine what these people were like? What made them stand out? Why did they get chosen as the subject of something so exquisite? Not all of these people are kings or queens," Rex muttered.

"I think that it's something special that they exude from the inside. It's their spirit that makes them stand out," Six explained.

Spirit stared up at one of Degas' ballerina paintings. She began to imitate their poses and eventually lost herself in dance. Six and Rex took a step back and watched as their little prima ballerina.

People around her began to panic and scream as the ballerinas on canvas left their gouache prisons and came to life. They began to dance with the little girl while any painting or sculpture with an instrument also came to life and began to play. Spirit knew she should stop. She really should…

But this was magnificent! It was like a dream come true!

Until…

Six quickly scooped up a toddler from being stepped on by one of the musicians. The dancing quickly turned into brawling and Spirit found herself flat on her ass with Degas' ballerina statue on top of her! Rex brought out his smack hands and carefully lifted the wriggling statue off.

"What the hell just happened?!" Rex demanded.

"I don't know! We have to find the source," Six replied with the toddler still in his arms.

"Non! Non! Vous n'êtes pas censé se battre! Se il vous plaît danser! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser personne!" A young blonde haired, brown eyed boy of about twelve screamed.

Six shoved the toddler into Spirit's arms and rushed to the boy, "Concentrez! Vous devez arrêter ça!"

"Je voulais juste un baiser de la belle fille!" The boy screamed in a panic.

Six frowned and looked to his daughter. It was really her call… But if she did it chances were the boy would calm down enough for his power and abysmal control over the statues and paintings to fade. Hopefully they'd go back to their rightful places.

If not…

Six didn't want to think about that…

Spirit made a face but reluctantly agreed, 'This so doesn't count as my first kiss…'

The little girl gave the toddler over to her papa and reluctantly approached the boy. Rex glanced down at the drooling babe with a raised eyebrow and looked around for its parents. She was going to kiss him on the cheek but he grabbed her shoulders rather awkwardly and kissed her on the lips. Spirit's eyes flew open and her knee flew up out of reflex…

The paintings and sculptures seemed almost sulky as they headed back to their homes. Six tried his best not to smirk as the poor boy held his privates and cried on the floor.

The boy groaned, "Quelle femme! Ce Magnifique!"

"You are not allowed to date anyone French," Six ground out; "They're too weird."

Spirit readily agreed and grabbed her daddy's hand. They headed further into the museum. Rex finally managed to locate the hysterical young socialite mother of the little boy. She grabbed her child and raced wobbly out of the museum in heels way to high for her stick like legs.

Rex groaned, 'Some people should never become parents…'

He jogged to get caught up with his love and their daughter. The boy was left to nurse his wound on the floor. Rex had a nagging feeling that this would not be the last time that they'd have to deal with him…

Rex arrived just in time to witness a conversation between father and daughter that left him with a sinking feeling that he would never get grandchildren from their precious girl.

"_I don't like boys. They're too stupid!"_ Spirit signed.

Six smirked, quite pleased with her views on the opposite sex, "Yes, baby. Yes. They are."

Rex pouted, 'But what about grandkids?!'

**This was due out in December BUT I still didn't have my laptop and once I got it I got distracted with formatting and video gaming. Like I said at the end of "Going Soft for the Boy", my ancient laptop blew up and I had to go shopping for a new one. Also… I may have stupidly decided that getting Fallout 3 and Borderlands: The PreSequel was a brilliant idea. So… Yeah. I may have strayed a bit and played video games for too long. Many apologies.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello! This is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit was fidgety. It was a good kind of fidgety. She was bursting with excitement! The whole family was on a much needed vacation in Philadelphia for the 5K Color Run! It was the happiest run ever! They were all on the same team each one of them were wearing white T-shirts that read "Keep calm, I got your 6". Though Six had one that read "Keep calm, I _am_ your 6".

The poor agent had to hold onto his daughter's hand to make sure she didn't run away like a lunatic on a sugar high. Spirit was eager to be sneezing rainbows already! She couldn't wait for the brightly colored powdered mist to come raining down from the sky as she ran by. The little girl bounced from one foot to another, playing with the rainbow tutu she wore over her black shorts.

Six couldn't help but smirk at the gleeful and deranged look on his daughter's face. Especially since it matched her papa's so perfectly…

Rex was bouncing around like a kid that ate an entire inventory of candy and found the coveted jellybean filled chocolate bunny locked away in the back of the store. The grin he wore was contagious.

The Latino was less excited about the colors and the run and more excited about making out with Six after the run in a sea of color. It was practically a tradition if you ran through as a couple!

The agent wasn't too sure how he felt about that… He wasn't one for PDA but this was Rex's idea and apparently it was to "get him out of his shell".

In other words, Rex was lound, out, and proud. It was Six's turn now. Six was out and proud. He just chose not to be loud about it. He wasn't a particularly flamboyant man but if it meant making Rex happy then perhaps a kiss at the end of the run wasn't too much to ask for…

Despite being hyper, Rex kept giving him these almost shy looks that were bordering on adorable.

Yes…

Six just admitted that his love was "adorable".

No…

The end of the world hadn't arrived.

Rex just happened to glance over at Six as the older man was smiling softly and appreciating the view. The Latino blushed and gave him a sheepish grin. Six reached over and captured his hand.

"Beautiful," he muttered under his breath.

Rex gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek.

The Color Run enabled people to donate to any one charity on its roster. Spirit chose to run for the Veterans' Association since a lot of her friends and some of her family members were soldiers. There was a vet who hobbled by with an artificial leg and a missing arm.

The little girl stopped her fidgeting long enough to salute him. The man smiled and saluted back before affectionately messing up her wild hair. Six gave his daughter's hand a squeeze, a silent reminder to not stray too far or approach strangers. Spirit rolled her eyes and sighed. She was eleven, not five!

Rex glanced over to his love and asked, "So, what do I get if I outrun you?"

Six raised an eyebrow, 'So this is what he's planning…'

Rex had been not so subtly hinting at wanting to take salsa and tango lessons. Six thought it was an… Interesting? Idea… He wasn't much for dancing but Rex was pretty wonderful at it. Of course he was even better at stripping…

But the fact of the matter is…

Rex would never win a race against him…

Not without cheating anyway…

"Depends… What did you have in mind?"

Rex blushed, 'Lots of things…'

"How about those salsa and tango lessons? I've always wanted to dance with you like that…"

Six said nothing. He merely raised an eyebrow at the strange confession. After all, he had known Rex since he was ten-years-old.

'Considering he "reset" nearly a year ago, Rex barely knows me by comparison,' Six thought with a small frown.

Rex began to get nervous…

Six felt slightly guilty about keeping him in suspense…

"Deal."

He'd do anything to make Rex happy…

Rex grinned and kissed him quickly yet passionately on the lips. Six blushed and returned the favor. One kiss led to another and soon whatever reservations that Six had had regarding kissing at the end of the race were shed before the race even started! The broke apart and the older man pressed his forehead against his young love's with a small smirk. Rex grinned like a fool in love.

They both seemed to have forgotten the fact that Six was still holding their daughter's hand. Spirit had silently groaned and covered her eyes. She didn't mind watching her fathers hug or kiss on the lips but they sometimes seemed to forget their surroundings and things begin to border on indecent.

Spirit tugged on her daddy's hand and glared up at him when he finally looked in her direction. Six frowned and blushed. Rex hid his cherry face behind his free hand. Both men were absolutely mortified that they had gotten so carried away…

The agent was the first to recover as he knelt before his daughter, "Now, remember to stretch and don't forget the pace yourself. It's not super warm today but if you feel like you need to, stop to get a drink."

Spirit sighed out of annoyance but nodded nonetheless. Honestly, she was intensely relieved that he didn't try to explain that, "Sometimes daddies get a little carried away when they show their love for each other".

That wasn't her daddy's style…

Her daddy was the type of person who would play it off as though nothing happened and only explain himself if you asked him to.

Papa on the other hand…

'Ugh… Scarred for life…'

Rex took his love's queue for a change and chose not to babble. Instead, he scanned the crowd as an attempt to distract himself from the awkwardness of the situation. His jaw all but hit the ground…

Annie, Claire and Kenwyn were also present! Annie and Kenwyn cozying up to each other was nothing new. The pair were holding hands and whispering. The grins on their lovely faces were contagious. Rex smiled and turned his attention back to the surprise couple…

Claire had apparently grown tired of Noah's lying, cheating ass and dumped him. She was now flirting quite happily with Agent Edwin Johnson. He tucked a stray lock of her fiery auburn hair behind her ear and traced his fingers along her jaw. Claire's blush all but made the trail of pale freckles across her nose disappears…

Rex grinned and nudged Six. The older man looked over with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. It was nice to see Claire happy for a change. The past couple of months had been hard for her… She caught Noah having sex with another girl in his car in the school's parking lot.

Claire had all but abducted Rex, Annie, César, and Kenwyn for a "girls' night out". They trash talked Noah, discussed science, ate _way_ too much dessert at the local Lucky Cat café, and went shopping. Rex had apparently learned a thing or two about being sneaky from Six. He nipped off while they were doing lingerie shopping and picked up a couple of new toys to try out…

Six remembered the Victoria's Secret bag the César walked in with…

He didn't want to know…

Instead, he had his fun that night eating strawberry flavored edible underwear off of Rex…

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Thinking about "that night"?"

"Which one? We've had plenty and we'll have plenty more," Six said with a smirk.

Rex gave him a predatory grin that Six had to look away from lest he become hard before the race. He didn't even want to think about running with a hard-on!

"You should seriously try women's underwear," César said out of the blue as he watched Callan fidget some.

Callan made a face, "No way."

He was all for being comfortable but he'll take his boxers any day. Panties, comfortable or otherwise, were not something he was willing try. He was a cowboy, dammit!

"What? They're so comfortable!" César protested as he pulled down the back of his shorts a bit.

The bright turquoise lace against his dark skin was enough to drive a man wild.

"Stop that," Callan hissed, "I don't want to run hard!"

"You wouldn't have to if we skipped this and found a nice, secluded back alley…"

"Don't go sayin' that. This run is important to me and ya know it."

César's lips drew into a perverse smile, "What will you give me if I promise to behave?"

"I'll wear them flashy hot pink ones you got back home if you keep it in yer pants until we're back at the hote… You brought them with ya, didn't you?"

The Latino pouted, "Would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes."

"Well… Let's say that you're correct…"

"Unbelievable…"

César laughed, "I'm prepared for anything!"

Callan chuckled, "Doofus…"

Both men giggled at the Latino's trickery…

Holiday growled as a puff of smoke passed her by. She glared over at her boyfriend, fully prepared to tell him off when she caught the scent of roses and saw something surprising in his hand.

"Are you vaping?!" Holiday asked in shock.

Conrí shrugged, "You asked me to stop smoking and I know you like roses…"

His crystal blue eyes flew open when she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. The poor man was so startled tha the nearly dropped his $60 vape pen when he caught hold of her waist. Holiday sheepishly stepped back and billowed out some rose scented smoke.

Conrí couldn't help but think that his girlfriend looked like a sexy dragon…

Not that he'd ever tell her that…

Holiday was dominating enough…

His ass _still_ stung from the bite of her riding crop!

Then again…

A smirk curled on the hacker's lips, "Come here my sexy dragoness…"

Holiday blushed and did that sexy little growl-purr that he loved so much and pulled him down for a kiss. Conrí smirked into the kiss…

Oh yeah…

He was _so_ getting punished tonight…

Ever the charming rogue, Conrí wrapped his hand around hers, entwining their fingers as he pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. He genuinely smiled when he was rewarded in kind with those petal soft lips of hers against the back of his.

They had time for one more kiss before some annoying shaggy haired kid began screaming at the top of his lungs. Conrí was in such a lustful haze that he thought someone was screaming about an EVO attack. It didn't help that the kid had a voice like nails on a chalkboard…

"Hello and welcome ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, to the 2012 Color Run! For this day and this day only, the City of Brotherly LOOOOOVE is the happiest place on earth! The end of the race leads to an open air concert with DJ JazzyPants! Just follow the map and the music! Workers, ready your magic pixie dust… Runners, on your mark… Get set… GOOOOOOO!"

'Seriously, did this guy gargle with rusty nails and piss before coming out here today,' Conrí wondered.

Everyone with one of those God awful fanny packs dug around in them and threw powder into the air before running off. Conrí looked to his expensive ass vape pipe and saw that it was covered in pink powder and likely clogged beyond repair.

'Shit…'

"Come on!" Holiday yelled with an astonishingly playful grin.

The beat of the music…

The dancing of the colors…

The beauty of the moment…

It was like she was a kid all over again!

She laughed as her ponytail flew behind her in the wind. Conrí saw stars alight in the eyes of his bonnie lass and chased after her with matched enthusiasm. It was rare to see that kind of expression on the older woman's face.

He adored her so…

Six kept a close eye on his daughter. Spirit didn't so much as run as she did dance. Her raven curls bounced at the back of her neck and she stopped here and there to do a jump or a twirl. She looked so wild and free that Six's heart swelled with pride. After all that had happened to little girl, she grew up resilient and strong.

'She is such a beautiful little thing…'

Six looked to Rex who was covered in bright green dust oddly enough. He couldn't help but smirk, 'Just like her papa…'

"Yeehaw! Come on, cowboy! The faster we run the faster I get my reward!" César bellowed as he ran past them.

Callan groaned. His face was bright red as he passed his boyfriend's little brother and best friend. The blue powder coating his hair and dusting his face did nothing to hide it. He ignored the odd looks he received from them and other runners.

Rex and Six shared a look, deciding that it was best that they remained in the dark…

There were certain things that should just remain behind closed doors…

Like whatever it was that César was excited about…

Knowing him it had something to do with lace…

And lots of sex…

Colorful clouds of dust brightened the sky. Six panicked as he lost sight of his baby girl.

"Spirit!"

Rex glanced over to his love and frowned, "Mija?!"

"Hey! Back here with us smokers!" Conrí called out.

Six and Rex looked back and saw their little girl running alongside her biological uncle and her aunt who was pacing herself better. Holiday could easily out run Conrí and maybe even César and Callan. She was pretty damn fit both for the sake of being able to defend herself and to look good naked…

The little girl pouted and waved to her daddies.

"Hang in there, baby," Six shouted.

Rex bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't laugh when the image of a cat hanging from a branch popped into his head. Said cat was on a poster in the hangar of all places. The Latino always thought that it would've been better off in each and every room of the medical ward with as often as the grunts had to visit them.

Still, it had only been a mile and even though Spirit was so much stronger than she had been in the preivous year. She was shockingly mature and intelligent at times so much so that it was easy to forget that she was just a little girl…

Spirit's IQ was 140, yet her height, weight, and strength was that of a nine-year-old. That was pretty bad for an eleven-year-old…

She was still a pale and boney little thing and it would be quite some time before that changed. The problem was in part due to her healing ability that had saved her life so many times. Unfortunately, it also stunted her growth, potentially keeping her a little girl forever. Spirit's cells replenished and repaired themselves at such a rapid rate that she aged roughly half the rate of a normal human being.

So far they showed no sign of accelerating…

They also showed no sign of decelerating either…

César and Holiday were on it and Spirit had complete faith in them even though her fathers didn't.

It wasn't so much that they thought they would fail…

It was more that they were realists rather than idealists…

That and whenever Rex had a "power surge" of sorts he would transform into his mecha form and later reset once the necessity for the machine faded. This wouldn't be much of a problem but his mind became a blank slate each time this happened. What if such a thing would happen to Spirit?

What if she had to heal a lot of people and turned into an angel or a fairy or something? Would that mean that a hundred-and-four-year-old would suddenly become ten again? Would she then become ageless?

Who would take care of her once they're gone and she still looked eleven-years-old? Would she regret being alive? Resent them for taking her in and loving her? Resent herself for being unable to age? Would she ever find love?

There were so many questions swimming in the concerned fathers' heads. All they wanted was for her to age like a normal little girl and not having worry about remaining young forever while the people around her grew old and passed on. The last thing they wanted was for their daughter to wander the world alone, shutting all things wonderful out of her life for fear of being left behind in immortality.

Rex glanced over at his cariño and saw that his chest was raising and falling at an abnormal rate. This type of running was a cake walk for Six. He shouldn't be hyperventilating…

Rex's eyes widened as he reached out for Six's hand. It didn't happen often but there were times where the older man suffered from panic attacks. Such thoughts about their daughter's very destructive and lonely future were just the type of thing to bring them out…

Six gave his chéri a sideways glance and slowly began to calm down.

"This is the happiest run on earth," Rex shouted, "Be strong and put a smile on for her!"

Six nodded with a grim sort of determination etched onto his handsome features. Just like that the man went from aging prematurely by twelve years to ageless. The agent was always awed by Rex's ability to inspire strength and bring out the best in others, even in someone like him. He always thought that this was Rex's greatest ability and felt incredibly thankful said talent was rubbing off on their daughter.

Spirit's eyes lit up and she tapped a girl on the shoulder. Jolene glanced back and lit up as she saw her young friend. The girls had been in touch here and there ever since Six had helped Jolene out when she was ripping apart the city as a gigantic bird. The sweet little red head was the perfect friend for Spirit. She was chatty and energetic yet reasonably intelligent with a love of adventure.

Jolene had learned sign language for the sole purpose of being able to talk to Spirit and "hear" all about the younger girl's adventures with EVOs and EVO haters alike. Her parents weren't particularly thrilled because Jolene would have the odd nightmare but even they appreciated the friendship between the girls.

It helped Spirit with her isolation and as for Jolene…

Well, the older girl was learning that women could be just as brave and as strong as men. It was an invaluable lesson in their eyes…

"Mom, Dad! It's Spirit!" Jolene called out.

Her parents glanced back and waved to the little girl in question. Adam was racing along in a stroller being pushed by his dad. He waved a chubby little hand at the dark haired girl.

Jolene broke away from her friend and her parents when she saw a geeky blonde boy her age trip over his own feet and land roughly on his knees. The red head rushed over to help him up then called out for her friend once she saw the bloodied state of his knees.

Spirit rushed over and did what she did best…

There were different categories of people when it came to Spirit and her healing. There were those who were almost resentful that she had saved them because she was a child or an EVO. There were people who positively adored her and thought she was a tiny angel. They were creepy…

Then there were ones like this boy who was under the misconception that all EVOs were evil and dangerous. He stammered "thanks" to Jolene then ran away. Spirit stared after him and felt her heart break just a little. Jolene wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Don't worry. Not all people are scared of you. Some are just cautious because the news makes all EVOs out to be evil. They sometimes do that to your papa too, but my mom and dad and I don't believe any of it," Jolene reassured.

"_Thank you,"_ Spirit signed with teary eyes.

Still, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, staining her colorful face and revealing the little girl's pale skin under the blindingly colorful dust. Spirit was so lucky to have such a wonderful friend and such a loving family. She hugged her friend tightly and carefully dried her eyes. Spirit nodded that she was alright and they were off.

Jolene was once again by her mother's side and Spirit caught up with her aunt and uncle. As much as Spirit loved her aunt and uncles, the ones she really needed were her daddies. But they were towards the front…

César and Callan were not too far behind. They were neck-and-neck with Annie, Kenwyn, Claire, and Johnson. Then came Jolene and her family along side Holiday, Spirit, and Conrí. It was fortunate that the powder was non-toxic as Adam couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut or stop laughing.

Spirit envied him just a bit…

Okay, she envied him a lot…

'It must be nice to be so happy and carefree…'

They were at the two-and-a-half mile mark. There was just a little under a mile left in their run. Clouds of colorful wafted down in a haze from the sky. They danced and twirled and fluttered and floated gracefully in the cool breeze. They ploomed and bloomed like flowers in the air.

It was glorious…

Spirit closed her eyes briefly and wondered if this was what it felt like to visit Wonderland…

She really didn't know…

She'd never know…

She'd have to ask her dear friend Alice instead…

'Too bad she's as imaginary as Wonderand…'

Rex whooped loudly when he saw the finish line up ahead. He had been struggling to keep up with Six for the past mile. The man was a machine! Six's pace never wavered.

Which made it all the more suspicious when the agent came in second to his beloved dreamer. The older man felt a half-step behind and even went so far as to pinch Rex's ass to make the Latino squeal and speed up a bit. The younger man glanced over at his cariño and frowned…

Six gave his chéri a sheepish look and blushed faintly (which you could only see thanks to his ears) behind his sunglasses and usual cool, confident, façade. The blush quickly dissolved to stuffing his hands into his pockets, that old nervous habit of his.

The Latino shook his head…

It was his biggest tell…

Honestly…

Rex was torn between being upset that Six let him win or turning into a big mushy pile of goo because Six was willing to step out of his comfort zone to make him happy. He decided to settle for the latter and drew the older man into a passionate kiss that garnered quite a few squeals from the young women around them. They ignored them as Six threaded his fingers through his young man's hair and pulled him closer.

"I love you," Rex shouted over the cheering crowd.

Six's face broke out into a small grin as he replied with, "Je te aime!"

A couple of girls chattered about how hot it was that Six spoke French and squealed when the couple kissed again. Six initiated it this time by tilting Rex's head up so the shorter man's lips could meet his. Rex quickly turned the tender kiss into a hungry one and attacked his love's lips as though he hadn't eaten in weeks.

César was not one to be out done or left out. He latched onto his blonde cowboy and squeezed the older man's ass as he kissed him. Callan squirmed in protest but resistance was futile once his mad scientist did that thing with his tongue. Whenever César wanted something he could turn his man into mush by rolling his tongue as though exaggerating the pronunciation of the letter "R" as they kiss.

Oh God it was hot…

"I behaved…" César pointed out.

"Kiss me like that again and I'll do whatever you want," Callan replied.

The mad scientist giggled and did so with fervor.

Spirit came running in with her Uncle Conrí. She promptly covered her eyes. Just because these people were perving on her fathers and uncles didn't mean that she had to be. There was a playful roar from the Irishman behind her as he scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder.

The little girl s quealed silently in delight…

A slightly out of breath Holiday laughed, "Okay you two turn around and let me see those guns!"

Conrí turned and flexed. Spirit did as well from her perch. Holiday took a couple of pictures and the little girl was set free to do as she pleased while the couple shared some post-race PDA. Spirit sighed and looked around. Everyone who had someone was kissing or hugging or something. Even the soldier was hugging his brother…

Spirit blushed and looked away…

Make that boyfriend…

Annie and Kenwyn were kissing. The blonde absolutely loved the chance at a little PDA! Her girlfriend…

Not so much…

Kenwyn was a reserved and intensely private person by nature but, much like Six, she was willing to step out of her comfort zone to make her goofy klutz happy.

Claire and Johnson were certainly enjoying it. Spirit couldn't think of a time where she saw the red head so happy. Finally dumping Noah was the best thing that had ever happened to her!

As for Johnson…

The look on her favorite babysitter's face was so blissful…

Spirit looked away and sighed…

It was upsetting that everyone had someone but her, though she couldn't help but smile because everyone had someone…

The only problem with all the lovers around her was that she felt as though it was not right to look anywhere. Kissing was supposed to be a private thing and peeking at people was wrong! So the little girl cast her eyes upward and quickly had to shut them as the colorful mist continued to rain down. She danced in circles, gracefully kicking up the powder with her sneakered feet.

Spirit's eyes flew open as she felt small hands grip her shoulders and a pair of lips pressed against hers. She found herself staring at a girl her age with wild brightly stained blonde curls, tan skin peaking out from all the colors of the rainbow.

"Alexandria!" A scandalized voice shouted.

"Spirit?!" Her papa called out in shock.

The blonde girl's sky blue eyes popped open and she stepped away with sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry!" She cried out as she ran to her volatile looking mother.

Rex knelt before Spirit only to have her look around him and to the other girl. The blonde waved sadly. The noirette waved back, a bit miffed that her euphoric feeling had been cut short by that wretched woman.

Rex smirked, "So… Your first kiss… How did it feel?"

Spirit wracked her brain for the right word and settled for the most obvious, _"Euphoric,"_ she repeated from her mind to her fingers.

Her papa smirked, "That's how I feel every time I kiss daddy… Maybe you'll see her again one day…"

The name "Alexandria" rang in her ears and she nodded with a determined smile then panicked.

"_Don't tell daddy!"_

"Well, I don't like keeping secrets from him and I _know_ you don't either… But I don't think he'd be able to handle you growing up so fast… Just promise me one thing."

"_Anything,"_ Spirit promised, still feeling somewhat elated and giddy.

"Give me grandchildren to spoil."

The little girl laughed silently and held out her pinky. Rex accepted the tiny digit and they shook on it.

"Come on, mija. We're going to the Reading Terminal Market for lunch. I'll get you some ice cream and a po boy."

She grasped her papa's hand as he led her back to the rest of her family. Her eyes lit up when she once again saw Annie, Claire, Kenwyn, and Johnson. Spirit ran over and hugged each one of them before clinging to her daddy. She grinned just a little brighter upon hearing that they would be joining them.

Spirit absolutely, positively _adored_ her papa. He was smart, cheeky, funny, and helped teach her how to read and sign. He was the one who got her into violin and ballet lessons with Kenwyn. Her papa was super strong and really something special. He was her best friend and now he was her secret keeper.

But her daddy…

Her daddy was her world. He stepped into Hell, ridded it of its demons, and pulled her free. Daddy was the epitome of courage and kindness even though he could be a little scary at times… He was a grumpy angel in a tacky green suit.

Six ran his hand through her sweaty, color stained curls, "Come on, baby. Let's go."

Spirit nodded and reached for her papa's hand. She clung to it like a lifeline and gave him a huge grin. Rex broke down laughing at her multicolored teeth…

Lightening streaked the sky…

BOOM!

The sky began to rumble and soon the fluffy grey clouds became too heavy with rain. They opened up and a torrential storm began crashing down on everyone. The colors in the street became muddied and blurred. Spirit felt a little sad that the parade staining her skin dripped down her body and washed off into the street.

Six stiffened up and frowned when he heard the thunder. Spirit released him and he just barely resisted the urge to catch hold of her and pull her close. His daughter was strong and this was the rhythm of her freedom song. Spirit began to sway with the cool yet increasingly violent breeze. She danced in the rain just as she had done so many times before.

This time the eyes of her family weren't the only ones upon her.

Sky blue eyes didn't dare leave the graceful little dancer as she celebrated her freedom…

Oh how she longed to dance with her…

**I really want to do the Color Run myself one day… But I'm so out of shape it isn't funny. Hopefully by next year I'll be there with a shirt that reads, "Keep Calm and Write On". Sorry this is a bit late. I was originally aiming for April 1****st**** but I've been busy. I'm contemplating teaching English in Japan. It would require three interviews through and I am terribly shy. Either way I'll keep writing.**


End file.
